Heartbreak Act II
by Dark Caligostro
Summary: If you have not read Heartbreak, then do not read this story. Set seven years after Heartbreak, see the world one boy gave his life to reset, no, renew. A world that is healing from the events caused by Arkan. Rated M for language and sexual content
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HEARTBREAK PLEASE READ IT TO FULLY ENJOY THIS STORY!**

 **Note, the first few chapters will probably be written on a tablet since I don't currently have a laptop. sadface**

 **DarkCaligo: you thought you saw the last of me? You wish.**

 **Neptune**

Welcome back guys, or rather, hello to some if you're reading this and haven't read the first part of Heartbreak I suggest you do that first, otherwise some of the stuff won't make sense.

Anyways, it's everyone's favorite goddess Neptune…..well not a goddess at the moment….. but uhm reason for that is…..well let me do some explaining first..

It has been 7 years since I last saw Digit….last thing I remembered is that he was going to go fight Arkan. I heard he won but I hadn't seen him. Nepgear had talked about meeting a woman named Magna but she didn't , or wasn't able to tell me much about her. She did say that Digit passed away upon resetting the world, but I don't think he'd be gotten rid of that easily….I know he'll come back.

But uh….

So right, seven years….. since the rebirth of the world, the world has taken a different approach on goddesses. I'll explain the process, which was confusing to me at first but now it makes sense now that I am thinking it over now.

So people are allowed to run for the position of CPU of a nation by announcing their intent of running publicly. They gain support by swaying the public in their favor, by telling their sides on issues and what they'll do for the sake of Planeptune. We have a six month period to run politically, afterwards, there's a second phase we must go through, by we I mean the top ten from the political side of the process. They hadn't released any info on part II of the process. Since some people were revived by the reset, there were some who felt I wasn't a good CPU. That's really what stemmed this. They have the same thing going on in the other countries as well.

So yeah, that's why I am not a goddess at the moment.

Right now I'm human, and living with my sisters.

Yes, I said _sisters_.

I currently live in the suburbs of Planeptune with my sister Nepgear, and our baby sister Nepera. Interestingly enough, I didn't recognize myself when I looked in the mirror. Currently I'm wearing a white shirt with black pants. I have long black hair and eyes, I have a purple hairband in my hair. Yeah right I don't look like myself. Nepgear has the same hair and eye color I do, just she has a white flower in her hair, she wears a black vest over a purple shirt with a black skirt. Nepera has long black hair like I do and the same eyes. She's kinda small, though she is kinda young. She wears a black sailor uniform with purple lining, I know she sounds like Nepgear with that outfit.

Also since The Renewal Gamindustri has had a terrain change. Planeptune is closer to the ocean than it was before. There's also a mountain range to the northeast that separates us from Lowee and Lastation. Leanbox is to the south of us still,and it's still an island but it's considerably bigger. It seems like there's a lot of woodland areas in Leanbox. Lastation has a lot of plain areas, you know like praries. But since the natural barrier we have is there they do have a few plateaus and mountain areas. Lowee is still a place where it's like winter year round, though there's a lot more forests now. And Lowee is built into a mountain.

Also all around Gamindustri, Digit has been regarded as a Hero. Those who were alive during The Renewal have recorded in history books what they have experienced over those five years. Noire,Blanc and I gave them info on Digit, who he was as a person, his hope and dreams etc. It's not strange to find a statue of him in a city.

….

"Hey sis, are you going to announce your running for Goddess today?" Nepgear asked as she put a bowl of cereal in front of Nepera. We were all in our pajamas, which as funny as it sounds, we all had matching lilac pajamas…it was 'Pera's idea.

Anyways so I had just come downstairs, and yea I was thinking about running for the position of Goddess. Just because people didn't think I wasn't a good CPU isn't going to stop me from trying to regain my position. It's not easy however, I already know that some of the other candidates will be slinging mud at me, figuratively of course. I want to be able to greet Digit as the CPU of my nation, not as a human. On top of that I want only the best living conditions for my sisters…..and…..I realize I had taken a position that people coveted so much for granted. I mean yeah I had good relations with the citizens somewhat, but….. Planeptune should have had a bigger lead in advancements than any other nation. We barely stayed ahead of Lastation. But anyways, that's my goal, for the next six months I'm going to be working on campaigning for my old position.

"Of course, nothing's going to stop me either." I said, clenching a fist in determination."Planeptune will fall in love with me once they see who I am now.

"Neptune is the only one that could be a CPU, no one else can!" Nepera said. Nepgear and I laughed.

"Thanks 'Pera." I said as I got some cereal myself.

"So Neptune, where are you heading today?" Nepgear asked.

"Well today is the last day to register so I'm heading downtown to register for the campaign."

"I wonder how the others are doing…..I heard that Lastation just finished their phase one of Goddess selection."

"Really?" I asked. Nepgear brought out the N-Gear and it showed a screen with the top 10 candidates. Noire was in 3rd place, which I found unusual, but she was still ranked high. She had a 20,000 vote rating while the 2nd and 1st place had ratings of 22,000 and 24,000 respectively.

"Surprising huh?"

"Yeah, I wonder why Noire is in 3rd place,"

"I heard there's been a lot of dishonest dealings in Lastation's elections."

"I see, how many initially entered the election?" Nepgear did some fiddling with her N-Gear for a few minutes and she gasped. "What?"

"No way…..30 entered the election….."

"and only ten made it? Jeez…..they're not joking…."

"Neptune!"

"I know, I can't afford to mess up here. Besides I bet Vert is CPU by now. Blanc is probably wrapping things up in Lowee, so I can't struggle too much."

"Neptune, even though the odds will be against you, please promise me that you won't do anything underhanded in this election alright?"

"Of course I won't, I'll show them that I'm in a class all of my own."

"I think they already think that…."

"Nep for CPU! Nep for CPU!" Nepera cheered.

"That should be my first piece of propaganda!" I laughed. Nepgear laughed as well and Nepera's eyes lit up.

"I'll go make it!" Nepera finished her cereal and left to go to the room where our desktop was.

"Well while she does that, I'm going to go register."

"I should go shopping for campaign materials."

"But don't you have school tomorrow? Shouldn't you be getting ready for that?"

"It's fine it's fine. I did my school shopping weeks ago, so I'm fine."

"Alright well, thanks Nepgear."

"No problem."

"Neptune…" Nepera said as she held her arms up and I picked her up.

"Oof, you're getting too big for me to pick you up you know."

"Neptune when will you be back?"

"It shouldn't be too long. I'll be in and out before you know it."

" 'Kay," I then set her down and pecked her forehead. I headed upstairs to change into a black and purple hoodie with black leggings. I put on black D-clips and walked out the door.

….

I stepped out of the bus and found myself in the downtown square of Planeptune. Various merchant stands took up the sidewalks and there was a giant fountain with a iconic 'N' on it. Geez you might as well say that the nation is somewhat in love with me still….but it's not going to be easy trying to win this election. I wandered around the square until I found myself in front of a giant skyscraper that was purple and white. The windows were a blue color though. So yea I was looking up at the basilicom. But it looked nicer than what I remembered. I walked inside and in the lobby was a woman with brunette hair tied into a braid and she had brown eyes. She was wearing a black suit.

"Hey, do you work here?" I asked her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Huh?" She looked at me. "Oh, yes, how may I help you?" I looked at her nametag and on it, written in fancy letters was the name ' _Concierge'_

"I need to register for the election,"

"Oh, well in that case follow me." She walked towards a reception desk and I followed her to it. She had handed me some papers, which as much as I wanted to just skim through them and sign, I felt like I should read through them. Give me a minute.

…

 _Snrrrk…._

"… _..am."_

 _Zzzzz_

 _Snrrrk…._

"… _..am…"_

 _Snrrrr….._

"Ma'am!"

I jumped as I woke up.

"Wha?" I said, wiping the drool from my mouth.

" Ma'am you fell asleep while reading the documents." I laughed in embarassment.

"I got the gist of it though, where do I need to sign?" She pointed towards where I needed to sign, and I signed and initialed the spaces. She reviewed the papers and she was shocked.

"Y-you're…..Neptune!?"

"Ahaha….yeah, bet you didn't recognize me."

"The black hair and eyes are….different."

"This isn't my choice ya know!"

"Sorry sorry."

"Anyways am I set?"

"You're set," She said. I stretched and headed for the door.

"By the way," I turned around and pointed at her. "Next time I walk in here I'll be the your boss!"

"Oh really?"

"Yep!" With that I headed out the door. I was back in the square. It was dark outside, and I saw people gathering around the fountain. I was wondering what was going on, I mean people around the fountain at a time like this had to be weird right? I got my answer when I found someone standing above the crowd behind a podium.

"My fellow Planeptunians, it has come to my attention that our former CPU Neptune has put herself in the election. I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to ensure that she does not come into office again." It was a woman with silver hair speaking. She wore a white blazer with purple trim and she had purple glasses on. The crowd cheered and she looked at me, I shivered as I felt her eyes on me…it was like she was stabbing me with her eyes. "I, Violet will not allow such a irresponsible CPU to rule Planeptune." The crowd chanted her name and she smirked, still focusing on me.

"So right from the get go huh? Ehehehe…" I laughed as I quietly left for home.

This…..is gonna be an uphill battle isn't it?

 **Noire**

I plopped down on my bed, exhausted. My campaign team had been able to secure me a condo in downtown Lastation. I was currently living there with my little sister Uni. I rolled over and looked at the plush next to me. It was a stuffed tiger I called Garron, he was a Bengal tiger with a blue bow on it. Next to it was a plush of Digit.

Digit…..

The one I loved, he was the one who freed me from et a cage I was put in.

The cage I let myself be put in….

I hadn't seen him in seven years….

I'm ready to wait however long it takes for him to return….

I was sure to return to my position as CPU, for him. I know that before I let my sister take control but….I'll make Lastation shine once more.

Maybe then….

Maybe then he'll return.

I sighed and pulled out the ribbons in my hair. I let my long brown hair fall to the sides, currently I had brown hair and pink eyes. I didn't feel like I was myself when I looked at myself in the mirror, I felt like I was just watching someone live my life. I'm hoping when I become a CPU again that I can return to my old appearance.

"Noire, I'm back," I heard my sister say. She walked into my room, already knowing I was in my pajamas.

"Welcome back…." I said, yawning.

"How was today?"

"Well they told me and the other candidates that phase II has to be postponed until Planeptune finishes their elections."

"Planeptune? Wait, they haven't finished their elections yet?"

"They are about to start theirs."

"Wow…."

"Right? I'm wondering why they have to wait on Planeptune to start phase II?"

"Who knows, maybe there is supposed to be cooperation between the four nations for phase II?"

"But isn't there another nation that was just founded? What's it called, Edonia I think?"

"I hear they're selecting their CPU differently. Also sis, how are they going to make a human a CPU?"

"I heard something about a Sharicite being used. But as of right now no one has been made a CPU, so only a few people know about how they'll do it."

"Ah…. Well since we have to wait on Planeptune, how about we go visit Neptune and Nepgear?"

"You're saying to go help them with Neptune's campaign?"

"Well, it's not like I want to visit Nepgear or anything, I just haven't been to Planeptune since The Renewal, so…"

"I see, well it would be a little difficult to get there considering the mountain range that divides us from them. It's not impossible, but the way the mountain is, well it'd take a few days on a train I think."

"A few days?"

"I heard that it wasn't easy to make the railroad that runs through there, I heard there's a lot of turns."

"I probably will end up having to get a doggie bag won't I?"

"I don't think the turns are that bad to be honest, but it wouldn't hurt to come with some just in case."

"So, when will we be leaving for Planeptune?"

"Well how about we spend tomorrow shopping and then afterwards we can go and buy our train tickets."

"We don't have to order them in advance?"

"Nope, since I'm a candidate I can buy some tickets on the spot."

"Oh cool, so we'll head out tomorrow?"

"Yep, so you should pack, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go sleep."

"Alright, well I got to finish some homework. See ya."

" 'Night." With that I put my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

 **Blanc**

 _Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak!_

"…."

 _Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak!_

"….."

"Lady Blanc, I brought some tea."

"Thank you Mina, it's good to see you're still choosing to support me…"

"I enjoy working for you Lady Blanc, even though you are not a CPU at the moment, I'll still regard you as such."

"Thank you."

"Also, it has gotten rather quiet around here don't you think?"

"Yes, it has. I kind of miss those twos antics."

My name is Blanc and I live, well I lived with my younger sisters Rom and Ram. When Lowee was re-established, they also re-established Koopwurth's school of magic and well, Rom and Ram applied and were accepted. I was happy for them, because I was accepting the fact that they don't exactly need me to protect them anymore. Though I have to say I miss their antics, but at least this way I can do some writing. Also,

I've grown.

I'm not sure why but I'm sure that The Renewal had changed me physically. Because looking at my chest….it's gotten bigger. I'm still smaller than Noire, but I still have something, which is definitely more than Neptune's human form. I have long blonde hair and green eyes, I let my hair grow out because well…. My hat looks good with long hair. I am wearing a big white and blue winter coat with a white and blue muffin hat.

"Lady Blanc,"

"Yes?"

"if you'll excuse me I'll be taking my leave now."

"Alright, thanks Mina."

"No problem," I returned to working on my novel, then after a few sentences I stopped. For some reason I started thinking of Digit. I remember the last time I saw him, seven years ago.

" _Bet you like me too huh?"_

" _Like hell I do!"_

" _Aw, that's a shame, I always found you cute."_

I stopped typing.

You jerk…. You went ahead and called me cute….then disappear on me….

Yet,

Somehow, I wasn't entirely mad at him.

I guess it was because Digit left doing something like saving the world, while Arkan did it by choice.

In fact… I was proud to know him.

He was proably the strongest person I've ever met.

I put my hand over my chest.

He freed me… by taking those hits even though he knew it could kill him.

Yet,

He still wanted to help me.

No matter how hard the hit,

He took it at full force.

I felt a tear fall and I wiped my eye

Digit…..

I went back to writing, now having a new idea of what to write.

 **Vert**

"I see….." I said as I read a book. I was currently in unfamiliar territory; the library.

Ever since the Renewal I had been curious as to _who_ Digit was. Obviously the better choice would be to ask him myself, but I didn't have the option available. What I had learned is that he was born in Planeptune, and that he has a younger brother. The two had to learn to fend for themselves at a young age, as their parents died in a tragic accident. I tried looking for the details of this accident, but it seemed like any information relating to it wasn't available. Maybe the government had something to do with it and they were covering it up? Seems like that's the only thing I can think of at the moment. But anyways, I learned that him and his brother had worked to fend for themselves at a young age, Digit being six at the time and his younger brother being two. Of course since Digit was the only one able to read or speak, he had to take care of the bulk of the work until he was ten years old. His younger brother Ichi had started working at six years old. They worked odd jobs around Planeptune on a daily basis, so….this means that Digit didn't have a regular childhood? I mean it seems like where kids spent their time playing Digit had to work. I also learned that he was thirteen when The Baptism happened.

The Baptism….

A day when Gamindustri started to decay…..

The day where darkness flooded the cities and changed the inhabitants of Gamindustri forever…..

The four goddesses were turned into mere pawns for the Demon Lord Arkan.

I remember his influence well, I had been fed the image of him being a gentle soul who wouldn't cause harm to others.

When in fact he was the opposite.

Digit, while he wasn't a completely gentle person, I could tell that he only used force because it was the only way to get the message across. I could tell considering how Blanc was after meeting him.

Honestly, seeing this…

I think I'm starting to fall in love with him…

He struggled so much to change his home….and he struggled throughout the whole ordeal…. No matter how bleak it seemed… no matter how badly he got beaten…

He kept moving forward…

….I can't believe…

How dumb I was…

I put my hands in my reddish-brown hair and ran my fingers through them.

I can't believe this…

And to think I stood against him when he was trying to change the world…

I feel like a fool.

I heard the door open and a girl in a short green dress walked in. She had long reddish-brown hair, and blue eyes. She had some of her hair braided back and it was held together by a bow. She had seafoam green sleeve-like gloves on and she was carrying a tray with two cups of tea and some cookies. She sat down at the table in the chair next to me.

"I brought some more cookies and tea." She said as she leaned on me.I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Thank you Ein," I said as I took a bite of a cookie.

"What are you reading?"

"Biographies on Digit, pretty interesting."

"Oh? Isn't he the guy who saved Gamindustri?"

"Mhm, to be honest if he didn't defeat Arkan, we would not be here."

"Wow,"

"Indeed, though….I feel bad for what I did as Venom Heart…why did I even join the race?"

"But sis you're currently the top candidate in the top ten! They'll be doing phase II once Planeptune gets done with their election."

"Still…"

"I think that you should be the CPU, besides I'm sure Digit will forgive you if you ask him to,"

"Why do you say that?"

"He's a hero, heroes always have big hearts."

"….." I was speechless. My younger sister reads too much manga….but to be honest…

It would make sense…

I mean he did seem like the type to have a big heart, especially from who I think he is from these biographies.

"Ein, Vert, where are you?" I heard Chika say. She walked into view a few minutes later. She had her light green hair down and she was wearing her usual black and green dress."Oh, there you two are."

"Hi Chika," Ein said, waving.

"Hello Ein," Chika said as she sat down by us. "Vert what are you reading?"

"Just a little something on Digit."

"I see….well Ein, how was school?" Chika seemed kind of unsettled by my statement but I shook it off.

"Ehehehe…..I don't go to school…." Ein laughed while fidgeting.

"What!? Vert why doesn't your darling younger sister attend school!?"

"Huh? We don't have any schools in Leanbox that she can attend, remember most of our schools are trade schools."

"I guess you have a point but-"

"I already sent an application in for a high school at Planeptune, I heard that Nepgear goes there so it'll be good for her to go somewhere where I at least know someone."

"I see, here I was thinking you completely ignored her need of an education."

"Oh sis by the way I got an acceptance letter the other day," I looked at Chika, who looked at me, and we blinked , then looked at Ein. The mentioned girl merely smiled.

"I should get our bags," Chika said.

"That you should." I said. Well, if I'm going to Planeptune I guess that means I should visit Neptune, which I'm curious to see how the past seven years have treated her.

 **Magna**

A boy with dark skin and black hair that went down to his upper torso was floating in a sphere in front of me. I was currently sitting in my chair, a holographic console was in front of me. On it showed the vital stats of the boy, and his name.

 _Digit_

I had to build a body for him considering his body was lost in the fight with Arkan. The body was exactly the same as his old one, except for the fact that his hair was longer. I had a body ready for him, but the problem that I was encountering now was the fact that the body needed a soul. I knew where I needed to go, but I still had to figure out where to find him.

As for where he is I know that he's in the Gamindustri Graveyard.

But as for how to find him in there,

I do not know.

All I know is that, he deserves a second chance at life. Considering who….what he is.

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation**

 **DarkCaligo: We're back guys! And wow I wrote a Prologue, so not really much has happened, we have been introduced to three characters, Concierge, Nepera, and Ein. A little fact on Ein is that how Vert is based off the Xbox, Ein, who's name is derived from** _ **Einss,**_ **which is german for one, is based off the Xbox One. This does not mean that she will replace Vert, but after seeing a scene in VII I kinda was inspired to make Ein. And funny thing is that Nepera's idea comes from a special type of controller I kinda imagined for the SEGA Neptune. Concierge, well I imagine her to be related to Financier in some way. Anyways, I have college so I'll try and update when I can, but I don't think I can give a schedule on updates or anything. Some of you guys will probably be wondering what happened to Digit, well, that'll be revealed later. I also put a democratic way on selecting CPUs because I felt in a reborn world there would be resistance to those who were in power initially coming back to power. And I feel like the CPUs should struggle to reassert themselves back into society. While it may not be apparent right now, Arkan's influence has left a scar on this world, a taint if you will. I usually don't have giant author's notes like this, but hey some of this stuff I just wanted to say.**


	2. Ichi

**DarkCaligo: Alright now that the prologue gave us a set up into Act II let's give this thing the green light!**

 **Magna**

The Gamindustri Graveyard...

A place linked with Gamindustri, a place where souls go to live their afterlife after death. Depending on how you lived your life, you could be sent to one of two places;

Luxuria, the place where those who lived lives of goodness, innocence, or ones who have died a hero. In this part of The Gamindustri Graveyard, they are rewarded with anything they desire.

Lucifa, the place where those who were filled with sin are sent. They are subjected to eternal torment and damnation because of how they lived their lives.

I had a feeling that Digit was sent to Luxuria, so I knew where to search...but even finding him is going to be a problem. Oh, and then there's Judge,Magic and Brave.

Judge is one of the three rulers of The Graveyard. He is the one who is in control of the gate in The Graveyard. If someone wants to leave it, then they need his permission.

There's Brave, who only allows those who prove their worth to him to even be able to have an audience with Judge. He tests the physical prowess of those who wish to leave.

Finally there is Magic, which she refers to herself as the queen of The Graveyard. She tests the minds of those who wish to leave.

I sighed, leaning back in my chair. I realize that this won't be an easy task, even considering who I am. I then heard a door open. This was strange considering I was inside Yggdrasil, the server of the world. I saw a woman with long silver hair and blue eyes walk in. She was wearing a witch's hat that was black with a blue trim. Her clothing also shared the black with blue trim color scheme. I blinked for a few minutes and the woman tipped her hat.

"It's been a while Magna."

"...I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"You probably don't remember me, since it's been so long but don't worry, we're old friends."

"Oh? and who are you?"

"Well, I used to be called Magiquone, but now I go by Arfoire." My eyes widened.

"Magi? Well, you definitely changed over the years."

"Well one does need to keep up with the times, I also see you have changed,"

What she had said was true, my facial structure remained the same but I now had long red hair and green eyes. I still retained my physical shape but now i wore a long red robe with yellow accents and it had a pendant with an "M" written on it.

" How did you recognize me?"

"Well, your face stayed the same so it wasn't that hard. Also you're probably the only one who'd be in Yggdrasil."

"True, so since it's been so long I'm guessing you're here to be my assistant once more?"

"I always saw myself as a partner rather than someone who works under you,"

"Fine then, I welcome you back ,

Assistant Admin Magiquo- Arfoire."

"It's good to be back."

"Now, may I ask you to help me with something?"

"And that's?"

"Are you familiar with a boy named Digit?"

 **Neptune**

"Neptune for CPU! Neptune for CPU!" I chanted while I passed out campaign flyers. Nepera had made them and despite her age, they were very professional looking. The usual reactions were either kindly declining, or taking it politely or outright grimacing at me and passing me by. I sighed, this isn't going to be easy.

"I commend you for taking on an uphill battle." I saw the woman from yesterday….I think her name was Violet? Walk over to me. She took a flyer and read it. " Not exactly putting your platform out though, but I guess it's a nice move in the beginning, since they can't attack you right away."

"I'm surprised you're not cutting me down right now,"

"I plan on beating you fairly, unfortunately those with integrity don't really have it easy in this contest. I've heard about some of the craziness in Lastation, and I hope that it doesn't end up like that here."

"What happened in Lastation?"

"Well during the election apparently some candidates had sent out some assassins to kill off the competition."

"Really?"

"Yes, however I wouldn't resort to something that underhanded. Like I said I want to win this fair and square, I do not believe you are what Planeptune needs. So I'll just beat you, I don't need to kill you off or anything. Anyways, good luck, maybe we'll be in the top ten together. Maybe." She turned around and left me.I sighed, Nepgear said she'd pass out propaganda at school but...I'm literally doing this bit by myself. Nepera already went to school so...

"Nep Nep!" I perked up as I heard a familiar voice. A girl with peach colored hair was running towards me. SHe was wearing a white nurse outfit with a matching cap. There was also a girl with long brown hair and a green ribbon in it following her. She had a black bodysuit with a big blue jacket with big sleeves, she had white boots on and she was frowning at me as the peach haired girl hugged me.

"Compa! Iffy!"I said while I hugged the girl.

"Nep Nep! it's been so long!"

"About 12 years,"

"Yeah, I guess i would have met you two in Leanbox but because of the craziness that was happening that wasn't going to happen."

"Nepko..." IF said with a frown. She sounded unhappy with me.

"Huh? what is it Iffy?" IF looked around for a few moments.

"Let's discuss this somewhere else."

...

"May I take your order?" A waitress said.

"Just get me a water." IF said.

"Peach tea for me." Compa said.

"Huh?Uh can I get some grape soda?" I asked. The waitress nodded and left the three of us.

"Nepko," IF said.

"Right, what's up Iffy?"

"Are you sure you want to run for CPU? I mean you were a terrible CPU."

"Iffy!" Compa said.

"It's true, she was always lazing about and playing games, Nepgear and I were always left with her work."

"That may have been true but I'm a different person now because of seven years ago. I really want to make Planeptune a great nation. After all... this is his home."

"By his you mean Digit?" I nodded. "Are you sure he's coming back?"

"Of course, he did talk in a way that said I'd see him again. So of course he's coming back."

"Still, to think it's been seven years since...you know."

"Yep,"

"I wonder where he is now,"

"I'm sure wherever he is, he's doing is Digit we're talking about."

"Neptune, are you really serious about becoming a CPU again? and I mean an actual CPU, not one that just lazes around playing games." I nodded.

"How could I face Digit after he gave his all in changing the world, only to be welcomed home to a place I haven't put any work into. Iffy, i really do want to be a good CPU this time." IF smiled and the waitress brought our drinks.

"I'm glad to hear that, so since you've said that... Compa and I are going to help you with your campaign,"

"Wha! really!?" IF nodded.

"I'll make sure to spread the propaganda to my colleagues at The Guild,"

"And I'll make sure the doctors at the hospital I work at get some too, i'm sure that i can even get the patients to support you." Compa sai with a smile.

"You two..." I felt tears well up in my eyes, it's been so long since I last saw them... and they are still willing to help me. I rubbed the tears away with a sleeve.

"Nepko, we're best friends, if you're that serious then we'll support you." IF said. I then smiled.

"Alright then, let's meet back at my place for a meeting after this then. Let's give it our all and make me the CPU again." I put my hand out and the other two placed their hands over mine. We lowered our hands and then raised them high into the air.

 **Noire**

"...water bottles, what else do we need?" Uni asked as we put two water bottles into the shopping cart. We were currently at a grocery store in Lastation.

"Uh, well..." I looked at the list. "..." I said something softly.

"Huh?"

"..." I said it again.

"...Noire speak up!"

"Heh!"

"S-sorry...I didn't mean to yell...what's next on the list?"

"Well, uhm we need to get some snacks next. You can handle that..." I handed her the list. She walked towards the snack aisle and I followed her, pushing the shopping cart. When we entered the aisle we saw a woman with long silver hair and blue eyes. she was wearing a black business suit with a blue tie and the suit had a sharp trim. She wore black slacks with her suit and she was currently reading the back of a bag of chips. My eyes widened. "K-Kei...?" The woman looked up from the bag and looked right at me and blinked.

"Noire? Is that you?"

"Kei..." I felt tears forming in my eyes and I let go of the cart and ran towards her, catching her in a hug and sobbing. Kei pat my back and ruffled my hair.

"You look different, but I guess that's because you're human."

"Yeah, I was surprised too when I first saw myself."

"Hi...Kei.." Uni said. Kei looked over at her and held her gaze for a moment.

"..." She smiled softly and opened an arm, Uni smiled and ran into the hug. "It's nice that we're all together again. And Uni, I'm glad you're at least working to become better, you seem more like yourself than who you were seven years ago."

"You mean it?"

"I do, and I can tell by the look in your eyes just how much you've grown since then."

"Really?"

"Of course, a savvy businesswoman has to be good at reading people. Now, what brings you guys here?" She looked at our cart. "You guys look like you're either about to move in somewhere or travel somewhere."

"We're going to Planeptune to visit Neptune and Nepgear. If possible we'll also help her with her campaign." I said.

"Ah so Neptune is running for CPU?" Kei asked.

"Well I think so, I haven't exactly confirmed it yet. But knowing her she probably would want to regain the ability to transform."

"I see. Well then, when will we be leaving?"

"We?"

"Yes, we, I plan on going too, I'm curious to see how Histoire is doing."

"Histoire? Well you'll have to be meeting her for the second time because you see...the one you know is dead."

"What!?"

" I'll explain what happened while you were dead when we get on the train, it'll take a while."

"I see..." Kei said as she put the bag of chips away. Uni, Kei and I left for the checkout counter. This is probably going to take a while to catch her up, but honestly she needs to know what happened while she was dead.

 **Vert**

I sat on a chair on the deck of a cruise ship while on my laptop. I was currently playing 4 Goddesses Online. Since just the other day I was reading about Digit, I was wondering if he'd ever play this with me.

Why am I on a cruise ship you ask?

Well, unlike Lastation, Planeptune and Lowee, Leanbox isn't landlocked. I know that some may already know this but it might have been a detail you forgot to read last chapter. Anyways, since we're an island we have to sail to Planeptune. We could have flown if I had the money for it, but I'm terrible at budgeting unless it's game related.

" Green Heart, why are you spacing out? " I saw someone in game say.

" My apologies, something was on my mind, let us finish this raid." I replied. I was currently wearing a swimsuit which was made up of a white bikini top that was tied at the bottom. On the top were lilac stars and I wore a long 'skirt' swimsuit bottom that had a lilac and light blue gradient, on it had darker lilac stars. Ein was in the pool with Chika, who was being a little...too friendly with her.

"Ch-chika!" Ein yelped.

"What is it Ein?"

"You're being a little...eep!"

"Hmmm?"

I sighed, but I wasn't exactly upset. I was glad that Ein was having fun, and that Chika was enjoying herself...at the expense of Ein.

"Cut it out!"

"Aww, alright, I don't want you to be too upset with me." Ein got out of the pool and sat in the chair next to me.

"What you doing sis?"

"I'm playing 4 Goddesses Online."

"What's so special about that game anyways? You're always playing it." I smiled and logged out of my character and opened up a spare account I had.

"Make a character and you'll see why," I said as I handed her the laptop.

"Alright," I'm going to miss her when she goes to school. I'll have Chika but, Ein is my real blood sister, something I wanted for so long.

I wonder how she'll do in a foreign land all by herself.

Well she won't be all by herself if I introduce her to Nepgear and Neptune.

Nepgear and Neptune...

I wonder how those two are doing.

 **Neptune**

"I'm baaaack!" I said as I opened the door to my house. IF and Compa were right behind me as I walked in.

"Neptune's back!" I heard Nepera say. i blinked and next thing I knew;

WHAM!

"Guoohhhh..." I let out a pained voice as I felt something hit my stomach. I looked down and saw Nepera hugging me.

"Who's this Nepko?" IF asked. Compa looked at Nepera as well.

"This is my baby sister Nepera,"

"Oh I see, your baby sister." IF said.

"Oh silly me, I forgot you had a baby sis-" Compa began.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!?" The two said together.

"Yep, she's my baby sister." I smiled.

"But...but...how?" IF asked.

"Don't question it, she's my baby sister."

"Nepko... did you steal someone's child?"

"No, wrong! Wrongers! She's related to me and Nepgear by blood, I didn't steal her anything." Nepera hit IF on the head.

"Ow!" IF yelped.

"Neptune is my big sister, she didn't steal me!" Nepera said while pouting.

"Sorry, that was out of line..." IF rubbed her head.

"Oh, IF and Compa are here," Nepgear said as she came downstairs. "Oh, Neptune, I just made some more flyers"

"Mine are better," Nepera said.

"Well your flyers are pretty nice but-"

"Mine are better!"

"Neptune,help me out, please?"

"I'm not a part of this." I said.

"Well technically you are...since the flyers are for your campaign..." IF said, laughing weakly. "But if the flyers Nep was handing out made by Nepera, then let's see yours Nepgear." Nepgear handed IF a flyer and IF held it side by side. Nepera's looked like it was done by a professional, and Nepgears looked like it was made out of markers and crayons.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The three of us looked at the flyers, then at the people who made them.

"Let's leave the flyer making to Nepera, alright Nepgear?" I said while patting her on the back.

"Why are you acting like it was one-sided."

"Because it was..." I pat her on the back.

" Don't worry Nepgear, you can help with distributing the flyers. Just leave the flyer making to 'Pera."

"I'll make the best flyers ever!" Nepera threw her hands up.

"I lost flyer rights to the baby sister..." Nepgear sighed. I pat her on the back again.

"Anyways, so Nepgear I heard from Neptune you're in school." IF said.

"Yeah,"

"How's school going so far?"

"Pretty good, there's a guy in my class who's always getting into trouble."

"Really? So is it like he's the type who always gets into fights or-"

"Yeah, that's exactly it. people in my class don't like him because trouble always seems to pop up wherever he is."

"Maybe he just has bad luck?"

"No...he seems to handle it pretty well like it's a common thing thaty just kinda...happens."

"I see, well maybe his luck is just that bad?"

"Maybe..."

"Ge-Ge, does your school have a nurse by any chance?" Compa asked.

"Not right now, our old one had taken a job at a hospital, so we're without one right now."

"I see, well then..." Compa muttered while she walked away.

" So, what now?" IF asked.

" Well, you girls can spend the night if you want," I said.

" Really?" Compa said as she popped up.

" Yeah, I mean it's been twelve years, we have some catching up to do, by some I mean a LOT."

 **Blanc**

I woke up, hugging a pillow close to my chest as I opened my eyes. I ran my hand through my soft blonde hair and looked at the time. I took a look at the final results for the polling in Lowee. Our elections had ended a few weeks before and well you see, it ended somewhat like this;

 _Four weeks ago..._

We were in the courtyard of a fancy hotel, there were 27 candidates gathered. I had been in 4th place because of my well...outbursts it helped me get higher in the rankings. But the only reason I was in fourth was because of ... massive 'reasons'.

"Ohohohoho! Of course I'd be in 3rd place! I mean who would want to have a loli as their CPU?" One of the women, Weiss said. She was the holder for 3rd place, and she well...she's like Thunder tits with white hair and yellow eyes. Each of us in the top ten were at a podium.

"Say that one more time bitch I fucking dare you." I said menacingly as I leaned forward from the podium.

"Who would want a loli-" I grabbed her face and literally flung her out of the courtyard. A loud crash was heard a few minutes later and I walked to her podium.

"I'm the third place holder, don't you fuckers forget it. And if ANYONE has any issues with that by all means, fucking say something."

"..." The crowd was silent as I moved to the podium.

"Hey she can-" Another candidate, Fera said. She was black haired with grey eyes. I grabbed her by the ear and then threw her out the courtyard as well. I then moved to the 2nd place podium.

"..." The first place holder, Kira was just looking at me, shocked at what I just done.

"I may not be a CPU, but I'm still strong, you got that?"

"Uh...I resign."

"Heh, smart choice." Kira stepped down and ran from her podium.

"Now if anyone has an issue by all means SPEAK UP!"

 _Present_

Ever since then I'd been able to devote more time to my novel. I have to say it's coming along quite nicely, it's a romance novel of how a commoner captures the heart of a queen driven to madness by a former lover. Madness as in like a constant rage not insanity. But either way I was working on Chapter 8 now, and I've gotten pretty positive feedback from it. I guess real life situations do make good stories. I began to wonder how my sisters were doing and I shook my head. I could check on them anytime, but to be honest, I'm curious to see how the other nations have fared the past few years. Now that I think about it, I think I was talking to Mina the other day an she had heard from Kei that Noire, Uni and herself were going to Planeptune.

Planeptune huh...

Why do I feel like this is where everyone's going to be there?

 **Plutia**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaiiiit fooooooorrrr meeeeeee!" I said as I chased a burglar. I was in the streets of uhm...what do they call this place again? Pla-nep-tune? Yeaaah, that... for those new to the fanfic...uhm...I'm a policewoman...

"Shit! stay away from me!" A man with a black ski mask over his face said as he jumped over a trash can.

"Heeeeeeyyyyyy...it's bad to sweaaaaaarrr..."

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want!"

"Also...you're pretty stupid to take a purse from an officer..."

"I do whatever I goddamn well plea-" I frowned.

"Hey..." I produced a rope from my shirt sleeve and threw the length of it at him. I managed to wrap it around his ankles. He stopped and fell on his face with the purse in his hands. I pulled the rope towards me and I could hear whimpering. "I might not be able to transform right now...but." A dark expression graced my features. "I still like to reform you in my own way." I sat down on his back.

"O-oi!"

"Y'know...I wonder if Digit will like this body more now since i've grown...hehehehe...I'm an adult now." I have long lilac hair that has a ribbon on one side and I had a lion plushie in one hand. My body matured a little bit...but i'm nowhere near to looking like my CPU form.

"S-someone help me...!"

"No one can save you now...ehehehe...he...hehehehehe!" I started to laugh sadistically.

"N...n...noooooooooo!"

...

"Aaaa...I'm so refreshed. Now what did we learn today?"

"I' .I HAVE SEEN THE ERROR OF MY WAYS." The man said robotically. I giggled, I love it when people learn the error of their ways. I saw people gathering in the streets and I walked over, wondering what this is about.

"...And so that's why I say i'm the best candidate. If anything, I'm the most pure candidate there is!" A girl with long pink hair said. She seemed to look like she was 14 years old, and not had budded yet. Why is she even allowed to run for CPU...? It's no job for a little gi-

"GA-THUNK!" A girl with blonde hair and a pink dress appeared. Behind her were what looked like two men in suits; one in a cat suit and the other in a dog suit.

"Waaaaaa! She could make that sound even without there being a door!" I said in surprise.

"Huh? Plutia what are you doing here?" She asked as she turned towards me.

"I was reforming someone...anywayyyys...what are you doing here?" The blonde girl is my friend Abnes...she talks a lot, but for some reason people pay her to go around and talk a lot, while those two follow her...I don't get it. " Abnes...what are you called again? A Nude Poster?" Her face lit up at my words.

"I-Idiot! I'm a news reporter!"

"Oh...hehehe...oopsies..."

"I don't think you should laugh over a bumble like that..."

"Heyyyyyy...Abnes, why are there so many people ?"

"Didn't you know? A girl named Gina is going to be speaking to her supporters."

" Exploders...ew..."

" I-DI-OT! I said supporters! Y'know the ones who want her to be a CPU!"

"Ohh...so people want to be the nation's goddess? But isn't uhm...what's her name? Nept...Ne...Nep...Neptuse...Nep...owwiee...I bit my tongue..."

" You're joking, right?"

"Eh?"

"You can't say 'Neptune'?" I shook my head."Can you say 'Planeptune'?"

"Planeptune,"

"Now say Planeptune without the 'P-l-a' "

"Planeptune without the 'P-l-a' "

"...Ok enough of that, get the camera rolling." Abnes said as she blinked several times.

"Wan-Wan has camera rolling!" The man in the dog suit said. For some reason his voice is high pitched...

"Nya-Nya has mic ready!" The man in the cat suit said. Abnes cleared her throat.

"Welcome everyone!" She said as she winked at the camera. "This is Abnes, ally to all children of the world! Today I'm in the streets of Planeptune at a rally for-"

"Owie...Abnes...I bit my tongue again."

"Gin, a candidate for CPU, she's the youngest candidate there and she's definitely a little girl. Please everyone, do not support her, little girls should not be CPUs, they deserve to be able to play outside and enjoy their childhood. Leave the working to the adults."

" But Abnes...you're a little girl yourself..." I saw what looked like a plus sign pop up on Abnes' head, but she stayed calm.

"Anyways, there's no current poll ratings as of yet since it's the second day of the elections, but you can definitely know that I, the lovely Abnes will be covering the highlights of the campaigns for the next six months. Until next time." She winked at the camera.

"Wan-Wan stopped recording now."Wan-Wan said. Abnes sighed, then glared at me, which made me yelp. She jumped at me and started giving me a noogie.

"Owowowowowow!" I squirmed as she noogied me.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT DISTRACT ME DURING WORK!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO MAINTAIN MY IMA-" Abnes yelled.

"Uhm...Abnes, Nya-Nya has the mic on still." Nya-Nya said. Abnes froze, then slowly turned towards him.

"Wh-wha...WHAT DID YOU SAYYYYYYYYYYY!?" Everyone in the crowd was looking at us and i couldn't help but start laughing. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY PLUTIA! STOP IT! I'M SERIOUS!" She said while she pouted.

"Aww...don't make that face, you know that I find that face cute."

"Your idea of cute worries me..."

"Ehehehe..."

"Again! not something you should be happy about!"

 **Vert**

...

I was currently in my bed, playing 4 Goddesses Online. I was currently in a party with someone named CC2, who I had made a guild with a few weeks back. She's definitely a skilled player, as she is able to keep up with me with little problems, I mean my defense stat is high so I can play the role of tank pretty well, but I'm also fast, which ups my DPS, making me a pretty valuable team member. However my damage is low, I definitely can take hits other players couldn't. It was late at night and I looked out the window of my room, I saw the sea sparkle as the moonlight hit it. I sighed as I took in the sight, I have seen many moments in anime where a couple will spend a whole night underneath the moon with a scene like this. I turned off my game and set it to the side, feeling suddenly uninterested in the game. It was at that moment when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said. When the door opened I saw Ein walk in. She was holding a pillow to her chest and she was rubbing the sleep out of one eye. She wore a green nightgown that went below her upper thigh.

"Big Sis, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"What's wrong with your room? I'm not meaning to be rude I'm just curious."

"Uhm...well...there's sounds coming from the neighboring room and I can't sleep..."

"Sounds?" I blinked. I got out of the bed, wearing a long green pajama top, and walked into the hallway. Ein's room was the second room from the end, and my room was near the front. I walked over to her room, and unlocked the door with her key, then I sat in the room for a minute. "That's interesting I don't hea-"

"Yes! Yes! More! More!" I heard a female voice. A blush appeared on my face and I immediately put my ear against the wall to hear more of this.

"Yeah! You like that don't you! Yeah! Take this!" A male voice said, seemed like he was emphasizing each word. I heard moaning from the other side of the wall and my face just went redder.

"S-sounds..." I muttered to myself. I heard the door open and I saw Ein walk in.

"Sis...? What are you doing?" I immediately stopped what I was doing and coughed, regaining my composure.

"Ahem, I uhm, was trying to better hear what the noises you were talking about, they're pretty faint."

"But I heard them clearly as I came down the hallway.

"I see, well maybe I'm hard of hearing ahahaha..." Heavens I sure hope she doesn't think I'm a fujoshi* or anything...

"Sis, how long till we get to Planeptune?"

"Well, it should be another day or two, but let's head to bed shall we?"

"I wonder what Chika is doing,"

"I'm sure wherever she is she's enjoying herself." Last thing I heard from Chika was that she was going to share some drinks with some girls she met earlier. I just hope she doesn't cause any of the 'sounds' that Ein has to hear. We walked back to my room and I crawled into my bed. Ein walked to the bed and put her face in my chest, using me as a pillow. I smiled, stroking her hair as she slept.

I love being an older sister.

I mean I was jealous of the others for so long because they had cute little sisters.

Now that I finally have my own, I can understand what I was missing out on.

But to think that she's been my little sister for the past seven years...

And she's off to school in another country.

Quite interesting indeed...

 **Nepgear**

...

I yawned as I walked into my first class of the day. I saw that the class was looking at me and I blinked, looking at the time. According to the clock, it was 20 minutes early like always. I scanned the classroom for what could be making me stand out, then I found it.

A boy.

He sat in the back of the class. He had dark skin, brown eyes and spiky black wore the male's uniform of my school, a white dress shirt with dark purple pants and black shoes. He wore this with the top few buttons undone and the tie was loosely worn. He had his feet propped up on his desk and he was leaning back.

"Eeep..."

The boy staring at me was Ichi.

Ichi's well...he's a boy that no one in class really likes, he gets in a lot of trouble...and he tends to break stuff. He's been suspended several times because of his temper. He gets into a fight and at one point will snap and go into this rage where he'll beat them senseless. I heard he's even killed someone.

"What are you looking at?" He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Gah! I uhm..." I began.

"Hey! Don't talk to Nepgear like that!" a boy said.

"Can it," Ichi said calmly.

"Hey just because you're known for winning fights doesn't mean we'll let you talk any old kind of way." Another boy said.

"Shut up, your voice is annoying."

"Kuh! you bastard!"

"You really want to fight me?"

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"Killing me over how I talk to someone? Talk about overreacting."

"FIght me!"

"Nah,"

"Eh!? Why?"

"Because I fight to kill."

"...!"

My blood went cold. I feel like his expression sharpened when he said that. On top of that the way he said that...sent chills through my spine.

"Fine, fight me!"

"Nah,"

"Why!?"

"Because it's not worth it, you're just one of those who say you'll kill, but when it comes down to it you'll choke. Don't waste my time." He glared at the boy and the boy fell back into a seat. I don't think I ever seen anyone so...so terrifying.

"Hello class," The teacher said as he walked in. "My, it's always so quiet in here. Well since you're all behaving so well, time to give today's assignment. We're going to be doing a research paper in groups of two." I perked up at this. "I chose the groups." Everyone except me groaned. " You'll be dismissed once I tell you your partner. Now, Miss Tamagami, you're with Mr. Takaro." Two people, one boy and one girl left the room." Torifune and Yamasaka," Another pair left the room. "Nepgear and Ichi."

The whole room looked at me, then to Ichi. He got up and walked out the door calmly and I followed him, keeping a distance.

"S..so...we're partners huh?"

"Seems like it." He said. We were walking down one of the central streets of Planeptune.

"So uhm, any idea of what you wanna do the paper over?"

"I don't care, it's history so any topic will be boring."

"Well, uh...we could do one over Digit, the hero of Gamindustr-"

CRACK!

"S-s-s-s-s-tr-tr..." I stammered as I saw him punch a hole in the wall.

"Don't even talk about that piece of shit."

"Eh? B-but D-"

"WHAT. Did I say?"

"S...sorry...so uhm, want to come over my place to work on the pape-" I was about to finish my sentence when I realized Neptune was using the house for her campaign stuff. "Uh, nevermind we can't use my place."

"We can work at my place, it's not anything special, but still."

"Oh, ok," I felt kind of relieved, I'm afraid of how Neptune will twist the fact I brought a boy home. But to be honest, I think going over his house is much, much worse. We started walking down some of the less maintained roads of Planeptune, I guess this is what I hear people at school call 'The Ghetto'. I saw lots of graffiti on buildings and the people here looked...rough. I guess Ichi looks the best here since he's wearing the school uniform and all. I saw a boy with pale skin and platinum blonde hair walk in front of us. He wore a tattered trenchcoat and he had green eyes.

"Hey there Ichi," He said.

"What do you want, Gen?"

"You know what I want,"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to join your gang."

"Why not?" Ichi smirked and I felt my blood freeze. Unlike Digit's which was warm and welcoming, Ichi's smile made someone's blood freeze.

"Because I'm a king, and a plebian like you could never be my master."

"But you're all alone, what is a king without his subjects?"

"I am the absolute ruler of all, all those in the world are my servants, whether they know it or not. Now move aside." Ichi grabbed my wrist and we walked past Gen. Gen frowned and I heard something sail through the air. I turned around and froze when I saw a knife through Ichi's hand, which was close to mine.

"Wha..." I was frozen in shock.

"Really, throwing a knife at a girl with her back turned, what a low tactic." Ichi turned around and ripped the knife from his hand. His voice was steady but he was gritting his teeth while trying to deal with the pain. Blood was flowing from the wound in his hand. He took off his tie and wrapped it around his wounded hand, using his teeth to tighten it to stop the bleeding.

"Still have a good reaction time. I know you're able to protect yourself, but I wonder, can you protect that girl as well?" He snapped and several boys dressed like him walked out from an alley.

"Tch, only three guys? You're making fun of me."

"These are part of the elite group within my gang, trust me you won't get off easy with them."

"So, you really want to fight huh? You do know I fight to kill right?"

"If you don't kill you'll get killed, or your little friend there will." Ichi sighed and took a boxing stance, then smirked and the look in his eyes sharpened.

"Fine then, I'll take you bastards on."

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **DarkCaligo:I initially forgot to put this in the original chapter post, but Fujoshi* (asterisk is just marking)means rotten girl. I mean I think we all know that Vert is into Yoi (Yuri possibly?) So I had to use that. meant to post this on the 12th since it was my bday (19 Now!) but oh well. We meet Ichi and learn a little about the areas in The Gamindustri Graveyard. Note that it will be a while before we hear a whole lot from Digit, we have some other stuff we need to knock out first, though I might work him in early. As far as him returning to Gamindustri it will definitely be a while, but yeah so there's Ichi. And then IF and Compa (an actual Nurse) reunites with the Neps! Nepera is good with a computer, Kei is reunited with Noire and Uni, and well, more stuff happened! Our main focus in this arc (which will be probably rather long) is the Goddess Campaign in Planeptune, with some sub arcs probably thrown in here and there to keep things interesting. Oh yeah and there's also Arfoire, who knows Magna. Next Chapter we'll be seeing Digit, but not too much. Anyways I guess that's all I gotta say, feel free to review because I always love reading them, and feel free to PM me, might not always respond but i do read them. also bare with me if the font size or type is different per chapter its not easy trying to submit via tablet. Also even if i copypaste the document ill have to do some format tweaking here and there. but yea I also threw in Plutia considering how she was a support? role in the original. Anyways guys see you around!**


	3. Croire

**DarkCaligo : . A . Uh...I don't think I really know what to put here.**

 **Arfoire**

"So, from what I've gathered you want me to bring this boy back?" I asked Magna.

"Yes, though you'll probably have to be his escort since he'll have to navigate through the Gamindustri Graveyard."

"Escort huh? I'm an Assistant Admin and now I'm being an escort...Well why can't you go there yourself Magna."

"I'm kind of bound here. Surprised you forgot."

"Oh...right because of...right, well fine, give me a picture of him and I'll see if I can find him."

"I was able to find a ID number, I can teleport you to the area he's in, but you'll have to establish physical contact on your own."

"Alright, alright." I waved dismissively. Magna started typing in the console and a magic circle appeared beneath me. A light shone brightly from the circle and a white light flooded my vision.

 **Digit**

I was currently running through a floor of a building

 _BOOM!_

Correction,

I was currently falling,

through the floors of a building.

Said building I was in was just bombed cuz...yeah.

I'm apparently in Lucifa for whatever reason , the place where souls wrought with sin are teleported to be eternally tortured. Really those there are forced to struggle to survive, with you know some torture thrown in to keep things interesting. But I swear some of these places are like a warzone. I ended up falling through several floors before landing on my back with a _THUD!_

I groaned, no matter how durable this body is, falling through several floors hurts.

"Damn...what is up with this place...?" I said as I sat up. I was in the basement of what seemed to be the ruins of a hotel. I'm sure this place was nice back in his heyday but...well it looks terrible right now. I saw a massive pile of rubble in the middle of the room, and there was a sword at the top. It was cloaked in darkness, and I felt something tugging at my chest. I took a step forward and I felt a energy surge in waves from the sword. I was forced back a few feet. I began to walk towards it again and I felt the power from it grow stronger, it felt like it was forcing me back.

 _"...ay...a...way..._

 _if..._

 _not..."_

I heard a voice coming from the sword. It sounded like a girls voice, and it sounded like it was covered in like digital noise. Even if I was being told to stay away, I was too curious of the sword to just stay away. It felt like each step was increasing the pressure it was exerting on me.

 _"Stay...way..._

 _if you..."_

I could hear the voice better now, however some parts were still obscured. I started to climb the pile, focusing on gripping the pieces of debris as I went up. I felt my vision start to blur as I made it to the top. I immediately grabbed the handle as soon as I made it up. The sword resembled a simple longsword, but was cloaked in a black miasma.

 _"STAY AWAY IF YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!"_

I felt a surge of pressure on me suddenly. It cracked some of the pile I was standing on. I closed my eyes and opened them, and I found myself in a blank space with a girl with long blonde hair, cobalt blue eyes, and tan skin. She wore a robe with black and various greys in it.

"..." She looked at me blankly.

"Who...are you?" For some reason, she made me think of Histoire.

 **Nepgear**

"N...no way..." I said as I held my hands over my mouth.

"Tch, dumbasses." Ichi rolled his shoulder. Before him were three ...I don't know how to describe what I saw. I knew they were humans, but...they were...I don't know how to describe it. They didn't even have faces, Ichi had a few cuts and tears on his clothes, but it wasn't as bad as what those guys got."So, you want to fight me Gen? or are you going to send more of your goons?" Gen was shocked at what he had seen, he took a few steps back and ran away.

"Are you okay?" I asked Ichi.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

"What about them?" I pointed to the three ...men.

"They're dead, don't even bother with them.

"You killed them..."

"You saw me do it, now come on." He grabbed my wrist and tugged me in the direction he was walking in. I followed him to his house, which was...well

it was a small house with two floors, well actually I think it has a basement as well. Either way, it was a small house, it looked kinda dingy, but think it really just needs to be cleaned. The inside was pretty small, he had a small kitchen with a few cabinets, table and stove along with a fridge. then he had a couch with a small TV in front, then behind the couch were two sets of stairs, one went down and the other went upstairs. I saw Ichi go over to the sink and he threw up blood.

"Ichi!" I ran over to him and he turned on the water to flush out the blood. He opened the cabinet and pulled out several prescription drugs and took about two pills from each container. He got a water bottle and drank some after taking the pills.

"I'm fine,"

"But-"

"I said I'm fine, now let's start this research paper." He pointed a finger to the couch as he held the water bottle. I sat down on the couch. "You want a drink or something?"

"Heh? Uh, yeah." Ichi reached into the fridge and tossed a water bottle towards me. I fumbled with it trying to keep my grip on it and I caught it with both hands. He laughed a little at my mess up and I sighed. He fell back on the couch.

"So what do you want to do our paper on?"

"Well, the one I had originally suggested I only suggested since I knew him,"

"You really want to write about my brother do you?"

"Yes I want to write about your bro- HEEEEEEEEEEEH!? Digit's your brother!?"

"You didn't know?"

"No!"

"..." Ichi sighed.

"What!?"

"You're hopeless."

"I don't want to hear that from the guy who is hated by everyone in class!"

"So do you hate me?"

"Heh...uh no but."

"So not everyone hates me because you don't hate me. Therefore your assumption is wrong."

"Uh...but..."

"Anyways, do you really have no other ideas?"

"Uh, well maybe we should do a paper on CPUs?"

 _SPLAT!_

The water bottle in his hand suddenly burst.

"CPU's..."

"Do you not...like CPU's?"

"I do not."

"And that's because...?"

"..."

"Uh Ichi?" He sighed.

"I rather not talk about it, let's just say there was a time I really was depending on our CPU to save me...and well it didn't happen."

"I see, well, then what do you think about the elections?"

"The elections? Hell as long as someone who cares for their people wins I don't give a damn."

"Ichi..."

"If you really don't have any ideas for what to write our paper on then you can leave."

"But,"

"Well?"

"...I think I'll leave."

"Fine then," I got off the couch and headed for the door. I looked back at Ichi, who was now laying on the couch. I then left, walking out onto the street. As I walked, I saw that there were people watching me. I felt uneasy because of the gazes that were on me, but tried to ignore them as I made my way out of the neighborhood. I then started to think of the route I was going to take home. I needed to make it quick since it was dark outside.

 **Histoire**

I was currently in a floor of the basilicom where a meeting room was housed. I was sitting at a round table with six other people, with me being at one of the end seats. It's a little strange for me to sit in a chair given how...small I am so I sat on the table, well on top of my book on the table.

"Good evening everyone, today I'm here to discuss the CPU candidates for this election," I said.

"There's 30 of them, correct?" One man asked. He seemed to be in his thirties and he had slick black hair. He wore a black business blazer. His eyes were a yellow color and he had a pitch black tie.

"Correct Dr. Osman, there are 30 in total." Dr. Osman is the head of the Medical Committee, which is in charge of the health practices done in Planeptune. So they manage the hospitals and clinics as well as establish the rules.

"I have learned that our former CPU Neptune has enters the race as well, is this true?"

"Yes, she's entry number 30,"

"What are your thoughts on this Histoire?"

" It surprises me, I thought she would have sat back and let someone take her spot. But I guess meeting Digit changed her. Of course, this is only if she is serious about actually running."

"So should we stop her? maybe, have her killed? Or have her captured?" A thin man said. He had a long white beard and he wore a black suit as well. This old man is Choro Hanamura, the head of the Technological committee. If we're talking in terms of physical age, he is the oldest member in the council. While he is a genius when it comes to inventing new technology...he's a little...crazy.

"No, we cannot just have a citizen killed, this is The Council after all. We are supposed to be the governing body until a CPU is named by the people, we can't abuse our power like that." I said, frowning at the old man.

"Maybe we should just keep an eye on her." Dr. Osman said.

"If you are going to monitor Neptune, how about we monitor the other candidates as well. I have a feeling that what you're afraid of Neptune doing is exactly what some of the others may be planning."

"Histoire has a point, we should not give exclusive treatment to just one candidate." A woman in her twenties spoke up. She wore her long brown hair over her shoulder in a braid and she was wearing a black business suit as well. She had on glasses with a green frame and she had blue eyes.

"Thank you Professor Trueman." I said. Professor Trueman smiled and nodded at me. Professor Kynura Trueman is the head of the educational committee, which oversees the general and advanced education in Planeptune. They also handle the employment offices.

"With the Elections starting, we should keep an eye on the candidates. We don't want things like what happened in Lastation happening. I don't want any of our candidates to have their lives put in danger."

"So you're saying to heighten the security in the city?" Dr. Osman asked.

"Precisely." Prof. Trueman replied.

"I'll make sure that there are regular inspections at the airports and train stations as well. There may be terrorists from other nations who might try to stir up trouble." Said a man. He was rather big, he was a dark skinned man with black cornrows and he wore a black business blazer. He wore his glasses on his head currently, and he had a silver lapel pin on. This was Raphael Okito, the head of the security committee in Planeptune. The security committee is in charge of anything related to public safety such as police, even the firemen.

"Thank you Raphael." I bowed in gratitude. He gave me a thumbs up.

"My my, I guess if this is the trend that's going then I'll keep an eye on the media." A woman said. She had a glamourous, curvy body and she had long brown curly hair that covered her left eye. she wore lavender eye shadow and her eyes were a rich almond color. She wore the same clothes as everyone else but she had a microphone shaped lapel pin. This woman is known as Kirei Hanamura, she's the head of the media council, who oversees what is broadcasted in Planeptune.

Oh? You wonder what my position is?

Well I'm in charge of public records and history. So I know things like the social security numbers of all residents in Planeptune and I also have records of the history of Gamindustri. Usually what I'm doing is either editing personal records, or the education division sends books for me to review before they are distributed. On top of those duties, I also oversee the Sharicite in Planeptune. I have a black business suit made specially for me on account of my stature. with the black suit I wear two black bows in my hair, instead of my usual headdress.

In total, we seven people are The Council Of Planeptune.

"So now that that's done with, Histoire I have a question." Dr. Osman said.

"Yes?"

"You said it would be possible to turn a person into a CPU, how is that possible? And why must we have an election for a CPU?"

"Well since the general public didn't want Neptune as a leader, we have to let the people choose their leader. And reason why it's this is because who they support gives shares to the candidate. They cannot transform since they're human, but what it ends up being is that once the winner is decided we have to transplant a shard of Planeptune's sharicite into them."

"Wait... _transplant_ a _Sharicite_!?"

"Yes, which depending on how many Shares the person has gathered, will depend on how well the initial synchronization is. You see, a CPU transformation is a result of...uhm, hold on." I summoned my book and tapped a page. A diagram with a chibi of Neptune and a Sharicite appeared. "You see the shard of the Sharicite implanted into a CPU acts as a receiver. Normally there are constant waves at a frequency of 837,000 Share Charge, known usually as SC. This allows a CPU to know the condition of their nation." The picture of the Sharicite sent red waves towards the chibi. The chibi then sent green waves towards the Sharicite. "When a CPU transforms, they sent a signal that ups the frequency to 920,000 SC, and then that causes the waves to synchronize and that's what gives us their CPU form."

"I see, so the votes a candidate have transfers to how much faith the people have in them."

"Exactly, if it's not above a certain percentage then well... "

"Then what?"

"Well, then it could end up killing the person."

"I see, well we shouldn't tell the public, we don't need an unnecessary panic."

"Actually I think we should tell them."

"What!?"

"They need to know the dangers of what they're getting into. Some people are bound to leave the election this way and it might take less time for the elections to process this way."

"Histoire is right, only those really committed to being a CPU will stay in the race after learning their lives may be forfeited before the Sharicite." Prof. Trueman said.

"This will also make things such as assassinations more common however, as some will want to ... _get rid_ of the competition." Mr. Okito said.

"So, we will make an address to the public tomorrow?" I asked. The others at the table nodded in agreement. "Does everyone know what to do from this point?"

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

"Good, you are dismissed." with that, the other councilmen began to leave the room. I sat on my book and it began to levitate. I glided off the table and made my way out of the meeting room.

"Ah, Histoire," I heard Prof. Trueman call my name.

"Yes?" I turned in her direction. She held out her hand and picked up my book. I then flew onto her to sit on her shoulder.

"Would you mind coming with Raphael and I to dinner?"

"I'd love to!"

"I'm glad, we want to talk about some of the stuff in today's meeting."

...

"Right this way please," A woman with blonde hair in a braid said. The three of us, still in our meeting attire, sat down in a booth. Prof. Trueman sat by me on the left side and Raphael sat on the right account of my size I had to make my book levitate at a certain level and I sat on that.

"We should have got you a booster seat or something." Raphael joked.

"I am not a child!" I flailed my arms childishly. Raphael laughed

"I'm sorry, really I couldn't help it. How old are you anyways?" Prof. Trueman cleared her throat.

"This is not why we're here." Prof. Trueman said.

"Sorry, anyways you wanted to talk about the meeting?" Raphael said as he put his hands together.

"Yes, but really it's about The Council in general."

"What about it?"

"I have a bad feeling about some of the people on the council. I know that you two are trust worthy, but the Hanakawas...and then there's Dr. Osman, even though he's a neutral person most of the time I can't help but feel that he'll side with the Hanakawas in some issues."

"So you wanted me to come because I'm what can tip the scales." I said.

"Really if Osman and you were on our side we wouldn't have to worry. However I only have a vague idea on where things stand. I rather have us all be in agreement 100% of the time."

"But as the head of the Education Committee you know that will never happen."

"Sadly what you say is true. There'll always be a majority and a minority. Whether it's politically, or psychologically."

"Hmm...speaking of which, haven't you heard of that thing kids are doing nowadays?" Raphael spoke up.

"Huh?" Prof. Trueman and I said simultaneously.

"It's some kind of new drug that stops your movement and puts you in a sleep."

"Like a sedative?" I asked.

"Sorta, I've had my guys research it and it apparently sends impulses to your brain that switches the electric flow of it temporarily. It puts you in a mode where you're under a sort of coma, and from there puts you in these different scenarios."

"Scenarios?"

"People experience like these lives while under the drug, it's the drug's 'high' I guess." He said 'high' with airquotes.

"Sounds like something that'd be useful in the medical field." Prof. Trueman said.

"However what it does is that it switches the electric flow of the brain, which in some cases ends up killing someone."

"I see, the sudden switch in electric flow some people can't handle. What is the mortality rate of this drug?"

"About 68%"

"W-what...?" I said in shock.

"Even with a low survival rate, people are willing to do this drug?" Prof. Trueman said.

"It's been flooding the streets, unfortunately. And people are buying it like crazy" Raphael crossed his arms as he spoke.

"That's ridiculous..." I said. "Where did it originate from?"

"If I remember right...it came from Lowee, I heard it was made in an alchemy class of some sort."

"Alchemy class...alright, when you confiscate some I need a sample for analyzing so I can keep record of the substance. This is entirely new to me."

"Hopefully it'll be easier to take this down once we have a CPU backing the effort."

"Hopefully," I sighed. "At least everyone will be making sure the election is fair. But does Dr. Osman know of this?"

"He does not know yet. I plan on meeting with him sometime later."

"Well good, we don't want him to be left in the dark. By the way what is the name of this new drug?"

"Starstruck."

"Starstruck? The name kids use these days."

"I'll let the schools in Planeptune know, then spread the news to other parts of Gamindustri." Our waiter had come back to our table.

"Can I take your order?" She asked nicely.

"Ah yes," I laughed weakly.

 **Noire**

 _ZZZZ..._

I heard Uni's snoring on the train. I was sitting next to her in a seat next to the window, and Kei was sitting across from me. It had only been a day since we got on the train, and I heard the conductor say it would be two days to get to Planeptune. I looked out the window, we were currently on the side of one of the mountains that surrounded Planeptune. I heard it goes into caves quite often, so the only interesting view that I'd probably get is when we're not inside a cave. I leaned back, wondering what Planeptune would be like.

"Noire," I heard Kei say. I looked at her and she handed me a blanket. I draped it over Uni, who cuddled it and I smiled.

"So Kei, what have you been doing these past seven years?"

"I started an event planning company that's made quite a name for itself."

"So you mean,"

"I can help the campaign by scheduling events."

"That's good at least, I haven't really gotten into anything special but-"

"You're the 3rd ranked candidate of Lastation, I'm sure that'll translate well with the people of Planeptune."

"I hope so."

"Anyways, since we're on the topic of campaigns, what is on your agenda when you become CPU?"

"I have some ideas of what I want to do, but I guess the main thing I want done is communication with the other nations."

"I see, basically you are going to do something that should have been done seven years ago?"

"I think establishing constant communication will really help the other nations."

"True, with good communication we'll be able to have good trade with the other nations as well. It'll also help politically to know what's happening in the other nations."

"Mnn..." Uni stirred in her sleep.

"Well it's good to know where you're heading at least. You want to get a drink?"

"Huh?" I asked. " W-well I guess."

"I want to know a little about your personal life these past seven years."

"I see, well uh sure, but do they have a bar or something around here?"

"That they do, follow me, and let's talk a little shall we?" Kei said as she stood up.

"Uh,sure..." I stood up as well and followed her into the train's hallway.

 **Digit**

"Who are you?" I asked the girl. "Are you...Histoire?" The girl seemed annoyed at my question.

"I ain't freaking Histoire!" I felt kind of taken aback by the crude language. I mean someone that looked the way she did you wouldn't expect to talk that way.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Croire, the sword of the Demon King." My eyes widened.

"Sword of the Demon King? You mean Arkan?"

"You're acquainted with my master?"

"I kicked his ass."

"You kicked his ass I se-...EHHHHHHHHH!"

" Yep I kicked his ass" I crossed my arms.

"But you look so...unimpressive..."

"Gee thanks. And if you're his sword how come I haven't seen you before?"

"Arkan said that it wasn't necessary for me to be here. That the strongest he would have to face in Gamindustri is under his spell. So, I didn't get to go."

"So if he had you he might have been able to destroy Gamindustri...well I lucked out then."

"But to think someone so...uninteresting defeated my master."

"What was this talk about being worthy?"

"Simple, if you're worthy I'll allow you to be my master. If you are not worthy, well then this is usually where people get killed."

"But I'm already dead,"

"You'll be erased from existence then."

"Gee, not even dead people get a break."

"So, do you think you're worthy?"

"Well how would I know?"

"...let me see your heart." She held out her hand and I felt something leave my body. It was in the shape of a heart, interestingly enough, rather than being a...you know, heart heart. It was a dark purplish color and it was coated in a black miasma.

"That's my...heart?"

"...Yes, your heart is saturated with darkness, but I sense no evil. You are a creature of darkness yet you are not evil..."

"Weird, I would have thought that having darkness in you makes you evil." Croire shook her head.

"Don't be a dumbass, having darkness doesn't make you evil. Looks like I'll have to explain this to you." She waved a hand and two flames appeared, one black and one white flame. The latter was hard to see because we were in a blank space. "The two are actually neutral forces, however the human psyche has programmed itself into making darkness evil and light good. while the forces might manifest themselves physically, this is really people associating right and wrong with light and dark. Which isn't needed, because darkness can be good and light can be evil."

"Darkness can be good? Are you insane?"

"Look at your heart, do you really believe that you're a being of light? Your soul is filled with darkness yet you stopped my master from destroying Gamindustri. You cannot deny darkness being able to be good, considering you are a living example."

"...I guess you're right," Croire peered into my heart and gasped. "What?"

"You..." She then stopped herself. "Nevermind. I'm going to say this though, you definitely are interesting. I think I'll let you be my next master. However if you disappoint me I'll leave you." She then walked closer to me, it was at this moment that I noticed how short she was compared to me, well she was only shorter by a few inches.

"Uh..." She fidgeted and was then got on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. A light filled the space and I shielded my eyes.

...

 _FWOOOSH!_

The pressure dispelled like a whirlwind at the top of the pile. I was injured from the pressure exertion all over my body and I slumped against the sword. The sword changed shape into a sword with a shape that I couldn't exactly describe, but you could tell it was a one handed sword. It was carbon gray at the edges and it was black in the center. I was holding onto the pitch black handle tightly, trying to stay conscious.

 _"Wow I really did a number on you didn't I?"_

"Wha!?" I fell back in shock and the sword dislodged from the pile. I rolled down the side and landed on my face at the foot of the pile.

 _"Hahahaha! Nice going!"_

"Kuh...where is that voice coming from?"

 _"Because I now have us linked, I can communicate with you telepathically."_

"I see..." I sat up, groaning.

 _"Hey we only just partnered up, don't go dying on me."_

"I'm already dead..." I held my stomach and the blade glowed brightly. The sword then flew out of my hand and the light turned into the shape of a girl. Next thing I know I see Croire next to me.

"Aaaaah! It's been a while since I could take on this form physically. Now, come on wimp," She offered her hand and I took it. She helped me up and draped my arm over her shoulder.

"It isn't that bad you know,"

"Shut up,"

"Ahaha...why do I have a feeling that you're going to be like Plutia?"

"Shut up moron, now, since we only just met, tell me a little about yourself."

Oh boy, where to even begin.

 **Ichi**

 _12 Years ago..._

I remember I was nine at the time, however for whatever reason,right now I'm 17. But I'll discuss that later.

I was living in an apartment with my brother Digit in Planeptune,

"Hey Ichi, I'm going to be heading out, I earned a day with the CPUs," Digit said.

"Hey bro, remember my bday is tomorrow! I'm turning ten!"

"Heh, I won't forget."

"Did you get the crown ready?"

"Calm down birthday king, it's not your birthday yet. Please allow your humble servant to get it ready for tomorrow."

Birthday crown, it's a item that my brother had made for me from my very first birthday. No matter what he was doing, he'd end up dropping it just to make the crown. There'd be years where he'd end up spending money on making the crown and he'd go hungry while I was able to eat and have the crown.

"No matter what happens, I can assure you you'll always get your birthday crown lil' bro. Because you're the absolute king of this world" He put an arm around me.

"Absolute king?..."

"Yup, all of those in Gamindustri are your subjects, they just don't know it. I want you to never back down from a challenge. I want you to make sure you protect the subjects that can't protect themselves. I want you to help those who are struggling. That is what makes a king a king. If you don't do these then chances are you'll be a tyrant in the future."

"Tyrant?"

"A ruler who doesn't care for his subjects, and treats them cruelly. Know that if you ever become a tyrant, I'll stop you."

"Why?"

"You may be the king, but I'm the hero. The hero always saves the day. Anyways I'll be back tomorrow to celebrate okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise, and I'll make sure to come by if anything happens. An older brother has to protect his younger brother, right?"

"Right!" Digit left through the front door. I was happy that he got a day with the CPUs, but I felt lonely afterwards. I spent my time drawing or watching anime in the living room.

However, on the eve of my birthday, was the last day I ever spent with my brother.

I woke up the next day to find that the sky was black. A black substance was falling from the sky and hit several buildings, which caused the power in them to fail. I didn't have long to observe the situation before I heard an explosion in my house. I ran in and froze, a giant... _demon_ was in the TV room. It was a hulking beast easily three times my size. It had glowing red eyes and it looked around the room, sniffing. I slowly stepped back and I apparently stepped on broken glass. Thankfully I had shoes on but the glass made a sound. The demon's attention went to me and I paled. I ran for the door and I heard it roar. I opened the door and I heard the demon jump and tackle me through the door. I thrashed around as it had me caught in it's grip.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I said, hitting its massive hand. It tightened its grip and I felt my ribs break. I looked down and blood was coming out of my sides and onto the demons black skin. I was in pain, but I was also mad. I tried to call for help, for the police, for the CPUs,

for my brother...

 _" I'll be sure to come by if anything happens. An older brother has to protect his younger brother,right?"_

He lied...

He wasn't anywhere to be seen...

I'm going to die...

No one's coming to save me...

...

 _"GIVE ME MORE!"_ A demonic voice said.

I woke up with a start. I took a look at the clock, it was 7:50 a.m.

"Damn, that dream again..." I wiped the sweat from my brow and sighed. Recently I've been having dreams about the day I died, and I've also been down with something as well. This explains why I took those drugs earlier.

In case you are wondering, yes , I died.

However next thing I knew I woke up in this...new Gamindustri.

I guess when you're dead you have no sense of time.

Just thinking about it made me mad.

My brother, couldn't keep his promise saying he'd protect me. And then I hear he's _dead_? From what I've learned in history class it's the CPU's damn fault all of this shit even happened. They fucking fell for a guy and let the world fall apart for five years? My brother came in and fixed the world only to die, he gave everyone's life a reset. But at the same time he left his own blood behind.

At the root of this, the CPUs are at fault.

If they didn't let the world fall apart, then my brother would still be here.

If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have had to hope for one of them to rescue me.

If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have died.

 **DarkCaligo: So since i'm writing on a tablet I don't know how long this will be till after I download and upload it to . So to be honest you should ignore the statement "this is kinda short" when I feel like this is a short chapter, because I don't binge write anymore. But yea, kind of tells you a little about the two brothers, and our first POV for Ichi! We hear from Digit, and he gets a partner in the form of Croire! I wonder if anyone was ever wondering if Croire is going to be in this. The idea I got for Croire I took from Fairy Fencer F, how Eryn is a fairy in a fury (weapon). I don't know if she really turns into the weapon or just goes into it, but I always imagine her becoming the weapon. Anyways, like I said in the last note Digit will be in the backseat plotwise, since we need to get through the election, learning more about Ichi, seeing other nations etc. But don't worry it's not like he'll pop up at the end of the story. He'll come in once an arc is established. And this time around I'm thinking of going through several overall arcs, like how in Heartbreak the overall arc was restoring Gamindustri, well I'm thinking maybe doing two arcs in Act II (lol). Expect sub arcs here and there to keep things interesting.**


	4. Master

**DarkCaligo: So if i really do 2 or more chapters in one week I'll be happy with myself. But yeah so I decided to reveal a little bit about Ichi, where he got his whole "Absolute King" persona from. And to be honest his character was supposed to be an arrogant boy going on about being a I based his whole "King" Persona from Jack Atlas from 5Ds, except a little more amped? well no there are times when Jack's personality has him do stupid things. While he is still this more or less originally he was meant to be a more loud and obnoxious character, rather than the cold person he is. There is a reason why he is 17 right now when technically because of the four-year difference in their ages he should be 21.I also wanted last chapter to show you guys what Histoire was up to, and I realize now that I'll have to repost the third chapter on account of I forgot to include Histy's emotes. Anyways it seems like Noire, Kei and Uni are on their way to Planeptune, with Vert sailing there, I think it should be about another day for Vert. I just kinda made it two days for Lastation since they're closer, then since Leanbox is an island nation, it'd take another day for them. Anyways I digress, let's start this chapter.**

 **Ichi**

I yawned as I sat down in my desk with my head down. I felt awful, this morning I couldn't stop vomiting. I tried to play off the fact I was sick by just keeping my mouth shut, but that wasn't working. I felt like every 5 seconds I had to get up to throw up. I saw...I think Nepgear is her name? walk to me with a concerned look

"Ichi are you..." She began.

"Shut up, I'm fine."

"But your pale, maybe you should go see the nurse."

"I said I'm fine." The teacher then walked in and I sighed.

"Good morning class, today we're just working on the research paper. However I'm unable to host class since there was a death in my family." The teacher said.

"A death?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Apparently him and his buddies got into a streetfight and were brutally beaten to death. I couldn't even recognize his face when I saw him, the only thing that identified him was a necklace he always wore."

"Ichi...you don't think..." Nepgear whispered.

"Who cares." I answered her.

"Ichi!"

"Class is dismissed" The teacher said. I got up and left the building, Nepgear right behind me.

"Ichi, you can't just _not_ care about killing someone!" Nepgear said in an upset tone.

"But I don't care, so why should you?"

"Because...because, it's wrong!"

"They endangered your life too you know, and if I didn't kill them they would have killed me or both of us really. And I doubt they would have just killed you right away. Some of the guys in that gang are thirsty, and I mean _really_ thirsty. They probably would have raped you then killed you." Nepgear froze."Or they probably would have just kept you around to be some kind of fucktoy."

"Stop! Stop! I don't want to hear it don't give me those thoughts, what I'm picturing is not supposed to be seen by someone my age!"

"Why are you picturing it? Pervert."

"I'm not a pervert! It's your fault for saying it to me in the first place."

"How about you just shut up and thank me? If it wasn't for me you would have gotten killed, or raped."

"You have no tact!"

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you owe the person who technically saved your life?"

"Huh? Like what?"

"Be my servant."

"...

...

...

HEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" Nepgear said in a shocked tone.

"Be my servant."

"How can you say that with such a straight face!?"

"How come you're freaking out over something like 'be my servant' ?"

"I-I'm not into S & M!"

"I didn't even bring that up, you did that on your own. Also saying that basically says you are into S & M"

"Gah! youuuuu, youuuuuuuu!"

"If you don't agree then I'll just tell Gen him and his men can do whatever with you."

"YOU'RE BLACKMAILING ME!?"

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"AM I?"

"YES!"

"Well obviously." Nepgear sighed.

"Fine I'll be your...s...servant..."

"See? is that so bad?"

"So what are you going to have me d-"

...

"You're joking."

"You agreed to be my servant, now shut up and clean." I handed her the vacuum while Nepgear was dressed in a maid outfit. I sat on the couch and closed my eyes, deciding to take a nap.

 **Nepgear**

I sighed, I really let him rope me into being his maid. it's even worse because of the whole "king" persona he has. But to be honest, he's not a bad guy once you get past that. I turned on the vacuum and looked at him as I vacuumed the carpet. He was asleep and he looked kind of peaceful, I smiled . I wonder if Neptune and Nepera are wondering where I am,

 **Neptune**

"Achoo!"

"Achoo!"

Baby Nep and I sneezed and we looked at each other.

"Hey Neptune you think someone was talking about us?" Nepera asked.

"Pff please, this is Heartbreak, there's no way that DarkCaligo would use a anime cliche like that right...right?"

"Neptune, I think you're taking up Nepgear's screentime."

"Nepu! Nepgear has screentime for once!?"

"Apparently."

 **Nepgear**

Ok, what was that about?

"Snrrrrrkk..."

"I hate how he just blackmailed me into this..." I sighed as I finished vacuuming. I heard my N-Gear ring and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Nep Jr. I need you to come with us to a reception, can you make it?" Neptune asked over the phone. I looked around the room, I saw Ichi sleeping and the room looked a little better, but there was more work to do.

"I wish I could but I'm kinda busy, sorry."

"No biggie, hope you can come next time."

"I'll try to." Neptune then hung up on her end and I sighed. I had quite a bit of cleaning to do.

 **Neptune**

I sighed as we unpacked our equipment for the campaign reception. I could have really used Nepgear here to show I care about my family, but oh well, if she has something to do I won't stop her. Between the money IF, Compa and I had set aside for the campaign fund, we had been able to rent a convention center room for my campaign rally.

"So Nep-Nep, what are you planning to do at this reception?" Compa asked.

"Well I want people to get to know me at least, so they can know how much I've grown. After all I'm not the same Neptune they knew before." I said.

"Yep, you've definitely grown into a responsible...woman, as much as it surprises me." IF said.

"Hey, that hurts..."

"I'm being truthful. I never would have thought you'd ever become like this. I guess that whole...what do they call the period when Gamindustri was decaying like it was five years ago?"

"To be honest I'm not sur-" I was cut off by feeling two soft objects hit the back of my head."NEPU!"

"So _this_ is what you're doing in the day, to be honest I heard rumors about you running for CPU but I never thought it'd be true."

"Hi Ryuka." I said as I sighed. Ryuka is my boss, because where I work is well...a hostess club. She's taller than me, and has long brown hair that's worn over her shoulder in a sort of spiraling ponytail. She has blue eyes and she wears a red top that shows off her "goods", and has a dark red-black spiraling dragon design. she wears a white jacket with red cuffs along with a matching skirt with a dark red slit on the side. She also wears pantyhose with some kind of red, white and black leg warmers, and she wears a pair of white and black platform heels.

"Nepko, who is this?" IF asked, trying not to stare at the enormous chest.

"This is my boss Ryuka."

"Boss? You work?"

"Of course I work, I work at a hostess club she runs."

"Nep-Nep is a hostess?" Compa asked.

"She's my most requested hostess aside from myself." Ryuka added.

"I do get a lot of tips."

"Not only Nepko works, but she also does her job well? You really have changed." IF said.

"Hey I can be a hard worker when I decide to work."

"Anyways, what are you all up to?" Ryuka asked, looking at the boxes.

"We're setting up a campaign reception for Nepko, want to help?"

"I can have the other hostesses come and help out. After all, the girls would want Neptune to succeed. We can also be sure to set this place up so that it looks nice. How long do we have till the reception?"

"About...4 hours,"

" Alright," Ryuka took a few steps away as she dialed her phone. While she was doing this, she also dragged me with her, an arm around my neck as she did so. I wasn't choking or anything though, so that's good. "Hello? Aizen, is Tsunemi there? I need you to get the girls and come down here, tell our regulars we'll be closed for the rest of the day. Neptune needs our help." She nodded as she heard the person on the other end of the phone. "Can you be here in... 20 minutes? Hey I'm being nice here, normally I'd say ten. Ok, see you then." She then hung up.

"Soo..."

"This rally is going to be one fancy event, I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks Ryuka."

"Anything for my favorite hostess."

...

"Miss Neptune, where do you want the food tables set up at?"

"Miss Neptune what kind of edible arrangements do you want?"

"Miss Neptune, what kind of tablecloths do you want?"

"Miss Neptune, who do you want on the dais?"

"Miss Neptune, who will be your escort for the evening?"

"Miss Neptune, do you want to use the dancefloor?"

Good merciful god,

I'm being swarmed with questions!

The convention center room now has tables set up evenly, and even a dais at the end of it with a podium and two long tables, one on each side. But I have a crowd of people swarming me with questions.

"Miss Neptune-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIT!" I screamed. The crowd fell silent and I panted, feeling like now I could breathe.

"Girls, girls," Ryuka said as she walked over to me to pat me on the back." Neptune is only one person, she might be the best hostess but she can only handle so much."

" Sorry Miss Neptune " The hostesses said in unison. I sighed.

" Thank you Ryuka."

"No problem."

" Ok, just let me think for a minute." I took a deep breath as I thought about the questions I was asked. " Ok, so as for where I want the food stations at, there should be an empty area on the western side of the room, put those there."

"Yes ma'am!" A hostess said as she went to work.

"As for edible arrangements, something with pudding in it."

"Pudding, got it!" another hostess said as she ran off.

"Ok, now tablecloths? Get lilac colored ones."

"On it!"

"I'll give you a list of people I want on the dais, you should help set up the food table for now."

"Leave it to me!"

" Escort…..well if he was here I'd want Digit to escort me…..well I'll go without one."

"Aww, really?"

"Just see who else needs help."

"Alrighty!"

" We'll use the dancefloor, make sure you get a band to come and play as well."

"As you wish."

"You're quite the manager aren't you Neptune?" Ryuka said as she wrapped an arm around me.

" Not because I want to…"

"Anyways I'm sure this is going to be a lovely reception."

"Neptune, Ryuka, I'm back." A voice said. A fair skinned girl with blonde hair and pigtails walked towards us. She was wearing a dress that was comprised of black, blue, an off white,light gold, and blue detailing. She had black and pink circular hairpieces on her pigtails.

"Ah, Tsunemi, there you are" Ryuka said.

"I did those performances and advertised the reception like you asked me to."

"So you're not the only one who finished their mission, well that's good." Another girl with blonde hair walked over to us. Her hair was short and was worn in a sort of boyish cut, with her bangs covering her right eye. She was wearing a long pink dress with frills that had a rose at the hip. she wore a matching hairpiece that went with her light purple eyes.

"Oh, hi Blossom." I greeted. This girl is Blossom Aisen, she's one of the hostesses at the place I work at but she also works at a local theater.

"So we have had those two do advertising for the event, and we're getting this place together for a formal setting. Looks like things are progressing quite nicely." Ryuka said with a smile.

"So what now?"

"I guess now we should work on getting you ready for tonight."

"Eh? Ready?"

"I mean you're not going to a reception in _that_ are you?" Ryuka pointed at my current clothing, which was really a long black T-shirt and grey sweatpants with sneakers at the moment.

"Uh...well..."

"Come on Neptune, I'll get you a dress worthy of the party. It'll definitely make you shine tonight."

...

"Ow! Ryuka let go, that hurts!" I complained as I felt the back of the dress i was trying on tighten. The dress might fit a bit _too_ well on me, it feels like I can't breathe.

"Hm... look at yourself in the mirror Neptune." Ryuka said, she twirled her finger towards the mirror since I was currently facing her. I did as she asked and looked at myself. I was wearing some sort of wrap dress that was a striking red and had a matching jacket. I wore bright red heels and I had red eyeshadow on.

"Uh...isn't this a bit bold? I mean it adds attention to me..."

"That's the point, you're the focus of this evening so you have to go all out." I remembered the last time I'd ever have had to dress up;

 _The Lastation Gala...Seven Years Ago..._

 _"Digit, relax alright? and just have fun, don't worry about stepping on my shoes or anything."_ I said.

 _"Uhm, Alright."_ He replied. I remembered the feeling of us waltzing, the feeling of being close to him, his warmth. I remembered how he was getting nervous as the others looked at us.

 _"Hey, focus on me, not them alright? I'm the one in front of you."_

 _"Y-yea sorry about that."_ His smile had returned to his features.

 _"Honestly, you're a handful you know that?"_ I laughed.

 _"Sorry about that,"_ He laughed weakly. I sighed happily, trying to suppress a laugh. It was moments like this where for a moment I had forgotten about the man I thought had loved me. Instead of Arkan, in this moment it was only Digit and myself. _"H-hey!"_ I remembered that I had apparently been resting my head against his chest in my daydreaming.

 _"You're actually good at following Digit, maybe in the future you could learn how to lead."_

 _Present_

"Neptune? Neptune?" Ryuka was snapping in my face. I blinked.

"Huh?"

"You okay? You were crying." I touched my face and felt tears streaming down my face. I wiped them away and nodded.

"I was just...remembering something."

"I see, well we can get that dress in a better fit for you, but do you like it?" I nodded. "Well ok then. Do whatever you need to do and I'll stop by your house in about an hour, alright?"

"Alright, thanks Ryuka." I said as I began to change into my regular clothes.

"How did the shoes feel?"

"Just fine,though a little tight."

"Alright, probably just need to get a better size. Thank you I'll let you know if I get done early."

" 'Kay, now that I think about it, Nep Jr. doesn't have a dress or anything." I pulled out my cell phone and looked up her number. She said she was busy but...I kinda wanted her to come. I clicked her contact icon and my phone began to dial her number.

 **Nepgear**

 _VREE!_

 _VREE!_

 _VREE!_

"Mnn..." I fumbled around for my N-Gear, even though it was on vibrate it was making a loud sound on whatever I had set it on. I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. I then answered while yawning. "Hello?"

"Hey Nep Jr. you still busy?"

"Nah, I was just working and I finished about an hour ago."

"I see, well then does that mean you can come to my reception?"

"Sure..." I yawned again.

"You need to get a dress?"

"Ah, yeah, I do. Uhm sis could I possibly invite a friend to the rally?"

"Who is it?"

"Uh...well his name and Ichi and you won't believe who he's related to." I felt Ichi stir beneath me-

wait...

 _beneath me!?_

I screamed.

"NEPU! Damn girl what's wrong?" Ichi opened his eyes and blinked at me lazily for a moment. He fully opened his eyes and sighed.

"I was afraid this was going to happen, of course the servant wants the body of their master." He said it in a way that implied he knew this was going to happen.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHA!? DON'T MISUNDERSTAND, JEEZ!"

"Hey Nepgear, who's that you're talking to?" Neptune asked.

"The person I'm inviting."

"Well, I'd like to know what exactly you're trying to take me to." Ichi said, looking at me with half-closed eyes.

"Uh, well...my sister is running for CPU. And she wants me to go to a reception for her campaign."

"She's running for CPU...?"

"Can you at least come and check it out? Please?" Ichi looked around the room. I had spent the last few hours cleaning the house.

"Since you did such a good job, as a reward I'll come."

"...!" I smiled slightly. "Good, I'd want you to meet my sister. I'm sure you'll change your mind about CPUs and maybe-" He glared at me and I went quiet.

"Look I told you I'd come, I don't need anything extra."

"So...uh Neptune, I'll be coming, with uhm...Ichi."

"Okay...but who is Ichi?" Neptune asked.

"I'll tell you when we meet up." I then hung up.

"Now that you have all that settled." Ichi began. I blinked, then realized I was on top of him the whole time. My face lit up and I crawled off of him. I can't believe I just had a conversation while I...I... GAAAAAAAH!

"Why's your face all red, if you want to get in my pants that badly then just say it." He said as he squinted slightly.

"G-G-GET IN YOUR... WHAT!?"

"Come on isn't it obvious, you want me. It's only natural for a servant to fall in love with their master."

"Don't run off of assumptions geez! and why the heck did you even have a maid outfit in the first place!?"

"I come prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"Having servants, I am a king after all."

"Enough with the king nonsense!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

 **Digit**

"Man I'm hungry," I said as I held a hand over my stomach.

"Then find something to eat," Croire said, her arms behind her head. Her eyes were closed while we walked .

"Y'know that's not very ladylike you know." I said as I pointed to how her arms were. We were currently in a ruined city of some sort. It had the ruins of a giant tower that seemed kind of familiar, but I'm not sure. To be honest, all of this city seemed vaguely familiar to me.

"Shut up, you're not my dad."

"...Speaking of which do you even have parents?"

"How should I know?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"I wasn't exactly birthed, so how should I know."

"Wait you mean you were like created or something?"

"Basically."

"By whom?"

"Well, I guess you could say ...I think her name is Magna?"

"Wait, you know Magna?"

"Well she calls herself that, but yes. She technically created me."

"So what were you originally?" I asked as I helped her down a ruined staircase.

"That's a secret."

"Now that I think about it you didn't seem to be happy when I mentioned Histoire, do you know her?"

"Yeah I do, she was also created by Magna."

"No way...but Histoire's..." I shook my head. "Hey, since you were made by the same person as Histoire, can you answer a question?"

"Like?" She said as she stopped.

"...Do you guys...die?"

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...you see...I saw Histoire die in front of me."

"Ah, I see. Well to be honest I'm not sure. It's not like my life has ever been in danger."

"Ah..." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

"Hey cheer up."

"Ah, sorry..."

"Honestly, don't go wimping out on me alright?"

"Yea, yeah, whatever." I rubbed my neck and we sat down on the remains of a bench. I sighed and looked out at the devastated landscape. The city reminded me of Planeptune after The Baptism, however it seemed like this Planeptune had been wrecked even further. My suspicions of it being Planeptune were confirmed when I looked up and saw the remains of what seemed to be the skyscraper that was the Basilicom. I hadn't even noticed that a silver haired woman with pale blue eyes walked up to me. She had black witch clothes with a blue trim and a matching hat.

"Excuse me, are you Digit?" She asked. I snapped out of my daze and looked up at her.

"Uh, yeah...and you are?"

"I'm Assistant Admin Arfoire, and I'm also your escort for getting out of The Graveyard."

"My...escort?" I looked at Croire and she just shrugged.

"Magna sent me to get you, it's been seven years Digit, so you're due for a return."

"I guess you got me there, this place is boring to look at after a while."

"But before we really leave, we need to get you into peak physical condition."

"And how will we do that?"

"I have a friend that'll help with that." Arfoire smiled as she said that. Croire looked at me and I was just as confused as she was.

I guess after seven years I had let myself go, so I guess I got quite a bit of work to do before I see Neptune again.

Honestly, this is just one big headache.

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation**

 **DarkCaligo: Annnnd done, phew for a minute thought I had run out of steam for this, but in the end I did alright. No real synopsis for this, but just know the small things that some characters might say actually have a big signifigance. anyways, I'll keep sections of Digit in, but like I said this won't be focusing on Digit like Heartbreak act 1 had. In the next chapter we'll meet Digit's teacher in The Graveyard , and then after that we'll be focusing on Ichi and the others.**


	5. Reception

**DarkCaligo: As an apology for not updating last week, I'll be posting Chapter 3 and 4 on the same day, I'm not dead or anything. It's just...college...so yeah, anyways!**

 **Nepgear**

I was currently standing at the entrance of the reception with Ichi. I wore a blue dress with a matching choker that had a blue rose on the side, and to finish the outfit I had white sleeve-like gloves with black heels. My hair was currently curly, as I had ...I think Blossom was her name? do my hair before we came here, and my bangs covered my right eye. I currently had my arms wrapped around Ichi's arm. Ichi looked pretty...nice for the event. He wore a blue suit with a black tie and silver cufflinks. I felt like Ryuka just got us matching outfits for the event.

"Calm down," He said. I looked up at him, and he wasn't even looking at me.

"Heh?"

"I said calm down, you're at an upscale event, don't look so stressed."

"You're right..." I tightened my hold on his arm and he sighed.

"Anyways, where am I supposed to take you?"

"Ah, well can we first uh..."

"Nep Jr, there you are." Neptune said. I looked up and saw her wearing a red wrap dress and she had red eyeshadow on with red heels. Also her black hair was curly, which I found interesting.

"Neptune, you look amazing!" I said. Neptune laughed.

"Thanks Nep. Jr, I just wish he was here to see me like this."

"By 'he' you mean.."

"Yeah..." Neptune turned her attention to Ichi. "So this is your escort?"

"I'm her master." Ichi said flatly.

"Ohhh I see. So this is what Nep. Jr's been doing after school." She smirked at me.

"W-wait Neptune it's not like that!" I cut in.

" I am your master though."

"No you're not! Stop!"

"Aww it's cute to see my baby sis like this. But uh, you need to introduce your friend here."

"I'm her master."

"No you're not!"

"Why did you clean my house as my maid then?"

"You blackmailed me!"

"You two are so cute." Neptune said as she led us to the dais.

" make sure to behave yourself, servant." Ichi said.

"Stop with this servant and master nonsense!"

"It's not 'nonsense' it's the truth." he let out my seat for me to sit down in, which surprised me. I sat down and he pushed in the chair, then sat in the seat next to me.

"Anyways, who is your master exactly? From the phone I got the impression that there was something important about him you wanted to tell me." Neptune asked, taking a sip of water.

"Oh, Ichi is Digit's younger brother." Neptune's eyes widened and she began coughing. "Neptune! Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm alright, just I thought you said Ichi was Digit's younger brother."

"I did" Neptune began coughing again.

"You're….you're not joking are you?"She then looked at Ichi, who had been calmly sipping from his glass.

"Unfortunately, I'm related to that bastard." He said flatly. Neptune was shocked at his expression and she looked slightly down, just enough so that her bangs obscured the view of her eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'Unfortunately, I'm related to that bastard.' "

"Now Ichi I know you're not the biggest fan of your brother but-" I began.

"Shut it." He cut me off, glaring daggers at me. I froze and Neptune grabbed him by his collar.

"Listen up, and listen good." She said, every word seemed to be laced with her anger. "I don't care _who_ you are, but you're not going to talk about _my_ Digit that way, got it? I don't care what he may have done, but he is _your brother_. He gave so much so that we could even be standing here _today_. Therefore, you better respect him, or I swear I will do all in my power to make sure you learn what it means to respect someone." Ichi began to try to remove Neptune's hands from him. "Touch me and things will get ten times worse for you, but by all means, do it. Fucking, do it." I was looking into her eyes and saw that Neptune's eyes were literally filled with anger. I've never seen Neptune like this….it's kind of scary.

"..."

"Ichi maybe you should take back what you said." I said as I tried to be the mediator.

"I'm not going to take back what I said. there's no reason to."

"Ichi!"

"You really want to play it like that huh? I don't care where the hell I am, if you so much as even mutter another bad thing about him I will take you down, got it?" Neptune glared at him, I felt like there was pressure on me from just being around her.

"Get your hands off me peasant."

"Ichi!" I cut in.

"You really want to get punched in the face don't you?"

"Neptune! Calm down," I then saw Ryuka come behind Neptune and grab her breasts.

"Hya!" Neptune yelped.

"Now now Neptune, you forget you're a politician now, you can't just lose your temper like that."

"But he-"

"Neptune, I'll have you know I know several ways how to stimulate a woman, so either you two make up, or we can take this somewhere more... _private_." Neptune's face paled. Ryuka then looked at Ichi "And as for you, you better do the same, I'm also good at teasing guys, and trust me you won't be able to sit still for days when I'm done with you."

"..." Ichi remained quiet.

"Now make up you two,"Ryuka let Neptune go.

"Really Ryuka, Ichi is the one in the wrong."

"Well then Ichi, you apologize first."

"I'm sorry."

"Good, now you Neptune."

"I'm sorry for losing my temper. But don't talk about Digit like that, he did something no one else even dared to do."

"I'll say what I want about my own brother."

"You little-"

"Now now," Ryuka got between the two. "Let's not have any of that, Ichi and Nepgear, move down one." We did as instructed and Ryuka sat in the seat. The way the dais is set up is that there are three chairs, then a podium, then another three chairs on the other side of the podium. So now I was sitting at the end. Neptune sat on the other side of the podium and I saw two blonde haired girls, one I recognized as Blossom, the other one had blue eyes and wore black ribbons in her hair. Blossom wore a long salmon colored dress and the other girl wore a short but poofy pink dress. The two then sat down beside her and a waiter walked over to them and filled their glasses with what I recognized as red wine. I then saw the waiter walk over to our side and fill our glasses with water.

"Ichi you can't just say what you want." I said in an upset tone, after the waiter had left us. .

"I say and do what I want," He said as he took a sip of his cup.

"Ichi…." I then heard the doors open and people started to come in, taking their seats at the many tables set up in the room.

"Enough of that, it's time for the reception." I let out a sigh.

This is going to be one long night.

 **Digit**

We were following Arfoire through the Graveyard for a while now and we seemed to be getting to the more…...desolate parts of Lucifa. I had thought the area I was in for the past seven years was bad, but this place….I don't think I can come up with words to even describe it.

"Who's this friend of yours?" I asked as we climbed over the various ruins of buildings.

"Her name is Mercury. Are you familiar with the ancient civilization of Voxia?"

"Yea,"

"She's an important individual from there, she's also the strongest single person in Gamindustri's history."

"Are you serious?"

"For you to be able to get out of here, you'll need to overcome the three rulers of the Graveyard. And since you only have one chance, it's best to prepare you the best we can."

"We?"

"Didn't I tell you? Magna sent me."

"Well since you're from Yggdrasil I should have guessed that much."

"How is Magna?" Croire asked.

"She was fine when I talked to her."

"So how much farther is Mercury's place?" Arfoire squinted.

"We should be getting there in a few minutes."

"The strongest person in Gamindustri's history… I wonder what kind of person she is.."

"Once we get inside, don't let your guard down."

"Got it." We approached what looked like a japanese styled temple. Considering the desolate area it was in, this place stood out; it was primarily a cream color with a red trim, and it was in excellent condition. On top of that there were even healthy plants near the building, which made it stand out even more. I stopped to look at the plants and Arfoire and Croire walked past me. I heard a door open and close while I admired the plants.

"...…." I heard a whisper from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw nothing there. I blinked and walked towards the temple.

"Weird, thought I heard something,"

"…."

"...?" I checked in the direction of the sound and saw nothing once again." I walked inside the temple, which had an enormous interior, this place is bigger than it looked on the outside. There were floral patterns in the doors and they had canvas on them that was held by oaken framing. I checked several rooms, looking for Croire and Arfoire, but no luck.

 _SNAP!_

I heard a sound coming down further down the hall. I stopped, then I felt someone tackle me to the floor. I fell with a _THUD!_ and felt two soft things squish against my back.

"Wha!?" I looked up and saw a woman with deep brown hair that cascaded on top of that her eyes were a reddish color. She wore a dress shirt that was mostly unbuttoned except for like the middle two buttons, and black pants that went down to just above her ankles.

"Who are you!?"

"Me? Why should I introduce myself to someone who broke into my house." She raised her eyebrows at the question. What surprised me is that her voice was the one I heard just moments ago. But she tackled me while the sound came towards the back. How is that possible?

"I think I heard it come from here." I heard a new voice. Croire and Arfoire came into the hall while following a woman with black hair and yellow cat-like eyes. on top of her head were two black fox ears. She was in a white T-shirt and black shorts. I felt some sort of immense power coming from her. She looked at me, then at the woman on top of me."Curry, get off the boy, he doesn't know what's going on," She got off of me and put a cigarette in her mouth.

"Sorry, he's just so cute I couldn't help myself." She said as she lit her cigarette. Cute? This woman has issues.

"Uh, who is she?" I pointed at the fox woman.

"Huh? I'm-" The woman began.

"She's Cali," the brunette interrupted. The woman sighed.

"Well it's a nickname."

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Digit," I said as I stood up, brushing the dust off my clothes.

"We're well aware of who you are." Cali said, her fox ears twitching.

"I told you not to let your guard down, Mercury is strong and hard to sense. A lot of the stuff she does well…..it defies logic." Arfoire said while sighing heavily near the end of her sentence. I guess the attacker is named Mercury, huh.

"Like how she threw her voice."

"How did you do that?" I asked Mercury.

"Oh, you want me to demonstrate?" Mercury said as she cleared her throat. "Hi" the sound came from behind even though I saw her form the words with her mouth in front of me.

"Wait….what?"

"That's a special ability she's mastered, her ability of inversion allows her to do defy logic. That's something simple she can do however." Cali said.

"Simple? What's something more comple-" I watched Mercury walk towards a wall and walk up it and onto the ceiling and stop, then stood there."..."

" That's something a little more complex she can do."

"Uh, huh….so uhm, Mercury-"

"Ok," She replied.

"Huh?"

"You want me to train you right? okay."

"How did you-"

"Cali told me, she knew you three were coming."

"Wait, how?"

"She's god."

"God? as in one of the goddesses?"

"Well, she is _the_ god, she knows what will happen, what might, and what won't happen. Well she decides it more like."

"..." I looked at the fox woman who was dressed in very basic clothing. I didn't expect an all powerful being to appear this way.

"I'm only a representation of the author, I won't be doing anything. I'm simply his avatar." She waved dismissively."As an avatar I have no power,"

"I see,"

"Anyways, I already briefed her so you kids have fun, I'll be seeing you in DigiStation," A door of darkness appeared beside her and she opened it.

"Wait! can you transport me out of here?"

"Nah, the plot demands you go through it this way." She then went through the door and it vanished behind her.

"Stupid plot." I muttered.

"Anyways, let's get to work shall we?" Mercury said while jumping off the ceiling and landing on her hands, then used her hands to push herself into the air where she corrected herself to stand on her feet. She took out the cigarette and let out a cloud of smoke.

"Ok, what's first?"

…..

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS!?" I screamed as I had what felt like the weight of a mountain on my back. Mercury, Arfoire and Croire were sitting at the top of a large pile of bricks having tea.

"Now, take us up to the top floor." Mercury said calmly.

"And take it slow moron, we don't want to spill any of the tea." Croire piped in.

"I'd want a smooth ride as well." Arfoire said as she yawned. "I think I'll take a nap."

"We have to do some body conditioning before we can get into your training, I also heard you don't have a formal education, so I'll get you up to speed." Mercury said with a yawn."Think I'll join you in that nap Arfoire."

"I think I know how it feels to cry internally now.." I strained to say as I took a step. She wants me to take them to the top floor of the temple, and my right foot is on the first step.

I wonder if Neptune is faring any better than I am right now..

 **Neptune**

I sighed as I finished my meal. I had said a short speech before dinner was served that rallied a resounding approval from the audience, so that was good. Nothing seemed to be going wrong with the reception, and even the boy...I think Ichi was his name? was behaving.

"I said no," I heard him say. I looked to the other side of the dais and saw Nepgear trying to pull him out of his seat.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She wants me to go dance with her and I said no, I don't dance."

"Is that you don't dance or you don't know _how_ to dance?"

"..." I laughed and he glared at me. I walked over to him and offered my hand.

"I can give you some hands-on lessons for a quick minute so you don't embarrass yourself on the floor, just come with me."

"No way,"

"Come on, I'm not going to embarrass you, because if I do I'll get embarrassed as well."

"...I guess you have a point." He took my hand and I led him to the dance floor. I noticed there were a lot of other pairs on the floor, and I thought back to the gala even years ago, how me and Digit had danced that night. I put his hand on my waist and I held his other hand in mine.

"Ok, now just follow me carefully,"

"...Alright,"

"Aw, you're being shy, how cute."

"Shut up," I began to move my feet in a simple waltz, Ichi clumsily following after me.

"Relax," I felt a sharp pain on my foot. "Ow!"

"Sorry,"

"You didn't do that on purpose, right?"

"Step on your foot? of course not."

"Ok, well follow closely, and try not to step on my feet this time."

"Of course," He followed my movements a lot better this time, and next thing we knew we were gracefully gliding across the floor. many pairs stopped just to see us dance. I saw Nepgear watching us from the sidelines and I nodded my head in her direction. A boy came over and offered her a dance and he waltzed towards us. Ichi and the boy twirled us and we spun gracefully over to switch partners.

"Have fun ." I said as the boy and I waltzed off the dancefloor.

"Th...thanks sis,"

"Ms. Neptune, it was an honor to help you," He bowed after he let go of my hand.

"I appreciate the help."

"What will you do now?"

"I'm not sure," I walked over to the buffet line where I saw a girl with long lilac hair wearing a black dress. She was over by the dessert line and she sounded like she was thinking really hard.

"Mmmmmnnnn…."

"Uh, hello?" The girl turned around and looked at me. She had kinda darkish pink eyes and she blinked them a few times.

"Heeeeeeh? Who aree youuuu?" She talked kind of slow and it made me want to laugh but I stopped myself from doing so.

"My name's Neptune, you know, the candidate that's hosting this reception."

"Ahhh I see, I'm Pluuuuutiaaa, nice to meet you. I'm a police chief, I was stationed over in Lastation seven years ago but now I'm here,"

"Ah I see, you don't really seem like the type of person to be a policewoman,"

"I like to tie up the bad guys and play with them until they cry and confess to their crimes...ehehehehe…."

"..." My face paled. "You…..you're one of those cops huh?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Uh, nothing,"

"Ooookay….well nice to meet you Neptune…..heyyyy…..can I call you Neppy?"

"Neppy? Well I mean we just met and-"

"Can IIIIIIII?"

"...Yeah sure, I have no problem with that"

"Yayyyyyy! Hey Neppy, do you have any sisters?"

"Uh, yeah, there's Nepgear and Nepera, but Nepera is at home because she's too young for the event."

"I see, I want to meet them sometime,"

"Ah, alright, no problem." Plutia then took a piece of cake from the dessert bar and began eating part of it.

"Wooooowwwww…...this cake is delicious!" I laughed.

"Glad you like it. But on a different note. Are you going to vote for me to become CPU again?"

"Uh-huuuh…..we're friends now so I'll be sure to help in any way I can."

"Nice to know. Hey I'll talk to you afterwards, it's about time for the Q & A." I waved as I walked over to the dais. I then took my seat and noticed that Ichi and Nepgear were absent. I'm not sure what they were doing but dismissed it once someone tapped on the microphone they had set up in an aisle in front of the was a man wearing a black suit and wore black rimmed glasses. He had short brown hair.

"Uhm, hello?" He asked, his voice echoing through the mic.

"Yes?" I replied, a small mic set up on the dais.

"What's your opinion of the growing crime rate in Planeptune, and if you were CPU how would you fix this apparent issue?"

"That's a good question. You are right, crime is an issue. The logical thing to do is to increase the amount of policemen on patrol. But to be honest if we want to change the crime rate in this country we need to improve the rehab methods here. I mean yea a better security force is needed to keep the city safe, but if we can change them for the better then the rate will really go down."

"Hmm, an interesting answer," The man walked away and went to his seat.

"Next question," This time a blonde haired man with green eyes walked to the mic. he wore an indigo suit with a teal shirt.

"There has been concerns regarding censorship of inappropriate content in the media, as well as the sale of pornographic merchandise. If elected how would you go about correcting this?"

"Well I believe that we need a committee to handle this, they should set rules and regulations on what should be deemed appropriate and what is not."

" Why not head the committee yourself?"

"I believe that the people have the right to tell what they want and don't want to see publicly. I don't feel like the CPU should be the one at the head of this. I believe that the CPUs main responsibility is international relations."

"Well said," The man bowed and returned to his seat. The next person to approach the mic made me freeze in place for a minute, then I regained my composure. Standing before me was Violet.

"My question is, what are you going to do about the education in Planeptune? You are aware that while we may be the farthest ahead in terms of education, the quality is somewhat lacking, what do you plan to do to fix this?"

"Well, it's been seven years but a lot of the materials we had was lost during the reset. All we have to do is have Histoire compile the info we need into books. She does record all of what happens in Gamindustri, so this should be a simple task."

"And how do you suppose you get her to compile this info?"

"I know Histoire, she'll do it if I ask her to."

"Interesting, that's my only question, thank you." Violet then went over to take her seat. That was weird, I didn't remember seeing her come in. I looked to the other side of the dais, those two were still not back yet. What the hell are those two doing?

 **Nepgear**

"I..Ichi…" I tried to lightly push him away but he was nibbling my neck. We were in a storage room off to the side from the ballroom.

"Hm?" He said as he brought his hand up my thigh.

"We can't- not here…"

"So you're saying you would like to do this with your master, but in a different location?" My cheeks then went hot.

"Wh-what!? No!" He smirked.

"But you seem to be enjoying this," He began to nibble my neck.

"Shouldn't we at least have some kind of relationship before going this far? I mean we hardly know each other…"

"You don't want to just have some fun?"

"...Is that how you see this?" I lightly pushed him off and we looked into each other's eyes.

"...?"

"You see this as just having 'fun' ? I want to do something like that with the person I love….not just some random guy."

"..."

"How….do you feel about me anyways?"

"You're my serva-"

"How you really feel…" I knit my eyebrows slightly, having a slightly worried look on my face. I mean, Ichi's not all bad he's just….

"..."

"You don't think too much of me do you…?"

"That's not true,"

"Huh?"

"You might be kind of annoying, but you're not that bad,"

"Really…?"

"Yeah, you're cute too," He looked away and rubbed his neck.

"I am?"

"Just a little,"

"Wha!? Just a little!?"

"I don't want it getting to your head."

"You're so mean…." Ichi then pat me on the head."I'm no dog!"

"Anyways, did you want to continue?"

"C..continue!?"

"Yea, of course we could always pick this up at my place, my neighbors won't mind the noise."

"N…..NOISE!?"

"Well you look like you'd be a screamer,"

"I AM NOT!"

"Well then, why not prove it to me?"

"..."

 **Neptune**

I looked out the window of the limousine I had climbed into and saw crowds of people leaving the ballroom. I still saw no sign of my sister, I pulled out my phone and got a text from Nepgear;

"I have my own ride home." it said. I blinked and sighed, I noticed Ryuka sit down beside me in the limo.

"Oh, Hi Ryuka."

"I'll be going to your house,"

"What, why?"

"I want to meet your cute baby sister"

"Uhm, I somehow think that's not a good idea…"

"Why is that?"

"I've seen how you act around small children, it's kinda creepy."

"But I love little kids,"2

"...a little too much."

"I'm still going to your house," I sighed.

"If I don't let you you'll end up threatening me with my job."

"Exactly, anyways, I'll be helping you with your campaign now"

"Wait why?"

"Because I want to see you succeed,"

"But if I become CPU again won't you be losing your best hostess?"

"If people learn that the CPU was a hostess before coming into office our applications will get a massive increase."

"I guess I get it,"

"I probably won't ask for favors so don't worry"

"Try not to do anything that would merit me calling the police." Ryuka laughed.

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation**

 **DarkCaligo: So we had a reception. Kind of soon but i wanted to jump right into the election arc. And we meet the person who will be training Digit for the next six months.**

 **I wanted to at least introduce Mercury before I put Digit into the backseat. We'll get sections of him training, just that chapters won't really center around him too much. However things might progress with him going into the front seat since Digit is well….Digit. lol**


	6. Descent Into Darkness

**DarkCaligo: So Digit has met Mercury who's…..an interesting character. And Neptune had a successful reception, but what else will happen? I mean the night is still young…**

 **Ichi**

"Ichi..." I felt Nepgear's forehead against mine, her eyes were closed and I leaned in to try to kiss her but she backed away. We were back in my house and we were on my couch. She was sitting in my lap while facing me.

"Yes?"

"...I don't…...I don't know….I don't think I can do this yet... I mean….we should date or something first…" She looked down as she spoke and I lifted her chin to look at me."..." She looked away and I sighed. " I think…..I think I should go home. My sister is probably worried about me."

"Fine. Honestly, you know how to ruin a moment." Nepgear's face lit up in embarrassment as she got off of me.

"Wh-what moment! I-it's not like we were going to do anything…." I got up and stretched.

"Just be quiet and get your shoes. I'll walk you home."

"...Fine.." I sighed as she got off the couch and put on her blue heels. I opened the door and she walked through it. I followed behind her and closed it and walked onto the street.

It was kind of cool outside, but I guess it was around that time for Planeptune. Interesting that the political season starts off during the cool season. It wasn't cold enough to have to wear a coat, thankfully. But I had my suit jacket on still, and handed it to Nepgear when she got cold as we walked out of my side of town. I heard cars horns as they drove down the street.

" Where do you even live?" I asked Nepgear as we waited for the traffic lights to change.

"Ah, I live on the northern side…"

"Jeez, well don't expect me to come by too much, there aren't a lot of buses that go from the West to the Northern side."

"Wait, isn't there a bus that goes around the city to take you to school?"

"Nah that thing was hijacked and blown up around two weeks ago."

"I see…." The traffic light turned red and the walk signal turned on. We walked across and as we walked down the sidewalk I felt like we were being watched. I noticed that several feet behind us were some guys in black suits, about four of them. Each of them had buzzcuts and black shades. I sighed and grabbed Nepgear's hand and quickened my pace into a slightly faster walk. She blushed and matched my pace.

"Don't panic, but we're being followed."

"We're what!?" She said. I slapped my forehead and groaned. I then began to run, Nepgear trying to keep up. Unfortunately she could only go so fast in heels. I heard hard running behind me and I turned a corner and went into an alley. The four had followed us into the alley and I stood in front of Nepgear.

"Is she Nepgear?" One of them asked.

"If she is?" I answered as I raised an eyebrow.

"Just answer the question."

"Answer my question first fucktard."

"Look we don't have time for some punk with a foul mouth. If you can't answer our question we'll just ask the girl ourselves." The one in front started walking towards us.

"You want to stop right there, because if you don't, I will kill you."

"Ichi!" I heard Nepgear say.

"Shut up,"

"I'm not afraid of you," The man said as he looked me right in the eyes. I glared at him and he put his hand on my shoulder. I tensed and I immediately sent a punch to his stomach. The force of the punch made him stagger backwards. "W-what the?"

"Holy shit when did he throw that punch?"

"I don't know, it seemed like he was touched on the shoulder and then BAM!"

Two of the other thugs voice their surprise. I waved my hand loosely.

"Damn, that hurt. The hell are you even wearing?" I said. The man in front of me smirked. He opened his dress shirt and he had some sort of metal belly band. "That felt like steel. Damn this'll be annoying," I ran towards him, did a cartwheel, then on my way down did a downwards kick. He blocked the kick with his forearm and I felt a shock go through my foot and he punched my lower leg. I yelled in pain and staggered back. The man ran up to me and punched me in the stomach, which made me want to curl up in pain but he grabbed me by my hair and threw me against a wall.

"Ichi!" Nepgear ran towards me.

"Stay back!"

"...!"

"This is my fight. Stay the hell out of my way, a king handles business by himself." I stood up shakily and rolled my shoulders, then wiped the blood coming from my mouth. I raised my fists and the look in my eyes sharpened. I waited for the man to make a move and he did the same, we circled around each other just waiting. He kicked against the ground and I did the same, we both threw a punch towards each other.

 _BOOOM!_

A shockwave was sent from our fists landing on each others faces and the force ended up making the sides of the alley crack. The force also sent both of us flying backwards, but I ended up flying into a wall. I swore as I felt several of my ribs crack. I thought I had killed him but the man had got up, and I saw a red light shine in his eyes.

"Kuhaha… You're pretty strong for a regular human, however….." he walked towards me and I felt my breath grow short, it was like there was some kind of force he was putting on the air. I saw tendrils of darkness come out of his back.

"Wh…..at the hell…..are you….?" I struggled to say. I tried to get up but my body wouldn't listen. The man picked me up by my hair and pulled back his fist.

"STOP!" I heard Nepgear scream. The man turned in her direction."Let…..let him go…."

"Or what?"

"I'm the one you're looking for…..so that means you'll do something if I ask right…? Please….just...let him go…"

"Now was that so hard?" The man said as he threw me aside. I winced in pain and I squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them, I saw Nepgear looking right at a gun that was in the hand of the man. I froze, and for the first time in my life that I could remember,

I felt fear.

"NO!" I screamed. The man pulled the trigger.

 _BANG!_

"Ichi…." Was the last thing I heard her say before she fell beside me.

"Nepgear….." I reached for her hand and she held it, squeezing it tightly.

"Ichi….I….I don't want to go….I don't want to just die in some alleyway….hahaha...I guess, it was bound to happen. I mean, Neptune is running for CPU. Ichi, promise me….look after my sister….and little Nepera, she's only a little kid. She shouldn't be targeted…." She stopped for a minute and I squeezed her hand and she blinked. "That was the first time you ever had said my actual name…."

"You're not going anywhere! You're staying here got it!?"

"I wish I could….I'm sorry Ichi….I really did like…..no…..I really did love you."

I froze.

She….loved me?

And she's gone now….

She died with a smile on her face.

"Well, that's that, also I saw you kill those thugs the other day. So the police are coming here to take your ass to jail."

"..."

"What's the matter, no smart remark?"

Several images flashed in my head.

I thought of when I died, the destruction of the city.

I thought of how I was powerless against this…..guy.

I remembered when that _thing_ had took my life long ago.

The life that my brother had given me…..

Fuck this,

I'm not dying!

I opened my eyes and I was face to face with a shadow.

" _Tell me your wish,"_ It asked. I heard its voice in my head.

"Wish….?"

" _I am here because you have something you desire. Tell me your wish and it shall be granted."_

"I don't have a wish."

" _Come now, don't lie."_ The shadow walked towards me. _"Your lips may lie, but your heart won't."_ It placed a finger on my chest and I felt a burning sensation in my chest, which made me clench it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

" _I see, so you're angry because a girl that loved you died in front of you. You were too weak to protect her."_ The shadow laughed. _"Must have hurt your ego considering you view yourself as a king. Very well, your wish is granted."_

"I didn't say anything,"

" _Your heart told me, no need to worry."_ The shadow then began to change shape and I saw colors appear inside it. The shadow turned into a girl with pale skin and piercing blue eyes. Her hair was long and was a sky blue color. She wore an intricately decorated robe with black sleevelike gloves. Strangely enough, she looked like Nepgear.

"What the…." The girl smirked.

"No need to worry," She said as she walked towards me flirtatiously. This time I actually heard her voice come from her mouth rather than in my head. She gently placed her hands on my chest and looked into my eyes seductively. "I am one of your servants, master."

"Who are you?"

"Me? I am probably your most faithful servant, Grimoire."

"Grimoire….?"

 **Neptune**

"Ohhh she's soooo cute!" Ryuka said as she hugged Nepera. Nepera was napping with Compa when we came back, and Ryuka being…..well Ryuka, woke her up.

"Nnnh…..I wanna sleep…." Nepera whined. Compa was sound asleep still, her arms were in a way as if she was still holding Nepera.

"Neptune! I can't believe that you had such a young sister all this time and never told me!"

"This was kinda the reason why…."

"Where's Nepgear? I have to greet her as well."

"She'll be here later, for now let's just relax," I heard a knock on the door and I opened it. IF walked in with a solemn look on her face.

"Hey it's Iffy, what's up?" I asked. She looked at me, then at Ryuka.

"Uh, Nepko, you should probably have Nepera go upstairs…."

"Why?"

"She just should."

"Uh, alright, you heard her Nepera, Compa, wake up." I said as I gently nudged her. Compa woke up and held Nepera's hand as they walked upstairs rubbing her eye as they left.

"Can I get a drink before I explain…?"

"Uh, yeah, what can I get you?"

"Get me something strong."

"Whoa, it must be something big if you're gonna have to have alcohol."

…

We had sat down on the couch with a few wine glasses on the coffee table. IF held hers in her hands as she looked down at it, her face reflecting in it.

"So what did you see?"

"...Well, I was on my way back from getting groceries when I had seen some guys in suits walking out of an alley, one of them had put away a gun,"

"You didn't get shot did you?"

"No, I'm completely fine… but something made me want to check out the alleyway, and well, when I did…."

"What did you find?" Ryuka asked.

"Nepgear…"

"What about her?"

"She's….." IF began shaking and she grit her teeth. I saw the liquid in the glass trembling.

"She's what?"

"Neptune…..Nepgear's dead."

"...!" I froze, and felt as if all the color in me just disappeared.

"You're sure….?"

"Yeah, as much as I want to I can't deny what I saw, I even checked her pulse."

"No….no this can't be happening….Nepgear….Nep Jr….." I held my hand against my forehead and walked towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked back at the me that had gotten all dressed up for her campaign reception, and then I lose my younger sister.

"Neptune," I heard Ryuka knock on the door. "You okay?"

"Uh….yeah, I'm fine." I said as I walked out. Ryuka caught me in a hug and I closed my eyes.

"It's alright Neptune," She softly stroked my hair and I tried to hold back my tears.

Nepgear….

She's…..

gone….

I mean I know she's been treated badly in the past and I kinda took her for granted… but.

Taken….for granted…

Just like Digit,

I had taken both of them for granted… and both of them were taken away from me.

Nepgear…..

Digit….

"Neptune, it'll be ok. I'm sure you'll see the both of them sooner than you think."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that this Digit boy is working hard right now to get back to you. And I'm sure Nepgear will be back soon as well."

"..."

 **Digit**

I fell onto my back, I felt like I was here for months just lugging them up to the top of the temple. I felt like my body was giving out.

"Weak, you can't possibly be tired from carrying us up to the top floor." Mercury said as she put out a cigarette. I was breathing heavily and Mercury sat down beside me. I looked over to her and she simply laid down beside me.

"You're…..a…..lunatic." I said in between breaths.

"Am I?" She said as she took out another cigarette.

"Smoking is bad for you, you should cut it out."

"We're dead anyways, so what's the harm?"

"Still it's-"

"You're really trying to tell your trainer what to do? How about you become stronger than me, _then_ you can try telling me what to do."

"..."

"You're training to get out of here right? This place is dominated

by the strong. Which is why this side of the graveyard is always in conflict. People are trying to get on top, but some keep getting pushed down."

" So if I want to get out of here…."

"You're going to have to overpower the rulers of the graveyard."

"..."

"Why are you trying to leave this place anyways?"

"I have someone waiting for me,"

"So it's love huh…" Mercury trailed off as she spoke.

"...?" Mercury put a hand over her chest and closed her eyes.

"Nothing,"

"Alright then," I sighed. My muscles still ached.

"Get up, we're not done for the day." I groaned as I somehow managed to stand up.

"Next a thousand pushups and crunches, then we'll be ready for the main training."

"This is just the warmup…?"

 **Ichi**

I woke up in a cell, bandages wrapped on my wounds. I looked down and I was wearing a orange jacket with pants and a white v-neck shirt. I looked around and saw that the floor and walls were concrete, and there was something like a bunk bed, with a metal frame that seemed like it hadn't been cleaned in a while. in a corner of the room was a toilet and sink. I looked at the front of the room and there were metal bars.

Looks like I'm in a jail cell.

Really strange since I thought I was dead. I looked down at my hands and saw that there was some blood on them. I also had a huge headache.

"Why the fuck-" I began

" _You're wondering what happened don't you sweetie?"_ A voice in my head said. It sounded familiar to me.

"Who's there?" I said, walking around the small room.

" _It's me silly, Grimoire."_

"..."

" _You're wondering what happened? Well you went on a rampage and took down those thugs."_

"But I…"

" _You were consumed in rage so you probably don't remember. The police had found you while you were finally calming down and arrested you on both charges of the murders of those gang members, and then those thugs. You're gonna be here a while."_

"Tch…"

" _But, on the bright side,"_

"What?" I suddenly saw darkness gather in front of me and Grimoire appeared, wearing clothes similar to mine, but she wore a white tank top.

"I'll be here to keep you company." She smirked as she leaned forward.

"Hah! A servant will always be there for their master, so why tell me that?"

"Huhuhu, true." She hugged my arm. "If there's anything you need, just tell me master~"

"..." I walked towards the cell's front and looked out and then downwards. Apparently I was on the top floor of a three floor jail. I saw various prisoners walking in I guess what you could consider the center of the jail. I saw a policeman walking by and Grimoire disappeared. The man stopped in front of me and looked me up and down.

"I see you're finally awake. The hell is wrong with you, it took seventeen tranquilizers to put you down."

"What is this place?"

"This is the Planeptune Penitentiary, located in a remote part of Planeptune."

"So this is farther out west,"

"Way out west,"

"How long am I supposed to be here?"

"The hell should I know, if you want to mingle with your fellow shitheads then let me know, otherwise I'm out."

"Let me out,"

"Can I get a please?"

"I said, let me _out_." The man froze and looked at me funny.

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to order me around." He grabbed my bangs and slammed my face against the cell bars. I screamed in pain and clenched my fists, then reached through the bars and punched him in the face, then grabbed his tie and slammed his face against the bars repeatedly. He staggered and I took his keys, then kicked him hard enough to make him stagger backwards and fall over the railing and to the ground floor.

 _THUD!_

I reached through the bars and unlocked my door with the key. Then walked out while covering my right eye and looked down while the crowd had looked up at me.

"Listen up," I said. "From this day forward, this is my castle, you got a problem with that then come to me about it, _we'll work something out_."

There was then silence.

Then laughter.

"This punk thinks he can just waltz in and claim ownership of this place, please!"

"He's gonna probably get fucked in the showers, the little bitch."

"He'll definitely get his ass kicked."

"Please some guy who just got here with that attitude won't last a second here."

I grit my teeth. These plebians, these _scum_ were laughing at me.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh at me! I am your king from this day forward, and I'll beat down every one of you little shits to make sure you understand that!" I said while clenching my fist so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

They laughed even louder.

Grimoire appeared beside me and held my hand. I wrenched my hand from hers and jumped over the railing , my fist pulled back. I locked onto a heavyset man who was laughing with his eyes closed, then I landed on him, not before punching his face in. The man dropped like he was made of lead and the crowd went silent. I felt something coursing through me and I rolled my shoulders.

"Anyone else think this shit is funny?" I said while glaring at them. Some backed up and I glared at the crowd while blood ran down my face. Several prisoners rushed at me and I punched the one closest to me, dark energy flew out of him and he crashed into several of the prisoners running towards me. One wrapped his arms around my neck and I struggled to break free while one came at me with a pipe. He hit my shin and I bit my lip so hard it bled and I bit the arm of the man, then threw him over my shoulder into the other. I picked up the pipe and my vision began to go red.

 _GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

…

…

…

…

…

I dropped the pipe, which was covered in blood. I sank to my knees, panting heavily. Blood had stained my clothes and where even on my bandages. I fell on my face amidst a circle of unconscious and dead bodies.

"My my, you really made a mess of things." Grimoire said as she helped me up. "The guards probably won't be happy about this, so let's get you cleaned up shall we? We don't need them to find out it was you now do we?"

…

Steam filled the room as the hot water ran in the community shower. The people in the shower cleared out after seeing the state I was in, so it was just Grimoire and I in the shower. She poured warm water on me and I flinched as I felt some of it on my wounds.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'll make sure you're all cleaned up." She got some shampoo and put it in my hair. She began working it into a lather.

"Not too rough dammit." I said as I felt her nails scraping against my scalp.

"Sorry sweetie, maybe I can make you….. _feel better_ after this? I mean we do have a cell to ourselves, and if they find out what happened, you'll be put in solitary confinement." I felt my face grow warm hearing that."Oh? Are you blushing?"

"No,"

"It looks like you can't handle being teased. Well if it appeals to you that much, I don't mind serving your desires~"

"Shut up," I felt two soft objects press against my back.

"Oh come on," I felt her slide her hand down my face, then down my chest. "Don't be that way, even a king has to relieve some stress every once in awhile, right?"

"You have a point, but-"

"But….what…?" She whispered in my ear and I jumped slightly. "Oh come now,"

"Just keep washing me."

"Awwww, you're no fun." She rinsed my hair and then I saw her grab some soap. She paused and I looked over my shoulder, she smiled and I looked forward. I then jumped when I felt her rubbing herself against my back.

"What the hell!?"

"Aw come on don't do that, I'm just putting soap on you~"

"Servants don't do that! Cut that shit out!"

"You act like you hate it but your face is so red right now~"

"I'm angry dammit!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Kh…."

"Just bear with it alright?~ I promise I'll reward you after."

…

I walked back to my cell and locked it behind me, putting the keys in my pocket before falling on the bottom bunk. I was exhausted although I didn't feel fatigued from the fight anymore. Grimoire appeared on top of me and my face felt warm as I felt her….breasts against me.

"Master, now we're all alone~"

"And?"

"Let's have a little bit of fun shall we?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

" _Shouldn't we have some sort of relationship before going this far?...I want to do something like that with the person I love…. not some random guy."_ I recalled Nepgear's words.

"I barely know you, and I don't know why you're here."

"I am you sweetie, I was created from a part of you." She brought her face close to mine. "And even so, I love you with all my heart…" She held the sides of my face and captured my lips with her own. I felt the warmth of her tongue against mine for a second before she broke the kiss, blushing slightly.

"You're….a part of me?"

"Mhm," She ran a finger down my chest. "Now, let's get a little….closer, shall we?"

 **Neptune**

I sighed as I got into the car. I just finished a debate in downtown Planeptune, and I was partially distracted because of Nepgear's death. I greeted Ryuka as I sat down.

"Neptune, I understand you're grieving right now but you can't let that distract you."

"But…." Ryuka put a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand that it hurts, but Nepgear would want you to focus." Ryuka started the car and we began to head towards the house.

"..."

"We have a candidates banquet later where they'll be showing the rankings. I'll help get you prepared."

"Hey uh…..Ryuka."

"Yes?"

"Did you ever love someone?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just….I just want to know." Ryuka frowned slightly and she then smiled.

"Yeah, I have…..but it wasn't meant to be I guess.."

"Huh? what happened?"

"Er….let's not talk about this right now." She said as she stopped in our driveway.

"How am I supposed to explain Nepgear's death to Nepera…." I opened the door and I was surprised at what I found. I saw a girl with dark brown hair and pink eyes, along with a girl who looked like a smaller version of her, who were sitting on the couch. The smaller girl was wearing a black school uniform, while the other wore a black and white dress. Beside them was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes who wore some oriental styled clothing, and next to her was a woman with reddish brown hair with blue eyes. Along with what looked like a younger sister with similar features. The last two girls wore what kinda looked like medieval clothing.

"Neptune!" Nepera ran over to me and jumped into my arms. I held her close while I smiled. The older girls had walked over to me and smiled.

"Uh….who are these people in my house?" I wondered aloud. The three girls looked at each other, then began laughing.

"It's been a while, Neptune." The woman with reddish-brown hair said.

"I can't believe hers are still bigger than mine…" The blonde said.

"Uhm….Neptune….I want your hair color." The other brunette said.

"Excuse me, but who are you guys?"

"It's Noire, Vert and Blanc," The reddish-brown haired woman said as she pointed to the other brunette, then to herself, then to the blonde.

"Whoa! You guys look so different!"

"So do you, I mean you do look good with black hair." Noire said.

"I miss my lilac hair, black is a lonely color." I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"It is not! it's a color of regality!"

"Yeah, it is."

"Grrr….."

"You haven't changed at all Noire," I laughed. "So Blanc, no twins today?"

"They're busy with school, so it's just me." I then looked to Vert, who had a younger girl hiding behind her."Vert, who's she?"

"This is my little sister Ein," She moved so that I could see her better. She wore a black and green dress with a brooch that had a '1' on it.

"Hi," She waved. I waved back at her and Nepera walked over to her.

"Hello, I'm Neptune, nice to meet you." I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Ein."

"Ein was accepted into a high school here in Planeptune. I figured that we would pay you a visit before we drop her off here." Vert cut in.

"She could stay at my place during the school year."

"Really? I don't want to impose…"

"It's fine, after all we're friends, this is nothing to me."

"Thank you Neptune, I wouldn't want her living here by herself."

"Like I said no problem."

"Hear that Ein? You'll be living here."

"Thank you Neptune," Ein said as she bowed.

"I'll expect you to help me around the house though,"

"Speaking of help, where's Nepgear?" Noire said as we sat down.

"Ah….I'll talk about that later. Anyways you guys came to visit me?"

"Essentially, and we also want to help with your campaign."

"Really?"

"We all got to the finals of our election, so it'd only make sense for us to help with yours."Blanc said.

"But why?" I asked.

"We'd rather have you as a CPU than someone we don't know." Vert said.

"I see…."

"Are you okay? You seem a little….off."

"Eh? I do?"

"Ein can you take Nepera to another room? We need to talk to her in private." Ein bowed and left and I saw Noire look at who I guess was Uni, who went behind them.

"What's wrong?" Blanc asked.

"Er...well...Nepgear's dead…"

"..." The three stared at each other, then at me with shocked expressions.

"What happened!?"

"I'm…. not sure, you'd have to really talk to IF, she's the one who saw Nepgear's body.."

"When's her funeral?"

"Eh….I don't know, I'm not sure how to tell Nepera, I mean how do I tell her that Nepgear just….kicked the bucket?"

"We'll figure out something," Blanc began. "For now let's get the arrangements of the funeral in order and get your campaign going."

"Thanks guys,"

"Let's make Neptune the number one candidate,"

"Yeah!" We all cheered as we raised our fists.

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **Cali: Good day, evening , or afternoon readers, Cali here.**

 **Digit: So….how long am I going to be in this hell?**

 **Cali: About 6 months**

 **Digit: ABOUT SIX MONTHS!? I CAN'T TRAIN THAT LO-**

 **Cali: You spent seven** _ **years**_ **in hell, shut up.**

 **Digit: -grumbles-**

 **Cali: -Smiles softly and twitches ears- Until next time.**


	7. A King And A Warden

**Cali: Good morning, afternoon, or evening readers. It's time for another episode. With the four CPUs reunited, how will things go for Neptune's campaign? Also Ichi is in prison, think he'll be able to turn it into his castle? And what's the deal with Grimoire? Think of these while you read this episode.**

 **Ichi**

I woke up with my arms around Grimoire. She was sleeping peacefully while her bare chest was against mine. I got up and put on my clothes, then covered her with the blanket.

"Geez, she's an annoying one.." I said as I grabbed the keys and unlocked my cell, then headed down after locking it behind me. Several prisoners glared at me from their seats while I walked over to get breakfast. The one on duty for the lunch line had some bruises on his face on his face and I smirked. The man shook his head and then gave me a plate with meager scraps.

"Next,"

"You're joking,"

"Next,"

"I kicked the asses of all those punks and you _dare_ to mock me with this joke?" I pointed to the tray of food in my hands. "I am your king, correct this now,"

"There he goes talking about being a king."

"He's just a kid, let him pretend for a while longer."

"He has no real power here."

These insolent fucks think that I'm no threat to them.

"Didn't you guys see me yesterday? I killed a lot of you shits." I said.

"No you didn't, the guards told us a guard went crazy and beat the shit out of the prisoners. You were nowhere to be found, yet we saw a policeman's uniform among the corpses."

"Tch, so they covered it up. Fine then I'll have a repeat of yesterday, come at me you little shits."

"Now now, sweetie, if you want to do some killing, at least do it the easy way." Grimoire's voice rang through the cafeteria.

"Who the hell was that?" A prisoner said.

"I don't know but she sounds hot."

"i didn't know that a female came over to this side."

"Ichi you're so mean, leaving me alone like that," Grimoire walked into the cafeteria and everyone looked at her. She sauntered down the middle aisle as if on a runway with a spotlight. "But let me tell you something, little ones." She walked up to me and lightly kissed my cheek. "I don't take too kindly to people mocking my Ichi."

"Figures the little shit would have someone hot like her. This is total bullshit." Grimoire set the tray on the nearby cafeteria line counter and put her hands in mine as she looked into my eyes.

"You want to show them your power? The true power of a king? I can help you unlock that."

"Unlock?"

"Yes, much like your brother you have a special power hidden away in your heart, and if you'd just be willing to give me the key I can unlock it for you."

"..."

"Well?"

"Do it, I'll show these guys just who their ruler is." Grimoire smiled and cupped the side of my face.

"Well if my master wishes it, then I have no choice." She brought our lips together and I felt a burning sensation in my chest. I felt some type of power burning in my blood, a dark miasma gathered around me. when I opened my eyes Grimoire was smiling with her hands behind her back, as if she was admiring her work. I let out a roar that resounded through the cafeteria and the prisoners flinched. I felt invincible.

"Now," I felt as if each word I had was laced with power. I turned to the prisoners. "Kneel." It was if they were being controlled by some marionette, but they got out of their seats and obliged, though you could see that they were visibly trying to resist. "Kneel," a force forced them down, creating small craters around the room.

"Oh my, so this is your power. Fitting of a king to have power behind his words." Grimoire walked into my arms and wrapped them around her. "What next?"

"Hmph, first thing's first." I turned towards the one working the cafeteria line and he was kneeling. "You, the one who's serving food, you may rise." The man was released from the force and got up, rolling his shoulders. "Now, correct this," I pointed to the tray.

"I don't know what you did but-"

" _Correct this_." The man was hit with some unknown force and he slowly, but robotically, filled my tray with food. "Now, give her the same amount." I pointed to Grimoire. The man obliged and we took the two trays and headed down the central aisle. I looked to the right and the left, tables on both sides were full. I looked at the biggest guy near me. "You," I pointed to him.

"The hell... do you want?" He said in a strained voice.

"Prepare a table for us,"

"Fuck no,"

" _That's an order."_ The man rose shakily, then took a nearby table that still had people on it. "And you lot will help him prepare the table, make it look nice," The people on the table got off and some left the cafeteria. The big man had neatly set the table in the center aisle, and those who left returned with silverware and a tablecloth. They neatly set the table and some even came to take our trays and set them down. the remaining few had gotten us glasses of orange juice.

"Looks like you really are meant to be a king, now just one thing, because your power feels familiar." Grimoire said.

"Shouldn't it feel familiar? you are a part of me,"

"That is true but I know more than you think," We walked to the table and sat down.

"..."

"But for now let's enjoy this meal."

"Next time make a meal specifically for us." I said as we began eating.

"This power of yours fits you perfectly, and this is only the beginning. Ichi, you can use this power to assert your authority over this prison and rule it as your kingdom." A scrawny man walked into the cafeteria and tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?" I said as I looked over my shoulder. The man flinched, he was just another prisoner.

"Well, you see…..the warden wants to speak to you." He said.

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows. "The warden huh?" I stood up and Grimoire did as well.

"Kind of soon isn't it?"

"I think so, but I have no problems if he wants to surrender control already. Lead the way." The man then led us out of the cafeteria.

…..

"This place is bigger than I thought…." I said to myself as we walked to the warden's door. I opened the door and I was surprised to see a red haired woman black eyes. I was expecting there to be a man over this facility. Around her were several men, which some she was using as a bench and others as a footrest.

"Hello there, so you're the one causing a ruckus in my jail." The warden swished the red wine in her cup.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"I'm the warden of this fine institution, nice to meet you…..uhm….what is your name?"

"You can call me your king."The warden giggled.

"How about you tell me your name and I might be willing to work out an agreement with you."

"Regarding?"

"The ownership of this prison."

"Oh? Well then, my name is Ichi."

"Ichi huh?" She stood up and was eye level with me. She then ran a hand along the side of my face, smiling at me. I removed her hand and closed my eyes.

"Let's talk ownership of this place."

"Oh, that?" She turned around and walked towards the wall,then a man ran over and got on all fours and she sat on him. "You should know when I'm joking dear. But at least I know the name of my new slave." I laughed and she frowned.

"You're a funny woman, I like that." I said as I walked over to her. "But in all seriousness, you should just give this place up."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because there's no point in resisting."

"Oh?"

"I'm sure you know that I am no normal human."

"Are you?"

" _Kneel_." I said.A shockwave was sent through the room and he man under her collapsed, however she seemed unchanged. I blinked in surprise, and she blinked and her eyes turned gold with a silver symbol inside.

"Interesting, so you're one of _those_." The Warden's eyes seemed to send a chill through my spine.

"..."

 **Neptune**

It had been a month since I had begun my campaign. Nepgear's funeral was scheduled to be two weeks from now. I had told Nepera a week ago and she had broken down into tears. It felt like I was stabbed in the heart and she hadn't been going to school since then. I had seen the poll rankings at the end of the month and I was ranked 20 out of 30. So since Noire, Vert and Blanc had come to help, things have been running smoothly for my campaign. Unfortunately, Violet, my biggest rival is ranked 15 out of 30. We were currently in downtown Planeptune passing out flyers.

"Hello, excuse me, please elect me for your CPU!" I said as I passed a flyer out to a passerby. "Excuse me, please elect me as your CPU!" We had been out for a few hours and we got an okay number passed out.

"Nep-Nep, I'm out of flyers." Compa said.

"Same here," IF commented as she walked over to me.

"Well, I guess this is good for now, let's head back." I said. We picked up our remaining flyers and walked to the bus stop.

"Hey Nep, did you ever hear about the kid who was sent to jail last month?"

"Who?"

"I think his name was…..uh….E-something."

"E-something?"

"Ecchi…...Emmi…...E….."

"Ichi?"

"Yeah that's it."

"Ichi was sent to jail….huh?" I said as the bus arrived. I walked onto the bus with the other two behind me.

"Yeah, I heard they had to tranquilize him like a mad dog. He had went beserk and killed several men."

"Ichi was with Nepgear….but….something doesn't sit right….he wouldn't hurt Nepgear."

"I don't think from what you told me that he would lay his hands on Nepgear either. But who knows what may have flipped his switch. Either way he was like a wild beast, and he was sent to Planeptune Penitentiary."

"Planeptune Penitentiary? Isn't that the maximum security prison in the west?"

"Yep,"

"Interesting," We sat down in the back and the bus started moving.

"Nep-Nep, what's next on our agenda?"

"Well…" I looked at the two. "Let's uh…. go ask Vert about this. She's the one with the schedule."

"Figures you'd leave something important like that to someone else." IF said with a sigh.

"Hey in the beginning I was handling 90% of the work, cut me some slack." I said as I leaned back in the seat. "Anyways, I'm taking a nap, let me know when we get there."

 **Ein**

I stood at the front of the classroom, the class' eyes were all on me. I wore the black and purple version of the school uniform since it was winter time now. The teacher was sitting at his desk with a bored look.

"Class, this is our new student, introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is Ein," I waved.

"She's cute."

"Her hair looks so pretty."

"She's got a nice rack too."

"Hey she should sit by me,"

"No me!"

"Quiet down class, you're scaring her." The teacher sighed. "Go sit over there," he motioned for me to sit at a chair near the front and I did as instructed.

"Hi Ein, I'm Marissa, nice to meet you," the girl in the seat next to mine said. She had long, curly brown hair and light blue eyes. she wore the same academy uniform as I did. "If you need anything just let me know,"

"Ah, thanks," I replied.

"Now class," The teacher said as he walked to the whiteboard with a marker. "Today's subject is Digit, the hero of get out your notebooks, because you will need to take notes." I brought out a pen and a notebook.

"Digit huh?"

"So as you may know class, Digit is the hero of Gamindustri. But did you know he was only eighteen years of age?"

"Eighteen…?"

"Precisely, he was born here in Planeptune, in what we now know as the northeast. He actually enlisted in The Resistance at the age of fifthteen. He then trained for two years in The Resistance, and was the youngest in his unit. Even though they were called The Resistance, their conflict wasn't with Shadow Heart, the fallen Purple Heart. But what their enemy was really the monsters that run rampant in Planeptune, doing things such as rescuing refugees or fighting monsters that were overtaking settlements was part of their job. Digit was tasked with saving Purple Heart, however what he found was a lot different. " Someone in the class rose their hand. "Yes, Schelby."

"Shadow Heart had been living in a castle in Planeptune, which no one had seen her in several years." She said.

"Correct." Another person rose their hand

"On top of that he challenged Shadow Heart to a fight and he lost, but many wonder why he didn't use his HDD."

"Correct." The teacher said. "He also did give in a little too easily, however many think that his plan from the get go was to side with the Demoness, what we now refer to as a Dark Goddess, on account of their actual nature, to change them for the better."

"And he did just that, He freed Ebony Heart, the fallen Black Heart, from her abusive relationship with her sister. Although he did lose his HDD in the process. Then when those two were kidnapped, he went to Lowee and got Ivory Heart, the fallen White Heart, out of her rage. The only one he hadn't really fully change was Venom Heart, the fallen Green Heart, however near the end of this period which is known as the Heartbreak period, she did show signs of changing for the better." A boy spoke up.

"Well, we actually have a sibling of one of the fallen goddesses among us." I shrunk in my seat.

"To be honest I wasn't around for that time…." I said quietly.

"I see, well…..you kids just said about thirty minutes of my lecture time. Alright class, I want each of you to find a memorial in Planeptune dedicated to Digit, bring me pictures by next class period. You are dismissed." The teacher began to walk towards the door as he spoke. I sighed and stood up. I hardly know what he looks like, how am I supposed to find a memorial to him? I walked out of the high school and saw Neptune on a motorcycle waiting out by the curb. She looked bored and she was holding her helmet. She looked different, since she had her hair tied up.

"Hey Neptune," Neptune looked up and tossed me the helmet.

"Hi Ein, how was school."

"Good….my last class wants me to find a memorial to Digit in Planeptune and take a picture of it."

"A memorial huh…?" Neptune put her hand under her chin and closed her eyes as she thought.

"You know where one is?"

"I know where all of them are to be honest, because I know Planeptune like the back of my hand."

"I guess I'm lucky then,"

"Yea, come on, I'll show you my favorite, it'll be a while though."

 **Ichi**

"Weak," The warden yawned as she sat on one of her man-servants again. I was badly injured but I was still standing. Grimoire was sitting by on the sidelines and I felt like fire was coursing through my blood. It fucking hurt, and it took all I had to keep myself from screaming.

"Damn….you…..I won't lose!" I roared, it sent a shockwave that crushed part of the wall. The warden sighed and produced a fan, which hid her face but not her eyes, and she closed an eye.

"Just give up and I won't have to hurt your cute face any more."

"Fuck, you!" I dashed towards her and pulled my arm back for a punch." She slightly moved when my punch sailed past her and she opened her closed eye. It felt like time slowed and she seemed to move slowly, but I was still in the middle of my punch. She kneed me in the stomach and I was sent flying into a wall while spinning. "KUAH!" I hit the floor with a _THUD!_ and when I got up I coughed blood. Grimoire walked in front of me.

"Oh, and who is she? Don't tell me you had a female prisoner on your side of the jail, that's against the rules."

"I'm a part of him, so it's not against your bullshit rules." Grimoire said with a smirk. "Also as amusing it is to see someone get smacked around, if it's Ichi then it gets boring really quickly compared to someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Like you bitch." Her gaze sharpened and I stood up.

"I don't need your help!"She looked back at me.

"Of course you don't. However as a servant." She held her hand out in front of her while she faced me."I offer my body and soul in order to serve my king. All I ask is that you use me, my king. Because in the end I am a possession of yours to be used." I held her hand and she became covered in a black miasma. The whole room went black.

"What's this? A neat trick she has there, however," The Warden snapped and the darkness disappeared. The strange thing is that it shattered like broken glass. I looked down and saw I was holding a sword in my hand.I can't really describe its shape, however it was grey with a pale blue accent and the blade was white.

"What is this…?"

" _This is my weapon form, my liege."_

"You could do this the whole time and you didn't turn into a weapon?"

" _You never had a need for me to until now. With this you can unleash a new power, so my king, allow us to educate this plebian in front of us."_ I pointed my blade at The Warden.

"The real fight starts now bitch."

"Oh?" The warden then got off her man-servant. "Allow me to get serious then," We both dashed at each other with killer intent showing in our eyes.

 **Digit**

 _THWACK!_

 _SMACK!_

 _KICK!_

"Kuah!" I fell back from the force of her kick. Mercury and I were currently sparring, she said I had to learn hand to hand combat in order to become a well rounded fighter. Arfoire and Croire were watching us sparr on the sidelines.

"Get up. If you're fighting to the death you can't expect your opponent to wait for you to get up." I stood up and she jabbed me in the stomach, then elbowed me hard. I coughed out blood and she elbowed me hard in the stomach. I felt nothing at first but something exploded out of my back and then I flew towards the wall, breaking through several walls and falling down the steps. I struggled to move and I heard something break. I saw Mercury break through part of her own house and she was falling towards me while her legs were pulled close. She landed with her legs on either side of me and a palm was coming for my throat. I closed my eyes to brace myself

"Mercury, that's enough." I opened my eyes and saw that Mercury's eyes were like they had a fire inside. They were red and yellow. She blinked and her eyes turned back to normal.

"..." She stood up and I sighed in relief. Arfoire then helped me up.

"You alright?"

"Uh...yeah…." I said.

"Y'know you've been working without really any rest for the past month, I think you deserve a reward."

"A reward?"

…

I was sitting in a hot spring and I was sighing in relief. I felt like the fatigue in my muscles fading away. I heard the door open and I saw Arfoire and Croire walking towards the hot spring with towels on. My face lit up and I stood up, which surprised me.

"Sit back down,"Arfoire said.

"Wha? but why?" I replied.

"Nothing wrong with us being here with you."

"But you're girls…"

"And? I don't mind seeing your naked form, and do you mind seeing ours?"

"Yes! I mean this is something that should be only seen by your husband!"

"So if I call you my husband then it's fine?" She leaned towards me, emphasizing her cleavage.

"C-cut that out! You can't just call me your husband! We haven't even dated or even had a wedding!"

"Aww, so you wouldn't want to be my husband, that's a shame…"

"Wait! I didn't-"

"You didn't what?"

"Digit is kinda useless, I'd feel bad for whoever is his wife." Croire cut in. The two sat opposite of me in the hot spring. They both sighed as they sank into the water. Arfoire looked up at me.

"You should probably sit back down rather than letting us know how big junior is." my face turned even redder and I quickly went back into the water.

"Geez…." I said with a sigh.

"I wonder what's taking her.." Arfoire looked towards the doors of the temple. I was surprised this was even here, but to be honest I hadn't been to the back of the temple. An indoor hot spring is kinda cool. i heard the doors open and I was surprised to see Mercury come through the door. She sat down beside me in the hot spring, and for the first time in a while I saw her without a cigarette in her mouth.

"You don't have a cigarette?"

"Why would you smoke in a hot spring?" Mercury answered. She blushed as she looked at me, then looked away. I was puzzled by this and I guess it showed on her face. "Sorry….that I kind of lost control earlier." She had coughed while she spoke and her hand covered her mouth, though I knew what she meant.

"Ah, well I'm already dead so its not like you'll kill me." I laughed weakly.

"I suppose so." Mercury leaned back. I realize that Mercury's chest is well….i think her and Arfoire have the same size, or she might be bigger than Arfoire. "Staring at your instructors chest, you got balls." I jumped and she smirked. "What, you want to feel them?" She leaned towards me and I looked away while blushing.

"N-no…"

"You're lying, come on, it'll be a little treat you earned from working so hard." I kept one of my hands pushed down underwater with my other hand.

"No, I said I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She scooted towards me and I felt the soft skin on her shoulder brush against mine. I jumped and she laughed.

"Mercury, I've never seen you act like this." Arfoire said with her eyebrows raised.

"To be honest, I've seduced a lot of men in my time, however I haven't ever had them react like this." She lightly brushed her index finger along my shoulder and I scooted away from her.

"If you push him too far you might regret it."

"Please," She looked at me seductively and cornered me. "Digit, I think it's time for your next lesson."

"Wh-wha…?"

"Hey granny, don't lay your hands on him." Mercury turned around and looked at Croire.

"Oh? You have feelings for him?"

"Like I care about that fucker, I just don't want to see you two fuck in the hot spring. Like damn can't I just relax and take a bath without people having sex in front of me?"

"Oh, so if I took him to my room for example, then you'd be okay with it?" Croire blushed slightly.

"Hell no, I said don't lay your hands on him dammit!"

"So it looks like she does like you Digit, you're such a ladykiller. And I haven't even taught you yet, however I'm so proud already."

"To be honest I don't really like this trait…." I said as I sighed.

"Why is that?"

"Because situations like this happen." I pointed at Mercury, who was surprised and then smirked.

"You're going back to the world of the living for a loved one, is that right?"

"Yeah,"

"You want to know how to please her then,correct?"

"Yea…?"

"So just let me teach you, alright? I wouldn't lead you astray."

"..."

 **Cali: -smiles slightly-**

 **Digit: That cliffhanger**

 **Cali: This comes in a massive update so it's not really a cliffhanger. So…..The Warden is….interesting. I imagined someone like Esdeath being a Warden and oh god…..but anyways, will see you next episode.**


	8. The Castle

**Cali: Good morning, afternoon or evening readers, I have nothing special to say at this time, so let's get into the next chapter shall we? And I guess I'll have more sections of Digit, he's just hard not to write for. Also...this is...5 chapters in one day, would say merry christmas but it's been three weeks since then. I meant to update earlier but well that didn't happen. Just don't think I did anything like abandon the story because I have no intention to anytime soon. Also initially I had to reupload the chapters because I had forgotten to upload this one lol...sorry.**

 **Ichi**

 _CLASH!_

"What the hell…..?" I said as our blades crossed. The woman smirked and her eyes were demonic. She held a long sword in her hand, and that's not what weirded me out.

The fact she turned one of her man-servants into a sword.

Now _that_ is what stood out to me.

"No need to worry about them, they don't feel any pain while in this form. And I can revert them back to their human form anytime. Just think, you could feel what it's like to be one of my possessions. Just imagining what sword you'd turn into, and your face once I break you in….ahhh….I can't wait…!" This bitch….I forced her away with my sword.

"Hey, Grimoire."

" _Yeah?"_ Grimoire's voice rang in my head.

"What's this power you were talking about earlier?"

" _Oh,you want to use it right now?"_

"Yep,"

" _Very well then,"_ I screamed as the power in my veins seemed to spike and I became covered in a dark miasma.

"FUUUUUUCK!" I screamed. The pain was unbearable and The Warden was looking at me confusedly.

"You really shouldn't harm yourself, that's my job." She said as she dashed towards me with her blade raised.

 _CLASH!_

"Really getting sick of your bullshit lady."

"...!"

"You might have had me on the ropes before but now I'm going to kick your fucking ass, and show you who's in charge." I forced her back and roared as I dashed forward. She raised her sword to block and I grabbed the sword's edge and moved it as I slashed her stomach. I didn't cut deep enough to fatally wound her, but she did scream as she was sent sliding across the floor.

"Tch…." I walked over to her and lowered my blade, aiming the point at her neck.

"Now, are you ready to surrender?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Fine….the prison is yours…"

"Tell me your name,"

"Huh?"

"You're one of my servants, so tell me your name."

"I am not a servant-"

"I spare the lives of my servants, now tell me your name."

"I….It's Rouge.."

"Well then Rouge," I stabbed my blade into the ground and I knelt down. "You serve me now." She blushed and blinked.

"..." She was speechless and I smirked.

"Looks like I have a castle now."

 **Digit**

" So how about it?" Mercury said as she brought our lips closer.

"But…."

"He wants to have his first time with Neptune," I jumped when I heard the voice of Cali, who was sitting next to us.

"When did you-" Cali slightly smiled.

"I tend to just pop up whenever I want,"

"..."

"Digit, you are well aware that Neptune, as well as the other goddesses were Arkan's lovers, right? I mean maybe with the exception of Blanc, that means they…..ahem…. did _those_ kinds of things."

"Those kinds of things….?"

"Don't play dumb,"

"..." Mercury leaned in until I could feel her breath. I looked at her red eyes and she smirked.

"Come on Digit, what could it hurt?"

"I just….I kinda want to do something like this with Neptune…." I looked away and I could tell Mercury frowned.

"..." She leaned back and she sighed, then scooted away from me.

"Sorry…"

"No need to apologize." Mercury didn't look at me and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Mercury…" Arfoire frowned as she spoke.

"I'll be in my room," She stood up and walked out the hot spring, closing the door behind her. I then felt Arfoire and Croire's gazes focused on me.

"What?"

"..." Croire simply sighed as she looked at me. "You're hopeless."

"Mercury's hardly ever had feelings for someone, and well…..she doesn't take rejection well.."Arfoire said as she looked at me worriedly.

"Do you think she'll hurt me?"

"Possibly, but I'm not 100% sure. I think that the way she acted was her trying to convey her feelings to you. I mean I've never seen her act like this so I guess that's why."

"Oh…"

"To be honest, even though she talked like she had experience…..she really doesn't."

"Why do you say that?"

"I knew her when she was alive, and I knew her really well. She's only gone as far as kissing on the lips, and not the adult kind. I can show you what I mean by an... _adult_ kiss."

"D-Don't do that!" Arfoire laughed.

"But you should go talk to her, I mean she is right about learning how to please a woman,"

"..."

"Unless you want us to educate you,"

"...Uh I think I'll go talk to Mercury." I stood up and walked out of the bath, grabbing a towel as I walked down the hallway. To be honest I haven't really gotten familiar with the temple even though I've been here for a month. I went to a room they let me sleep in and changed into a grey jacket with a black zip up turtleneck and black pants with white stripes. I put on black sneakers and wandered the halls for a few hours before I found the one Mercury was in. She was in a black robe and I noticed her hair was now black.

"..." Her red eyes looked at me for a brief moment before she went to reading a book.

"Hey…..uh so…"

"What do you want," I walked over and sat down by her.

"Sorry about earlier, I mean I do want to uh….make love to Neptune." I rubbed my neck and blushed darkly. "But I feel like-"

"If you really do have feelings for her, then won't you go through the work needed to please her the best you can? And I hear you just talk about Neptune, is there anyone else back in the world of the living that you care about?"

"Of course, there's Noire, Blanc and Vert, it's just that I told Neptune I'd be back…"

"I see, so you have a harem back at home.."

"Huh?"

"I was hoping to keep you here as long as I could to be honest…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, I might have some feelings for you."

"I….uh…"

"I know it's weird for a teacher to like her student, but I can't help it." She crawled between my legs and I leaned back as she looked into my eyes.

"Mercury…"

"Would you be willing to accept me?"

"Of course, but…"

"I don't mind sharing….it's just….I've never really...been romantically involved with anyone." She looked away shyly. I didn't think I'd ever see her like this to be honest.

"Mercury…"

"I….I'll get you there as soon as I can. But just know that training will be even more hellish because of it. And at the same time I'll be getting you caught up during your education during your training."

"..." I looked down and Mercury raised her eyebrows.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, it's nothing. I'm just glad that you're helping me out so much, you really don't have to go through all this trouble." She slightly smiled.

"It's no trouble, besides I want you out of my hair as soon as possible."

"Is that really how you feel?" She looked away from with me a smile.

"That's how it'll have to be." She brought my face close to hers. I felt my face warm up and she looked into my eyes, I felt the love that was in her gaze. "..." Her hands found their place in my hair and I fell back with her on top of me.

"You'll see me again, I'll come back." She then let out a sigh as I held one of her hands."What?"

"Unfortunately, things don't work out that way. The gateway out of the underworld is a one way door. Once you go through you can't come back. But enough about all of that…." Her lips brushed against mine and she caught me in a kiss. I jumped slightly and she leaned back with her arms snaked around my neck. She separated from the kiss and I was blushing even more.

"..."

"Something wrong?"

"That…..was my first kiss…"

"Oh," She then blushed and muttered something to herself. "Well, uhm think of it this way, when you are reborn it's like starting over, so this wouldn't count."

"Eh?"

"You'll have a new body."

"Ah,"

"Now," She gently pulled me towards her, capturing my lips with hers. "Let's get to work shall we?"

 **Nepgear**

…

Where…..am I?

I was laying on some floor of a room. I sat up and looked around, various tapestries and paintings dotted the walls. I also noticed there was a bed nearby and I also was hearing the sound of running water, as if someone was taking a shower. I stood up shakily and walked over to a side of the room with the sink and inspected myself. Nothing seemed to be wrong with me, which surprised me because even where I was shot there was no wound. I heard the water stop and a door opened. A woman walked in wearing nothing but a towel. She had brown skin, long black hair and yellow eyes. She had quite the glamorous body and she seemed to have a regal air about her. She walked over to the sink and she noticed me, then smiled.

"How are you doing? I'm glad you're finally awake." She asked. Her voice was strangely calming, like she had the tone of a mother.

"I'm fine, but where am I? I thought I was dead."

"Well, you are dead, however unlike most you're not being sent to The Gamindustri Graveyard."

"Wait, why?"

"Because of Arkan,"

"Because of Arkan….? What did he do?"

"You don't remember what happened? When you were kidnapped by Uni all those years ago?"

"What do you mean…?"

"Allow me to jog your memory." She inched closer to me and I took a step back in response. She grabbed my hand to keep me from moving and she kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened in surprise and I felt my surroundings change.

…

When the surroundings stopped warping I found myself inside an abandoned house, the walls were worn down and had holes on them. The paint was faded to a point that you could barely tell what color it was originally. I walked through the house until I came to the living room, where I found myself in my human form tied to a chair, with Uni and Arkan standing in front of me. Arkan was still using the guise of Digit, which to see that even now, really made me angry, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see the woman, who shook her head.

"Just watch," She said.

"Fine," I muttered.

"You did a fine job Uni," Arkan said, lifting my chin up to look at him. The past me had spat in his face and he merely chuckled as he wiped it away. "It's a shame she won't remember any of this, but it'll be for the better. For what I'm about to do right now, I don't need her to remember."

"What are you going to do with her?" Uni asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of harming her, and know that soon you'll be reunited with Blake."

"Blake….really?" Uni sounded hopeful.

"Of course, when this is all over you'll be with your dear Blake once more, then you can engage in all the acts of love you can handle." He then turned his attention back to the past me. "Now, as for you. You're going to be my insurance if this whole thing falls."

"What makes you think that I'll help you!?"

"Because you were the first in Planeptune to be infected with my power. Therefore you're the one that had this power the longest. And because of that, I have selected you to house a part of me should I fail my mission. Be glad though, because as long as you hold this piece of me, I won't let you die."

"I'm not going to hold a piece of you,"

"You have no choice in the matter." I then saw Arkan raise his thumb, which had some sort of dark energy coming out of it. He pressed it against the past me's forehead and she screamed and tensed up in her chair. She then fell unconscious and Arkan stretched. "Well, that was easy." I then saw the scene change back to the bedroom.

"So….you're that piece of Arkan?" I asked the woman and she nodded. I then took a step back and glared at her. She then laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not evil. In fact you could say I was his good side."

"His….good side?"

"Arkan wasn't entirely evil, he did have morals, and I was the embodiment of that. He just became blinded in getting revenge that he lost it."

"Revenge?"

"I'd explain that, but it's not the right time." She then turned away from me and went into her bed. "Now I have to sleep, and it's time for you to wake up Nepgear."

"Wake up…?"

"Right, you've been dead for quite some time, and now you have to wake up."

"How do I do that?"

"Easy, just fall asleep here."

"Fall asleep? No way it's that easy." I walked towards the bed and layed beside her. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Karan, and just know I'll be watching over you."

"Karan…" I closed my eyes, feeling like I was melting into the mattress.

…..

…..

…..

 **Neptune**

"Welcome home Nep!" Nepera cheered with her arms was kind of late when we got back, Ein and I walked into the house and I yawned while Ein walked off somewhere.

"Thanks Nepera." I said as I walked inside, ruffling her hair in the process. Inside I saw Vert with a laptop on her lap and a controller. She also wore a headset and I sighed, she was in her gamer mode again. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, and she was unresponsive. I took a look at what she was playing, expecting it to be Four Goddesses Online but what she was playing in reality…..er….I rather not say, let's just say it made my face go redder than my dress from the reception. Vert seemed to have a rather focused expression, while at the same time a massive blush was present. I'm glad that her headphones were in, otherwise…..yeah.

 _Tap!Tap!Tap!Tap!Tap!Tap!_

She was tapping the buttons on her controller furiously and I sweatdropped at the situation.

"Vert….Vert…." I waved a hand in front of her and no response.

"Hnnnnn….."Vert made a sound as she was playing.

"Vert!"

"Mnnnnnnn!"

"VERT!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMM"

"VERT!" I was practically screaming now.

"..." Vert blinked and then looked at me, then removed her headset. "Yes?"

"...Don't just play something like that in the kitchen."

"Play wha…..oh…..OH! My this is embarrassing…." She blushed slightly and held the side of her face in her palm.

"Honestly, I'm just glad that Nepera didn't see what you were playing…..she...she didn't see did she?"

"Of course not, anyways how did the flyers go?"

"They did fine, so what's the next thing on our agenda?"

"Well, we do have a debate for next week, and then the week after that there's mid month ranking."

"Sooo…..nothing else this week?"

"Nope, just enjoy yourself for the rest of the week."

"I see," I then felt Nepera tug on my sleeve.

"Nep," She said while looking up at me. I picked her up.

"Yea 'Pera?"

"Can you tell me about Digit?"

"Not right now, alright? I think since I have some time I should get to work, I'll tell you about him when I get back alright?"

"You're gonna work…?"

"Yeah, this campaign has kinda cut down on my work schedule. Sorry 'Pera." I then took her to the couch and set her down, then ruffled her hair. I then walked upstairs to my room and closed the door. My room had lilac walls and an oaken frame bed with light purple sheets. near my bed was an oaken nightstand and on the other side of the room was my closet.I locked my door and stripped own,then went over to my closet. I sorted through my casual clothes and found my work clothes. I picked out a black dress and changed into it, then moved over to my vanity and put on red lipstick. I then took my clothes and some other items to my bathroom and began to put some white streaks in my hair. I put on lilac colored eyeshadow and checked myself in the mirror. I tied some of my hair back and then headed downstairs where I saw IF and Compa walk in.

"Nep-Nep you look so pretty!" Compa said, and even IF raised her eyebrows.

"Where are you heading?" IF asked.

"I'm going to work." I said as I checked myself one more time.

"Ah alright, want a ride? I just got my car."

"Really? Thanks Iffy."

"I want to see where Nep works." Nepera said.

"Maybe when you're older 'Pera," I ruffled her hair. "When are we leaving?"

"We can leave now," IF said as she turned around and headed for the door. I followed her outside to the car, which looked like some sort of sportscar with a black and white color scheme. We got into the car and IF started it. The engine roared to life and the car pulled out of the driveway then sped down the street.

"So Neptune, you're a hostess?"

"Yeah,"

"How is that, I'm kinda curious," I looked over to IF, who kept her eyes on the road.

"Well it's an ok job, I mean it kind of gets annoying with some of the guys that come since they think I'm easy. But other than that it's kind of cute to see the guys who are the type to work hard at work and are well mannered and become a blushing mess when they're with me."

"Neptune…"

"What? It's kind of fun to tease them a little."

"Oh boy…." IF sighed as she laughed. "Have you ever….you know,"

"Eh? No way! I'm saving myself for Digit."

"But uh, Neptune, are you a virgin?"

"I….ah….." I held up a finger and lowered it.

"What?"

"Regrettably, no…..and the thing is that I still remember."

"Were you raped?"

"NO! No that's not it. I mean my first was Arkan…..who was kind of a douche in the end even though I waited for him to return for five years."

"I see, so you're waiting for Digit to come back to….you know?"

"Yeah," I blushed a little and the car stopped in front of the hostess club called 'Red Dragon'. I got out of the car and checked myself once more by looking in the side view mirror.

"When do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'll call you."

"Alright, have a nice day at work."

"Thanks," I turned around and walked into the club, which was in quite a formal setting. A girl with brown braids was at the order counter. She had tan skin and wore a white dress along with brown eyes.

"Oh hi Neptune, I'm surprised to see you here." She said.

"Yeah, well I still need to bring in some money for my family so," I said as I walked past her. I saw Ryuka wearing a red dress that showed off her cleavage as well as her legs, so yeah, a leggy dress. Her hair was actually down for once, and it had several pink flowers in it, with the biggest being on the right side of her hair. She turned towards me and waved me over and I headed over to her.

"I didn't expect to catch you here Neptune," She said.

"Yeah I kinda got that treatment already, I haven't worked in a while so I thought I should come back, plus the readers haven't seen me at work yet so…"

"Of course you have to break the fourth wall."

"I am me after all," Ryuka laughed.

"Well, we have someone who has been coming here so you would keep him company."

"Oh?"

"Yep, he actually just got here too. I'll take you to him." Ryuka led me to the back of the club, and we passed by the many setups that were filled with customers as well as the hostesses. There was one of three setups in the back of the club that was reserved for those who paid for VIP service and in one of the setups was a handsome boy with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a white suit along with a blue button up shirt and a white tie. The white suit had black pockets as well.

"Here she is sir, as you requested."

"Thank you Ryuka," He said.

"Just remember that you can't force my girls into any funny business."

"I would do nothing of the sort. Please Miss Neptune, take a seat." He patted the seat next to him and I sat down. I noticed that he wore white gloves as well.

"So, you requested me personally?"

"Of course, I heard that you are the most requested hostess here."

"That is true, so do you need a drink or something?"

" I'd appreciate that." I then got up and walked over to the bar area and picked out a low alcoholic beverage. I don't want to get him drunk or anything. I grabbed two glasses and walked back over to him and sat down.

"So, what kind of work do you do?" I asked as I poured him a glass.

"My career is being a hunter." He said as he took the glass from me, saying thanks before taking a sip.

"Oh?"

"They have become increasingly popular since the world was reset by the hero Digit. Since back in the old world The Resistance were the ones who kept the monsters at bay, it was decided that the Hunters Guild would be established. Whereas the Security Committee in Planeptune keeps order within the city, the Hunters Guild's job is to make sure that monsters don't get into the city."

"I have noticed there's a lot more monsters than there used to be. I mean Planeptune's Capital and the Penitentiary are the only places with spaces to live that have been built so far."

"That's because the wilds are too dangerous to really settle in at the moment."

"I see, so if you're a Hunter you must travel a lot."

"That I do, however I tend to stay in Planeptune, though the Hunters Guild does work in other nations, its just that it was established here in Planeptune."

"So why is it that you requested me personally? I feel like there's another reason behind it."

"Well, you are a beautiful woman who's running to be the head of the nation, that and you also carry yourself with such poise when you're in here. I wanted to get to know you." He then wrapped an arm around me.

"I see,"

"Is that okay?"

"Of course it is, just that you know that my heart belongs to someone already."

"And that would be?"

"Digit,"

"I hate to tell you old news like this but Digit is dead, you should move on."

"He's going to come back, after all he did say he'd be back and I'm going to wait for him for as long as I need to."He then gently pulled me towards him.

"Just forget about him alright? I'd hate to see a gem like you be hurting because the man she loves won't return. After all how much time has he even spent with you?" My eyes widened.

" _...Why follow someone like that?"_

" _Because I love him."_

" _How much time does he spend with you?"_

 _SLAP!_

I felt like my body just moved on its own when I slapped him, and he looked as shocked as I was. I mean I felt offended by what he said, because I mean….he was talking about someone that I had confessed my love to and making it seem like….

"..." The boy was silent and he simply sat up.

"Watch your tongue." I said with an intimidating tone. He had a shocked expression on his face and he blinked.

"My apologies, but I just find it to be a waste when a beautiful woman like you is waiting on someone who may or may not return to her. I apologize if I offended you, I shall take my leave. I thank you for your company." He took some money from his wallet and handed it to me. "Here's your tip." And he then left me in the back.

"What's with that guy…" I said I looked down at it.

 **Digit**

"Fuck!" I yelled as I hit the wall.

"Focus!" Mercury yelled as a humanoid wolfish creature threw a punch at me. I ran to the side to avoid its punch. "No no, wrong! Stop its punch!"

"Are you insane!? That thing will shatter my bones!"

"Digit!"

"What!?"

"You have to sometimes take a chance to gain an advantage."

"So I need to risk shattered bones to kill this thing!?"

"That's the only way to beat it, I mean you can't get in close enough without taking a hit. Also, incoming."

"Incoming?" I felt the wind knocked out of me as I was punched in the stomach. I felt dizzy and I was sent through a fallen building's wall. I stood up, an arm clutching my side as I walked out.

"Hey Digit! Quit messing around and kill it already!" Croire yelled.

"Damnit I'm not messing around! God this hurts…" I yelled back. The creature ran at me again and I stood my ground. It pounced and I felt its claws dig into my shoulders and I headbutt it as hard as I could. I grit my teeth to get through the pain and I leaned back as it tried to bite my face. I felt its weight on top of me and I kicked it off of me. "Why the hell can't I use Croire in this again?"

"You need to learn how to fight on your own before using a weapon like Croire."

"Geez…" I summoned a sword of darkness and I tore off some of my shirt to bandage my cuts. I then got into a stance and it rushed towards me again. I yelled and kicked against the ground with all the force I could muster. I felt the ground be torn up from my takeoff and the wolf and myself crossed paths.

 _SLASH!_

I slid across the ground and the wolf did the same on the opposite side of me. I ploanted my sword and the wolf howled in pain before it dissolved into darkness.

"Well done," Mercury said as she slowly clapped. "Now, onto the next lesson."

"Damnit, what could be next?" I said as I struggled to stand.

"Easy, we're going to focus on swordplay."

"Could I use Croire?"

"Of course." Croire walked over to me and Mercury stepped onto the battlefield.

"Are you going to be okay?" Croire said in a slightly concerned tone.

"Are you...worried about me?"

"Of course not, I just don't want you killed or anything."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well...okay…" Croire turned into a dark silohuette, then into a sword in my hands. I swung it and pointed it at Mercury.

"So, what are you going to use Mercury?"

"What will I use? I think I'll use….my favorite." Mercury pointed with her index finger and a black light gathered at the tip of it. She drew a glyph and a massive sword appeared in front of her. She picked it up with one hand and swung it. It looked like a two handed sword but….Mercury is definitely stronger than she looks. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I said.

" _Don't let your guard down"_ I heard Croire say inside my head.

"Don't worry, I won't. Besides, swordplay is what I'm best at."

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **Cali: Annd there, cliffhanger between Digit vs Mercury, wonder how well you'll do Digit**

 **Digit: Obviously I'll get my ass kicked.**

 **Cali: -slightly laughs- give yourself more credit Digit, you'll go down sure, but at least you'll go down with inflicting damage.**

 **Digit: So in the end I'll still lose, gee thanks.**

 **Cali: Until next time.**


	9. Unexpected Development

**Cali: Good morning, afternoon or evening readers, let us jump right back in.**

 **Digit**

 _Slash!_

 _Slash!_

 _Slash!_

"Damn she's fast," I said as I dashed out of Mercury's sword's reach. The blade had hit the ground and there was a crater that was left where it hit.A resulting shockwave sent me sliding back and Mercury had jumped into the air for an overhead smash. I blocked it with Croire and I felt the ground break underneath the sheer force of her blow.

" _She's not kidding around."_ Croire said to me telepathically.

"You're telling me."

 _FWOOSH!_

Suddenly Mercury disappeared. I widened my eyes in surprise and looked around for her. I lowered Croire and took a few steps forward, then turned around.

" _Digit! Look out!"_

"Hu-" I was cut off by feeling something hit me in the gut. I flew through a wall and I stabbed Croire in the ground. The wooden flooring was being torn away as I tried to root myself in the ground. I finally started to slow down but I hit a rock when I finally did. I winced in pain and then I saw Mercury flying towards me like a bullet with her sword pointed at me. I rolled out of the way and she collided with the rock, it shattering into a million pieces on impact. Without a moment of resting she swung her sword towards me and I blocked it with Croire. I forced her away and we began clashing blades, though I was still fighting defensively. She swung towards my midsection and I blocked it with Croire, then kicked her away, then jumped and yelled as I did an overhead smash. She blocked it and I yelled even louder, dark jets pushed me forward and I saw her grit her teeth as the force of it pushed us through several walls. She tried to push me away but in the gap of the movement I broke through her defense and pointed the sword at her neck.

"Hmph, not bad."

"Checkmate."

"This isn't checkmate for everyone Digit."

"Eh?" I suddenly lost my balance and I looked down. She had hit my leg to make me lose balance. She swung her sword downwards and I somersaulted backwards, then dashed forwards to clash with her again.

"Wow, you two are really going at it." Arfoire said as she sipped a cup of sake.

"I have to say I'm kind of impressed."

"Really?"

"Only kind of." I felt like time slowed as she knocked my sword away and she zipped behind me and had the blade pointed at my neck. I felt her wrap an arm tightly around me and I struggled to move."This is how you shut someone down. If they don't have any magical abilities then they are unable to do anything.

"Heh, but I kinda have some kind of magic as well."

"Oh? tell me can you summon any of it while like _this_?" She tightened her hold and I felt her breasts squish against me. My face lit up and she smirked as she looked at my expression.

"And that's how you took out those who could use magic?" Arfoire said.

"Exactly."

"Interesting."

"Though you did okay this time I'm giving you a C for today's sword practice."

"A C?"

" A 60 percent"

"Tch, so I didn't do too well."

'

"You have some promise, so don't sweat it too much kid." She released me and I saw Croire walk over to me.

"You okay?" I asked her. "Nothing broken or anything?" Croire blinked at me with a half surprised look, then…..

 _WHAM!_

"Gah! What the hell was that for!?" I yelled. She had hit me on the head.

"How could you just _let her_ knock me out of your hand like that?"

"What the- she's on another skill level than me! It wasn't something that was exactly in my control!"

"Well then how about you get better then!?"

"How about I'm actually _trying_ to get better!?"

"You're not trying hard enough!"

"...What did you-"

"I understand she's the strongest in the history of Gamindustri, but you should have been more engaging rather than defending. You really want to get back to the world of the living? Then wipe the floor with her. Because if you can't beat her you definitely won't be able to defeat the gatekeepers! The way I see it , this was a mistake!"

"A mistake…?"

"I thought that because of your heart…...I thought that because of what I saw that you'd be someone powerful since you beat my previous we've been here for how long? A month at least and I haven't seen any progress. You need to really show how strong you are otherwise I think you're just some weak kid who got lucky fighting Arkan"

"I'm not weak!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"Kh…."

"If you really aren't weak then take on those gatekeepers right now, without using me."

"Croire are you insane? There's no way he can do that." Arfoire said as she walked over to us."

"I can't let you do that Digit, you're not ready." Mercury put her hand on my shoulder."The way you are right now you have less than 5% chance of winning." I clenched my fist. "Your very existence will be at stake here Digit, if you're killed then you'll be erased forever."

"..."

"I understand you're upset but please calm down, Croire you don't mean what you said did you?"

"Of course I meant it." she said.

"Croire!"

"Look, I don't have anything against you Mercury but he needs to get back to his world. And we've been here for like what? A little over a month now? maybe two months? How the hell do you think that we'll know when we're ready to take these guys on? You say he has less than 5% chance of winning but what is it really? because I feel like you're bullshitting us right now."

"It's…...about 20%"

"Well there you go, you have a 1 in 5 chance of beating all three of the gatekeepers without me."

"But that's not good enough! That means there's a huge chance he'll get erased! There's no way I can just let my student walk off and get himself killed!"

"I'll do it…" I said.

"Digit…."

"I need to at least prove this to my partner. I am not weak."

"Digit! I am NOT letting you go even if I let you there's no way you know where to even go."

"I can take him there." Arfoire said.

"Arfoire!?"

"I had a feeling this would happen."

"But he's not ready, you mean I should just let him go and take those three on? that's madness!"

"I honestly think as long as there's a chance of him beating them that he should fight them. Besides you haven't seen his full strength. and you'll probably see that in this fight."

"But what about his schooling? I mean I need to catch him up at least-"

"Don't worry, we'll cram all the info we need to when he returns to the human world."

"So…..you….." Mercury looked at me with fear in her eyes. She put her hands on my shoulders. "You're going?..."

"I am, I mean this place is nice and all, but….I kinda miss the others,"

"Digit….please….don't….I don't want to lose you…"

"I won't be beaten. I know we haven't trained too much but, I'm going to beat them."

"If you get killed again you're not getting any breaks from training alright?"

"...Alright."

"I'll go with you guys, but it'll be a long trip, so we still need to do some training before I can let you really take those three _monsters_ on."

 **Neptune**

Two months had passed since the incident at the hostess club and I have to say, things have been kind of….slow. People in the polls have been knocked off the ballot so now there's only 15 candidates to choose from. I am currently ranked 13 in the ballot. Policies have been kinda shaky. Meanwhile Violet had bumped her way up to rank 7. I have to say she really has some good policies she's put together. It's kind of worrying because people seem to really, and I mean _really_ like her. I guess the only thing to really talk about in the last two months other than that was Nepgear's funeral. It was a nice event I guess, supporters had shown up to mourn the loss and I guess the press wanted to swarm me for information regarding her death. Her death was probably why I was ranked so low in the polls, since I didn't know the details surrounding her death, people thought things like I had arranged her death and pretended to mourn just so I could get attention. I was currently in my room, hugging my knees. I really wish Digit was here…. he would wrap his arms around me and hold me close and wipe away my tears. But he's who knows where. we're at the halfway point of the election and I'm trying to climb to the top from the bottom.

 _Knock Knock!_

"Come in," I said. I heard the door open and Ein walked in.

"Miss Neptune, it's time for lunch, Blanc actually cooked for once." She said.

"Ah, thanks, I'll be down in a second."

"Are you okay Miss Neptune?"

"Yeah….I'll be fine, thanks for I said I'll be down in a bit."

"Alright, I'll make sure to save a spot for you."

"Thank you."

"Also more presents have arrived."

"Of course." I sighed. Ever since the incident at the hostess club, the boy had been sending me gifts nonstop. I don't even know how he got my mailing address. He's kind of cute...but he's mainly annoying, I mean he wants to do the whole gentlemanly thing, but after that time at work he isn't scoring any points with me. I walked downstairs where everyone else was at the table. "He's not going to win me over. Why don't you just go and burn them?"

"Well they look expensive so I wanted to at least tell you about them before we do anything about them…"

"Anything he might send I have no interest in. If I start using his gifts that just gives him a reason to pop up. And trust me I don't need that."

"I see…"

"Just get rid of them somehow."

"Alright."

"Some guy is trying to win your heart?" Blanc asked.

"Yeah, and it's kind of annoying…"

"Well…...Digit hasn't exactly shown any signs of returning, maybe it would be in our best interest to move on…" Vert said. I looked at her in surprise and I slammed my hands on the table.

"What the hell are you implying!?" Vert seemed taken aback by my statement. "He said he was going to be back so he'll be back!"

"But it's been seven years Neptune!"

"You're not in love with him like I am so of course you wouldn't understand!"

"Of course because I don't blindly fall in love with someone even if they don't realize that they're being led on!" Vert then stood up and got in my face. "You were in love with Arkan but you were just some toy of his in reality, he doesn't care for you so how is Digit any different!?"

"At least I wasn't half assedly made Arkan's wife when he really was just making sure you didn't defect to Digit's side! You know that Digit is twice the man that you thought Arkan was!"

"Calm down you two," Blanc said.

"Yes, please….don't fight." Noire said while she shifted uncomfortably. I could feel the electricity surging between us.

"HEY! FUCKHEADS! I SAID CALM DOWN!" Blanc grabbed both of us by the collar and slammed our heads together. I fell back from the pain and held my forehead, as did Vert. "If Digit was here he wouldn't want to see you two fight."

"Blanc surely you-"Vert began.

"Shut it Vert, you might not be totally in love with Digit but the rest of us are. He came into our lives and changed us for the better. We'll wait for as long as we need to. If your love for him is as shallow as just simply moving onto someone else after seven years, then by all means do it. But we'll wait until the end of time for him."

"..." Vert got up and walked away.

"Vert...wait.." Ein said as she ran after her sister.

"Honestly you two…" Blanc said as she put her hands on her hips. "Do I really have to be the fucking mediator?"

"...S….sorry…" I said in an embarrassed tone.

"Just keep your own anger in check Neptune, we don't need two of me. Right Noire?"

"Ah….yeah…..I have to say Blanc you've kind of grown up over these seven years."

"Well, since I finally have a body that I like that gives me a proper 'older sister' vibe. I should at least act older."

"I have to say it's kinda weird to see you like this…"

"Would you prefer that I act like a total bitch?" I could see the dark energy coming off of Blanc. Noire paled and shook her head. "Well then, let's go ahead and eat, no more stupid shit like that understand?"

"A-alright," The pain was dying down to a dull pain in my head and I grabbed a plate that had a sandwich and chips. Blanc then began to walk away from the table. "Blanc where are you going?"

"I'm going out to get some air, enjoy your lunch." She opened the door and closed it behind her. I sighed as I took a bite of my sandwich. Noire shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"So uh….Neptune I have a question about Digit…"

"Huh?"

"Do you…..do you know when his birthday is?"

"His birthday…?" I put my sandwich down for a second and thought about it. "Actually, I don't think he's ever told me."

"Maybe when he gets back we should throw him a birthday party…"

"A birthday party huh? doesn't sound too bad."

"So you'd help me with it?"

"Well only around the time he'd get here. I mean we don't even know when he'll return." Noire then smiled softly, I could tell she was _really_ happy right now. "Anyways, do you have any guys that have been bugging you for your attention recently?"

"Me? W-well….n-no.."

"Really? I'm surprised."

"I mean I tell them I have someone so that makes them kind of back off."

"Not everyone though,"

"Well not a lot ask past if I'm single or not. Uhm some of them have tried to get….intimate with me but."

"But?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't worry! I forced them off of me…"

"Good…"

"Anyways Neptune, how do you think Digit is doing right now?"

"I'm sure he's doing fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean this is Digit we're talking about."

"Don't you have work today?"

"Ah, nah I have today off."

"Uh Neptune, how do you think Vert is doing?"

"I wouldn't care about her right now, she's probably out with some guy."

 **Vert**

I hugged my knees as I sat on my bed. my head still hurt from when Blanc bashed me and Neptune's heads together. How dare she! I was just trying to be realistic, I mean Digit has been gone all this time, so maybe for our emotional health it would be best to move on. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I'm glad I'm in the privacy of my own room, I don't want people to see me like this. I mean even though I said that earlier, it hurts my heart as well. I mean I really want to meet him again, as myself, not as Venom Heart.

 _Knock Knock!_

"Ah...uhm….please leave me right now." I said, trying to sound calm and composed.

"Are you okay sis? I thought I heard crying.." Ein said from the other side of the door.

"Ah I'm fine, it was just a game you heard."

"Oh, ok, well then if you need me you know how to summon me."

"Thank you," I then heard footsteps and I sighed. I pulled out my laptop and signed onto 4 Goddesses Online. I saw my character appear on the screen and I put on my headset.

"Hey Green Heart." CC2 greeted as I logged on.

"Ah, Hi CC2" I said, trying to keep myself together.

"You okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because you sound upset."

"I do not know what you are referring to."

"I can hear it in your voice, there's no need to lie to me."

"Well we have a dungeon run due soon so I won't trouble you with the details."

"Nonsense, we still have an hour until the raid."

"Well…."

"Come on Vert, we're best friends, just tell me what's going on."

"Ah well…."

"Let me guess," CC2 sat down and urged me to do the same. "You got in a fight with a friend?"

"How did you-"

"I hang around a lot of people, it isn't too hard to find out what someone's thinking at this rate. But if you didn't use verbal communication it'd be harder for me to know. So what did you two fight about?"

"Ah well, it was about a boy we all like."

"Oh, this should be good." CC2 propped her head up on her elbows and seemed to gain more interest.

"Uhm well you see…..the guy we all like has been gone for seven years and I was just saying that we should all move on to keep our hearts from suffering. I mean we all were hung up on the same guy before and he ended up rescuing Neptune and the others from heartache."

"What about you?"

"I was still under the influence of the other man, but I started to see something in him…"

"I see,"

"What should I do?"

"Well, if I were you I'd apologize."

"But-"

"You offended her, so you must at least do that if you want to fix things with her."

"Are you sure?"

"I've been in a situation like this, trust me it's the best thing to do. Otherwise things'll only escalate between you two."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, trust me this happened to me before. And you want to fix things as soon as possible."

"So…"

"You should go now."

"But our raid."

"Don't worry your spot is saved. Now go."

"..."

"You don't want to ruin your friendship with her do you?"

"No…."

"Then go."'

"Ah….sure." I took off my headset and poked my head out of the door. I looked around for Neptune but couldn't find her. I saw Noire watching some TV while hugging a plushie. She was sitting on a couch with her legs tucked in.

"Huh? Oh hi Vert."

"Do you know where Neptune went?"

"She went out a while ago."

"I see…."

"Why, you need her for something?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"I'll let her know you're looking for her."

"Thanks," I then headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I need to go get some fresh air." I walked out of the house and looked at my watch. I had about 30 minutes to spare before I needed to go back for the raid, since where I was going would take a while.

….

I looked up at the statue of a boy that was looking out into the distance with a sword. the statue was made out of stone so there was no color, but I knew immediately from looking at it that I was looking at Digit.

"Where are you?" I asked aloud. "We're all still waiting for you….. I wonder how you'll react when seeing us. And if you heard about me suggesting we all move on…" I laughed weakly. "You know….when you return I really hope that we can become good friends….maybe more? I mean I started to take an interest in you seven years ago but I had very limited interaction with you. I wonder if you'd return my feelings, I mean considering how I was when I was with Arkan."

"Vert?" I heard Neptune's voice and I turned around. She was wearing a black and purple riding suit and she held a helmet in her right arm.

"Neptune?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Just talking to Digit." Neptune then looked at the statue.

"I see, so you do it too."

"too?" Neptune nodded.

"I go here to talk to him as well. I mean I can at least see his face and remember what he looks like. It's still comforting to talk to this statue even though he won't hear what I'm saying. This has got to be my favorite monument in Planeptune."

"I'm….sorry."

"Hm?"

"I said I'm sorry, I'm sorry I said what I had said. I miss him too, and I don't think I could really move onto someone else, I mean I have an interest in him. But it's just not as strong as you and the others love for him. I just…" I looked down and Neptune patted my back.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I can be rather….short with people when it comes to Digit."

"I guess we were both acting foolish huh?"

"It appears so." We both laughed and then looked at the statue.

"When do you think he'll return though?"

"I feel like it'll be sooner than we think."

"I hope so."

 **Magna**

I sat in my chair and coughed as I looked at the console. I had an incoming call from Arfoire so I answered it. a video feed appeared on the screen with Arfoire sitting down.

"So how are things Arfoire?"

"Oh just fine, though….."

" 'though' ?"

"We kind of have something that I didn't account for. Well other than him getting the sword."

"And that's?"

"Well….he's going to fight the gatekeepers…"

"Wait what!?" I jumped in my seat. "It hasn't been six months yet!"

"It'll take a while to get there, but yeah what do you think of this?"

"I think he'll have a hell of a time fighting them, but maybe he'll pull through, just if things get bad-"

"He'll be fighting without Croire."

"What did you saaaaaayyyy?"

"Magna calm down,"

"He has the best chances of winning if Croire lends him her power."

"So you have a backup plan in the case that he loses."

"Magna, I have some tea for you." Histoire walked in, carrying a tray of tea with a scone. This Histoire was one that I had created to assist with handling the system. I had it adjusted for me and Arfoire to handle but since she was gone I simply made this Histoire. She knows who Digit is , but as for knowing him like the original….she doesn't.

"Histoire, if things go south for Digit I might need to use you."

"Uhm….'use me'?"

"Yeah. But only if it seems like Digit is going to be erased."

"If its for Digit I guess I'll be fine with it."

"Keep me updated on the situation."

"Alright, it'll probably take us a month or two to get to the gatekeepers." Arfoire said.

"Alright, who's with you?"

"Well it's Me, Digit, Croire and Mercury."

"Mercury, huh…."

"Magna?"

"It's nothing, anyways I'll leave you to things then."

"Alright, if anything develops I'll let you know."

"Thank you." the video feed then ended and I leaned back and coughed a little.

"Are you okay Magna?" Histoire asked as I took some tea.

"Ah, I'm fine don't worry about it."

"But you're a divine being, you shouldn't be getting sick."

"I'm not sick, it's just coughing, it's completely normal."

"..."

"Anyways, what else did you come here for?"

"Well, it's about Nepgear…"

"Nepgear? Neptune's sister?"

"Yes, about a few months ago she was killed…..but her bio signature…"

"What about it?"

"Well, it was weak, but it's been building in strength over these past few months."

"Is this a concern really?"

"Well, she was the first to be infected with Arkan's power."

"I see, so keep tabs on it."

"And then there's Ichi,"

"Ichi? Digit's younger brother?"

"Yes, it seems that something in him….awakened."

"Oh?"

"He was sent to jail a few months back and it seems like he's taken it over. But what really worries me is that his power has manifested itself as….Grimoire."

"Are you sure it's not something else?"

"That's just it, I've been studying the situation for a while and while she claims to be part of him it's impossible. Because….she's the same as she was all those years ago."

"The name Grimoire does ring a bell. But she is a part of him I can say that much."

"Well wouldn't that mean that Ichi is-"

"I'm afraid so. I'll be sure to monitor his activities closely. But for right now, we need to keep an eye on Digit and Nepgear."

"Alright then, I'll be heading back to my station then. "

"Histoire,"

"Hm?"

"Do you miss him?"

"...Of course I do."

"I see…."

"Magna?"

"Nothing." I turned away from her and waved my hand. A video feed of Digit appeared, He was swordfighting with Mercury. I sighed and simply hoped that nothing bad happens.

 **Digit**

Croire sighed as I clashed blades with Mercury, she forced me back and I dashed towards her , my sword of darkness pointed at her. She dodged it and swung downwards and I dashed back to dodge the blow.

"Not bad, you're definitely improving." Mercury said.

"Thanks,"

"You're still not strong enough." Croire said.

"Aw be quiet." I laughed weakly.

"Hm? what's this." I heard a voice say. Mercury lowered her sword and I did the same. I felt my hair stand on end as I felt a massive power near me. I turned around and saw a giant robotic figure standing over me. his colors were red, white , blue and gold. the most noticable thing about him was the golden lion head on his chest.

"Brave…" Mercury said.

"Brave?" I said.

"One of the gatekeepers…."

"What!?"

"Hm…. so you're the challenger?" He said as he looked at me.

"Y...yeah…."

"Would you like the chance to fight now?" I looked at the rest of my companions. They all looked at me worriedly minus Croire.

"Why not…"

"All of you climb onto my back, I'll take you all to the venue of our fight." Brave turned his back to me and I climbed onto his back, and I helped the others onto him.

"Digit," Mercury said as soon as I helped her up.

"Yea?"

"..."

"I'll have to warn you all right now, I'll be flying pretty fast, so it'll be a little disorienting once you all get off of me." Brave said.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said. He then took to the air and I heard the loud humming of an engine and then I heard a loud explosion. We flew through the air , my hair was being buffeted by the wind.

This was unexpected.

 **Magna**

I was sitting at my console sipping my tea when I got an incoming call. Arfoire's face appearing on it. She seemed to have a mix between being distressed and laughing.

"So Magna…."

"Yes Arfoire?"

"We're kinda going to the gatekeepers now."

"Wait why?"

"Because Brave had found us,"

"How did he find you anyways?

"I'm not sure…. but that's how things are going…."

"Good grief….well wish him luck. I have some things I'll have to put in place as a backup plan."

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation**

 **Cali: So I know I gave the impression that Digit was going to be training for six months under Magna, but thought it would be interesting to throw you guys for a loop. So that's why I did what I did. Also I felt like Croire should be more active in the story, which will be happening soon. I mean her being the reason why they're like "let's get this moving." is pretty important. Next chapter you'll see more of who she is as a character. Now my next question for you all is this, my dear readers. Out of who we've seen so far, who is your favorite?**


	10. Release and First Trial

**Cali: Good morning, afternoon, or evening readers. I am working hard to get the story moving because of the lack of updates, but I really want to get a kind of holiday episode**

 **in. So with that said, allow us to get the story moving.**

 **Digit**

"I think I'm gonna be sick…." I said as I got off of Brave's back.

"I have to say that you're brave to challenge us. I commend you young one."

"I won't lose." Brave then let out a loud laugh.

"I am glad that you're well spirited." I then looked onwards and I saw a giant coliseum. It seemed to be made out of some old metallic material. up on the northern end of the coliseum were three thrones. which one in the middle had a woman wearing some sort of bikini. The other two were empty.

"So, this is him?" The woman asked. Brave nodded and I stood in the center.

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with you guys!" I yelled with a smirk. The woman smirked and Brave let out another laugh.

"Where is Judge? shouldn't he be here?"

"He's off doing who knows what, I'm sure that he'll pop up when he needs to."

"Brave, let's go." I said, getting into a stance and summoning a sword of darkness.

"Are you sure you're okay? I want to have a fair fight."

"Don't worry about me, you should worry about yourself." Brave then summoned his sword, which was uh, pretty long. Hey, get your mind out of the gutter! We circled around each other, our eyes locked onto each other. I definitely couldn't afford to have my eyes off of him, because he can easily cut me in half. I dashed forward and he swung his blade. I ducked and I felt a strong wind created by the blow that pushed me back.

Okay, so he can push me back using the wind from his strikes.

great.

This time Brave dashed forward and tried to stab me. I jumped and landed on his blade and quickly ran up the length of it, preparing a stab attack myself. I yelled and thrust the sword forward and he blocked the blow with his hand. I quickly retreated as he swung in response, then slashed at his leg. I managed to make a shallow cut in his leg armor and I somersaulted back as he began to go on the offensive.

"Shit, I can't really scratch him with this. Okay, how am I supposed to break through that armor of his? This one handed sword might not be able to do i-" I was cut off with having to block a strike from him, which was a mistake because the ground collapsed beneath me when I did and I ended up falling into a crater. I landed on my back and I sat up and looked up to see Brave preparing an overhead smash attack. I rolled out of the way and rocks had torn through my shirt.I ducked as he shot a shockwave from his sword and it hit a wall. I sighed in relief until I saw rocks rolling down towards me. I began to run towards him as they tumbled down the wall and I slid under him to dodge yet another attack. I then quickly turned on my heel and slashed at the back of his leg. I swore as another shallow cut was made and I retreated to the the other side of the crater.

"That all you have? I have to say I'm rather disappointed."

"You haven't seen anything yet." I said as I got an idea. I closed my eyes and imagined a giant sword of darkness floating above me. I felt the darkness gathering above me and a giant claymore was floating above me. I swung my sword and it flew at Brave like a bullet. It hit him in the chest and the cut looked only a little more deep than the ones I was currently making.

"Ohoho! Interesting."

"Kh…" I then began trying to run up the wall as he began a barrage of swings, the earth being chopped up below me as I ran. I ended up tripping and I felt myself falling towards him. I panicked and I moved to the side as I narrowly avoided being impaled on his blade. I hit the ground on my back so hard I winced and struggled to get up. I grit my teeth as blood splattered from the wound on my chest. I then touched the wound on my chest and looked at the blood on my hand.

"Keep in mind that your very existence is at stake."

"..."

"Digit…" I heard Mercury say.

"Brave. It's about time I get serious." I said as the look in my eyes sharpened. I dashed forward and began slashing at his leg with killer intent furiously. I noticed more scratches appear on his armor and I managed to pierce a small part of his armor. I then was literally slapped by his blade and I was sent into a wall.

"Hmph, a simple tactic." Brave said as he stabbed his blade into the ground.

"Heh, I got you all figured out Brave."

"Oh?"

"All I gotta do is keep hitting the same spot twice and it'll let out. Then I can actually do damage.

"Pretty clever thinking, but do you think I'll let you get close now that you've thought of a way to beat me?" I then paled when he let out a loud roar and another blade appeared in his free hand. His armor color scheme changed to a red and gold and his yellow eyes turned green and his lion head turned into the emblem of a dragon. "I'll make this quick, this is the power of my true form. This form is known as the gatekeeper of the physical world, Brave Dragoon!"

"I barely did any damage and you have another form?"

"I'll make sure to thoroughly slaughter you, do not worry."

"Shit." I also noticed he had mechanical dragon wings now. He flew towards me so fast that when I managed to dodge it, a tailwind pulled me in his direction and I was sent through the wall. I tried to cry out in pain but no words came.

"Digit!" Mercury screamed. I felt blood running down my head.

"Fuck….damn….shit…..fuck...fuck this hurts!" I screamed.

"You might as well surrender now boy."

"That's not an option." I said, keeping a determined look on my face.

"And why is that?"

"I have some people that are waiting for me on the other side, no way in hell am I going to back down. The only way you'll get me to stop is if you erase me. "

"Oh? So I'll just have to make you give up then."

"THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL GET ME TO STOP IS IF YOU FUCKING ERASE ME, AND IF YOU DO IT MAKE SURE IT'S THOROUGH! Even if there's a single limb of me left, I'll make sure to take you out."

"Such determination."

" _It seems like you're in trouble."_ I heard a voice in my head.

"Damn it, not you," I said as I held my side. "Didn't I kill you?"

" _Remember, your power came from me, therefore we'll always be linked."_

"What the hell do you want?"

" _Why are you wasting your time when you can easily take him down? I mean you killed me didn't you? Is he really that strong?"_

"Shut up!"

" _Watch out by the way."_

"Huh?" I looked up to hear earth churning and then saw the ceiling start to collapse. I dashed out the tunnel with all the strength I could summon and the tunnel collapsed. I sighed in relief as I made it out in time.I was breathing heavily as I saw Brave take to the sky with both of his swords ready.

" _This guy isn't so tough."_

"Any suggestions then?"

" _A few"_

"Why are you helping me anyways?"

" _I'm going to be the one to kill you, no one else."_

"Sure you are, but what are your suggestions?"

" _You can always tap into more of your dark power. I mean it_ _ **is**_ _there you know."_

"I don't really want to rely on it. I want to do this myself."

" _It's a part of you idiot. if you don't use it you're not using your full arsenal."_

"Shut it." I saw Braves blades glowing and he sent a barrage of sword waves at me. I rolled to the side and one of them barely touched me but I still felt the burning sensation from it. I now had a cut on my right arm.

"Got you." Brave said. "I only need one of these to hit." He snapped and then I felt a burning sensation coursing through my body. I screamed in pain and my sword disappeared. I then felt his fist collide with my chest and I felt the wind knocked out of me. I skidded across the ground like a rock skipping across water.

"Damn it….Damn it!"I struggled to say as my vision became blurry. I wasn't ready for this….why did I listen to Croire? I'm going to disappear now even though I promised them I'd be back. I felt tears fill my vision and I squeezed my eyes shut.

I feel like shit right now…..

" _Now tell me! Who was it you were talking to?And don't lie to me you stupid bitch"_

" _N-no one!"_

Noire….

What I'm feeling right now….it's nothing like what Noire had to deal with for five years. Her being under the thumb of her abusive older sister….

"It is done."

I'm only losing right now because I've given up….

I'm the one who controls whether I win or lose.

My body is losing because my mind has given up.

Wait….what did he say earlier?

"This form is known as the gatekeeper of the physical world, Brave Dragoon!"

Brave Dragoon…

A form that not only changes his physical appearance, but it also increases his attack and speed... _physical_ aspects….

I think I get it now…

I struggled to get up and summoned a sword of darkness to support myself.

"I've figured out your weakness Brave…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah….. and just letting you know, I'm taking control of this fight now."

"This will be interesting. Well then! with the state you're in I'll be surprised to find out how you turn this around. In fact now you seem to have a burning fire in you."

"Huh?"

"Before you burned brilliantly, however there was the shadow of doubt in your eyes. But now, now you seem to have the courage, the bravery that you desperately needed. Very well then, come at me!" He brandished both of his blades and I grinned.

 **Ichi**

I looked up at the ceiling of my cell, which now had actual flooring and paint on the walls. Rouge had gone out to do something and Grimoire had gone to eat, I guess. I took a look at my hand and clenched it and sighed. I mean I had people to actually rule over now but….

something is missing…

I heard Grimoire walk in and I sat up from my bed. She looked at me with her piercing blue eyes.

"Something I've been meaning to ask for a while now," I suddenly blinked in surprise.

"Huh?"

"Why do you look so much like her?"

"Like Nepgear?"

"Who else!"

"...Well you should be asking that yourself, I mean you did give me form. It was your heart that made me look this way."

"My heart….?" I then leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Ichi are you okay? You've been more….docile recently. It's like you've been put on some sort of sedative for the last month."

"I've just finally sat back and thought about things. I mean yeah it's nice I've gotten control of the prison of my castle, but I just have so much on my head right now. Like how do I have these powers, why do they pop up now? I mean…..if only I had them back then." I thought back to the incident on the street with the thugs. I then sighed and heard Rouge walk into the room.

"Good Afternoon my king." She greeted. She was wearing a light blue dress shirt with the top few buttons undone and a black miniskirt, along with tan stockings and black shoes.

"Afternoon Rouge." I said back. She then walked over to me and sat down on the bed, then caressed the side of my face with a smile.

"So, what's on your mind this time?"

"Just stuff," I replied with my eyes closed.

"Would you want to talk to me about it?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Alright, Grimoire, care to help me inspect the prisoners?"

"Why not? I don't really have much else to do." With that the two up and left, leaving me to my thoughts. I sighed once more and I closed my eyes. When I opened them next, I found myself back at school, in my desk even. I was wearing my uniform and when I looked over I saw Nepgear, who smiled at me.

"Nep...gear?" I blinked.

"Hi Ichi, we got an A on that paper, you sure know a lot about Planeptune history!"

"The paper? Huh, I kinda forgot about that,"

"You sounded like a professor when you were explaining the history to me. Despite your appearance you really are smart!"

"Oi….what does that mean?" Nepgear giggled even though I looked slightly annoyed. Though for whatever reason I couldn't think of why I was smiling with her right now.

"Uhm, Ichi…." Nepgear looked away slightly while blushing.

"Yea Nepgear?"

"I….I love you!" She said while looking back at me. I blushed slightly and I laughed slightly.

"Well of course you'd love your master, it's to be expected." I then felt her arms wrap around one of mine. "H-Hey what are you up to?"

"I love it when you get all flustered."

"Shut up…."

"Hey since class is over, I was wondering if you wanted to come over." She seemed to blush when she said that and I smirked, knowing what she meant.

saw students in the hallway just kind of hanging out. Nepgear led me down the stairs and then out of the school, We then began to head towards her house. I knew by now that this was a dream, because I mean considering that Nepgear was alive, was a clue. Also the fact that we never finished our paper, and in this that we did, was another thing. Also Nepgear didn't protest to the fact I'm her master. So many things just kind of added up. We had reached her house pretty quickly and she led me to her room. Nepgear sat on her bed and I looked around her room. I mean I've never been in her room before so what I was seeing was just what I think it'd look like. Lilac walls, a dark purple floor and bookshelves neatly sorted, a desk was by her bed, which had a lilac cover and pillow cases. underneath the cover was a black sheet.

"So….Ichi…." Nepgear began while blushing.

"Hm?" Nepgear then jolted and she blinked at me.

"I….Ichi?" The look in her eyes were different this time. I'm not sure, but before she had a look in her eyes that everyone in my dream had. But this time….she looked…..more...real I guess?

"What is it Nepgear?"

"Why are we in this place...wait...what is this place even?"

"Isn't this your room?"

"...My room looks nothing like this."

"Well in my dream it does, why do I have to explain this to you, you're just a part of my dream right now."

"Your drea- Ichi I'm in your dream?"

"You're acting weird for the dream version of someone who's dead."

"I'm not dead though, well….right now kinda and kinda not."

"Don't mess with me."

"I'm not, look Ichi, I know it might be hard to explain but I am the real Nepgear….the one that loves you."

"Quit messing with me." I stepped back from her.

"Ichi…" She stood up and walked towards me, putting her hand on the side of my face. "What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Tell me something I don't know about you then."

"You know about the Demon King Arkan right?"

"Yea?"

"When the Baptism happened twelve years ago, I was the first to be infected with his power." A dark flame manifested in her hand, I could feel something sinister in its presence. There's no way anything in a dream could make this feeling.

"What is…."

"I've been in some sort of coma for a while, but I've been messing with these powers that were kind of dormant. Karan taught me how to tap into people's dreams...so…"

"So you decided to invade mine?"She blushed slightly.

"Sorry, I can't stay here long though, since I don't have a real body at the moment I'm pretty weak. But why are we in what you thought was my bedroom."

"Because we were going to," I began as I held her hands and leaned in for a kiss.

"Ichi…."

"Maybe you'd be fine with it now since it's with someone you love?"

"We still haven't been in a relationship…."

"But the feelings are there, are they not?"

"I suppose so…"

"So for the little time we have, let's get a little…..intimate, alright?" I said as I lightly kissed her on the lips. She blushed and kissed me back, putting her hands on my chest as I carefully walked forward until she fell back onto the bed.

"Ichi…." She breathed lightly as we kissed more tenderly. I remember her face getting redder and I just kinda let my instincts take over.

…

I woke up in time to see Grimoire and Rouge come back in. They both seemed to be in a good mood.

"Oh, Ichi, I didn't expect for you to be awake when we got back." Grimoire said as she plopped down beside me.

"Was I asleep when you guys came by?"

"Yeah, you seemed to be having a good sleep though so I didn't disturb you."

"I'm happy to say that I can release you soon." Rouge said as she sat to the other side of me.

"Aren't you the one in charge of the prison?"

"I may be, however my boss is Raphael Okito. While you do control the prison I have to keep up appearances so he doesn't get suspcicious. However this is the time where a batch of prisoners are being released, so I slipped your name in. You should be out soon.

"What about you? you're still going to be here?"

"Well, I would want to spend time with you, but a lot of my time would have to be spent here."

"I see,"

"Though I'll keep in touch."

"Make sure you do,"

"It's not like you'll be leaving now though, we have a while until Mr. Okito processes the papers. He doesn't usually do stuff like that right away."

"How long should it take?"

"About a week, I usually have to do things like this a week or two in advance.

"I see," I then got up and walked out of my cell, then looked down upon the courtyard. Everything seemed to be orderly. Since I took over I made sure to enforce a strict rule upon the prison, one that emphasized morals. I know I seem like a jackass with a huge ego, but if there is one thing I can't stand, it's injustice. People are free to oppose and question me, however I also do whatever I can to stay at the top so that this place is fair. Even the guards here accept me as being in charge.

I then sighed and started walking westwards. I don't go to the women's wing too much, but I do make sure to visit. I tend to get pretty enthusiastic greetings however by the female prisoners. A lot of them I wouldn't expect to be here, just from their appearance. But I guess that's kind of why they're here; At first glance you don't expect them to do anything, but then when you find the evidence, wham. It didn't take me long to get there. The distance between the two wings isn't that big, but there's a lot of security posted at the checkpoint you have to pass to ensure no one of the opposite gender goes to the other side without authorization.

"Halt!" One of the guards said as I came close.

"It's me, " I said as I held my hand up.

"Oh, Ichi, my apologies." The guardsman said.

"He's new on the job, forgive him sir. He doesn't know how things run here."

"That's fine, just allow me to pass."

"Of course."

Like I probably said before, I don't go by there too much, because of the overly happy reception I tend to get.

What I saw when I came in however surprised me.

 **Digit**

" I'll destroy you Brave!" I said as I dashed towards him, banishing my sword and focusing on summoning several magical swords of darkness. He let out a laugh and took to the skies. I shot the swords at him and he dodged most of them expertly. However two managed to hit his wings and he plummeted to the ground.

"Tch, that was a nice shot." Brave said.

"I knew that your weakness was magic."

"So you figured it out eh?"

"You said something about you being the physical world, so once I realized that your immense strength stemmed from that, I knew that meant I have to use my mind as a weapon. And since you can't use those wings now looks like I was right."

"Hmph, you're smart on top of strong."

"Don't expect this next batch to miss though."

"Hmph, I'll have to power through it then." Brave made a stance using his two sword and I closed my eyes, then breathed to calm my nerves. I imagined several large dark swords behind me in a circle. when I opened my eyes they formed behind me. I jumped through the circle and shot them at Brave. He tried to block them but what would happen is that it'd collide and stab him somewhere. He yelled in pain and the swords I had summon, six in total, were embedded in his legs. I tried to keep my cool and I summoned even more, knowing if I wanted to win I'd need to get his arms as well. This time I summoned ten, then ran towards him, shooting them off one by one as I did so. He swung his blades in a circular motion in front of him and my swords hit the wind he was creating. I thrust my arm forward in an effort to make it pierce the wind but it didn't seem to be working. I then let out a yell and grasped my wrist as I forced more power into my blades. My arm felt like it was on fire and the blades pierced the wind barrier,restricting his arms. I then summoned a sword of darkness and ran towards him, struggling to stay conscious. I then jumped and-

 _SLASH!_

I slashed cleanly through his head. I slid to the ground on the other side and he exploded into a light. I then saw a golden light appear where he once was and it disappeared.

I did it.

I beat Brave.

I then felt myself grow dizzy and I fell backwards. I felt myself be caught by someone, I looked up and saw it was the woman who was sitting in the throne watching my fight. I'm not sure how she got down here without anyone noticing, but she must be that fast.

"Congratulations, you beat Brave, now your next opponent, is me." She said with a smirk

"Shit….so it's one after the other without breaks?" I said as I winced.

"Yes, but do not worry, this fight shouldn't take too long. I'll be sure to put you out of your misery quickly." I felt her words near the end of her sentence distort, and my eyelids grew heavy and I blacked out.

….

"Nnnh….." I woke up to find myself in a Planeptune Tower, it looked like it did twelve years ago. I saw Neptune walk over to me, wearing her black and purple hoodie. Nepgear was also coming in with a tray of tea. I looked around the room and everything seemed so familiar, I even recognized the game console and the big TV."Wait...where….am I?

"You're home silly." Neptune said as she kissed my cheek.

"Neptune….I'm...home…."

I'm…..home….

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **Cali: That's all for this chapter, This is part of a massive update(If you want to call it that) I wanted to give you guys a christmas OVA, but that didn't work out (Might still do it along with New Years). I decided that we should have some more time with Ichi, since initially he was supposed to be the main focus for most of the story. It's nice to see the more sensible side to him, and on the other side we get to see what's working beneath all that egotistic Jack Atlas attitude. Anyways, I decided a different way in having Digit get back, while the method is the same, the events are going to be different.**

 **Until next time my dear readers.**


	11. A matter of the soul

**Cali: Good morning, afternoon, or evening readers. Just as a heads up, february might not have a lot of updates because VII (I think) is supposed to be released february 2nd, and I had a wonderful christmas (got a ps4) anyways, I'm getting off track, allow me to start this chapter shall we?**

 **Digit**

"I'm….home?" I took a look at my body and saw that my wounds were gone.

"Mhm," Neptune said as she kissed my cheek and sat in my lap.

"..."

"I was surprised to see you come back so soon, I mean you kinda fell out of the sky one day and popped up here."

"I….fell out of the sky?"

"I couldn't believe it myself until I saw it happen. But I'm glad you're back here."

"I'm glad to be back Neptune, where are the others?"

"The others? You mean like Blanc, Vert and Noire?"

"Yeah,"

"They're in their respective nations, I haven't told them you're back yet, hold on."

"Oh, Neptune I want to introduce you to someone,"

"Huh? Oh ok Digit but I have to do some stuff, so I'll meet up with you later."

"Huh? Alright," Neptune left me while I stared at the TV. I stood up and Nepgear looked at me while her head was propped up on her hand.

"Hey Digit," Nepgear asked.

"Huh?"

"You said that you fought your way back from the underworld right? How was it?"

"Tough, but I'm surprised that I made it back alive."

"Neptune's been really happy since you came back. And I'm glad you're back too to be honest,"

"Yeah, it really is good to be back. I must of went on a rampage or something...because I don't remember the rest of my fights."

"They must have been a cakewalk for you."

"I guess….hey Nepgear I need to introduce you to my new friend Croire." I then closed my eyes. "Croire, you there?"

I then paused.

"What's wrong Digit?"

"Croire….she should be here, I can't sense her…." my eyes then widened and I jumped away from Nepgear.

"What's wrong?"

"Nepgear…" I then jumped back and Nepgear blinked. I heard Neptune sigh as she walked in.

"You're not fooling me with this farce." I pointed at Neptune, who laughed using a different voice.

"I honestly wanted to leave you to your dreams while I erased you, but IU guess thatisn't possible. Oh well, looks like this'll have to be done the hard way. But I have to say I do enjoy this form, this will be the form I use to kill you."

"I'm not going to die here, remember this is my mind we're in right now."

"That may be." She summoned a sword and held it over her shoulder. "But I am in control of this right now."She then emitted a pale glow and she turned into Lady Shadow Heart. I summoned a two handed sword and held it.

"How dare you use her face," I then saw Ivory, Ebony Heart and Venom Heart appear beside her. I clicked my tongue.

"You might be able to do well in one on one situations, what about when you have several opponents facing you simultaneously. I should also say this, my preferred weapon is the scythe, but I am also a master swordsman."

"Is that so? Let's test that." I said with a smirk. I dashed forward and I narrowly dodged a strike from Ivory Hearts axe. I then countered a strike from Ebony Heart's massive sword and then I was cut by Venom Heart's spear. I dashed back in time to avoid a strike from "Shadow Heart". I touched the wound on my side and clicked my tongue.

"So you're not good with dealing with several people at once, noted."

"How about you tell me your name."

"Me? I'm Magic,"

"Magic huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Digit."

"Just because I told you my name doesn't mean I'll be any more lax with you."

"At least I'll have the decency to ask your name before I beat you." Magic let out a laugh and spun her sword before pointing it at me. She dashed forward and I dodged her sword and clashed with it. I heard a gust of wind behind me and I got slashed in the back by Ivory Heart. I grit my teeth. Even though I'm in a dream I can still feel the pain. I then saw Venom and Ebony Heart about to pierce me from the sides. I dashed backwards into the air and saw them clash blades only for a moment as the four's focus went to me. They all dashed towards me and I let out a yell and swung with all my strength. luckily they were trying to do a concentrated strike and I sent them all flying towards the ground. I landed on the ground and stabbed the sword into the ground and changed it to two one handed swords. I dashed towards them and I blocked an incoming blow from Ebony Heart and managed to slash Venom Heart in the side. I then dashed backwards before Ivory could get a blow in.

"Ohhhh? So you managed to get a blow in? interesting." Magic purred as she licked her sword. She took on a vicious smile and dashed towards me. I blocked her blow and slashed her shoulder, then slashed at Ivory Heart as she tried to cut off my arm, then kicked her away. I forced Magic away and flew towards her.

" _If I can just kill her I'll be done with this."_ I thought to myself. Magic twisted her body to dodge a blow and Venom Heart slashed my side with her spear. I screamed in pain and my eyes widened as I slashed into her with an X pattern using both of my blades. Her eyes widened as she slumped to the floor and fell on her face. The sight of her was unsettling and the fact that I was going to have to kill the other three disturbed me even more. The idea of killing those I cared about.

"Don't get distracted." Magic said as she slashed across my chest. My eyes widened and I fell backwards and then I felt another slash in my back and then I was hacked with Ivort Heart's axe. My swords disappeared and I heard Magic start laughing.

"..." I was silent as it became hard to breathe.

"You were only lucky to defeat Brave, but this is where your luck runs out. Look at you, it only took your focus to falter for one second, and I was able to kill you. I might as well give you something to part with."

"Shit…..I really…..can't do this alone…" I struggled to say.

"Of course, you're not someone who can handle four at once."

"Croire….sorry, I really…..really could use your help right now…"

"No use, you're fast asleep, there's no way she can hear you."

"Croire….KUAH!" I yelled as a blade went into my hand.

"Call out all you want but whoever it is they can't come to your aid now."

" _Honestly, I knew you couldn't do this without me."_

"Who's there?"

" _Someone who's pissed the fuck off that you dared to lay your hands on my partner"_ Croire appeared beside me with red eyes and Magic retreated with her sword in hand. I looked up at Croire, whose eyes were a burning red color.

"Croire…."

"Somehow she interrupted our mental link. I noticed your injuries start to get worse so I forced my way in. You two have just been sitting there while you were in her arms asleep."

"Sorry about this."

"...There's…..no need to." Croire blushed darkly. "I was stupid for saying something like that, but still, you proved to me that you weren't weak. I mean you did take down Brave." She held me close to her after she knelt down. She kept her eyes on the remaining three enemies."Any ideas of how to kill these three?"

"We'll have to work together."

"Alright, let's go then, can you stand?"

"I think so,"

"If you can manage that much I'll take care of your wounds." I stood up somehow and Magic seemed surprised. She then began to laugh at me.

"Y'know…." I said quietly as I began to feel new strength surge through me. "I'm really starting to get pissed off…." The lights began to flicker and I grit my teeth and I stomped my right foot. the floor rippled and my eyes turned red, the same as Croires.

" _Digit…..your rage...I can feel it."_

"You dare to put me through such pain, and making me fight the ones I care about. I'll tear you apart!" I dashed towards her, and raised my blade. Ivory Heart threw herself in front to act as a shield and I stopped when I realized what I did to Venom Heart.

" _What are you doing!?"_

"I….I….Damn it!" I dashed back to avoid an attack and I dashed forward to disarm Ebony Heart. she seemed shocked and I kicked her away. Magic made a thrust with her sword and I dashed to the side then leaned back in time to dodge Ivory Heart's axe. I then retreated back a considerable distance.

" _What is with you?"_

"I can't kill them, that's not how-"

" _This is a dream Digit! This is_ _ **your**_ _dream you know."_

"My dream…"

" _You're the one in control right now, and you always have."_

"..."

" _You want something to happen, make it happen."_

"Thanks Croire." I let out a deep breath. "Let's put this rage away for later." My eyes returned to normal and I closed my eyes. "If you want to fight me, you'll have to fight them."

"Them?" Magic asked. Her eyes widened as Venom Heart got up, no longer injured. Ivory and Ebony Heart walked over to me as well, their wounds now gone. Magic's eyes widened and Shadow Heart separated from her and walked over to me. She was dumbfounded by what was happening.

"You have a lot of nerve," Shadow Heart said.

"I…..I won't forgive you for what you've done…" Ebony Heart said.

"Hey bitch I'm going to rip you a new one." Ivory Heart said.

"I'm going to tear you apart." Venom Heart said flatly.

"Let's go, everyone." Venom Heart was the first to dash forward. I could see the anger in their eyes.

"Rainy Ratnapura!" Venom Heart let forth a flurry of spear strikes which the disoriented Magic tried to block with a suddenly summoned scythe. Ivory Heart disappeared and reappeared behind her whilst spinning.

"Tanzerin Trombe!" She yelled as she slammed the axe at her back with all her might. Magic flew towards us and I was surprised to see Ebony Heart kick her away and dash after her. She kicked her up and slashed her twice.

"Lace Ribbons Dance!" She said as she turned her back to Magic and snapped. Shadow Heart and I looked towards each other and dashed towards the falling Magic. We slashed her twice alternatively, then launched her for the third blow, and flipped while we were in the air.

"Cross! Combination!" We yelled together. We slashed through her with an X shape and we flicked our blades.

"N-no way…" Magic said while she fell.

"If it's my world then I'm in charge, not you. I now know that no matter the situation," I pointed my blade at her. "I'm the one who decides how things end."

"Shit….well..guess it's all up to you….Judge." Magic said before she exploded into a purple light and I opened my eyelids. Mercury and Arfoire stood there surprised and I looked down to see Croire in sword form in my hands. I looked over to them and smiled.

"Well well, look what we have here?" I heard a man's voice. I'm not sure how to describe what I saw next, it was like a robotic reaper I guess? He had a scythe and his coloring was mainly black and turquoise.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm your final opponent, Judge."

"J-Judge?"

"I am your last trial before you return to the realm of the living."

"Really?"

"You have overcome the trials of the body and the mind, and I trust that you have learned valuable lessons from them."

"Lessons?" I then thought about the two fights I had. I guess I had learned valuable lessons from them.

"Have you learned anything from those experiences?"

"That….I haven't lost unless I have convinced myself that I have. And...don't trust what I see, it's not always as it seems."

"Good. Now for your last trial, The trial of the soul,"

"Trial of the…..soul?"

"This one will be a little tricky." He summoned a scythe and slammed it into the ground, I saw a light flood my vision and I opened them to find….

wait….what the hell is this?

 **Neptune**

Something strange has been happening recently, and I'm not the only one who has been noticing it. we've lost months in the election. I know it sounds crazy but some strange phenomena has been occurring where a light has fallen from the sky and crashes into the ground and a month passes. Initially we had three months left in the election, but now we have 1 left. Thankfully, my ranking is 10 in the polls, It had been a struggle to get into the top ten, and in fact I was ranked 11, but a candidate had been assassinated a week ag- er a month? or two ago. The city was in disarray during the aftermath of two, yes two lights crashing. Noire, Vert and Blanc returned to their nations to see how they were affected and I had been trying my best to help keep the city calm. For a while there were people thinking it was the end of the world, and there were riots and looting sprees as a result of this belief. Things had quieted down and the cycle repeated with the second light crashing. the first had landed outside of Planeptune's main city, and the second landed outside of Lowee. Also with each light crashing several people, as much as a town's worth, were hospitalized due to the radiation of the light. The council is keeping an eye on the patients in Planeptune, but for right now they haven't done anything to release the information regarding it.

As for what I've been up to, I've been trying to raise my poll ranking while keeping my house up and running. The panic had caused a strange trend for the hostess club, some days we'd be flooded with people trying to have sex with the hostesses, saying things like "they want to not die a virgin" And it would take Ryuka, me and some of the elder hostesses to get rid of them. Then other days it would be barren, so my pay was lower than usual these past few months. And as a result of the falling lights, The companies that handle my utilities have been charging me more so I have less extra money from my paycheck. I'm barely keeping Nepera and Ein in school right now. I have had a check or two from Vert, but it seems like she isn't having a good time during this either. After she had sent the second check I had told her to not send anymore. I had felt bad for being a burden on her funds while she was struggling, and I hadn't even talked to Blanc or Noire yet to see how they were doing.

So yea, a month left in the election and things are getting crazy.

I was laying down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling fan. I sighed, I only had a couple hundred credits left over from my bills and I had to put the majority of it into my savings. I only had 120 credits for groceries, which wouldn't actually get me much. Normally I'd have around 300 credits to use on shopping, or 400 if I was making something nice, but not this time. I sighed once more.

"What am I going to do? Nepera's birthday is this month and I wanted to get her something special….how am I supposed to do that if I can barely feed us all?" I realized that 120 would have been enough for the two of us, but Ein was staying here as well. Ein doesn't eat a lot, but she definitely eats more than a small child like Nepera. The way things are going I might also end up losing my job. I remembered when I was talking to Ryuka the other day. The hostess club was a little messed up after two customers had gotten into a fight and we had to close for the day. Her face shown she was worn out and exhausted, this wasn't a way she was supposed to be seen. The usual laidback, carefree Ryuka had been absent these past few.. 'months'.

"Neptune…." She sighed, leaning back on a table. "I have some bad news.

"What is it?"

"We might have to close the club."

"What!? You can't! this is my income, I have-"

"I know you have people relying on you Neptune, and you are one of my top employees, it's either do that or start laying people off, which if I do that it'll take out about 60% of our staff to keep this afloat. And if I even do that that's not enough to deal with the random flux of people who come in here. I mean we are barely able to keep up with the flood of people."

"No….." Ryuka put her hands on my shoulders as I had looked down. I looked back up and I saw tears in her eyes.

"I am _so_ sorry Neptune." She was trying to hold back her tears but failed to. "I know this job is important to you, and this place is important to me as well. I can only imagine how hard it'll be to find a new job if this fails."

"It's alright, I'll manage…" I tried to put on a smile.

"...Y'know…" Ryuka removed her hands and wiped her eyes with one of her gloves. She turned around and looked on at the club. "In high school, they always said that I could get any job I wanted because of my looks. It was like my looks were the only thing I had that would give me money. But, I built this place from the ground up, of course you remember this."

"Yeah, at first this place was called Little Dragon, but when we grew in popularity we changed to Grande Dragonia."

"That's right, I always wanted to run a place where people can relax and enjoy themselves after a stressful day, and growing up I had learned from close friends that 'being comforted by a beautiful woman makes the pain go away.' So, I started this hostess club,"

"I remember I was struggling to find a job that I was good at, remember my face when you had suddenly approached me saying 'hey you're a cute girl, want to come work for me?' "

"My god did I really sound like that?" Ryuka had laughed, holding her hand on a side of her face and blushing.

"Yeah, I mean if I wasn't struggling to find a job I would have said no, but once I found I had a knack for it I was like 'what the heck, this wouldn't hurt to try out."

"I'm glad you joined me on this journey of mine Neptune."

"It's been a rough one really, with all the competition."

"Yeah, it has…...hey Neptune,"

"Huh?"

"When you become CPU….you won't be able to work here anymore will you?"

"...I never really thought of that…."

"It'll be sad to not see you working here anymore, but you were initially the CPU so I guess you'd be better suited to working at the head of things."

"Hey, when you reopen this place, I'll gladly tell people I worked here, and imagine the customers and applicants you'll get, it'll be crazy. And I'll even bring Digit here."

"Digit? is he your boyfriend?"

"Ah….uhm, I guess you could say that, but when he gets back I'll definitely take him here."

"Reopen this place huh?"

"Yeah, I mean this is worth reopening if it goes down. Don't you think?" Ryuka looked on at the rest of the club, looking for something I probably couldn't see. She then nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's a promise, I'll reopen this place when you're CPU and then we'll get Digit here."

I blinked, finding myself back in my room looking at the ceiling fan. Flashbacks are strange. I heard knocking on my door.

"Come in," I said, not moving from my bed. I didn't care I was only in my T-shirt and underwear. I saw Nepera walk in and she was crying. I immediately sat up and she ran to my bed, jumped , and landed in my arms.

"N-Neeeepttttttuuuuune!" She wailed. I blinked in surprise and hugged her so her face was in my bosom. Nepera never used my name unless she was really upset.

"What's wrong 'Pera?"

"S-some kids were bullying me…"

"Bullying you?"

"T-they were saying mean things about you and I called them stupidheads, and they went and beat me up." I got a better look at her and she had some scratches on her, but what really got my attention was that there were a few cuts, they weren't deep but still they were too deep for a little kid to make.

"What did they look like? Where's Ein? Why didn't she do anything?"

"They were from her school and after they hurt me they took Ein with them." My eyes widened.

"..."

"N-Neptune?"

"I'm gonna go get her, but first let's take care of you alright?" I went to my dresser and grabbed a first aid kit and tended to her injuries.

"Neptune, what are you going to do ?"

"I'm going to just get Ein back."

"What are you _really_ going to do?" I sighed.

"You know, I forget sometimes that you have moments when you are really sharp. I'm going to teach those thugs a lesson, how many are there?"

"Four."

"Hmm, alright so I don't really want to take them all on if it comes to it."

"Don't fight them Neptune, please." I finished bandaging her and I pat her head. I changed into a black long sleeve turtleneck and some dark blue pants. I put on a heavy coat and left Nepera in the room.

I walked out into the cold winter air, looking around the street for any sign of the thugs. So far I hadn't seen any guy who looked suspicious, so I asked around to see if I could find any leads. So far what I had gotten was that there was a girl with a group of guys who seemed to be going into….the red light district of Planeptune. I panicked and I rushed back to my house and got on the motorcycle and sped through Planeptune. I had already lost someone, I didn't want to lose another, especially when it's someone a friend left in my care. I ran a few lights and was lucky enough not to get hit or pulled over. I made it there in 30 minutes and I parked my bike by a nightclub and began asking around again. There were people who were wondering who I was because I had my helmet on still. I'm a candidate I can't be caught here, but I had to come here. I hadn't gotten any leads really because people were suspicious of someone whose face couldn't be seen. I sighed and spotted Ein with a group of boys and I hid behind a trashcan and began to follow them. The only way I could hope to get her back is to launch a surprise attack on them.

"Might I ask where we are going?" Ein asked.

"Heaven babe, not just stay quiet , we don't want to have to make you go quiet will we?"

"..."

"Of course we won't hurt you, much. That body of yours is something that'll keep you safe." I heard Ein yelp as a thug put his hand on her butt. I wanted to jump out and attack them but if I did I'd most likely get caught as well. They ended up going into a rather nice looking house that looked kind of out of place in the neighborhood I followed them to. I stayed a little outside of the door and peeked in through a crack. I saw the thugs plop down on the couch, I'm guessing this is their hideout. Ein stood still, looking around the place nervously.

"Hey, no need to be scared, just sit down." Another said. Ein reluctantly sat down on the couch, one of the other thugs wrapped his arm around her. Another sat in an old beanbag chair and the other two sat on a counter. The one by Ein rummaged around in his pocket it was some sort of multicolored powder.

"Hey babe," The thug next to Ein said. "You ever tried Starstruck?"

"Star….struck?"

"Yeah, it's an amazing drug out on the streets right now, but I got a special kind from a guy I know that's said to make sex feel amazing for both people."

"S-sex!?"

"You know where this is going don't ya babe?" The thug leaned in."Come on, let's get high and fuck." He opened the bag and Ein scooted away. Another thug had grabbed her and held her still while she tried to run away. Another held her mouth open as the thug sprinkled some of it onto her tongue. The two let her go and Ein began coughing, her eyes were squeezed shut and she began blushing intensely. I reached for the door to open it when I felt my hand get pulled back. I looked behind me and a thug , a rather large one, had his hold on me.

"Hey boss I found someone sneaking a peek." He said as he opened the door. The others looked at me, with the exception of Ein. I could see her pupils dilating as I struggled to break free. He grabbed my other arm and restrained me. The one that was sitting by Ein, who I guessed was the leader. Walked up to me and sneered.

"What's this? A peeping tom?" He removed my helmet and my hair cascaded down from its confines. "Whooahoaa! It's Neptune! Guys we scored big, looks like she's joining in on the fun!" He lifted my chin towards him and neatened one of my bangs. "Now tell me, what was it you were planning to do huh?" He brushed his thumb against my lower lip and I bit him as hard as I could. "FUCK!" He yelled as he kicked me in the shin. I winced in pain and I could see that his thumb was bleeding. "You're a feisty one, ohoho, I'm going to break you."

"Just try it fuckface." I put on the sharpest look I could.

"Y'know now that I think about it, that little girl from earlier looks like you, was that your baby sister?"

"..."

"It was! Ha! so you're getting revenge for your little sister, how cute , it's funny that-"

"It's funny that you fucks are in my house." I suddenly felt the grip on my arms loosen. I looked behind me and the thug fell backwards with a _THUD!_ Standing there was a boy with dark skin, black hair that covered his left eye, and a white T shirt under a orange jacket and pants. He walked past me , and looked around the room.

"Who the hell are you!?" The leader said. The boy seemed familiar but I'm not sure where I've met him.

"The owner of this house, I've been gone for a while and I find some lowlife fucks who drug a girl are living in it now. I saw a girl with pale skin and piercing blue eyes and long sky blue hair.

"N-Nepgear!?" I yelled aloud. She looked a lot like Nepgear, just differently colored. The girl looked back at me and I could tell that by the look in her eyes that she wasn't Nepgear.

"I'm Grimoire, nice to meet you." She said. She was wearing the same clothes as the boy, but her shirt showed her cleavage.

"So this is your house Ichi?" A woman with red hair and black eyes walked in. She was wearing a black dress shirt with the top few buttons undone and she wore dark red pants.

"Yeah," The boy answered.

"I-Ichi?" My eyes widened as I spoke. The boy looked back at me as he walked past me.

"Yeah?"

"But-but aren't you in jail?"

"I served my time." He then stood in the thugs face. "Also you're in my house, get the fuck out."

"Or what?"

"Or I give the police another reason to send me back to jail."

"Hold up." A thug said as him and another thug pointed guns at Ichi. I froze and Grimoire and the red haired woman began laughing.

"They really think that pointing a gun at Ichi will scare him?"

"They are so fucked."

I looked at the two in surprise.

"What happened to Ichi?"

"He. well, became a king I guess, he was reborn." Ichi merely sighed.

"I normally don't dirty my hands with peasants, but I'll have to make an exception this one time, for her sake." He said.

"SHOOT HIS ASS!"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

I covered my ears as they began shooting him and I looked at Grimoire and the other woman, who looked on calmly.

"What the fuck!?" I looked over at Ichi and there were what looked like shadows around him that sank to the floor, the bullets making a rinking sound as they hit the floor. He merely snapped and two spikes impaled each of his would-be assailants.

"Bow down to your king" The leader suddenly was forced to his knees in a kneeling position. the last thug was trying to run towards me and Ichi saw it out of the corner of his eye and the thug was suddenly pulled down into a shadow. Ichi put his foot on the thug's face.

"Fuck….you."

"Beg for my forgiveness you trash."

"Never you fucking cunt."

"Alright, you'll die like the rest of your friends then, you fucking trash." He slammed his foot on the thugs face and the thug fell into his own shadow. The shadow disappeared afterwards and Ichi went over to Ein, who had fallen unconscious. I looked at the two beside me with uncertainty, not sure whether I should move or not. They each nodded to me and I walked over.

"Ichi?" I said as he put his hand on Ein's forehead with a slightly worried look.

"Sorry I didn't make it in time. I was tailing you once I saw you in the red light district, I didn't know what you were doing and if I pieced things together faster then I would have been able to stop them." He picked Ein up bridal style. "We should get her to a hospita-" His knees suddenly buckled and Grimoire rushed to his side and caught him. The red haired woman had walked over and picked up Ein.

"Don't push yourself too hard my king, I'll handle this." The woman said.

"Thank you Rouge, I need you to take this girl to the hospital."

"As you wish, will you be going with me?" Rouge asked as she turned to me, to which I nodded. "Very well then.

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **Cali: So not only Digit confronts the three gatekeepers early, but his battles seem to have a strange effect on the living world. I mean if essentially the three rulers over the underworld were killed wouldn't it somehow mess up the world its linked to? Anyways, Ichi is out of jail and is...different, matured maybe? And what is it that Digit sees when he opened his eyes? All these questions will be answered next chapter. Maybe, you never know with me.**


	12. Peashy

**Cali: late on this but happy New Years, I hope everyone is having a fantastic time this year. And with this New Years come the New Years update, featuring Chapters 7 or 8 to …..at least 11, enjoy.**

 **Ichi**

I was back in my bed with Grimoire laying down right beside me. It had been a few hours since Rouge and Neptune had left and I had Grimoire clean up my house a little bit. It was kind of how I left it, with a few things here and there that the thugs had used. I had to get my sheets washed, because I think they were fucking girls on my bed, Since they dared to disrespect my house so much, I'm glad that I killed them all off.

"Ichi," Grimoire spoke up.

"Hm?"

"You said that you had seen Nepgear in a dream?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting…"

"Why?"

Well from what you told me it sounds like you two shared the same dream."

"Yeah?"

"Did you two really get that close?"

"We must have." I said as I looked up at the ceiling. I got up out of the bed, which made Grimoire jump. "Relax, I'm feeling better now."

"Alright…" Grimoire followed me downstairs to the couch and we sat down. "You think that girl will be okay?"

"I hope so, I don't know what the hell those idiots gave her but it wasn't something meant for human consumption. I can only imagine what the doctors are dealing with right now."

 **Histoire**

I was inside my archive room. Which was a room with data constantly being sent out and sent in, the only reason that this place was possible is because I used my status as a Yggdrasil interface to change the space to suit my needs. To those not on the whitelist however, this looks less like the datascape it is and more like a room with bookshelves that go on for miles. I heard a knock on the door while I was processing new data and I commanded the door to open. I looked over and saw Dr. Osman. I floated over to him, dusting off my black and white graduate robe.

"Yes Dr. Osman?"

"I hate to interrupt your work, but I have some interesting news to share."

….

"A new variant of Starstruck?" I asked as we walked down the hallway of the hospital he ran.

"Yes, it apparently is a variant that is intended to be an aphrodesiac, while the effects of it is different, the chemical basis of it is still similar enough, this girl was forcefully given this and she ingested it, from what the witnesses had said. She's currently running a fever and she has been unresponsive for quite some time."

"So why is it that you brought me then?"

"As the one who handles all of the information in the city wouldn't you want to document this? to make sure we know what we're dealing with next time we come across this?"

"Fair point, what about the people who force-fed her this? Are they arrested?"

"They're dead from what I've been told, the witnesses don't remember the assailant."

"I see," we entered the room and I was surprised to find Neptune and Rouge in there."NEPTUNE!?"

"HISTOIRE!?" Neptune jumped up from her seat.

"You know her?" Rouge asked Neptune.

"Yea she used to be my Oracle when I was CPU, do you know her?"

"Of course, I work for one of her colleagues, and she tends to be around when I have to report to him. And Histoire how come you don't greet me?"

"Sorry Rouge, what are you two doing here?"

"Well, we brought her." Neptune directed my attention to the girl in a hospital gown who was in the bed.

"Who is she?"

"Ein, Vert's younger sister."

"So Vert has a younger sister...but why is she here?"

"For school."

"I see…"

"Is she going to be okay?" Neptune asked Dr. Osman.

"She'll be fine, she's unconscious but as long as we rid her of the toxin in her system she'll wake up soon."

"What's soon?"

"A few weeks, but no more than that. It seems that a component of the drug is a histamine that is used as an aphrodesiac. It has a strange duo effect, however this is something that we've been finding in assassination victims."

"Do you think the candidates that have been killed were given this?"

"Who knows, did you ever hear anything about a supplier from whoever gave her this?"

"He said he had a friend he got it from but he didn't give a name."

"I see. Histoire, can you call Raphael?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." I floated out of the room and into the hallway and brought up a holographic panel and began to dial Raphael's number. It rang for a few minutes and I heard Raphael pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Raphael."

"Ah Histy, what do you need?"

"Dr. Osman needs you to come to the Central Hospital. he's currently dealing with a Starstruck victim."

"Well since it's you calling I'll come by, give me a few minutes."

"Thank you Raphael."

"No problem." He hung up and I flew back into the room. Dr. Osman was putting something into IV bags when I came back.

"Okay, as long as we keep these hooked up we should be able to counteract this toxin."

"Thank you Dr. Osman." Neptune said while bowing.

"It's my job to help the people. Have you informed any of her family members?"

"Ah…..I should do that."

"I'll do it," I volunteered.

"Do you have Vert's number?"

"Uhm, come with me?"

"Sure," Neptune followed me back into the hallway and she told me Vert's number. I hopped onto her shoulder and I opened my mouth and Vert's voice came out.

"Yes?" Vert said.

"Ah, Hi Vert,"

"Hello Neptune,"

"How are things going for you right now?"

"Eh….things are a little troublesome but I'm fine, what about you?"

"Well, your sister is in the hospital."

"...I'm sorry can you tell me that again?"

"Your sister is in the hospital."

"...I'll be there as soon as I can."

"But Ver-"

 _Click!_

Vert had hung up before Neptune could finish her sentence. Neptune sighed.

"Don't worry she'll be fine."

"I hope so. I just hope that Digit returns soon, I feel like he'll be able to fix this."

"Well anything is possible with him."

"Wonder what he's doing right now.."

 **Digit**

"-Nation!" I yelled as I sliced the dragon Arkan in half. It collapsed in the city and I breathed heavily, my hands on my knees. I had relived my previous life, but I'm not sure why. Next thing I knew I was hitting the reset button on the console in Yggdrasil. After I did so, instead of appearing in The Graveyard , Judge had appeared in front of me.

"Answer this question for me, did you waste your life?"

"No, I didn't"

"Why is it that you wish you go back then? Do you feel that you have done your job?"

"That's it though, I haven't. I have those close to me that I need to get back to, and I feel like I should protect all of Gamindustri, for eternity."

"Eternity is a long time,"

"I know."

"Are you willing to fight me for the right to return to those you love?"

"Yeah," I summoned Croire and pointed it at him. " I'll do anything to go back."

"Very well then." With speed I wasn't able to track, he slashed my chest. It didn't bleed and I didn't feel anything. "Let's see if you can destroy me." I dashed towards him and sliced him in half with Croire. He shattered like glass and he turned into a light and vanished. I opened my eyes once again to find myself in the colosseum, but a gate was in front of me. I looked at my chest, there was a long white gash across my chest, but it didn't hurt or anything. It worried me and I looked at the gate , which began to open. I looked back at Mercury and Arfoire, who were smiling, though Mercury's smile was bittersweet.

"Mercury, thanks for all you've done, I'll be sure to come back." I said.

" _Your final trial hasn't ended yet."_ I heard a voice say. I looked around with a puzzled look.

"You okay Digit?"

"Yeah…."

" _Make no mistake, this is the real world,"_

"Who's talking to me….."

" _Digit, are you okay?"_ Croire said.

"I think I am… uh but thanks for everything Mercury, I'm indebted to you." I bowed to her and I opened the gate. I couldn't see what was inside other than a blinding white light.

"I'll see you around Digit," Arfoire said. I nodded and walked into door, walking into the light.

….

….

….

….

I opened my eyes to find myself in a white room with blue wireframes of various furniture. I walked through the room , every object seemed to be a wireframe, except for a single white chair that was floating. I blinked and walked towards it and it turned around, a woman with red hair and green eyes in a white robe was sitting in it. She looked familiar but for whatever reason I couldn't remember where I met her.

"Hello Digit, it's been a while." She said.

"Uhm, who are you?"

"I'm hurt, after all I've done for you, it's me Magna."

"Magna? You look….different."

"Since I'm in Yggdrasil I'm bound to look a little different, being its admin and all."

"So...why am I here?"

"You need a body to return to the world in, and I've had one waiting for you for several years."

"You knew I'd beat the three gatekeepers?"

"Of course, you are a hero after all." She looked to my right. "I see that Croire is with you."

"Hello Magna." I jumped when I heard Croire beside me.

"You two know each other?"

"We have a long history, then she became tainted in Arkan's first rampage."

"First rampage?"

"You think you were the first to face Arkan? that was the second time he arose. The first time he was defeated by-" Croire began.

"That's enough Croire." Magna interrupted her.

"I knew her even before she-"

"Shush, he doesn't need to know anything about that."

"What is your relationship exactly?"

"That'll be explored later." Magna suddenly began coughing.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyways Histoire will show you the way to your new body." On cue, I saw an adult Histoire, the one that had been corrupted by Arkan, walk towards me. She was now wearing a white and green robe and her blonde hair was now black. Her eyes were also a bright green color. "So you opted for a new look."

"Yes, and Digit, it's been a while." Histoire walked towards me and hugged me tightly. I blushed as I felt her breasts press against me, but I returned the hug. Croire looked jealous and Histoire seemed to notice her for the first time.

"Histoire." Croire said flatly.

"Croire." She responded in the same manner.

"Histoire, I'll need you to go back with Digit."

"Why is that?"

"Remember when I told you about you-know-who?"

"Ohhh….right. We said that-"

"If I remember right you just need to input the code to take you to the holding room for Digit's body."

"Ah, right." Histoire summoned a panel and input a code. A circle appeared around us and the scene faded to a room with a dark skinned boy with long black hair in a tube. He wasn't wearing any clothes. I took a look at Histoire, who just shrugged.

"So how is this supposed to work?"

"Well, you're actually only a soul right now, so just walk into the body." Histoire said as she motioned to the tube.

"I'm not intangible you know."

"You actually are, just try it." I walked to the tube and I put my hand on the tube. It phased through the outer casing. I took it out and looked at Histoire and Croire."Oh, you should go with him as well, your link might be disrupted if you don't." Croire walked over to me and she held my hand, I knew she was doing this for another reason but I'm just going to say she's doing it so we go in at the same time. We took a step back and jumped into the tube.

….

….

It felt like an eternity but then it was probably a split second before I opened my eyes again and the tube had opened, letting the liquid inside rush out. I took a step out of the tube and I breathed in, my god how good it felt to actually breathe. The 'living' I did in The Graveyard really had no merit,you had the senses but they were nowhere close to when you're alive. It felt good to be in a body now, I could smell, I could experience everything a living being could now. I looked down and noticed I was still naked and I blushed. Histoire was looking away from me with a blush but I noticed she was trying to steal a peek at me.

"Uh….can I get some clothes." Histoire summoned a panel and put in a code and a wardrobe appeared in front of me. "You better not look," I said aloud, knowing Croire could hear me.

" _I wouldn't look at you naked." She said._

"Sure you wouldn't." After putting on some boxers I chose a simple white long-sleeved shirt and black jeans, along with some blue wardrobe then disappeared. "How am I supposed to get back to Gamindustri?"

"We go through the portal Magna prepared." She motioned for me to come over to her and I did so. She then put in a code and the room changed once more, this time to literally blank space with a portal in it.

"Didn't do any decorating for this huh?"

"There'd be a possibility of things falling through there and into Gamindustri, we can't have that. I mean we have had lights falling recently.

"Lights?"

"Yes, lights." I took a look at the portal.

There's the gateway I can take home.

I clenched my hand.

This is it.

"How long has it been?"

"Six months."

"What!?"

"When you were fighting the gatekeepers, when you defeated one of them it distorted time each time, there were three time distortions recorded, your first fight took about a month or two if I remember right. Time gets interpreted differently in The Graveyard, however you did spend seven years there. It's just that the sense of time shifts frequently."

"W….wow…."

"Now, let's go shall we?"

"The new Gamindustri…..I'm excited to see it!" I broke off into a run, which surprised even Croire, who gasped in response. I jumped into the portal and Histoire came in behind me. The second I jumped through I heard a voice that I couldn't recognize.

" _Everyone has a price. Everyone must sacrifice to get another chance."_

I felt an intense pain surge through my head and I cried out in pain. I gripped the sides of my head as the pain became more intense. I felt my breathing become ragged and I was afraid I was about to die. The pain went away and my breathing was heavy, I felt like something was just ripped out of me, but I'm not sure what.

" _Your price has been paid, enjoy your new life."_

" _Digit, are you okay?"_ Croire asked in concern.

"Y-yeah….tch….." I felt myself losing consciousness as we came out of the other side of the portal.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

"Nnngh…" I woke up to find myself inside what seemed to be an apartment. It was in fairly decent shape, but it gave me a feeling that it was on the poorer side of town. I rubbed my neck and I looked around the room. The walls were a light seafoam color and it had wooden floors that looked like it was recently cleaned. I stood up and took a look around the room, there didn't seem to be anyone else in here. I opened a door and was greeted with a bedroom. Its walls were a yellow color and it had a dark oak flooring. The bed had a black and yellow cover and the sheets were white as well as the pillows. There was a bumblebee plushie as well as a picture of two girls, one with yellow hair and lilac eyes, wearing a brown outfit with a yellow….minishirt? halftop? And the other was a girl with black hair and yellow eyes. Her outfit was black and white and had a black bow on her head. I heard the sound of rushing water when I had walked in and then I heard it cut off. I looked around the room for a minute before deciding to leave….but I was too slow to leave because the door opened and a girl walked out, who seemed to be driving her hair with her towel. Her hair was a blondish color that seemed to be a mix of blonde and orange, and her eyes were a light blue. Her pale skin seemingly glowed with the droplets of water on her body. She looked at me and froze and I did the same. I felt my face growing hot, an all too familiar feeling for me.

"Why do I feel like I'm in some sort of cheap harem fanfiction made by DarkCaligo…." I felt a pain in my head when I said that.

"Who are you?"

"Heh? You're not going to attack me or anything?"

"Why would I attack you? I just wanna know who you are."

"I mean most girls would be like 'kyaaaaaaaaa! pervert!' or something." The girl looked at me blankly and simply blinked.

"What's a pervert?"

"How old are you?"

"Me? I'm…..22." A bead of sweat dropped down my neck. She had to think about it for a second.

"Uhm, my name is Digit, nice to meet you." I held out my hand on reflex. The girl smiled and walked over to me, still naked and shook my hand.

"Hi Digit, my name is Peashy, but some of my friends call me Pea."

"So uh…..Peashy, could you maybe…"

"Huh?"

"Put some clothes on?"

"Oh...okay!"

"I'll wait outside." I walked out into the main room and sat on the couch. She's one strange girl, something seemed kind of off about her but maybe I'm just imagining things. She came out a few minutes later wearing a black and yellow hoodie with two drawstrings with puffballs at the end of it. She had two red beads in her hair and she was walking towards me. "So you brought me here?"

"Uh-huh. You fell from the sky and landed in someone's farm. I found you unconscious so I took you back here."

"And what is, 'here' ?"

"My house silly."

"Oh, so you live here by yourself?"

"Mhm, where are you from by the way?"

"I'm from Planeptune."

"Planeptune!?" Her eyes went wide with surprise.

"Yeah, this isn't it?"

"Nope" She shook her head. "You're in Edonia."

"Edonia?"

"Mhm,"

"Where's Edonia exactly?" Peashy brought out her phone from a pocket and went through several menus and then showed me a map. She pointed to Edonia, then to the other countries.

"We're just across the ocean from them!"

"Just huh?"

"It's not a long ways away, I mean look at how far it is from the other countries on the map."

"Peashy, you know these things are to scale right?"

"Scale? What's that?"

"It's…...never mind." I sighed. "Looks like I'll be here for a while, anyways what do you do for a job?"

"A job? I don't have one."

"Then how do you-" I was interrupted with a knock on the door. I saw Peashy open the door and three kids in raggedy and baggy clothes were carrying what looked like groceries.

"We got your groceries Pea!" One of the kids said.

"Thank you guys,"

"Uh, how did those kids get those?" I asked Peashy.

"We stole em'!" Another kid said.

"Huh!? Why is that?"

"We don't have any money,"

"But, that's no reason to steal."

"We don't have parents so it's not like we could have asked them to get it."

"I see….but still Peashy, you seem old enough for a job, why don't you have one?"

"Ah...well…"

"Places won't hire Peashy because she's uhm….." one of the kids began, they motioned for me to come down to their level and I knelt down to hear what they have to say. "She's kind of stupid, but don't say that she is because it makes her upset."

"I see, thanks for the tip."

"Uhm, Pea who is this?"

"This is Digit," Peashy motioned to me. The one who had whispered to me was a little girl and seemed to be the only girl out of the three. She was wearing a short sleeve shirt that was obviously too long for her and I couldn't see anything else. She had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail on the side. The other two appeared to be twin boys that had blonde hair and green eyes. They both were clad in green shirts, but one wore brown shorts and brown pants, none of the three seemed to have shoes. "Digit, these three are Kaede, Kaen, and Shizuku." She pointed to the twins , then to the black haired girl. Okay so the twins are Kaede and Kaen , and the little girl is Shizuku, got it.

"Nice to meet you guys, but really there's no need to steal. I can go get a job if it'll help, it's bad to steal."

"But I think it'll be bad to try to get a job when The Selection is going." Shizuku said.

"Selection?"

"The whole city has been turned into a battleground, the last one standing is said to become the CPU to Edonia."

"I see,"

"It's weird because anyone in the city can enter."

"Anyone huh? So the city's a colosseum…" I remembered what fallen Lowee was like and I sighed. I then looked at Peashy.

"So we have to do this,"

"We just need to get someone in charge right? How about Peashy?"

"Huh? Why Peashy?"

"I think Peashy would be a good CPU, something like 'Golden heart' or something."

"Eh?"

"I think Peashy would be good at handling politics."

"Huh?"

What you don't think so?"

"Why is that?"

"Just have faith in me alright? Besides I feel like Peashy is the type who should come up from the slums and become someone important."

"I don't get this guy," Kaede said, a bead of sweat dropping down his neck.

"Me neither." Kaen agreed.

"I think I get where he's coming from" Shizuku said.

"So, first since this is a test of brawn, let's see how strong you are Peashy." Peashy blinked at me, looking at me blankly.

"Huh? Whaddya say? I didn't get what you guys said."

"Peashy," Shizuku said while putting her hands on her knees and leaning forward, a funny sight because she was looking up at someone taller than her while she did this. "He wants to see your punch."

"My Pea punch? Okay!"

"Pea punch?" I asked as I turned towards her. In that same moment I saw a fist coming towards my face.

It was at this moment I knew,

I fucked up.

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo**

 **Cali: Now that Digit is back in the real world, his journey begins! In Edonia! And with Judge defeated , the election in Planeptune must be over, but what will unfold at the end of the "six month" campaign. and What is the deal with the lights that have been falling, what** _ **else**_ **have they been doing? These many questions will be answered in due time, and also what the hell exactly is going to happen in the second part of the campaign. You'll see soon, very very soon. Also How do you guys like Dark Dimension Peashy?**


	13. The Wardens

**Cali: Good morning,afternoon, or evening readers, let us return to Digit and the others shall we?**

 **Digit**

" _DIGIT!"_ I heard Croire yell in my head. I felt like time slowed as her fist sailed towards my face. I brought up my hand to block the punch, which seemed to be moving at a regular pace compared to her slow motion. I caught her punch but it sent me sailing across the room still. I groaned as I removed myself from the wall.

"What….just happened?" I looked at my hand and blinked as I looked at the others, they were running towards me at a normal pace.

" _Looks like your soul syncing with this body has given you a few new tricks,"_

"I guess." I stood up and brushed off the debris. "That hurt but it would have hurt more with my old body. This thing is pretty durable…" I looked under my shirt for any wounds but there wasn't even a scratch on me and I felt fine aside from feeling a little sore in my hand.

"Are you okay Digit?" Peashy asked worriedly. I laughed and smiled.

"Yea I'm fine, don't worry you'll have to do worse than that if you want to kill me."

"I don't want to kill you, you wanted me to show you how strong I was!"

"I know I know, relax Peashy I'm only joking."

"Are you going to train her or something?" Shizuku asked.

"Well, considering one punch can do what it just did, think I'll just back her up."

"Wait, are you fighting then?" Kaen asked.

"Yeah,"

"Really? you don't look like a fighter.."

"Might be my hair, but trust me I'll be able to hold my own. I'll help Peashy fight to the top."

"You don't want to be a CPU?"

"Nah I'm more interested in getting back home."

"So I'll be a CPU?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure that I can do it?"

"Positive, and I'm sure you got the strength that'd be behind being a CPU." I walked to the window and looked out. It looked like we were on the poor side of town. I took a look back at Peashy and the others. "So anything you can tell me about this part of town?"

"It's run by gangs mainly."

"Gangs?"

"Yeah, a lot of people have been making gangs and using them to take control of parts of the city that aren't a battleground." I looked out the window.

"So what gang runs this place?"

"None," I turned around in surprise. "We've been lucky enough for the gang wars to not come down this way."

"I see, well then, we'll have to get a gang on our side."

"Huh? but didn't you say you were going to help me?"

"I still am, but if we want to get far we'll need some manpower. Plus I'm sure the other contestants have some sort of group backing them in combat. I'm a good fighter but if we get separated or overwhelmed it won't end well for either of us."

"I see, well there's no gangs around here."

"Then we'll have to make one."

"?" Peashy looked at me with a look that suggested she was confused and scared."I'll make one."

" _You? A gang leader? Oh this'll be good."_ Croire said.

"I know I might not look like a gang leader but we'll shape how our gang is."

"How are you going to get them to stand by your side?" Shizuku asked, walking towards me.

"All I have to do is appeal to them."

"Ho-" Shizuku was cut off by the sound of gunshots. They weren't from in the room but I felt like they were close by. I ran out the door and ran downstairs and saw two groups fighting in the streets. One were dressed in a navy blue color and the others were dressed in a gray outfit. They were firing at each other and it looked like the blue team was losing. I heard people screaming as they ran for shelter.

"A gang fight huh?" A man had gotten thrown aside and slid across the ground to my right. I looked at him and once he got up he grabbed me by the collar and shoved a pistol in my face. He possessed sharp blue eyes, glasses and long blonde hair. He wore a dark navy blue trenchcoat with a black tie and matching pants.

"Who are you!?" He said. His eyes were wild and he was beaten up pretty badly. He even had cuts on his face that were bleeding. The sight of a gun in my face made me freeze in shock, but then I carefully removed the gun from my face and I looked at him calmly.

"Relax, I'm not an enemy. Take a deep breath, alright?" He closed his eyes, and I could tell his breathing was shallow due to adrenaline. He took several deep breaths until his breathing seemed to become regular opened his eyes and sighed.

"Thanks,"

"What's going on? why is there a fight here?"

"Those fuckers drove us here." He pointed to the group in gray. "We were just minding our own business when they just suddenly ambushed us.

"I see, well you guys need some help?"

"Huh? you think you can make a difference?"

"Yeah of course, just first let me make a deal."

"A deal?"

"If I am the reason you guys win this fight, let me become the head of your gang."

"Heh, like I'm gonna let you take over my gang."

"So I take it you're the head of the gang?"

"Yeah,"

"Well then, you'll thank me for my help later, the name's Digit by the way." I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Siegfried, but you can call me Freed."

"Well then Freed, let me show you how we're going to win this. Croire," I held out my hand and darkness gathered around it. in a few moments I had Croire in her sword form in my hand. I inspected the sword for a few minutes, then gave it a few swings.

" _You sure you can do this? I've seen your memories and you didn't seem to take killing too well."_

"I'm sure," Freed looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Sure about what?" He asked.

"I'm talking to my sword,"

"Great, I got a loon."

"This 'loon' is going to save your gang, come on." Freed reloaded his pistol and we ran into the fray. I ran right into the moving sea of gray and immediately I heard gunshots that were just firing off one after another. I felt some get me in my leg or my side and it made me wince in pain. I swung my sword and sliced through some guns and I hit someone behind me with the back of the handguard of Croire. Someone with a machete charged at me and I held Croire in front of me horizontally to catch the blow. I pushed him back and hit someone with the back of my blade, then dashed towards him and slashed upwards to disarm him, then kneed him in the stomach and used him as a springboard to launch myself in the air. I caught the machete and turned myself so I faced the crowd as I fell down. I tried to focus on the sea of gray and I gripped the two weapons tightly."Hey Croire…"

" _Huh?"_

"You know any magic?"

" _If I do?"_

"Think you have anything that can finish this quickly?"

" _I might, but it'll take a while to charge."_

" I can deal with that." some had looked up to the air to see me falling down and they began shooting at me. My eyes widened and it felt like time slowed down again. The bullets were moving slowly in my vision and I moved out of their way as I fell down. I blinked and time seemed to be moving in regular time again. I landed on some poor thug and I jumped off of him as I took down more thugs. As I hacked and slashed through the group of thugs I was suddenly back to back with someone. I turned around and so did he and I had two guns aimed at my face while I had both of the bladed weapons at his neck. We froze and I relaxed slightly when I saw it was Freed.

"Hey you seem to be doing pretty well."

"Yeah, I guess so." We turned around and went back to back again.

"The groups thinned out by quite a bit. If we keep this up we'll keep our casualties to a minimum"

"I hope so," I dashed into the crowd and swung my weapons, alternating as I tore through the crowd. I felt blood get on me and I clenched my teeth. "This is gross."

" _Get over it you baby."_

"Hey you got that ready?"

" _Huh? Oh yeah, I finished charging it while you were talking to Freed."_

"Good."

" _You sure you wanna use this though?"_

"Yeah."

" _But-"_

"Just do it."

" _Fine but don't come crying to me later."_ A dark miasma gathered around my sword as I slid out of the crowd. I pivoted on my heel and yelled as I swung my sword. A ghostly version of my sword that was at least 5 times as long as it appeared along with the swing. It cut through most of the opposing gang, just leaving some survivors alive while they fought Freed's gang.

"Wow…...Croire you're amazing!"

" _W-what are you talking about dumbass! Don't say something like that."_

"Wow so you're Tsundere."

" _Who the hell is tsundere!? I'll send you twenty feet under you fucker!"_

"Still though, that's pretty strong Croire, I had no idea you could do that."

" _Yeah, but you probably shouldn't move for a while."_

"Why's that?" I suddenly felt pain in my legs and I sank to my knees, bracing against Croire's weapon form. The blade glowed brilliantly for a minute and Croire was holding me in her arms.

"It uses up a lot of energy, that's why."

"Ohhh,"

"Honestly, it takes a lot out of me too you know."

"What do you mean? you look fine."

"I didn't revert to this because I want to you know!"

"So you prefer to be a weapon?"

"No! I just don't want….to be….holding you like this…." She looked away while blushing, she looked mad but the blush kinda made her look cute. I was trying to figure out what she meant, then I realized my face was in between her breasts. I laughed weakly and she scowled at me.

"Well anyways, looks like that fight had finished up."

"That was kind of short,"

"Well I wouldn't want another five page fight or something...haha…."

"Quit breaking the fourth wall."

"Nah," She sighed and I saw Freed walk over to us, he had bandages wrapped around his arms and stomach area and there was some blood out of the corner of his mouth. His glasses were cracked and he took them off as he sat down beside us.

"So, that thing that almost cut me in half, was that you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, that was me…" I rubbed the back of my neck as I sat up.

"Interesting, and this girl is?..." He pointed at Croire. "Your girlfriend?"

"No!"

"Hell no!"

Croire and I looked at each other and she looked away , saying "hmph!".

"Well you both say that but what I saw was-"

"She's my sword."

"Wha?"

"It sounds crazy but that's essentially our relationship."

"So you have nothing down there." My face went red and Croire started laughing.

"That's not what I'm talking about, I mean a _literal_ sword. You know, what I was using earlier."

"So you're saying she's _that_?"

"Yeah, Croire, can you return to your sword form for a second?"

"I can't, I told you I only reverted to this because I'm exhausted."

"Oh, right."

"I'll just take your word for it. Anyways,"

"Oh, by the way since I helped you beat those guys does that mean I can have your gang?"

"Tch…."

"Right to the point huh?" Croire said as she looked at me.

"Well I never agreed to it, but… you definitely could overpower me in a fight so I'm gonna say yeah,"

"Well, that was easy. So what are you guys called exactly?"

"We don't have one, we mainly are just a gang that takes care of the people."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we don't have anything to really push us forward so we just work on defending."

"Well then, since I'm in charge we're going to be aiming for the inner region of Edonia!"

"What!?"

"I promised someone I'd make them CPU, and don't worry she's plenty strong."

"But what about us?"

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out. But as for a name….." I took a look around the beat down street and saw a flyer. It was advertising a game that had two hooded figures with men dressed in green. One of the hooded figures sat on a chair with a cane in his right hand. "The Wardens?"

"The Wardens? What are you looking at?" He walked over to me and looked at the flyer.

"You don't like the name?"

"It's good,"

"I mean we will still protect the people, don't get me wrong,"

"Of course,"

"But we're going to have to change a few things." He tensed up."We need more protective gear for these guys and better weapons." I took a look at the remaining members in the gang. "Is this all of them?"

"No, this was just those who were stationed to the north of here. We have smaller gang outposts arranged in a circle around this town." I took a look at the flyer. "What is it?"

"This guys clothes, I kinda like them."

"We got some seamstresses back at the stronghold, I'll see if we can get you hooked up with some."

"Let me get some people if we're going to head out right now."

"All right boss, just don't take too long."

"Boss?"

"Yeah, you're the boss now."

"I guess that'll take getting used to."

"So will being called 'The Wardens'..." Freed said this while he made air quotes with his fingers.

"I guess so,"

"So boss, what do you suppose that we do now?" I took a look at the remaining thugs from the fight. They all were looking to me for guidance."

"Let's get my friends and set up a base."

"Alright Boss," Freed turned towards the rest of the Wardens. "You heard the man! we got work ahead of us!"

"Yeaaa!" The men yelled. I smiled and I heard Croire clear her throat. I looked over to her and she leaned in towards my ear.

"Be careful around him alright?" She said.

"Who? Freed?"

"Yeah, even though your reason for this plan is valid…..I don't want him to be a bad influence on you. Just keep your guard up alright?"

"Uh...alright. I'm gonna go get Peashy and the others."

"I'll come with you."Freed said as he walked over to us.

"Huh? uh, alright." Croire frowned at me and I grinned sheepishly.

 **Neptune**

I fell back onto my bed. Nepera was napping in it until she felt my back hit the soft mattress.

"What's wrong Nep?"She asked.

"I'm just tired," I had my left forearm covering my eyes and I removed it to look up at the ceiling fan. I then sighed happily and Nepera crawled over to me and laid her head against my brest, using me as a pillow.

"How was the election?"

"Well, I made into the top 5,"

"What number?"

"5…."

"well you're a lot better than you were three months ago."

"three months ago wasn't really three months ago, but you're right."

"So how are they going to decide how the CPU is going to be decided?"

"They said they'd summon the finalists tomorrow. I'm glad too, this whole campaign business wore me out. I have yet to tell Noire and the others the good news on top of that."

"Speaking of which, how is Ein?"

"Ein….." I looked to her, then the ceiling fan. "She's… better I guess, she's still bedridden but the doctors are saying her condition is getting better, she might wake up soon as well."

"I want to see Ein again.." I ruffled Nepera's hair.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again soon alright? But in the meantime I need you to focus on school."

"Yes ma'am…" I hugged her tightly and she closed her eyes and then fell asleep. I sighed as I tucked her in and walked downstairs. When I entered the kitchen I found Vert at the counter with an untouched plate of salad in front of her. Her eyes seemed dull and vacant, it always hurt to see her like this, and since she had come back she's kept the same look. I walked over to her and hugged her.

No response.

She didn't resist, but I could tell she wasn't going to accept the hug.

"Vert…"

"Neptune…." Her voice seemed so pained, and it sounded like she was fighting back tears as she said my name. "Why...why does this have to happen to me?"

"..." She carefully separated from me and I looked at her with a concerned gaze

"I always wanted a younger sister...and when I finally get one I simply want to be the best older sister I can be. And for a while I think everything is going fine because she's going to school here….but then this happens….why...why…..It's not fair…" She began tearing up and she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Vert…" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" she swatted my hand away and I backed away slightly, surprised and hurt by her reaction. She was angry at me, I could tell by her expression. "Why is it me? The one who only got to know her sister for a short time?"

"Vert, I know how you feel right now but-"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!" I screamed.

"...!"

"..." We looked at each other, both surprised by my outburst. I sighed and relaxed my shoulders. "Look Vert, don't forget that I lost Nepgear...she _died_ and I don't know how she even died. I feel like I failed as an older sister so I'm trying to do the best for Nepera.."

"Don't make this about you."

"Sorry, I'm not trying to, but my point is...you still have a younger sister. I know she'll pull through, so please cheer up…..as a friend it really hurts to see you like this."

"...Neptune…..I'm...sorry."

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean it."

"It's just…" I hugged Vert and she returned it.

"I understand, but Vert we're friends, not just me and you, but you have Blanc and Noire too. You don't have to go through this alone, we're here for you."

"But you're just-"

"Don't forget you have your guild as well."

"Guild...how did you?"

"I remember hearing you while you played your game, but the thing is Vert, you have too many people who care about you for you to shoulder something like this alone. Just let us carry some of the burden, alright?"

"...Alright…"

"So, uhm Vert. I'm going to be summoned at the plaza tomorrow so I might not be around too much, all Planeptune candidates are supposed to appear there."

"I'm going there tomorrow as well."

"Huh?"

"Leanbox candidates are also to report there."

"Are you sure you'll be ok to run while…"

"You're one to talk."

"True."

"I'll be fine, I'll just try to work through it."

"Is there anything I can do for you Vert?"

"Just let me have some time alone."

"Uhm, alright." I began to walk upstairs.

"Wait."

"Huh?" I turned towards Vert.

"Actually can we...watch TV?"

"Huh? Sure, I wouldn't mind. I thought you'd want to play a video game or something."

"..."

"Alright," I sat down on the couch and Vert sat down beside me. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, immediately I was greeted with an image of two groups attacking each other in the streets. The scene looked unfamiliar to me, so I don't think it was planeptune. "Hey uh, Vert, where is this?"

"I think this is Edonia."

"Edonia?"

"An island nation that's far away from here. I heard that they recently got a communication center set up here, that must be why we're getting this feed."

" I see…"

"Alright guys! like I said take them down but don't kill them." Vert and I froze when we heard the voice from the TV. We saw a boy with dark skin and long black hair wielding a sword while fighting off people dressed in red.

"Is that…."

"..."

Vert and I looked at each other.

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation**

 **Cali: -Smiles slightly-**

 **Digit: Leaving them with a cliffhanger huh?**

 **Cali: -nods-**

 **Digit: -Sighs- well, see you guys next chapter, which might be while if Cali doesn't get the chapter done before february 1st, but if its done, then well….yeah. Anyways, given the cast so far which pairing is your favorite so far or what pairing would you like to see more of?**

 **Cali: This is a harem story so it's not like they're going to choose one girl and drop the others, however if you feel that there should be more of a pairing I'll take it into account and adjust accordingly, however there are some things that have to happen between two characters for the sake of the plot. So bottom line, if what you suggested doesn't get featured right away, please do not be upset. Also, won't give out spoilers, but over the next few chapters you'll see some...changes in Digit. A reason why he's a gang leader now, which might seem OOC for Digit, is that well...I've been playing Assassin's Creed Syndicate a lot, and so since Neptunia is a franchise that is essentially an amalgam of references, I decided to make a reference to it. I think this could really help shape Digit since he's supposed to be older now, (25 to be exact) and so I think it's time for him to kind of change from the responsible 18 year old persona to something that's more fitting of a main character. On top of the pairings, who is your favorite character so far?**


	14. Shadow Provenance

**Cali: Good morning, afternoon or , things are being put into motion for Digit on Edonia, and Neptune and Vert just found out Digit is in Edonia, how will this fare, my dear readers? Also upon finishing this chapter, we have a lot of things going on.**

 **Neptune**

"D...D….Digit!?" I jumped from the couch and moved to the TV. I couldn't believe it, before my eyes was the one person I had waited for seven years to return. I looked back at Vert who was speechless, she walked over and looked at the image of Digit on the TV. Sure he had longer hair and had on different clothes, but there was no mistaking it was him. The moment I heard his voice I knew that it was him.

"No way…..he's….alive...but how?" Vert said in disbelief.

"Who cares!? We need to get over there, how long of a trip is it to Edonia!?"

"Well….by boat it'll be about 5 days, plane it'll take about 3."

"Alright, then I'll-"

"Neptune, we're supposed to be summoned _tomorrow_ , we can't go over there."

"But…"

"I know you're excited but we have to take care of business here,"

"..."

 _Knock! Knock!_

The sound came from the front door and I walked over to open it. I saw IF and Compa at the door, along with Blanc and Noire. Noire looked….a little different this time, For one thing her hair was down and she was dressed in a dark brown vest with a light sand colored top that showed her cleavage. She had dark brown pants along with a sand colored cloth that was connected to the hip and extended to both sides. On her feet were black boots that went to just below her knee. I saw Blanc dressed in a kimono that made me think of autumn, the bottom of it seemed to only go down to her thigh and it had long white sleeves with leaves on it. She wore a flower in her head that complimented the look well and she wore what looked like wooden sandals with white kneesocks.

"Guys, why are you here? I thought-"

"Uhm.. we're supposed to be summoned tomorrow for the second part of the election."

"Huh? Vert and I are being summoned for the same thing."

"Looks like the second part of the election is being hosted in Planeptune, that's probably why we had to wait for your election to end."

"Hey, did you guys see what was on TV?"

"No, I just got here,"

"Same here…."

"Also Noire, what's with the outfit?"

"Oh…..I was asked by Chian to design some clothes she was wanting to sell, so I'm just kind of modeling these right now…"

"I knew you were one to like cosplay."

"I-it's not cosplay!"

"Relax,"

"Anyways Neptune, what's this about the TV?"Blanc cut in while putting her hand up.

"Digit is alive."

"..." The two looked at each other, then at me.

"You're…..serious?" Noire looked at me, trying to figure out whether I was lying or not.

"Come on in and I'll show you." I beckoned them inside and when I had walked into the room I found that Vert had paused the TV.

"...You're kidding…." Blanc said as she sat down on the couch along with Noire, the two stared at the screen.

"Digit's…..back….." Noire said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"It sucks that we're supposed to be summoned tomorrow."

"We just have to become CPU's and we'll get to him soon." I said whilst crossing my arms. "So since you guys are here I'm guessing you want to stay here while the second part of the election is underway?"

"Exactly,"

"Alright,"

"So what do you think this next part of the election is?"

"Who knows, but since we have to report tomorrow we should get some sleep." I walked upstairs, going up to my room expecting Nepera to still be in my bed. I found her still on my bed, but she had a laptop in her lap. She seemed to be typing pretty fast. I sat down beside her and looked at her screen. I guess she was coding? She was typing pretty fast and there were things that I _definitely_ couldn't understand on the screen.

"Hi Nep,"

"Hi 'Pera, what are you doing?"

"Coding,"

"How long have you been doing this?"

"I do coding in my spare time but I've been working on this for about 30 minutes." 30 minutes and she's written this much? jeez.

"I see, what are you coding for?"

"Just a game."

"What kind of game is it?"

"It's - huh?"

"What is it?"

"It's….an email."

"From?"

"...what the heck, the email keeps changing." I looked over at the screen and sure enough, the letters were ever changing.

"What does the email say?"

"...Nothing, there's just a file attached," Nepera opened the file on her computer.

"Wait, what if it has a virus?"

"I built this computer myself, if it had any kind of virus in it it'd be exterminated."

"How are you so good with computers 'Pera? You're hardly ever like this around me or 'Gear." I felt a pain in my heart at saying Nepgears nickname so loosely.

"Well I learned from school."

"Nepera….they teach you about computers at that young of an age?"

"I might have taken some IT classes with older kids."

"..."

"And some programming courses, whoa…." Nepera looked over at the screen and I did as well. It seemed to be programming, but it was in another language. Each ….what I'm guessing what would be a word was glowing a different color. Nepera skimmed through the code and furrowed her brow.

"What's wrong?"

"The code is incomplete, and I've never seen this language before."

"Do they want you to complete it?"

"I assume so, the code seems to be left incomplete on purpose. It's like someone completely coded it and deleted a portion and sent it to me as if telling me to find the missing puzzle piece."

"What is it supposed to do when you run it?"

"Who knows, it might not _do_ anything. It might be part of something or might make a graphic appear that does something. All I know is that I need to translate this into something I can understand…."

"Well, while you do that my little prodigy, I need to get some sleep for tomorrow." I ruffled Nepera's head. "You make me look stupid. Nepera giggled and nodded as she walked out the room. "You're not supposed to agree…." I sighed as I fell back on the bed, then got underneath the covers and looked up at my ceiling fan. My mind drifted to Digit, I wondered how he was doing, what he was doing, and most importantly,

Why is he in Edonia?

Several of these questions drifted to my mind, and for the life of me I couldn't think of any answers. If he's back, who else is back? I closed my eyes and let the dark abyss of sleep overtake me.

…

"Ohayo! Okite Okite Okite!*" I heard an alarm clock with my voice say. I sighed, why did I ever record that sound clip? I hit the dismiss button on the alarm clock and got up, and then changed into a white jacket with black pockets and a hood, then threw on some leggings underneath and put on my shoes before going downstairs. I found that I was the first one downstairs, so I went ahead and made a bowl of cereal for myself before sitting down at the counter. I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:00 A.M. The message I had gotten regarding the plaza meeting said we were supposed to get there at 10:00 A.M. I was going to go upstairs to wake everyone up when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I saw Blanc dressed in a red nightgown along with an interesting hat. It was like a santa hat but it had no fur lining or a ball. it seemed to be stitched together at the sides as well. Noire was wearing a long black shirt and I couldn't see what else she was wearing. Vert….was well, she didn't look like she went to sleep at all, she was still just dressed in her clothes from yesterday.

"Oh, you guys are up."

"Yeah, we had our own alarms set." Blanc said as she stretched and yawned. "Anyways, when are we gonna leave for the plaza?"

"We should go now, when we get downtown I can pay for some food for us to eat."

"Well I gotta take a shower so hold off on that for now." Blanc walked back upstairs. Noire sat on the couch and Vert walked over to the bookshelf by the TV. Now that surprised me, the only one who really even bothered with the bookshelf was Nepgear, but even then, no one used it. I didn't expect Vert to really be the type to read anything that wasn't game related either.

"Hey uh Vert," I began. She looked in my direction without moving. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing in particular, think I might read something to distract me."

"Ah," I walked over to Noire and sat down beside her. I looked over and noticed a stuffed tiger was popping its head out from her shirt collar. "Hey, uh Noire."

"Hm?" She turned towards me and blinked.

"What's with the stuffed animal?"

"This is Garron,"

"Garron?"

"He was my best friend before Digit rescued me…" She took the tiger out of her shirt and held it closely.

"How were things before you met Digit? I don't think I ever asked."

"Well…...I used to spend a lot of time in my room, and if I left Uni would end up punishing me."

"I knew that your relationship was bad back then but how bad was it?"

"She'd….beat me." Her embrace on the tiger tightened as she started to bring in her knees.

"I'm sorry for asking, it must be hard to remember…"

"No it's fine….things are better now, all because I met him. How about you Neptune?"

"Huh?"

"What were you like before you met Digit? You known him for the longest haven't you?"

"That is true…." I stared at the TV screen. "How I was before I met Digit…."

I closed my eyes.

….

….

….

I remember it was cold.

I was laying in the wreckage of the Planeptune tower while still in my goddess form. I sat up and groaned, removing the wreckage off of me. Immediately my mind went to the kid who was our company, but when I tried to move my legs didn't seem to want to respond. I removed some debris off of my legs and saw that they were covered with some sort of black substance. I touched it with my hand and it felt smooth, it was like the undisturbed surface of a lake. I looked at my hand, and even though my suit was black to begin with, I saw that there were black spots on my gloves. I put my thumb and index finger together and then separated them, it was like some sort of sticky resin that stretched between the two digits. I tried to move once more but my legs didn't seem to want to listen, so I sighed and managed to sit up.

I saw what was t the bustling, lively downtown of Planeptune, or more like the ruins of it. Several big corporations that were stationed in Planeptune were set up downtown, and I saw the ruins of what used to be massive office buildings and skyscrapers. The biggest one was of course what used to be my Basilicom, which was a pile of rubble that overlooked what used to be the city. I looked down at my legs and noticed that the black substance seemed to be spreading. I looked at my arm and saw that it was taking over my arm as well. I began to panic and I tried to look for something I could use to remove it , but nothing. Whatever this touched seemed to make the target go limp, as the only thing I really had control over was my left hand, my torso and my head. I fell over and began to drag myself up the pile of rubble. Maybe someone will find me on top of this, there's bound to be people who weren't caught in whatever happened.

…..

…

…..

It took several hours to drag myself up the rubble, and my then whatever was on me made my right arm completely limp and was starting to crawl up my torso, currently right below my breasts. I looked behind me and saw the setting sun, and looked down at the rest of Planeptune, whatever had happened, it affected a lot of the city. I saw what used to be several districts of Planeptune be turned into several miles of rubble. I saw occasional buildings that were damaged, but at least had lights on. I couldn't begin to imagine how many people were killed in this disaster, and so I sighed and closed my eyes.

How am I supposed to handle this?

I saw piercing blue eyes look at me, they were sharp and cold,

I opened my eyes and I felt more numb than I had before. I looked down and saw that the substance was creeping up my breasts, this time at a visible pace. I began to panic and I fell over , this seemed to only aggravate the spread of it, and within minutes it was on my neck. I screamed as what felt like a thousand needles dug into my skin and it seemed to be the first time I could actually move what was being covered. I tried to tear it off of me but as soon as I tried to move some unseen force seemed to be forcing my limbs to stay in place.

"What….." I struggled to say.

"So you are the mighty Purple Heart" I heard a voice say. "I have to say, you are quite stunning, I didn't expect the CPUs of this era to be so beautiful."

"Who….are you….?"

"Me? My name is Arkan, and you, my dear, will be my first full fledged Demoness."

"I won't become your _anything_."

"Is that so? I'm afraid you don't have a choice, what's covering your body right now is some of my taint, it's _pure_ darkness. I have specifically modified this to bring out the darkness in the hearts of living things."

"It's not…."

"Going to work? May I remind you that you are completely covered in it right now? it feeds on the darkness in your heart and in turn, the taint grows. Truly is there no hate in your heart?"

"Of course not…"

"Oh but there is, because you see, I know there is hatred in your heart. It's the hatred you have for the other goddesses." My eyes widened.

"I don't hate them! They're my best friends! They're my family!"

"You say that, however deep down you still have hatred from the console war. You foolish goddesses are unable to completely let go of the past, and in turn that will be your world's downfall." My vision began to grow dark. "How fitting for the noble Purple Heart to be the first leader to fall.

Be reborn,

my dear Shadow Heart."

 _Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

…

…

…...

I woke up inside what was a beautifully decorated room. I took a look at myself and saw that the black substance was gone, and that I was wearing a pink nightgown with purple frills. I looked up and I was greeted with the face of a beautiful man. His face was finely chiseled and his eyes seemed to be a sea that you could get lost in. He had long golden hair that framed the sides of his face. He was holding me close to him, and he didn't wear a shirt, so my back was against well-built frame. I felt my face grow red and I separated from him.

"Wh-who are you and where am I?"

"Well this would be our first time meeting in person now would it?" I immediately recognized the voice as the one that was talking to me earlier. "Allow me to introduce myself." He crawled over to me and I let out an audible squeak as his face came close to mine. "My name is Arkan, and I'm the new ruler of this world."

"A-Arkan?"

"Yes, you see, it's my duty as a Demon King to subjugate this world."

"D-Demon King!?"

"Do not worry, you and the other CPUs will not be harmed. That is, unless you fail to cooperate. And trust me, no harm will come to your people, or any for that matter. If anything, I want to change the world for the better."

"Change it for the better?"

"The current world," He pulled me close to him and set me on top so that I was straddling his waist. I was looking down at him and struggled to keep eye contact with him, his presence was just overpowering. "This current world my dear, is a mess. Everyday people are put into modern slavery and the CPU's turn a blind eye to it, all under the claim that 'it's just the market'. "

"There is no slavery in Planeptune though,"

"But there is, and it's not just in Planeptune, but it's all around. You may not know but everyday your companies, whether big or small, use what is called black practices. Cruel punishment such as beating employees that dare to strike. Or docking pay because an employee needs more money to pay for their families expenses. This is your modern day slavery, and there is a lot more that I can list to convince you. As a victim of slavery myself, I cannot stand by and watch this any longer. Your world is corrupt, so I'm going to be the one to bring it peace."

"I….had no idea…."

"Of course you didn't. But that's alright, because under my guidance, you will be one of the goddesses of this new world."

"Why?"

"Because you are merely a descendant of that goddess who doesn't know any better."

"Goddess?"

"Nevermind that," he tilted my head up and captured my lips in his. I tried to push him back but i felt myself grow weak. He then kissed my neck and I just found myself mewling as my body grew hot.

I felt his hands snake around me and grope my ass.

That's when I fell backwards and looked up at him in confusion as he crawled on top of me. I pushed him back when he leaned down to kiss my neck and try to remove my clothes. He looked surprised and I looked at him with an embarassed face.

"I-I won't let you…"

"A virgin goddess, how cute." He then crawled over to me and I looked away."

"I mean it,"

"Come on, you know you want to get fucked by me." My face grew hot from his words and I pinched my arm to keep myself in check.

"No, go away,"

"That's no fun. But I think I left a good first impression as your lover."

"..."

"Anyways next time I'll make sure to make you scream my name, goodbye my dear Shadow Heart." He then vanished into thin air and I was left alone in the bedroom. I fell back and sighed in relief, though what was my next question was;

"Where am I?" I got up and looked into the mirror. I saw a woman with sharp blue eyes, long purple hair with darker purple tips that was untied starin back at me.

These eyes….

These were the eyes I saw looking at me earlier.

I found it more interesting I actually could command my body to move. I'm guessing this transformation was his doing.I sat down on the bed and sighed as I fell back and covered my eyes with my forearm.

"What am I goingto do…?" I asked myself.

…

…

"Wow….so that stuff got you too?" Noire asked. Everyone had changed into their regular clothes while I was telling my story.

"Too?"

"That taint stuff attacked me too in The Baptism."

"Arkan appeared to you as well right?"

"Yea but he never approached me as aggressively as he did with you."

"Hey Neptune, I think we should go now." Blanc said as she walked towards the door.

"Alright," I walked out the door and fortunately, the bus seemed to be coming this way. I flagged down the bus and it stopped in front of the driveway.

"We're taking the bus?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like driving today."

"I guess some things never change." Vert laughed weakly as we got onto the bus. I paid the fare for the four of us and we sat near the front of the bus.

"So what are we gonna do to kill time?" Blanc asked. I leaned back and put my finger on my chin.

"Good question, I know, since I said how I met Arkan, how about someone else tell theirs?" I suggested.

"Huh? why?"

"Well we don't know anything about what happened to the others during The Baptism, so why not?"

"..."

"If I may," Vert cut in.

"Oh, this should be interesting. You gonna tell us of how you met Arkan?" I turned around and looked behind my seat to look at her.

"No, just that we should probably be coming up with ideas of what exactly this second phase of the election is all about."

"You know she has a point, we know we are being summoned, but as to why they haven't made that clear." Blanc added.

"Hmm…" I turned around in my seat and looked past Noire and out of the window as I thought about it. If there was an election to see who's the most popular with the public then what else could it be?

"Now that I think about it, isn't the council of Planeptune hosting the second part of the election?" Noire asked.

"Yeah….but I never bothered asking Histoire what the second phase was….what is she doing anyways?"

 **Histoire**

I was on Prof. Trueman's shoulder as she walked through the corridor that led to the main lobby. As soon as she walked out, we saw numerous employees scurrying about, barking orders and carrying documents. I saw Raphael walking towards us while pulling something. A boy with spiky black hair and dark skin walked beside him. The boy wore an open dress shirt with a dark grey v neck underneath and wore blue complete the outfit he wore black sneakers.

"Raphael, who's this with you? And what are you pulling?" Prof. Trueman asked as the two stopped in front of us. The boy laughed slightly and Raphael let go of whatever he was pulling and I saw a red haired woman with black eyes stand up. She seemed to be in pain from being dragged here and she was wearing a white T shirt with khaki pants and brown shoes.

"Ow…...there's no need to do that Mr. Okito."

"You were scared shitless when he came to our door, for someone who wants to be one of my top servants that's straight up pathetic." The woman seemed to perk up at the boys statement.

"Hey! I am going to be your queen not your servant!"

"Tch, like you have what it takes."

"Ichi!"

"You two sure are close." Raphael commented.

"I guess so, I don't know when I ever gave her permission to use my name." He sighed and looked around. "So this is the Planeptune Basilicom?"

"Yes." I finally said. "This is where the Council does its operations."

"Interesting."

"If I may ask," Prof. Trueman said. "Why are you here?"

"To be honest I've taken very little interest in this whole election business, but considering that this is the final phase on what decides a CPU…. I figured I would check it out. " He then looked to the red haired woman. "And for whatever reason Rouge's boss came and busted into my house to retrieve her,"

"Raphael….did you really?" I saw a bead of sweat fall down Prof. Trueman's head.

"I thought it was abandoned, didn't know anyone was living there."

"Bullshit, the outside is in decent shape, but the inside is remarkable thanks to Nepgear. Or _was_ until you ran in like some giant black guy in a goku uniform."

"I'll reimburse you, my apologies."

"You should just hook me up with a penthouse."

"Wha….why?"

"A king shouldn't have to stay in the slums."

"You-"

"Should also know that I united one of your prisons by brute force and it's more disciplined than when Rouge was in charge."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't cut me of-"

"I'd appreciate me if you'd hook me up with a penthouse." The boy said with cool, but sharp eyes.

"Oh dear," Prof. Trueman sighed and then laughed slightly as she adjusted her glasses. She looked over to me and I looked at her and we both laughed.

"Fine! I'll give you a penthouse."

"And the city pays for it."

"WHAT!?"

"It took me working several different jobs to pay for my school _and_ that place, you're giving me a free house I don't have to pay for. Besides a king shouldn't have to live in a shitty place like that anyways."

"Grrrrrr…"

"If you want to fight me then fine I'll take you on." The boy taunted.

"Uhm, excuse me….." I cut in. "What is your name?" The boy looked at me and adjusted his bangs.

"The name's Ichi, but you can just call me your king."

"Ichi…..got it."

"King Ichi is fine as well."

"So you're here to….."

"I want to see these candidates that are competing for goddess."

"..." I looked at Ichi when he said that. I felt like he wasn't saying all of what he was meaning to.

"Are there still those attacks on the candidates?"

"Well, not recently…"

"The attacks had ceased because of the last few months being warped the way they were."

"I guess that makes sense…anyways, where do I need to go to watch this election?"

"it'll take place in the plaza coliseum, we'll be announcing the beginning of the second phase there."

"Alright then, come on Rouge." Ichi then turned around and began to walk out of the lobby. Rouge was a few seconds late to react so she had to run to catch up.

"Hey Prof. Trueman,"

"I understand." She interrupted me and she looked at Raphael, who nodded and walked past us. I smiled, glad to know that the three of us knew each other so well.

"So, how are we doing as far as the schedule goes?"

"Pretty well, the family of the candidates should be flying in any time now. We'll have Raphael's people pick them up and escort them to the colisseum's gallery. We should be able to start in about two hours."

"This must have been a huge hassle for you. I mean you're the head of the education department."

"To be honest, when I'm not here I have nothing to do. It was nice to have something to take home to work on."

"Prof. Trueman, do you…...not have a boyfriend?" The woman's face lit up.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I thought you had a special someone."

"Of course not, I'm a busy woman after all."

"Well, that's true. So there hasn't been anyone who caught your eye?"

"Not really, I do want to learn more about Digit since I've been reading about him."

"Digit huh?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I watched over him for five years so excuse me if I might be protective of him. Well, I'm more of a backup of the person who watched over him. But still."

"Well I mean he'd be too young for me to date,"

"Actually he's 25."

"Wait, you mean he's-"

"He's alive."

"What!? Where is he?"

"He's in Edonia, I'd arrange for him to get flown in here but my contact told me that he has something he has to accomplish first."

"We need to let the press know about this-"

"We can't"

"Why not?"

"Because, our focus right now is the election, if we reveal that he's alive it'll overshadow what's going on here. Most people don't know his voice or his face too well. Which I find surprising since he has statues and is in books. So we need to keep quiet about this for now."

"Alright then," I then floated off of her shoulder and summoned a magical circle to sit on.

"I'm going to Dr. Osman to check on our special patient,"

"Alright, I'll see you in about two hours." I then flew out the door and looked down the street, a few blocks from here was the general hospital that was run by Dr. Osman. Since I was able to sit down and finally process what was going on these past few weeks I was really starting to think about the politics in the council again. We have been using a lot of our time and energy to make this election run smoothly, and it took a lot of coordinating . Now that things settled down for the time being, I was starting to wonder, once the CPU is appointed, how is the council going to function? I mean…

 _Tak! Tak! Tak!_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heels hitting concrete. Even though I was on a busy sidewalk with people, the sound was clear and crisp, and it seemed to be the one sound that I actually heard. I looked at the source of the sound and I saw a nordic blonde woman in a white suit walk past me. She looked back at me with her otherwordly eyes. They seemed to be glowing and they had a sharp look to them. She said nothing and kept on walking.

"Who….." I said aloud, I felt cold when her gaze was on me and I hadn't even noticed I was now sitting on the ground, my magic circle must have broke when she was looking at me.

"Histoire, are you okay?" I heard a voice ask. I blinked and I looked up to see a black haired girl looking down at me with her onyx eyes.

"...huh?"

"Hey uhm, have you seen Ichi? I'm kind of supposed to meet him here."

"Nepgear?..."

"Yes?" I flew up and tackled her, which seemed to take her by surprise."Histoire!?"

"I had heard that you died! What happened?"

"Well you see….I kind of did die, but I just kind of came back. I was supposed to be back a few months ago…..but things were kind of going slow.."

"This is great news! We need to let Neptune know!"

"Before that...can you fill me in on what I've missed?"

"Of course but first we need to go to the hospital."

"What's at the hospital?"

"Vert's sister."

"Vert's sister's in the hospital!?" I sighed.

"We have a lot to tell you about…"

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **Cali: So, when I post this chapter I'll be still waiting on my VII preorder to come in, there were some issues with my preorder but the bottom line is that I'm getting it still. So, initially when I was writing this, I was going to naturally go back to Digit in Edonia, but then I decided that the goddesses should at least hear a little about how they changed during The Baptism. Also reason being why the outfits Blanc and Noire wore feel out of place is because that I plan on having each nation have its own culture. On another note, since The Council is supposed to be important characters I feel like they should get more screentime as well. I mean they** _ **do**_ **run the city. And I also wanted to include Ichi in this chapter because…..well I know even though he hates CPUs deep down he would want to see who ends up being in charge. So we learned a bit about how Neptune was turned into Shadow Heart, but she didn't go in depth, so we are still in the dark regarding how her personality changed. And even though Arkan said in Act I that he didn't love her, it looks like in the beginning he favored her over the others. Arkan is….a very interesting character to write for. I was afraid initially during that section that I wouldn't be able to recapture his personality, but I think I did it well. Anyways, since this A/N is long as is I'll close it up with this question; After this election arc is finished with, what nation would you be most interested in seeing next? Note that the election arc will include what's going on in Edonia.**


	15. Abbadon

**Cali: I got VII last week and beat it twice within four days of having it, also I got the true end on my second playthrough. The game is really** _ **really**_ **good.**

 **EDIT: Reuploading it because I went on a whim and did a spell/grammar check, so hopefully openoffice writer caught any typos I might have something I'd like to say to those who hit the ever so useful review button;**

 **First of all, the reviews is one of the things I look forward to when I'm writing. This is because well...duh I like to know what you guys think of my work.**

 **The kinds of reviews I like are the ones that give me feedback. If you liked this chapter, then okay, what did you like about it? A simple "Good chapter." or "This isn't good," isn't helping me. If there are things that could be better, then say so. If you feel like too much is happening within a given chapter then say so. If you think Digit should get more screen time or less screen time...then by all means say so. I take each review seriously and I read all the reviews I get. I want to better myself as a writer, so that's why I post my fanfictions. They're fun to write and I like to share my creative mind with you all, however...**

 **I also know that I have a long ways to go.**

 **I might not be as good as some of the other Neptunia fanfiction writers out there. But I would at least like to become one that is looked up to. Maybe one that inspires others to write some stories with a similar tone. I mean I've drawn some inspiration from KuugenTheFox's (hope that's right) Overheat by deciding to make a dark Neptunia series. I've never done a side by side comparison of the two, they're bound to have similarities of some sort, and of course differences. I rather not rant like this in the beginning of the authors note, or even really at the end, because I feel like when I do this it adds uneeded length to the chapters. I try to make my chapters at least 15 pages long, or I might not post it. Maybe in the future I might just stop the chapter where I feel like it needs to be stopped, whether it ends up being 15, or 12 pages.**

 **Bottom line is that if you review, please, give me a review and not a comment. I _do_ read all the reviews I get and I read any PMs I get. I get notifs in my inbox and I check back at my story pages _daily_ and at least every few hours within that day to see if I got any new reviews. **

**I apologize for having a rant like this in the beginning of the chapter. But I felt like this should be said, even though when it comes to reviews I feel like it should be pretty apparent as to what you should do. Anyways enjoy this entry with some grammar and spelling fixes.**

 **?**

I walked into the coliseum and took a seat in the top row. Beside me were various men in black suits, as well as in front of me and standing behind me.

"Ma'am, are you sure that you want to do this in the open?" I looked over to the speaker and he froze up. I saw a wet patch develop in his crotch area as soon as I looked at him. I sighed and pointed my thumb to the left. Two of my men escorted him out of the coliseum.

"Hey uh Boss, when are we gonna do this? Because you know since the council is here security is going to be tight." The man next to me said. I smirked.

"Oh don't you worry, I have a friend on the inside. The council won't be much of a problem for me. In fact, I'm sure that things are going to get interesting."

"So uh, if all the candidates are killed, then who's gonna be in charge?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head with the details the people in charge need to worry about. Just sit back and watch."

"Are we not going to do anything?"

"Just enjoy the show."

 **Ichi**

I made my way to the coliseum and I saw what looked like a security dept escort going through the front.

"An escort?" I walked through the front door and followed them inside. The inside of the coliseum that led to the inner part of it was pretty spacious. I've never been here since I lived so far out. I kept my eyes on the escort and followed them closely, but I was just far enough away to where they wouldn't get suspicious of me being so close.

"...So you said that Nepgear's here?" I heard a female's voice say.

"That's what I heard but I still don't think it's true….I mean Nepgear's dead…"

"Yeah I heard about that,that's why I think it's just some cruel joke."

"Nepgear's here?" They took them up to some sort of spectator box and I slipped in. It was a pretty nice place; It had a beautiful wooden floor, a granite counter top that had a bar, then there was a flat screen TV in the center of the northern wall, then there were windows that they could look out to the coliseum from. There was various expensive furniture that decorated the room, all having wooden frames but the seats looked like it had some sort of lush fabric. I was almost hypnotized by the room when I realized I was supposed to be hiding. I quickly darted behind the counter and thankfully the security left right after I did so. I sighed and waited about five minutes before I got up and decided to approach them. I saw three girls, two of which were the same height, but the third person was the shortest.

"This place is really, really nice."

"I didn't think Planeptune would have a place like this."

"Yo," I interrupted. the three turned around to look at me.

 **Digit**

I sighed in relief when I fell back in the chair. We had arrived at The Warden's main base and we had to fight rival gangs that were trying to claim land further out while we traveled. It felt like it had been days since we started for the main base.

In reality though Freed said it was only about 8 hours.

This place looked nice even though it was an abandoned warehouse. They took real good care of it and they even had a lot of working lights. The walls were painted with what seemed to be a fresh coat of paint and there were rugs spread throughout the floor.

"Welcome to home base boss." Freed said. "How are your injuries holding up?"

"I'll be fine," I said as I removed a knife from my shoulder. I immediately winced in response.

"We'll get you looked at."

"Hey there's no need-"

"You're the boss so you need to be in the best condition possible. Also you didn't just get stabbed remember? You were shot a few times as well. If those get infected it won't end well."

"I'll be fine I said."

"Nonsense, I'm going to take you to Cave to get checked out."

"You're taking me to a cave?"

"Not a cave, Cave. That's the name of one of our medics." He led me to a part of the warehouse that had a...I guess you could say a sterilized smell? There were white sheets on the beds in it and I saw various medical equipment neatly set up beside the beds. There weren't many people who were in the beds from what I've seen. Freed then led me to a woman with red hair that was long, but it was tucked so that it went over her left shoulder. She wore a white and black outfit with red accents that well...showed her chest.

"Cave, I need you to look at him." He said as he pushed me towards her.

"Who's this?"

"This is Digit, the new head of our gang."

"Interesting, I heard that we are now called The Wardens, is this true?"

"It is."

"Interesting. Alright I'll look at him."

"Thanks Cave, I gotta go take care of some room assignments for our new residents." Freed then turned and left the two of us.

"I need you to sit on that bed for me."

"Huh? Alright." I sat on the nearest bed and Cave opened a cabinet. She walked over to me with what looked like an old suitcase. She set it on a nearby table and opened it. "OK, now strip."

"H...heh?" She looked over at me.

"I said strip."

"Why?"

"So I can see where you're injured."

"But, do I really have to strip?"

"Yes, you do. Now if you don't strip willingly I'll have to just make you."

"..."

" _This chick is serious, best for you to do what she says."_ Croire said.

"But…" Cave walked over to me and put her hands on either side of me.

" .Now." She grabbed the bottom of my shirt and quickly pulled upwards, taking a good look at my torso. She seemed to be fixated on the center of my chest, and I looked down to see what she was staring at. It was a long white gash that was across my chest, though it didn't hurt or anything. Cave curiously put a finger on it and I winced slightly. She began to dress my wounds, save for the strange white one on my chest. It seemed like any time she came into contact with it I would wince in pain. She finally finished by covering the wound with a roll of bandages.

"So….am I good?"

"Yeah, though that white wound is something I've never seen before. Take it easy for a few days so you don't make your wounds reopen.

"You're the doctor." I said while sighing. She smiled slightly in response. I hopped off the hospital bed and when my feet hit the ground I felt a pulse go through my body and I suddenly felt dizzy.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no problem." I put my shirt back on and walked out of the infirmary. I saw Peashy walking with Freed and I decided to join them.

"You got your wounds looked at boss?" He asked.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." I winced suddenly and Freed patted my back.

"Look if you need to rest don't worry too much about it."

"I'm fine, really."

" _Hey Digit, are you really okay?"_ Croire asked.

"I'm fine, just might be a little dizzy or something."

"You're a terrible liar. Peashy, show him to his room."

"Alright." Peashy grabbed my wrist and started dragging me towards what I guess was the living quarters.

"Peashy, I'm fine, really...let me go."

"No." She said as she dragged me to the back of the living quarters. She closed the door behind her. "Now rest."

"Eh? But I'm fine."

"Don't lie." I started for the door and she walked in front of me to cut me off.

"Peashy…"

"..."

"Fine, you win." I sighed as I walked to the bed. I got under the covers and closed my eyes. My body seemed to remember any exhaustion I had gathered over the last 8 hours.

…..

…..

…..

 _L…...e…..t_

… _..e…..zg_

 _F…_

I heard static over a voice that seemed to be trying to talk to me. I felt a burning on my chest and clenched my heart.

 _Y…...m_

… _..t_

 _Me…_

…

The burning increased and it became hard to breathe. I felt tendrils of darkness wrap around me and constrict me. I felt them tighten around me and I screamed. It felt like needles were digging into my sides as they closed in around me. I heard a new voice in my head while I was screaming;

" _Now your final trial has begun."_

 **Ichi**

Instead of the response that I expected, which would have been a _kyaa!_ what I was greeted with was a magic circle being summoned beneath me. It was red in color and I back dashed and a fireball sprang up from the circle. I looked over and saw that none of them had moved an inch. Now that I was looking at them, they were dressed kind of strange, I guess they are all foreigners?

I'm guessing two of them were twins, since they both had brown hair and blue eyes, then the person at the far right had black hair and red eyes.

The twin farthest on the left was wearing some sort of a cross between a school uniform and a witch costume. It had a witch's hat that was blue in color and had a white trim along with a white ribbon tied at the base. She wore a blue blazer with white accents that included a white blouse with a gold ribbon, along with this she had a blue pleated skirt and white leggings. Finally there were blue boots that seemed to have wings on them. Her sister had the same outfit, and to be honest, I couldn't tell the difference between the two at a moment's glance.

"Who are you?" The twin on the left asked while her sister had a staff pointed at me. The one who spoke had hair that was more neatly done. The one with the staff had her hair curled at the ends.

"Relax relax, I'm not some rabid fan or anything." I said as I walked towards them. "Besides, be honored that you're in the presence of royalty."

"But Planeptune is run by the council...who are you really?" the girl with the staff asked.

"My name is Ichi, but you can refer to me as your king."

"Well then Ichi, what are you doing here?"

"I just saw security escorting a group and got curious. So, here I am."

"..."

"Now that I've introduced myself, you should do the same."

"..." The three looked at each other with uncertainty. The twin on the left spoke first.

"I'm Ram, and this is my sister Rom." She said as she pointed to the girl with the staff."The girl by her is Uni." She pointed to a girl wearing a white frilled blouse with a black bow, a gray skirt along with brown leggings. She had black hair and red eyes and she seemed to be keeping her eyes on me the whole time.

"I knew you two were twins. You can put down your weapon, I'm not going to attack anyone." Rom reluctantly banished her weapon and I sat down on a couch and put my feet up on the coffee table. "So, you guys are here for the election?"

"Yeah, our sisters are entrants."

"Interesting,who are your sisters?"

"Well, mine is Noire." Uni said.

"Blanc is our older sister." Ram said as she sat down on the couch across from me.

"I see, so you guys are the old CPU candidates." I yawned as I leaned back. Ram sat down beside me.

"Yeah, and…." Ram leaned in and stared at me. "Hey….you look kinda...familiar."

"Huh? Yeah, he does." Uni said as she walked over to me and leaned in as well.

"..." Rom looked at me from across the table.

"Hey quit staring at me."

"Hey, doesn't he look like Digit to you?" Ram leaned back and Uni went back to her seat.

"He kind of does. Not spot on but when I look at you I do think of Digit."

"Yeah well that jackass is my brother." As soon as I said that, Ram punched me in the arm. "Ow!"

"Don't talk bad about Digit!"

"I'll talk about him however I fucking want to, he's my brother."

"It's because of Digit that we were able to even go to school.." Rom said as she fiddled with something in her hands.

"You can't really talk bad about him around them….that's just asking for trouble." Uni sighed.

"Whatever," I heard the sound of a microphone and we directed our attention to the TV screen. A woman with brown hair appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, residents of Planeptune. I also would like to thank those from all around Gamindustri who have come to this event, as well as any who are joining us by broadcast. Today marks the second half of the election process created by the governing bodies of each nation. I am Professor Kynura Trueman, the head of the education division of Planeptune, and it is my honor to serve as your MC for this event. As you all know, this past year each nation has had elections to decide who would be the new CPU of each nation, each nation had around 30 contestants all campaigning for the right to lead each of our great nations. However, only about 10 from each nation, give or take were able to make it to the end. During this event the audience will be asked to stay in the Planeptune coliseum for your safety. The Planeptunian security committee led by Raphael Okito will ensure that no harm will come to you. I shall now explain what this half of the election will be. Earlier in the week the contestants were summoned to all gather here, and upon arrival several hours ago, we gave each of them a sharicite shard."

"A sharicite shard?" I narrowed my eyes.

"We shall have our contestants prove their strength, not as a blood sport, but so that we know that they can protect us. We have prepared a special venue for our fighters, and thanks to our head of records and history Histoire, we were able to make this." I saw a small girl who was floating on a magic circle appear out of thin air beside her. She was wearing a silver robe and her hair was tied into twin tails.

"By using this reality marble I created, I am able to send the contestants into a closed space." A marble appeared in her small hand. It was black in color but various colored energy swirled around it. "Once the contestants are inside I can change the properties of this marble so that we will be able to see what's going on. There will be several screens, one for each nation. For those joining us by broadcast, simply press the ch up or ch down button to scroll through the channels we have rented for this event. Each channel will be following a different nation's candidates." Histoire threw the marble into the center of the coliseum and when it hit the ground it created a massive crater. The marble then expanded until it fit inside the crater. I looked out of the spectator box and then heard the door open. I saw a woman with long curly brown hair walk in. Her body was very…..I'm just going to say it she's curvy, very,very curvy. She wore a white dress that showed her cleavage, and she had on lavender eye shadow. on her hip was a white ribbon that went just below her knee.

"Who are you?" I asked as I turned around.

"I should ask the same thing, I don't remember a boy being a guest in the spectator box." She replied.

"Well let's just say they forgot to include me." I smirked.

"He snuck in." Uni said. I sighed.

"Well then, may I ask you to leave?"

"You may not, a king has no reason to listen to the demands of a commoner."

"A commoner?" The woman sighed. "I'm on the council you know, I could make your life hell."

"I doubt it,"

"If you won't leave I'll simply have them escort you out."

"Them?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked behind me to see what looked like two bodyguards. Considering how big they were it surprised me that I didn't notice them. The grip on my shoulder tightened and he tried to push me towards the door, but I resisted.

"Don't be afraid to rough him up, I'll simply pay for whatever damage occurs." She sat on the couch with her legs crossed. "Rom dear, can I have a cup of tea?"

"Huh? How do you know my name…?" Rom asked.

"I'm Kirei Hanamura, remember? I visited your school a few weeks ago."

"Oh….I thought you looked familiar. Sure."

"You're not going to help me….?" I asked with a heavy sigh.

"Well….I don't really know you…..so…" Rom walked towards the bar to look for some tea.

"Alright then, well if I mess up your guards you should know I'm not paying for shit." I grabbed the arm of the closest bodyguard and I dug my nails into his arm. I widened my stance and threw him over my shoulder. He crashed into a bookshelf, which collapsed on him.

" _Ichi, you do know that I can always help you if you need it."_ Grimoire said mentally.

" _I know, but these guys shouldn't be trouble."_ I replied. The other one punched me in the face and I was sent skidding across the room.

"Are you okay?" Ram yelled from across the room. I got up and some rubble for the wall fell off of me.

"Am I okay? Yea, a little pissed off now, but I'm fine. It's gonna take a lot more than that to hurt me. Alright, before I was thinking of just roughing you guys up, but if you can punch like that I might as well tear you apart."

" _Ichi…? Are you okay?"_

" _Of course I'm okay, why do you ask?"_

" _What you just said…."_

" _Huh? Wait… where did that come from?"_

" _Something isn't right…I'm going to go investigate."_

" _Alright."_ A dark mist gathered from outside my body and Grimoire appeared from it. She was wearing a light blue V-neck with light blue jean shorts and white socks with black shoes.

"Nepgear!?" Uni said as she ran over to Grimoire.

"Is that really Nepgear?" Ram ran over as well.

"..." Grimoire sighed and walked out of the room. They tried to follow her but I tackled the both of them.

"He-" Uni began but was cut off when a table was thrown at the wall.

"How is he so strong?" I muttered. I stood up and brushed myself off. "You're welcome by the way." I looked down at the two. I closed my eyes and dark energy began to gather around me. I saw two flames within the darkness. Both were a yellow color. I could see the room, well, more like the shapes of the objects in the room. Things like the table and the bookshelf were outlined in white, everything else was black except for the souls of the people in the room, which were indicated by flames. I looked in the direction of Uni and Ram, who had silver souls. I looked at Rom, who had a silver one as well. That woman had a blue soul.

So….what the hell is with those two?

Their souls are different from that woman, who I am sure is human. So if they're not human, then…

"Listen up,

I am the supreme ruler of all,

my pride shall be my power,

my pride shall be my creed,

in the name of my kingdom,

all who oppose me will submit,

all who oppose me will serve me,

all that stands in my way…

…

…...

will be reduced to ash in the name of Un0." I opened my eyes and my eyes turned gold. My hair grew longer and it seemed to be animated like a black flame. My clothes turned into a tattered long coat with broken chains floating around it. A 1 appeared in my right eye and I summoned a great sword of darkness.

"Oh, What's this?" Hanamura asked.

"A little trick that Grimoire told me about while I was in prison. Apparently Digit could transform, and what do you know, so can I." I held the blade over my shoulder. "Now, I'll give you fuckers one chance to leave the room." A bookcase was sent flying towards me and the girls and I held up a hand. The bookshelf was pushed away by a black dome that appeared around us for only a second. A dark miasma was constantly coming from my coat. "If you are going to hurt people who aren't involved in this then I guess I can't extend any mercy. But do know that I will make you suffer for this." I started to slowly walk towards the one farthest from the room. I dragged my sword along the floor, sparks kicking up from the ground as I did so. The man tried to run but a spike of darkness appeared wherever he tried to run.

"Sh…..shit…."

"This darkness of mine is controlled by my thoughts, so something like wanting to cut you off…..is no difficult task."

"Wh….what are you?"

"I am a demon created from the suffering of a boy who lost his family." I pointed the sword at him. "In this form, I am known as…"

 _SLASH!_

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The man screamed as he slumped over.

"Un0."

 **Neptune**

I can't believe this.

We're….being made to fight?

I guess their reason is sound but…

still…

are we really going to _kill_ each other because we want to be CPU?

I was walking towards the reality marble with Violet and the other Planeptune candidates. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a white crystal that emitted a pale purple glow.

So this is what a sharicite shard looks like huh?

Our goal is to collect other shards from the contestants that are within our nation. there's a total of 10 candidates from Planeptune, 7 candidates from Lowee, 10 from Lastation and 10 from Leanbox. I was wondering why there were only 7 candidates from Lowee but then I heard from Blanc about what she did and it made sense now. She had made three contestants resign because of her chest size. Yeah…..don't make fun of Blanc's size. But hey, she's around the same size as me now. I sighed as we came closer to the reality marble. I stopped and stood beside Violet, who had a white shirt with long purple sleeves on and brown pants.

"Hello Neptune, congratulations on making it this far."

"Congratulations to you too Violet."

"If we meet each other on the battlefield, let us have a honest and fair fight."

"So you know you won't make it that far?" I asked her . She laughed.

"I'm not too confident someone like you will last that long."

"Oh? I used to be the CPU of this nation, I'm not going to fall so easily."

"But that was around seven years ago. You haven't fought any monsters or anything since then haven't you?"

"My fighting experience will come back to me soon enough. After all, I have a trump card."

"And that is?"

"...Even if he's not here right now, I know that he believes in me. And he gave everything to make this world a better place. So I won't lose, I'll make sure that the world is the way he envisioned it. That's why I'll win, because I won't let him down."

"How noble," She turned towards the reality marble. I looked to the right and saw Noire beside the other contestants of her nation. When I looked to the left I saw the Leanbox Candidates. I guess Blanc was across from me on the other side of the marble.

"You may now enter the marble." Histy said. I ran towards the marble and jumped in, as did Violet. It seemed like once we were in we were sinking to the bottom of the ocean, but as we fell downwards, I saw a light at the bottom.

"So…..this was their plan….to think that Histy would be okay with this…."

 **?**

"So….they've entered the marble." I said aloud as one of my agents came back to me. I looked at the one that was over my shoulder. "You're not going to piss yourself again are you?"

"N-no ma'am."

"Good."

"Now that they've entered the marble what do we do now Boss?""

"Inform Kirei and her father." I stood up and stretched."We can put the plan into action soon. Also, tell Scarlet to meet me at the rendezvous point."

"Yes ma'am!" Two of my agents ran out of the coliseum. I then closed my eyes and saw nothing but pitch black darkness. The darkness then shattered and I was in a room with a girl with black hair and green eyes. She had a tattered white and green robe. Her arms were chained up and she was on her knees. She was badly beaten and her green eyes were dull. I walked over to her and lifted her chin up to me.

"..."

"It disgusts me to see your face."

"Eh…?"

"You're a fake."

"A fake…..?"

"Yes, a fake."

"I'm not a fa-"

 _WHAM!_

"You _are_ a fake. It irritates me that you think you really are Histoire."

"Who...are you?"

" That isn't important. But know this, I'm going to eliminate you."

"But…."

"You're just a cheap copy Magna made to help her with work in Yggdrasil, trust me." a knife made of a black miasma appeared in my hand. I lightly set the blade against my finger. "Now...how should I go about killing you? I'm not sure what really irritates me more, your fake face, or that fake body of yours." I knelt down to eye level with her and set the blade against her cheek. My eyes were cold.

"...Please…..don't….."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

"I'll…...I'll…..I'll be of use to you."

"How? You say you want to be my pawn?"

"Please….I…..I don't want to die….."

"Why would I want another puppet? It'd be easier to just kill you right now."

"..."

"Besides if I'm disgusted by your face, then why would I let you serve me?" I stabbed her in the eye and blood splattered out of it. She screamed in pain and tried to move her hand over the eye, but she was bound. "Now now, no screaming,"

"P-please…."

"Shsh…." I stabbed her in the other eye and she began screaming again."Hey if you keep screaming I'm going to have to-" The room began to shake and I sighed."I'll have to cut things short for now. Don't you go anywhere. Who am I kidding, you can't go anywhere." I stood up and wiped the blood off of me and closed my eyes. When I opened them. I was back in the coliseum. I looked at my shoulder and saw a black gloved hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a red haired girl with a hood on. She had sunglasses over her eyes and a scarf covered her mouth. The hood was part of a black, robe-like jacket with silver chains on it. I looked to my right and saw that Kirei was sitting beside me.

"Enjoy your nap Abaddon?" I smirked.

"Nap, right. Anyways, since you're here are we ready to begin the fun?"

"Of course."

"I'm surprised that we're allies, I mean aren't you on the council?"

"To be honest I only am interested in having interesting news. Everything is so boring nowadays. Also I have no reason to support this 'Neptune.' if possible I would like to have her killed."

"Kill a former CPU? Bold."

"Is it?"

"I suppose I can make it happen. Scarlet."

 _Chik!_

The red haired girl summoned a scythe.

"It's about time you kill a CPU."

"..." the girl nodded and jumped high into the air, then turned into a black mist that went into the sphere.

"Now…..if you'll excuse me." I closed my eyes once more, but this time I was in a conference room with a man with bright red hair and eyes. He was muscular and had a white shirt on.

"Madame Abbadon, how may I be of assistance?" he asked.

"There's someone I need you to fight. But don't kill him."

"It's rare to hear of a request like this, but may I ask the target's name?"

"His name is Digit."

"Now tell me the specifics of what you need me to do."

"Do what you do best. Provoke him."

"What are you planning?"

"..."I smirked

"So the other Demon Kings will be meeting together soon?"

"Yes, however I'm still working on Lust, she'll take a while to complete."

"Very well then. I'll do the job and let you know the results."

"Be sure that you do." I opened my eyes and stood up.

"Are we leaving?"

"Yes, we don't want to be here when everything unfolds."

"Aww alright." A portal of darkness appeared nearby and I walked into it and beckoned Kirei to follow. She walked into the portal and it closed behind her. On the other side of the portal was a room with a dark skinned girl with long black hair. Her eyes were brown and she was wearing a long white shirt. He was laying in a bed and her eyes were dull, but brightened up when she saw me. She ran towards me and hugged me, her face in my bosom. I stroked her hair and smiled. She had the body of an 18 year old but her mind was well...still that of a child.

"Mama…..!" She said

"Who's this?" Kirei asked.

"She's the Demon King of Lust, Numa."

"Numa…..wait…..she's a Demon King? I thought Arkan was the only Demon King."

"I have a lot to explain to you and the others. But first, Numa dear." Numa looked up to me.

"Yes Mama?"

"I need you to help me with something." I removed a bang from her face.

 **Cali: Well, I think that would be a good place to stop. So we were introduced to a few new characters, Abbadon from last chapter, Scarlet, and Numa, along with another new face whose name hasn't been revealed yet. Also I am fairly certain a lot of you connected the whole Coliseum thing to them having to fight it out. What I came up with I feel like is a very interesting concept. Ichi meets the former CPU Candidates and Abbadon seems to be doing something behind the scenes. And then there's Digit with…..whatever that was. Anyways, stay tuned everyone, things are going to get _very_ interesting. If you read my long author's note in the beginning (bet a lot of people just scrolled past it) then please, review, but give me an honest one with how I can improve. That's all I ask as a writer. I am honored to have the readers I have, and I will see you all next chapter.**


	16. Into The Fray

**Cali: If it seemed like I was upset or if I came off as rude to anyone last chapter I apologize, it was not my intent to upset or offend anyone if I have done so. With that said, let's go into this chapter shall we?**

 **Abbadon**

"Numa, I'm sending you to Edonia."

"E….donia…?"

"Mhm, I trust Krest, however it doesn't hurt to have insurance. I want you to find Digit, and make sure _it_ happens."

"...I understand…" I pat her head and she smiled.

" _it?_ "

"You want some exciting news? When Digit returns to Planeptune, now that'll be some interesting news. Even more than if he arrives regularly." Kirei then smiled widely.

" So what else do you need to happen?"

"Well, if something happens to undo our work, there's something I'll be doing in the meantime."

"Like?"

"Don't worry, it'll be a surprise." I opened a portal and separated Numa from me."Now Numa, be a good girl and find Digit, I'll see you soon, alright?" I then walked into the portal and it closed behind me.

 **Digit**

 _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

I was holding the sides of my head in pain. Everything in my head was throbbing and it felt like my head was going to explode. I screamed loudly and I felt dark energy seeping out of my body. I felt tears falling down my face as I squeezed my eyes shut in pain. I felt my breathing turn shallow and I heard the door be forced open.

"Digit!?" I heard Peashy's voice. She reached a hand out and I screamed. She retreated her hand and I looked up at the ceiling, my eyes wide.

 _GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Something glowed within my pupil as my arms were twisted painfully by some force. I felt my skin grow cold and Peashy just looked at me, unsure of what to do. Croire appeared beside me and she buried my face in her chest.

"There there Digit, it's okay." She stroked my hair.

"..." I felt the pain in my head subside and I began to close my eyes.

"You're a pain in the ass sometimes you know that?" I heard her say before I lost 3ww3aS33aw ww3ww3aS33awwsddddddd

 **Neptune**

I woke up to hear birds chirping. I seemed to be in some sort of clearing, when I looked up at the sky I saw that it was approaching night time.

"This must be what it's like in the Starving Games…." I muttered as I dusted myself off. I walked towards a thicket of trees.I then pulled out my sharicite shard. "I wonder…." I clenched it in my hand and closed my eyes, imagining my old HDD form. I h"Why bother with statistics when reality has already given you its answer." - Purple Heart Heard a crackling sound and a high humming noise, but when I opened my eyes there was nothing new. I looked at my hands and the rest of my body and nothing was different. I looked at the sharicite in my hand and it glowed slightly less than before. I then clenched it again and thought about my sword. A mechanical katana with my iconic 'N' on it appeared from thin air and I caught it. "Okay, so this is a consumable resource, good to know…"

I was unsure of how I ended up in a forest of all places, I thought we would have been in a underwater stadium or something. So far I hadn't seen anyone else in the forest, which kind of worried me. I looked behind every place I think would be hiding someone, but….nothing. I kept walking until I found a glade. crystal blue water flowed gently down the slopes of the rocks that seemed to form a natural bowl around the pool.

"I guess a little dip won't hurt. I mean it's a little fanservice for the readers...right?" I walked over to the pool and put my finger in it. "Should I really let my guard down though…" I looked around the clearing. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if I was in for a few minutes…" I took off my jacket and the rest of my clothes, then set my underwear neatly on top. I then dipped into the pool and looked upwards. It seemed to change to nighttime pretty quickly, maybe time is accelerated here? "These stars…." I muttered. "Digit's…..under the same sky as me now….isn't he?" I closed my eyes. "It would be nice…..to come here with Digit wouldn't it?" I imagined Digit beside me, his blush showing as we sat by each other naked in the glade.

" _Isn't this nice?"_ I'd ask him.

" _Yeah, it is."_ He'd reply.

" _I'm sorry for all that I put you through, I really do love you Digit._ " I would crawl over to him so that I sat in his lap and faced him. He would put his hands around my waist and would give that warm smile of his.

" _It's okay Neptune, I always loved you. I'm just glad that you waited so long for me."_

" _Digit….."_

" _Huh?"_

" _I told you didn't I? When you got back….I'd show you how much I love you…."_ His face would light up and I'd wrap my arms around his shoulders. _"Now, let me show you….."_

I was snapped out of my daydream by a rustling in the bushes.

"My jimmies just got rustled." I sighed as I got out the pool and began to dress myself. I heard the rustling get louder.

I readied my sword.

"Come on,"I walked to the bush. "..."

Then….

A rabbit jumped out.

"Huh…" I then sighed in relief. "I should probably get moving. I shouldn't stay in one place for too long." I then proceeded through the forest, making sure my steps were light.

"...Please….no...Don't!" I heard someone say.

 _Bang!_

I crawled behind a bush and covered my mouth. I felt sick to my stomach as I saw Violet take a sharicite shard from a freshly killed body. I couldn't even recognize the person killed. It looked like their body was bombarded with shotgun blasts. Violet had cuts on her and a lot of her clothes were torn.

"That really hurt you know. But you really are good with a knife, that hurt like hell." Violet said as she took some of the clothes off the dead body. "This is stupid….why are we fighting each other for the right of being the CPU? I don't want to kill anyone…."

"..." I crawled away into a nearby thicket of trees.

So is this what they agreed on? A death game?

 **Noire**

"Come back here!" a woman said as I climbed over the rocky terrain. I had ended up in some sort of mountain area.

"Please…..no…..I don't want this..!" I tripped and landed on my face.

"Got you now!" She said as she jumped on me and held a knife to my neck.

"Get off!"

"Hand it over!" I felt the blade cut my cheek.

"..." I closed my eyes.

 _Please….._

 _Please someone help me…._

I then saw an image of Digit flash through my mind.

 _Digit…_

 _That's right…..I've been working all this time…_

 _Because of him…._

 _If I can't become the CPU again…_

 _I can't…._

 _I can't face him…_

"Are you stupid or something!?"

"..." I then bit my lip. I pulled out my sharicite.

 _Please….give me strength…_

The crystal shone a silver color and a rapier appeared in my hand. I gripped it tightly and I tried to stab my attacker. She got off of me and I stood up, putting my hand on the cut on my face.

"So you have some fight huh?"

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"Heh?"

"You changed….everyone changed when they decided that the only way to win this was by killing other people….but I don't want to hurt anyone….please…..just leave me alone…."

"You stupid bitch."

"...!"

"You think I'm going to let an easy win just pass me by."

 _Digit….._

 _Please…._

 _Give me strength…_

She ran towards me and tried to slash me. I side stepped and she tried a horizontal slash that was countered by my rapier.

"Stand still you!" She kicked me in the stomach and I staggered back a bit. She prepared to stab me and my eyes widened.

 _Digit….._

 _What should I…_

 _What should I do….?_

" _Geez, you can't do anything right."_

 _Wait….was that...was that me?_

 _Those words ...that voice…._

" _I'm the CPU of Lastation, Black Heart. I'm not going to lose to someone like you."_

… _._

 _That's right…._

 _Back then….._

 _I never backed down…_

 _I wouldn't let myself lose._

 _I'm not the same as before…_

 _But…._

 _SLASH!_

 _CLANG!_

"What the?" She said. Her blade was stopped by my rapier.

"I'm scared…...I'm scared of being hurt…..but…" I swung upwards to disarm her." I'm also scared of leaving Lastation to people like you….Digit gave his life to make this place better….and you….people who change like you have don't deserve to be in charge."

"Don't screw with me!" she ran towards me and I stepped to the side and pointed my rapier at her before she turned around.

"Please….just….surrender your sharicite shard. I don't want to hurt anyone…"

"...here take it." she threw the shard at me. She then was enveloped in a white light and vanished.

"So….if someone's shard is taken they vanish….?" i picked up the sharicite shard. It began to glow and it fused with my other shard.

 _Digit….._

I held the crystal to my chest.

 _Please, wherever you are…..I hope you're watching…._

 **Blanc**

 _CLASH!_

 _SMASH!_

"Kuh…." I grit my teeth as I was sent sliding across the ice. "To think that some of the 'top 10' would change once they think they're in a deathmatch."

"What's the matter? You're supposed to have been a CPU, is that all you got?" She taunted.

"How the hell did you even sneak in here? I thought you were out of the race Weiss."

"I talked to the officials and they had given me a sharicite so I could compete, you're going to pay for what you did all those months ago." She had a massive club in her hand and I was wielding a hammer.

"I won't kill you, but I'll make sure that you learn your lesson."

"That's my line!"

"HAAAAAAAAA!" We yelled as we charged towards each other. Our weapons clashed and a shockwave erupted from the blow. The ice cracked and the water sprang up around us, creating half of a sphere for a moment. We were sent flying in opposite directions and I felt my sandals fail to grip the ice.

"Lowee is in the mountains for crying out loud, why the hell would we be wearing something like this?" I muttered to myself. I jumped to the side to avoid an overhead smash from Weiss. She kicked me in the stomach and I was sent rolling across the ice.

"Not your lucky day is it?"

"Why would you say so?"

"Because you're outnumbered." I stood up and looked over my shoulder to see three other people behind me.

"So the four of you are going to pick on little old me huh?" I spat on the ice. "Fine then, I'll take you all on."

"You're quite stupid, aren't you?"

"If I can't take down 4 humans at once, I can't even face Digit. NOW BRING IT ON YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" As if on cue, they all dashed towards me.

 **Vert**

 _Huff!_

 _Huff!_

 _Huff!_

 _Huff!_

 _BANG!_

"Kyaah!" I said as I tripped over a rock. The bullet landed several feet from me and I sighed. I then muttered something under my breath as I rubbed the sand off of my legs. "Why does my area have to be a desert of all places?" I pulled the Sharicite from between my breasts and took a look at it. It was glowing a bright green color. I hadn't used it since I got here, but I'm guessing that's where people are getting their weapons from. I concentrated on the image of a spear and it appeared in my free hand. The crystal began to glow less. I looked up at the sun and fanned myself.

"Hey, Vert!"

"Huh?" I saw a man with brown hair running towards me. He had no shirt on and he was wearing white pants along with black boots. He had a crossbow in one hand."Viri?"

"Yo," He said as he stopped in front of me. "Having some trouble?"

"I guess you could say that…." I laughed.

"I'd think so considering you're in a dress."

"I can move it's just…"

"There's so much of it?"

"Exactly."

"Hey how about you come to my hideout and I'll help you out alright?"

"Ah, thanks." Viri took me in a northern direction. I'm not sure how he knew how to navigate this place, because it all looks the same to me. Sand as far as the eye could see.

"It's not too far from here really."

"Is it? Also how did you already set up a hideout on the first day?"

"I have my ways." His foot hit something. "Ah, here we are." He crouched and then pulled a handle to the right and I saw some sort of chute. "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman." I went down first and climbed down a ladder. Viri went in after me and made sure to close the covering. It was dark and well… it smelled unpleasant. I couldn't see a thing.

"Give me a second." He said as he pressed something. very dim lights illuminated the darkness and it looked like we were in some sort of sewer. "Sorry Vert, but this is the worst of it. Just follow me and things will be better." He began walking westwards and I followed him.

"So, how did you find this place?"

"It was completely by accident, before I found out how to summon my weapon I was running from some candidates that teamed up on me. I just so happened to stay ahead of them and I tripped on something. Next thing I knew I had this nice underground base all to myself."

"And you're sharing it with me?"

"Of course I would share it with you." He winked at me. I blushed and I gripped the side of my dress.

"Uhm, Viri-"

"To be honest, I'd want you to win. I mean it'd be cool for me to be the first male CPU, but you as an elegant ruler is just a better image for me."

"...Uhm Viri."

"Sorry, but can you wait a second?" We came to what looked like a dead end. He looked closely at the wall and he ran his fingers over the brick wall. He pushed a brick in and part of the wall opened up just enough for us to go inside. He slipped in through the gap and I did as well, careful not to mess up my dress. The gap closed in behind us and on the other side was what I guessed was his hideout.

It wasn't anything special, I mean it was messy but it had a few cots, a low wooden table with a candle on it. The main source of light in the room were candles that were spread across the room. There was an unused fireplace, and the floor seemed to be some sort of smooth stone. Beside an area I thought looked like a kitchen was a rug. I walked over to the kitchen area and found there was a big cabinet and a stone oven. There was also a stove that looked like it was old, but still worked.

"This is….."

"Amazing right?" He walked over and hugged me from behind. "There's also a place to bathe in, which you might want to do. I can clean your clothes while you bathe."

"Ah, thanks…..but I think I need some time to think."I carefully removed his arms from me.

"Alright, well I'm going above ground to see if I can find anything to eat. And maybe take down some candidates."

"Alright, good luck."

"Thanks." He smiled and left the hideout. I walked over to a cot and fell backwards on it. I sighed, covering my face with my forearm.

"How am I going to tell him? I harbored feelings for him…..but…..Digit…."

 _What am I even doing?_

 _I have feelings for one of my rivals, but then…._

 _there's feelings for someone I hardly know._

I sat up and walked to the opposite side of the hideout. There was a tunnel that I went to that led to a pool. I took off my shoes and dipped my legs into the water.

"I wonder how Digit would act if I…..ever showed feelings for him."

 _Would he….._

 _Would he accept me?_

 _Even after all I did…_

 _I tried to make up for it but….._

"I don't feel like I ever did." I said aloud." He gave up his life for this world, and all I really did was help him clear a path to his goal. Even if that is a big help to him….I feel like I haven't done enough. I owe him so much… He opened my eyes. He showed me what my future husband was like. I just…..seeing him with the others….I could feel the love coming from them.

Digit…..

If you saw me again….

would you….

show me that love?

I sighed as I stripped and got into the water.

"How should I make it up to him?" I wondered."And how am I going to deal with Viri?" I sighed once more. "I wish I had faith in him like Neptune does." I closed my eyes and relaxed as I went into the water.

 **Digit**

"Boss, are you okay?" Freed asked as we walked to the lobby of the warehouse.

"I'm fine."

"You look kind of pale."

"I said I'm fi-" My head began to throb and I put my hand on my forehead.

 _ **L…..**_

 _ **E…..**_

… _ **.UT!**_

I screamed as some…..wretched... _thing_ stirred within my heart.

" _Digit!"_

"..."

"Boss?" I stopped screaming and shivered.

"I'm…..fine. Let's discuss today's plan."

"Alright….but boss if something is wrong with you…."

"I got it." we ended up in the lobby where a crowd of Wardens were waiting for us.

"Boss, you wanna sit this one out?"

"Nah, I'll be okay."

"Alright.."

"Hey boss." A warden with black hair that covered his eye walked up to me."We found a stray."

"A dog?"

"Nah, a girl."

"A girl?" She gently pushed a dark skinned girl with long black hair towards me. She had brown eyes and a long tattered t shirt.

"H-hi…." she greeted.

"Hi, I'm Digit, what's your name?"

"Nu-...Neura.."

"An interesting name, nice to meet you Neura." Looking at her, she kind of looked familiar. "Have we met somewhere?"

"No...I spent all my time with Mama.."

"Weird...felt like I knew you from somewhere."

"You seem kind of familiar to me too…"

"Neura….Neura…" i closed my eyes and tried to remember.

" Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. Anyways Neura, did you get separated from your family?"

"I...in a way…."

"Well we'll search for your family as we make our way to the inner city"

"Th...thank you."

"Get her some proper clothes."

"You heard the man." Freed said.

"You got it boss." The Warden said. He escorted Neura out of the lobby.

"Okay, so what's this gang we're supposed to be confronting today?" I asked as Freed and I went to an office they had set up for me. It wasn't anything too special, I had a desk in the center with an office chair. On the far right of the room there was a bookshelf with a clock on top of it. It was freshly cleaned, because I smelled a lemon scent when we walked in.

"It's a gang called….the...Aces?"

"Aces?"

"They control the territory closest to Edonias inner city."

"Aren't there a number of gangs that control the passages to The Aces territory?"

"Our scouts have had no sign of running into them on their runs."

"Not a single one?"

"Not a single one."

"This has to be a trap….."

"If it's not then we'll be giving up a prime opportunity to take control of some important territory."

"...We shouldn't-" I felt a sharp pain in my head.

"We shouldn't do it?"

"We shouldn't let this pass us by. Get ready."

"You got it Boss." I was wide eyed as he left.

"Why did I say that…."

" _Digit?"_

"I can't have them take that…..it's obviously a trap..so why did I say that?"

 _ **Let it be the first of many sacrifices.**_

"..."

" _Digit?"_

"We'll make it work I guess."

" _You don't sound so sure."_

 _They will die you know._

"Shut up."

" _Digit?"_

 _ **You don't care about them**_ _._ _ **Why would you? They're merely your pawns. Your true nature cares for only one other person. And that is-**_

"Shut up!"

" _Digit, what's wrong?"_

 _ **I'm simply stating a fact.**_

"Shut your damn mouth! Why are you even talking to me!? I don't want to hear your fucking voice!"

" _Digit…."_

"C...Croire…?"

" _If you don't want to have me talk you could at least put it nicer…."_

"Croire….! Wait-" I couldn't sense Croire's presence in my mind. I think she was still there but she was hiding herself from me."Damn it.."

 _ **Now it's just the two of fun does that sound?**_

"You bastard, look what you made me say-"

 _ **You did that of your own volition. I have nothing to do with that.**_

"You…"

 _ **Now I think I'll go silent have a fun day….Digit.**_

"Damn it…." I punched the table in frustration. "I'll have to apologize to Croire...but first I need to sort out this mess I made…." I dug my hands into my hair. "Gaah! Why did I say that!?" I fell back in my chair.

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

"It's open," Cave opened the door and closed it behind her. "Oh, what's up Cave?"

"Freed said that I should check on you, he said that you aren't doing too well."

"I'm fine, there's no need to worry over me."

"Digit, something _is_ wrong."

"Wha?"

"You're really pale. And I can tell by looking at how you're acting right now, something is wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Look, I understand you might think you're keeping others from being hurt if you keep it to yourself. But Digit, it's not a bad idea to let people carry your burden."

"But-"

"Look, I lost someone close to me because he had an issue he wouldn't share with me. To be honest he didn't tell his family either, and what happened to him? He was killed. I could have saved him…..but because he kept quiet, he sealed his fate."

"..."

"So Digit, please….tell me...what's wrong?" She put her hands on my desk.

"I…."

… _ **...**_

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I held the sides of my head in pain and Cave put her hand over mine.

….

….

I grabbed her neck and she looked at me in surprise.

"Digit?"

"Leave me."

"...But….."

"Look me in the eyes, now."

"...A-alright." I let her go and she quickly ran out of the office.

"..." I looked down at my hand."Did I?" I put my hand over my face."What…..what's happening to me….?"

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **Cali: So, things are really getting interesting. We have some** _ **very**_ **juicy drama going on; Neptune trying to figure out what to do about Violet. Blanc's rivals ganging up on her because of past behavior. Noire trying to stand on her own while sticking to her own ideals. And last but not least Vert and Viri…...and her feelings for Digit…...oh this will be** _ **fun**_ **to write. And also Digit's…..thing is still going on. A lot of things are happening on and behind the scenes. I wonder how this will all pan out. If you have any questions or ideas for the story feel free to PM me, I monitor FF on a daily basis and I do read all reviews/PMs I get, just might take a minute to respond to them. My next question is this; the CPU's goddess forms, should I go with the Heartbreak names, Canon names, or the Act II names (There's a new set of names I might use, cannot disclose the names as it's kinda spoilers.)**

 **Heartbreak Names- Shadow Heart, Ebony Heart, Ivory Heart, Venom Heart(may actually change)**

 **Only extending this for a little longer, but Venom Heart was a name I had an issue making because I wanted something that fit with Green Heart. So yeah, felt like Venom is a little out of place with the others. Anyways, again I apologize if my author note in the previous chapter was disrespectful to anyone, it was not my intent. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and I hope to see you guys next time.**


	17. Into The Fray II

**Cali: Good morning, afternoon, or evening my dear readers. I feel like I'm on a roll here. Also be prepared for a humorously kind of long author's note at the 't come up with a really creative name so this is called "Into The Fray Part II" Just because it's the ...well you know. With that said let us dive in shall we?**

 **Vert**

I opened my eyes and looked at myself in the pool of water.

"Even if it's been seven years….it doesn't feel like this is me….this doesn't look like me." I got out of the water and dried myself off before putting my underwear back on. I took my clothes to a bin to soak. I then went over to a cot and pulled the cover over me and I heard footsteps. I peeked from under the covers and saw Viri walking inside.

"Yo," He greeted.

"Do you have any extra clothes?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Maybe a simple shirt and pants."

"Surprised you didn't want another dress."

"If I'm going to have to survive I can't really do it while in a dress."

"True, I'll be right back." He went to the left of the room and walked into a tunnel.

"How am I gonna tell him?" I went completely under the covers. "... And...I've been thinking about this but what about Ein? Oh my god….Ein!" I threw the covers off of me and my face went red when Viri was looking at me while blushing.

"Vert…...do you really." He set down the clothes and crawled on top of me.

"Wait, Viri. Maybe we could...uhm….let me get dressed? I want to fight some other candidates."

"Uh, sure."

"Did you manage to get any sharicite shards?"

"I got two."

"Two? wow you must be strong then."

"Nah, I'm pretty weak. I got these purely because of dumb luck."

"Well, I'm going to get dressed." I grabbed the clothes and went to the bath to change. "I can't avoid this forever…" It was just a green shirt and white pants, but it was better than trying to run around in a dress. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Vert, you done?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright, I'll be coming in."

What I was wearing was pretty simple. If I was wearing something fancy it'd probably just get messed up. I heard Viri walk in and I turned to face him. Immediately it seemed like some bright light was covering his crotch area and it blinded me.

"GAH!"

"What's wrong?"

"W-why are you naked!?"

"Is that an issue?"

"Yes! It is!"

"If it is then why are you staring?"

"I-I can't help myself you know I'm a fujoshin!" Viri laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Your reactions are though."

"..."

"Sorry sorry, I'll wait for you to leave then."

"Just stay here and I'll leave." I closed my eyes as I walked out of the room and walked over to the kitchen area. I checked the cabinet and…..nothing. I sighed as I realized I'll probably have to kill something for food.

Time to learn how to hunt I guess…

 **Magna**

"Well….this….is complicated…" I muttered as I looked at Digit's status on the screen. I was in the central hub of Yggdrasil. I had been working on Digit's entry in Yggdrasil since he left and there had been some changes by some unknown user. Errors kept popping up in various fields regarding personal info. "Is he being rewritten…..? What's going on?" I coughed and I heard the door open. I saw Arfoire walk in. "Arfoire, I thought you went to Gamindustri?"

"I did, however I decided to come back here. You need some help?"

"You need to look at this." Arfoire walked over to me and glanced at the screen.

"...Wait….why? Why is that in _him_ of all people?"

"I'm not sure….when he got back to Gamindustri I know some of his code would be rewritten but…"

"To be fair, this is only happening because of what you did in the first place."

"I had no choice….Gamindustri would have fallen to Arkan."

"Yes, but to be honest did you expect him to gain those powers he had?"

"Of course not.."

"Considering what he is there's a lot of unknown variables involved with what happens to him. I think we need to find a third person to run the system."

"I've been working on that, and I think I might have found someone. However there's just so much going on right now that I don't think I can simply retrieve them."

"Leave that to me then."

"One more thing."

"Hm?"

"What is that _thing_ that is inside Digit?"

"Well…...it's a lot of things….it's him, but at the same time it's something else. It's similar to what's in Ichi."

"I see…."

"Most likely it's a fragment of 'her'."

" 'her'? I never understood when you talk like that Arfoire."

" Magna, as wise as you are your sister was always the one who understood things like this."

"Please don't bring her up."

"I understand it's hard to talk about her but-"

"Look, talking about her is-"

"She might be linked to the reason why you're sick."

"I'm not sick I-"

"Magna, you are sick. I'll retrieve this person and get them to work so you can rest. We also need to investigate what's causing this."

"I can still work-"

"No, you can't. You need to rest."

"But-"

"Magna."

"Alright, alright…" Arfoire walked out of the room and I put in a code in the console. A light enveloped the room and I ended up in my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

 **Digit**

I was at my desk,panting heavily.

 _ **You really are an annoying one. Just give in already.**_

"Fuck you."

 _ **How rude. Here I am trying to help you out and you're being difficult.**_

"Only one you're trying to help is yourself."

 _ **Oh?**_

"I don't know where you came from….but know this; I _will_ not lose."

 _ **You sure about that?**_

"I will _not_ waver. I have to make it back to them…."

 _ **I can help you get there.**_

"I don't need your help. I'll get there by using my own strength."

" _ **You sound like someone out of a bad fanfic."**_

"Even if I do, it still doesn't matter. I will not lose to you."

 _ **Please, your fall into darkness is inevitable, boy.**_

"I don't care, even if I fall into darkness…...I'll still keep myself."

 _ **You won't be able to keep yourself when you fall into darkness.**_

"Shut up and leave me be. You've done enough today."

 _ ***Sigh* You really are hard to deal with you know that?**_

I felt the voice's presence vanish and I sighed as I walked to the door.

Cave….

Croire….

I opened the door and walked to the lobby, where Freed and the other Wardens were waiting.

"Boss." Freed greeted.

"So what's our plan of action?"

"That's up to you boss."

"Of course it is." I sighed. "Alright….as risky as it is. I want to seize this opportunity to get close to the main city."

"What if we get ambushed on our way to The Aces?"

" If we play smart then we won't have any issues with them."

"As in?"

"We'll fight smart. rather than let people fight in an unorganized manner we'll simply fight as a group. The force from it will be like a tidal wave crashing down on them."

"That's…...not really like you Di- I mean Boss. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,"

"You're going with us?"

"Of course, I have to be there when we take down the Aces."

"And what about the gang members?"

"If they don't join us, then kill them."

"Boss?"

"?"

"Uh…."

"My bad, I meant don't kill them. If they go for your life however, then do it."

"Alright,"

"Croire, you there?"

" _..."_

"Croire?"

" _I'm here,"_ She responded

"Sorry about earlier." I said as I walked outside.

" _It's no problem, you must have been stressed or something-"_

"No, it's just I have this voice in my head that I think is causing my headaches. It's caused me to lash out at people. It also feels like it's trying to take over my body."

" _Why would it want to? And if it's in your head how come only you can hear it?"_

"I don't know." I leaned against the wall.

" _Well….if what you're saying is true, maybe it's a manifestation of an emotion?"_

"Huh?"

" _Y'know, maybe it's some emotion that's been bottled up?"_

"But what emotion?"

" _Maybe….rage?"_

"Rage?"

" _It's pretty likely. When I bonded with you, I felt an enormous amount of rage that was dwelling within you. You didn't vent it out in any way. And the fact you were in the Graveyard for so long, where you were struggling to survive made things worse. I really think whatever is trying to overtake you is either born from your pent up rage or is using it as fuel."_

"...Interesting…. what do I do about it?"

" _I'm not sure, this is all just a theory so I can't be sure."_

"I see…well I guess the best way is to just not get angry."

" _I guess, just be careful out there Digit."_

"You sound like you're concerned for me." I was honestly surprised, I mean I get mixed signals from her….but does she really-

" _My life is linked with yours dumb ass, if you go down so do I."_

"You can't just admit your feelings can you?"

" _I have no feelings for you asshole."_ I laughed and if she was standing in front of me right now I know she'd punch me in the stomach. _"Don't laugh!"_

"Love you too Croire."

" _What the hell are you even saying!?"_

"You don't have to take it seriously, it's just a platonic thing."

" _I'd understand if you loved me but myself on the other hand-"_

"You're such a narcissist."

" _Shut the fuck up."_ I laughed again and walked into the lobby.

"You guys ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be boss." Freed answered.

"Alright then, let's go fight these Aces."

 **Blanc**

"GUAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I slid across the ice. I felt like my leg was broken and I used my hammer as support. Weiss and the other candidates slowly walked up to me, her grinning smugly.

"Well well well, for all that talk you sure aren't putting up much of a fight are you?"

"Tch...you could only do this much damage to me because you guys outnumber me."

"Awe, such a sore loser." She picked me up by the collar and glared into my eyes.

"Now, hand over your Sharicite and I promise you won't be hurt anymore." I gripped my hammer tightly.

"Get it yourself."

"Tell me where it is." I grinned.

"Between my breasts."

"Typical" She reached for my cleavage and I bit her arm. She screamed in pain and I tasted blood. I fell to the ground and when I tried to stand up I felt pain surge through my broken leg. Weiss was still screaming and her blood was staining the ice.

"Histoire….why are we even in a situation like this?" I spat on the ice. "Whatever….I can't let this stop me." I felt something come in contact with my stomach and I was sent skidding across the ice and into a block of ice.

 _SMASH!_

I sunk to the ground and shut my eyes in pain. I held onto my hammer even tighter.

"Damn….it….damn it all…." I couldn't even lift myself up now. Something was wrong with my back and the strength in my other arm felt like it had been sucked away. I felt tears falling from my eyes.

Damn it…..

Why…..

WHY!?

I get a fresh start and want to be the goddess Lowee deserves, not the one it got.

I had learned so much in the little time I had with him.

And he…

he woke me up.

I also finally get a new body….one that I can be confident in.

And my sisters are finally happy….

Why…..

why does this have to end this way!?

" _Why of course! The fun has just begun!"_

….!

Digit….?

That's….right….

Even if he was badly beaten…..

Even when he thought things were impossible…..

He still went forward.

"Ha...haha…..hahahahaha!" I began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asked.

" _BLANC!"_ I heard two voices ring in my head. _"DON'T GIVE UP! YOU CAN WIN!"_

"Was that….Rom...Ram…?"

 _Do not despair my child._

 _Your end has not come yet._

 _Open your eyes._

 _Remember who you are._

"Who I am…?" I felt strength gather in my body. It was a warm feeling that made the pain in my body go away as I stood up.

"What the….? She's glowing!" I looked at my hand and saw a blue glow around my body. Weiss ran at me and tried to hit me from the side. I slammed my hammer down on her club and kicked her in the shin. I then jumped over her and swung my hammer around.

"...!"

"Get ready for round two motherfuckers!" I yelled as my eyes sharpened.

 **Noire**

 _SLASH!_

 _CLASH!_

 _CLASH!_

"Haaaaa!" I yelled as I disarmed a candidate. A broadsword landed several feet away from him and he held his hands up.

"Tch," He clicked his tongue. "You win." He took his Sharicite shard out and handed it to me. He then was enveloped in a light and vanished.

"That…" I panted. "Makes…..f-four…" I sank to my knees. I had been running and fighting all day. The Sharicite shard bonded with my other shards but i feel like it's supposed to make some kind of shape. I held the Sharicite to my chest and smiled. I felt warmth coursing through my body and I felt my fatigue washed away.

"Well well, who do we have here?" A man said from behind me. I ran several feet and faced him. "Noire, fighting? I'm surprised."

"You're…..no….wh-why….!" I stared in horror at who I saw.

He grinned.

"Long time no see, Noire."

 **Neptune**

"Alright, you're done." I pointed my sword directly at the candidates neck whose chest I had a foot on.

"Damn it….it's in my pocket."

"Which?"

"Right." I reached for the person's right pocket and he yanked on my arm and headbutt me. We were grappling as we rolled down a hill and we rolled into a rock. Unfortunately, the person's back hit the rock and I heard something shatter. I looked at the person who just a moment ago was alive, and I saw the look of anguish on their face. I silently took the Sharicite and stood up. I looked at the blood that was splattered on the rock.

"This….is your grave…" I got on my knees and began to dig a hole for the body.

Why….

Why this of all things?

Why must we be forced to fight each other?

Is this really for the sake of choosing CPUs?

What is there to gain from this?

 _Humans are always an...interesting race to observe my child,_

 _Just know that you must love them just as you once did._

What was that voice?

"Who….?"

 _All you need to know is that you need to let your love for your people guide you. Show them your love and you shall be reborn._

"...Show them my...love?"

 _Yes,_

"Who...who are you?"

 _You are not prepared for that yet, my child._

"..." I had dug a decently deep hole for the body and I carefully laid it inside. I then covered the hole with the dirt and I got on my knees and put my hands together. Ironic that a former goddess is praying, huh? "May you have a peaceful rest." I then stood up. I looked at my Sharicite shards, I had five now. "Just five more to go…..huh?" I felt like someone was watching me.

 _Rustle!_

 _Rustle!_

"Whoa! Rustle onomatopoeia!?" I saw a girl with red hair and a black coat walk out from behind some bushes.

"..."

"Hey, you don't look like a candidate. How did you get in here?"

"..." She summoned a scythe made out of darkness and got into a stance.

"Not a talker huh?" I readied my sword. "Alright then, I'll have to ask you once you're a little more….. _worn down_."

"..." The girl dashed towards me. I barely had enough time to react as she slashed at me. I dashed backwards and she cut through the ground like it was nothing. I dashed towards her and tried to slice her but she blocked it with the staff part of her scythe. She stabbed the blade of her scythe into the ground behind me and slid down it to kick me in the chest. I flew into a tree and bit my lip.

"You're no pushover aren't you?"

"..."

"Can you….not talk?"

"..." She nodded.

"Haha…." I laughed weakly.

"..." She dashed towards me and I sidestepped. She sliced through a tree with no effort with her kick and turned to elbow me in the stomach. I managed to block her blow with my sword but I was still sent sliding.

"D-damn...you're pretty strong even without your scythe aren't you?"

"..." The girl jumped onto her scythe and it flipped into the air and she caught it. She spun it around and ran at me, swinging it around as dust was kicked up in front of her. I covered my eyes as I was pelted with dirt. I felt the wind around me change and I felt a strong malicious presence in front of me. I tried to dash backwards but I felt something cut through my jacket. I screamed in pain as I felt blood drip from my wound.

"Okay….nice shot."

"..."

"I'm not going to die though, I have to show my love to someone. And he'd be kind of upset if after all he did….I wasn't there to greet him." She dashed towards me and tried to decapitate me. I leaned back and kicked her in the stomach. She squeezed her eyes in pain and I grabbed her scythe. I headbutt her and took her scythe away.

"...!" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"That kinda hurt but whate-" The girl was suddenly in front of me and punched me in the stomach. I felt the wind knocked out of me and I crashed through several trees. I heard a ringing in my ears and I felt blood trickle down from a wound on my forehead. She walked up to me and reclaimed her scythe. She looked it over, as if she was looking for dents or something. She raised her scythe and I closed my eyes.

 _BANG!_

The girl jumped back and looked for the source of the gunshot. She then ran into the trees and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I was almost done for….." I closed my eyes.

Jeez….everything hurts…

 **Digit**

"Are you sure you'll be okay boss?" Freed asked as we trekked through what appeared to be a scrapyard. We had to climb over mountains of scrap metal and it looked like we were at the highest point of the yard. The sun was setting and it castedn orange hue over the yard, making it look kind of peaceful. The light also had bounced off of some materials that were reflective, making some of the scrap mounds glow.

"No need to worry Freed. Come on, let's get out of here before it gets too dark." I jumped down the mound and I was sliding down the side of it. Freed and the others followed behind me. There were about 20 of us, counting Freed and myself of course. It's a small number, about a fourth of our gang's total size. If we were going to be doing this I couldn't just go all in, I don't want our base to be unprotected while we were gone.

"Hey boss, I think I see an exit." Freed ran for the light that was past some of the scrap mounds.

"Come on guys!" I yelled as I followed him. I heard the footsteps of the Wardens behind me.

Although….

When we approached the light we saw that it was a crane. You know the ones they use at scrapyards? And then there were guys dressed in brown.

"You know, I should have saw this coming. Well guys it's a good thing you're all wearing brown huh?" I straightened my hair. "Croire."

" _Got it."_ Croire appeared in sword mode beside me. I grabbed her by the handle and pointed the blade at them.

"Alright, so you guys should have worn the brown pants." I walked towards them, dragging my sword along the ground.

"Who the hell are you guys?" one of them asked.

"We're the Wardens. I've come to learn you guys won't get out of our way peacefully. So let's get to the point,alright?"

"You smug little-" The leader tried to slash at me with a machete.

 _CLANG!_

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to run with sharp objects? Or not to wave them around? Seriously dude, someone could get hurt."

"..."

"You shouldn't fight someone who has a sword with a machete. Not a good idea."

"You…!"

"You could just surrender since you're all essentially fodder for the story. No one expects you to beat us."

"You bastard!" I think his irises turned red. Oh shit….looks like i said too much.

"Hey chill out." I said as I dodged a strike from him. He ran towards me and I kept parrying his blows with Croire.

"Quit fucking blocking!" He yelled as he swung his machete down. I felt a vibration through Croire's blade form and I pushed him back and kneed him in the stomach. He sank to his knees and I put my blade over his neck.

"Alright, are you calm now?" I asked.

He was silent.

I sighed,

"...You piece of shit."

"Hey I could end your life right now you know?"

"..." I looked around at the Wardens. They were injured but it looked like they were able to knock out or subdue their attackers.

"Who are you guys again?" I asked the leader.

"We're called the Randies."

"Jeez, you guys really are just some stock characters put in to add to the story."

"You little-"

"Ah,ah ah. You're beaten, remember? Don't even try anything funny."

"Tch."

"What are we going to do with them Boss?" Freed asked as he walked over to me.

"Just leave em. Anyone who wants to join up with us can. I rather not waste too much time on these guys since we have a small window of opportunity."

"Well if we ran into these guys on our way to The Aces would it be reasonable to think we may get ambushed again?"

"That is true. All the more reason to try to recruit these guys to our side."

"Listen up!" Freed turned to the group of Randies. "Our Boss is giving you punks the chance to join the winning side. We aren't going to force you, but know that if you try and attack us again…..we won't show mercy."

I looked at Freed when he said that and I heard murmuring among the Randies.

"No way they really ate all that up." I saw some Randies get up and walk over to me. They greeted me as their new boss, while others simply stayed down and glared at me.

"Well Boss, how's that?"

"Very, very good." I removed the blade from the Randies gang leader.

"I'm not going to forget this!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, now scram." I shooed him away while flicking Croire. The Wardens released the remaining Randies and they ran off, their leader lagging a little behind. "Alright new Wardens." I turned towards them. "We'll break you in later, for now let's get moving!"

"Yeah!" They cheered. I smiled, maybe I was just being paranoid about things were going to go downhill for me.

 _ **Or maybe-**_

"Shut up, I'm not listening to you."

 _ **Tch, just let me spea-**_

"That's enough." I said as we began heading north.

I can't let that voice in my head sway me.

I will get The Wardens to the inner city.

And I _will_ make Peashy CPU.

That's what I said I'd do,

And I plan on making it happen.

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **Digit: Hey guys! Been awhile since DigiStation has been hosted by yours truly, huh?**

 **Peashy: What is this place?**

 **Digit: This is DigiStation, the authors note of the Heartbreak Series.**

 **Peashy: Author's…..nut? I don't quite get it, seems pretty meta to me.**

 **Digit: Ahaha…-sweat drops- Y'know Peashy, don't worry about it.**

 **Peashy: Kay! w!**

 **Digit: Whoa! you're the only character other than Histoire who's used an emoticon in dialogue, is that okay for her to do?**

 **Cali: -Sitting in Digit's lap- let her do as she pleases.**

 **Digit: WHAT THE!? Where'd you come from!?**

 **Cali: -floats off of him and sits beside Peashy- I'm an avatar of the author, I come and go as I please.**

 **Digit: We're getting a little off track here….anyways, here in DigiStation, we'll be doing a new segment! The Episode preview! The first will be given by yours truly. *Ahem***

 **Digit and The Wardens make their way to inner Edonia, ignoring the malicious voice inside his head. However what they find waiting for them is…..**

 **Next time on Heartbreak; Resonance!**

 **See you guys next time! And sorry for the long Author's note.**

 **Cali: Is that really what the chapter will be called though? DarkCaligo-kun usually names the chapters after they're written.**

 **Digit: HEY! QUIT EXTENDING THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

 **Cali: pfft.**

 **Digit: who's DarkCaligo-kun? DarkCaligo?**

 **Cali: The actual author, not the mascot character,**

 **Digit: Oh, and uh yeah, we're ending this now, see you guys again.**

 **Cali: You forgot to leave them with a question you dolt.**

 **Digit: Oh! So guys, if you want to talk to the author or give suggestions pm him, he checks his pms and reviews regularly. Also don't forget to review guys, it really helps him out. Until next time.**


	18. Resonance

**Cali:Good morning, afternoon, or evening my dear readers. Since I'm going to be doing midterms next week, I may or may not be uploading a chapter next week or even again this week. I hope this chapter is enough to satisfy your cravings for Heartbreak right now.**

 **Digit**

We had stopped shortly after our encounter with the Randies and set up camp. The new recruits had been tasked with helping us make shelter out of the materials in the scrapyard. Things were looking pretty good, we were here for about 40 minutes but we were able to make enough shacks for it to have two people to a shack.

"They work pretty fast." I said as I leaned against a shack.

"These are well made as well." Freed said as he walked up to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now."

"Don't push yourself. If you start getting stressed out just leave the work to us."

"Alright, alright."

"I gotta say you had me scared there."

"Hey, sorry about that…." I laughed weakly.

"Hey you're the Boss, and to be honest it's my job to worry about you. Just be glad Cave isn't in this position."

"Huh?"

"She used to be in a gang before this one and she had the position I have in The Wardens."

"Wait, you mean-"

"The person she lost was also the gang leader she was working under."

"Ah…"

"She told me she'd help me with anything when I had seen her come from your office. But really, you seem like the guy who's kind of hard to keep up with."

"Do I?" I laughed again.

"I don't know who can and how they do it. They have to be goddesses or something."

"Funny you say that…." I looked off to the side and a bead of sweat dropped down.

"Anyways Boss, what now?"

"Now we rest. We'll get back to our traveling early in the morning, so make sure to get plenty of rest."

"Alright, who's in the shack with you?"

"I have a shack to myself."

"Ah, makes sense. Well, goodnight Boss." Freed waved goodbye as he went to a shack two shacks from mine. I walked into the shack and closed the door behind me and I was surprised to see Neura on the cot in the middle of the room.

"W-wh…..wha…?"

"Oh….uhm….sorry…is this yours?"

"Uh…..well I thought this shack was mine, so-"

"I'm sorry…."

"Hey don't sweat it, I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Huh? You're not going to kick me out?"

"Nah, I'm not rude or anything. You sleep on the cot and I'll just sleep on the floor."

" _Such a gentleman."_

"Hey Croire,"

" _Huh?"_

"How are you feeling?"

" _Why are you suddenly asking me that, asshole?"_

"Yikes, it's just hot and cold with you isn't it?"

" _..."_

"Well, guess she went silent."

"Who were you talking to?" Neura asked.

"Just my sword."

"You're the leader of the gang….you shouldn't just sleep on the floor because of me."

"I said don't sweat it."

"Uhm….I actually have a favor to ask…"

"Huh?"

"Could you….maybe….sleep with me?"

"..." I felt my face grow red.

"N-not like that….I mean…..I've always slept with Mama by my side….and...she's not here so…."

"Ah, I think I get it. Sure." I climbed into the cot and she hugged me and pulled me close to her. I blushed at first but she put her face in my chest as she closed her eyes. I smiled and pat her head. She kind of makes me think of Noire when I met her all those years ago.

Noire….

I wonder how everyone else is doing…..

 **Noire**

"Y-you should be dead…. how?" I took a step back as I looked on in horror at the person before me.

"Didn't you ever learn your history? When Digit died the world was remade and people who were dead during the Heartbreak era returned. And I decided this time that instead of going after your sister, I'm going after you."

"But why?"

"I honestly loved Uni, but she never really let me do anything I wanted to do in Lastation. At least with you I can make you submit and be my puppet."

"I won't….I won't let anyone control me….not anymore!"

"A lot of talk coming from Uni's bitch."

"Don't call me that! That's not me anymore!"

"Why did you respond to it then?"

"...!"

"You never stopped being her bitch. Yeah, she might have stopped hitting you and ordering you around, but you're still easy to manipulate."

"That's not-"

"Sit!"

 _THUD!_

"W….what…?" I looked down and noticed I was closer to the ground than I was before.

"You really thought that after all those years of being ordered around, you'd just forget them so easily? Please, now, drop your weapon and hand over your Sharicite." I tried to resist, but my body seemed to be moving on its own. I dropped my rapier and I held my Sharicite out to him.

"B-Blake….why are you doing this?"

"I want to get back at that bastard….who isn't here anymore. So now there's no one who can stop me." He reached out for the Sharicite.

 _WHAM!_

A fist came into contact with Blake and he crashed into several rocks. I looked up and saw a boy with hair that reminded me of black flames. He seemed genuinely angry and he was glaring in Blake's direction.

"W-who…?" He looked at me and I gasped in fear of the intense expression he had. But when I looked at it…..I felt somewhat comforted because I saw a resemblance to Digit in it. He closed his eyes and calmed down, then crouched so he was eye level with me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. It felt strange somehow to hear this from him. Something tells me this isn't usually like him.

"Who are you?" The boy stood up as Blake walked back over to us, brandishing a gun.

"My name is Ichi, but you can just call me your king."

"If you're a king then why did you come and interrupt my business."

"King or not, I can't stand by and watch someone get bullied. I was taught better than that. If she's unable to defend herself….then as a king, no…..as a decent _person_ I'll just beat the shit out of you."

"Big words coming from a pussy."

"Big words coming from a guy who should have worn the brown pants today." Ichi looked down at me. "You think you can fight him?"

I stood up and he helped me up.

"I….think so,"

"I don't want that douche bag to be Lastation's CPU, so kick his ass alright?"

"You running away?" Blake yelled.

"To be honest, you might want to be more concerned you're fighting the former CPU of Lastation."

"She's just a bit-" I saw something black shoot out from Ichi's coat and it stabbed him in the side. The cut was shallow but it looked like the pain he reacted to was from shock.

"Look, she's _not_ a bitch. She's a CPU, treat her with fucking respect." He turned towards me. "Good luck, and don't make me regret leaving this to you. I have to help your other hopeless friends get out of trouble."

"Uhm…..thanks but quick question."

"Yea?"

"Why do you look so much like Digit?"

"Do we really look that similar?"

"K-kinda…."

"Awe, geez." He sighed. "I'm his younger brother, but don't focus on that right now. You have a fight to win." With that, he walked away and left me with Blake.

"Now that he's gone, hand over the Sharicite."

"No,"

"What?"

"I have to be strong, because…..I know Digit has faith in me, and now so does his brother….I won't let either of them down!" I pointed my rapier at him and Blake simply sighed.

"I rather not injure that pretty face of yours. I'll keep my shooting to a minimum then."

Ichi…

and…..

that appearance he had…

You say you're Digit's brother but….

 _what_ exactly are you?

 **Ichi**

 _Earlier….._

"That's!" Uni began as the image of a black haired boy in a black shirt had approached her sister.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"Blake! He's alive! I can't believe it-"

" _...make you submit and be my puppet."_ Blake said on the TV.

"Huh?" Uni stared at the TV and Rom and Ram looked to each other worriedly.

"Uni….?" Rom walked over to her friend. Uni's eyes stayed on the TV, and I directed my attention to it. I saw her sister looking helpless on the ground and about to surrender her Sharicite to him.

"He's…..bullying my sister…..that's…..not Blake…...he's warm….kind and loving….why…"

"You know, you have a lot of sins that are on your soul." I finally said aloud, looking at her. It was the one thing that made her take her eyes from the TV.

"..."

"I read about how terrible you used to be to your sister. He may have loved you, but at the same time you corrupted him. What you're seeing is really how your old rule affected the ones you love. You broke your sister and your lover was just as corrupt as you were."

"Ichi….please….I'm….sorry…"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." I looked back at the screen and my arms were crossed.

 _?_

" _Stop it!" A boy screamed as he was being kicked by several other kids._

" _What's the matter Ichi? I thought you were supposed to be some kind of king huh?"_

" _Yeah, make us pay!"_

" _Tax us or something."_

 _The bullies laughed at him and kept kicking him._

" _Cut it out…..it…..it hurts….."_

' _I hate them….'_

 _The boy said to himself._

' _I really….really…..hate them….'_

 _Tears had come to his eyes._

" _Please….stop….!"_

 _SMACK!_

 _WHAM!_

" _LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

 _The boy opened his eyes to see a boy with black hair and brown eyes start attacking the bullies._

" _Who the heck are you?" One of them yelled._

" _My name is Digit! And that's my little brother! You mess with him then you're messing with me!"_

" _Tch, you sound like someone right out of a manga!"_

" _Ichi is my dear baby brother, and I'll protect him no matter what! He's my responsibility!"_

" _What if we were bullying someone who isn't related to you, then what would you do."_

" _I'd still help them!"_

" _Why the heck would you do that?"_

" _Because…..as a_ _ **decent person**_ _it's my job to protect those who are bullied."_

" _D-Digit….." The boy was covered in bruises and his brother had walked over to him and held out his arms. The boy cried into the hug._

" _Sorry I wasn't here sooner. They mess with you again and I'll make them pay, alright?"_

" _D-D-Diiiiigiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"_

" _Honestly, you're a crybaby you know that?"_

 _The boy simply kept crying._

" _Well….I guess that's okay, I'm a crybaby too. We can at least be crybabies as family." The brother then looked down at his brother. "Ichi," The younger brother looked up at his older brother._

" _Y-yes Digit?"_

" _When you're older, I'm gonna probably need you to protect me from bullies alright? And really, if you see someone being bullied, as a decent person, not as a king…..you need to help them."_

" _But…..Digit, why would you need to be protected from bullies?"_

" _We're more different than you think….anyways. Ichi….wait...where is it?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Your crown?"_

" _My birthday crown-" The boy looked around the playground for the item, but couldn't find it. "My crown….my sign as a king…..Digit….you….you worked so hard on it with Mom….and….I lost it…."_

" _Hey calm down, it's no big deal."_

" _It was the last one Mom worked on with you before…." The brother then hugged the boy._

" _I said relax alright? I'll find it, so don't cry."_

" _A-alright…"_

?

"Ichi?" Ram looked at me. "Are you….crying?" I rubbed my eye with my sleeve and saw that it was wet.

I was….crying?

But why?

And that memory…..

Digit in that memory…..

he was kind of…..

was that how he really used to act?

"..." I began to walk towards the window.

"Ichi?" Uni walked over to me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help your sister."

"Huh!? What can you do?"

"More than you three can at the moment. I'm the one with the powers, remember?"

"You'd…..help my sister? But a king-"

"A _decent person_ would help those who are being bullied." I punched the window and the glass shattered. I felt blood erupt from the wound but I ignored it and jumped out the window. I summoned wings of jet black darkness and flew into the reality marble.

I felt like I had landed in some sort of….lake? It was dark and when I looked down there was a light at the bottom of said 'lake'. I looked around the 'water' I was falling through. I couldn't see anything around me, but within a few minutes I fell into the light. I summoned my wings when I noticed I was falling through the sky now. I looked at the massive, but strange space I was in. It was divided into quadrants.

The northwestern area was what seemed to be a tundra, complete with an ice field. The northeastern was a desert, with various structures poking out among the vast reaches of sand. The southwestern was a forest, which was so dense I couldn't make out any special features. And the southeastern was a mountainous area. Judging from the TV feed…..

I needed to go to the mountain area.

I put my strength into my dark wings and essentially slingshot myself towards the mountain area.

Luckily, I was able to spot them from where I was essentially falling. I adjusted myself so I could see properly and I summoned my wings again. I then kicked against a rune to shoot myself like a bullet towards this Blake person. His hand was outstretched to take something and I punched him as hard as I could in the face. He was sent flying into several rocks and the girl looked at me dumbfounded.

"Who the hell are you?" Blake asked.

"The name's Ichi, but you can just call me your king."

"If you're a king then why did you interrupt my business?"

"King or not, I can't stand by and watch someone get bullied. I was taught better than that. If she's unable to defend herself….then as a king, no…..as a decent _person_ I'll just beat the shit out of you." I gave him a menacing glare.

"Big words coming from a pussy."

"Big words coming from a guy who should have worn the brown pants today." I looked down at the girl. "You think you can fight him?"

"I….think so,"

"I don't want that douche bag to be Lastation's CPU, so kick his ass alright?" I smirked and put my hand on her shoulder, though she didn't seem to notice this

"You running away?" Blake yelled.

"To be honest, you might want to be more concerned you're fighting the former CPU of Lastation."

"She's just a bit-" I commanded a tendril of darkness from my coat to come out and stab him. Though I only nicked his side enough to scare him. He reacted like he actually was stabbed, to which I kind of laughed inside at.

"Look, she's _not_ a bitch. She's a CPU, treat her with fucking respect." I turned towards her. "Good luck, and don't make me regret leaving this to you. I have to help your other hopeless friends get out of trouble." I turned and tried to leave.

"Uhm…..thanks but quick question."

"Yea?" I turned towards her.

"Why do you look so much like Digit?"

"Do we really look that similar?" I muttered. I was a little annoyed but since I knew how unstable she was from seeing her on TV…..I had to let it slide.

"K-kinda…."

"Awe, geez." I sighed. "I'm his younger brother, but don't focus on that right now. You have a fight to win." On that note, I left her to deal with Blake. I was hoping that I wouldn't be making a huge mistake here. But I'm sure that I just needed to help her a little bit to push her to actually fight. I summoned my wings and smiled as I looked back at her, her rapier in her hand again and had a determined look on her face.

Well….

onto the next one.

I took to the skies and started thinking of the next goddess to bail out of trouble.

 **Blanc**

 _Huff…._

 _Huff…._

 _Huff…._

I was exhausted…..

I leaned on my hammer for support as Weiss finally dropped to the ground. I had been fighting until the moon had risen and I finally beat Weiss and her goons. I took about 4 Sharicite shards from them. I have about 5 out of 8…..this is what happens with smaller brackets I guess...I felt bad for the poor person that they ambushed though. I still had 3 pieces to go…..and that may mean that these other candidates are going to be really powerful…..

or hard to find.

I tried to move but my body was like lead.

"Damn…..I wore myself out more than I thought…" I fell backwards and looked up at the night sky. I heard footsteps, but I was too tired to get up. A dark skinned boy with flame-like black hair walk up to me. He looked down at me.

"Di….git…?"

"You look terrible." He sighed and picked me up.

"You look kind of different…"

"Because I'm not Digit."

"Who are you then?"

"I'm just someone who's here to help." He took me to a cave and handed me his jacket. I looked down at it, it wasn't a coat but it was warm.

"Wait….why are you-" I looked up and he was gone.

Who….was that?

And that voice…..

Whose voice was that?

 **Digit**

…

 _I was laying in the grass , peacefully sleeping. I felt someone shake me and I opened my eyes to see a dark skinned girl who had jet-black hair with a brown streak sit beside me._

" _Napping again, Digit?"_

" _Hi -...-"_

 _Wait…..what was her name?"_

" _How are you feeling?"_

" _Fine,"_

" _Where'd Ichi go?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _You don't know?"_

 _I shook my head. The girl sighed._

" _Honestly I have to always keep an eye on you two." She sighed. She picked me up and put me in her lap. "But I love the two of you regardless." I nuzzled into her chest and she ruffled my hair._

" _Oi! Digit!" I heard another voice._

 _Digit!_

… _.Digit!_

…

"Digit!" I felt someone shake me and I opened my eyes.

"Hunh?" I rubbed the sleep out pf my eyes and I saw Neura looking at me worriedly. "What's up?"

"It's…..morning."

"Oh, thanks." I got up and walked out of the shack.

Something was bugging me though….

What was that dream?

And who…..

Who was that?

The image of the girl flashed through my head.

I knew her but…..

Ugh….

I held my head in pain.

" _Is it that voice again?"_ Croire asked.

"Not this time…..I'm trying to remember something but…."

" _Not working?"_

"Nope," I saw Freed and five Wardens sitting by a fire. I walked over to them and they greeted me.

"Morning Boss," Freed said as he raised his hand.

"Morning, how's everyone?"

"I'm good." A Warden said.

"Hey Freed, did you know that Neura is here?"

"I didn't she must have slipped in with the crowd. Is there a problem?"

"I don't know if she can fight, so please keep an eye on her for me."

"You got it."

"Also wake everyone else up. We're leaving." I suddenly saw blonde hair out of the corner of my eye and I turned around to see Croire beside me.

"Digit," She said as grabbed my wrist." I want to talk to you about something."

"Huh?" I looked to Freed and the others.

"Don't worry Boss, we'll get everyone up." Freed assured me. Croire dragged me to a unoccupied corner of the camp.

"What's up?" I asked her as I sat down. She sat down as well and she wasn't making eye contact.

"Uhm….well…."

Is this a confession?

"It's not a confession!"

"You can hear my thoughts?"

"We've been together for a while, even if I'm not in weapon form I can still read your thoughts."

"I see,"

"I have a question,"

"What is it?"

"After we get Peashy her position as CPU, what are we going to do after that?"

"I'm going to hook back up with the CPUs of course."

"But which country?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

"You kind of just wing it don't you?"

"Yep."

Croire laughed and so did I. There was a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Digit."

"Hm?"

"Never change, alright? You're fine the way you are."

I smiled slightly.

"Thanks Croire. Same to you." She blushed slightly.

"I'm not going to be in your harem."

"H-huh?"

"Honestly...if it just stayed the two of us that would be fine…" I thought I heard her say.

"Eh?"

"Nothing."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"I...yeah…"

"Well, we should get ready to move then." I walked back to the campfire, where Freed and the others were.

"Are we going to tear down these shacks?" He asked.

"Nah, whoever finds this place can live in them. You guys all ready to go?" Freed looked over the crowd.

"Looks like it."

"Where's Neura?"

"She's in the crowd."

"Alright, let's get moving. Let's at least be within good walking distance of The Aces territory by night time."

"You want to jump them at night?"

"No, but we'll attack them early in the morning. We'll be too tired to really overtake them."

"Being careful?"

"Yeah...I have a bad feeling about this. But we'll make it through this."

"You're pretty optimistic."

"Hey," I smirked. " We have to keep our morale up if we're going to make it through this."

"I guess you're right."

"Let's get moving." Freed gave a signal to the crowd and they began moving.

I looked on to the distance ahead. I had thought we were already out of the scrapyard, but there were still piles of junk in the distance. With piles this high, it would be easy for someone to ambush us.

There was a bad feeling in my gut as we began walking.

I'm probably just paranoid. I just need to be careful and we'll make it through this

 **Neptune**

I was still against a tree, out of breath. I looked around, trying to figure out where the gunshot came from. I saw Violet walk out of some bushes and she crouched down in front of me.

"You with me still?" She asked as she snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Yeah…."

"Oh my, you look terrible."

"I really don't. It's not too bad." She helped me up and I used her for support.

"Sorry I couldn't help you sooner. I was being chased by some candidates."

"No problem. I don't know who that girl was, she didn't look like a candidate.

"She might be someone who was killing off the candidates. How did she get in here though? She must be pretty clever considering the security in the Colosseum."

"She might know someone on the inside."

"That's unlikely. I mean wouldn't that mean that she knows someone in the council?"

"Mhm."

"But I don't think Histoire would let there be corruption in a group she's in."

"Histoire isn't in control of everything Neptune. Where there is power, there is corruption."

"..."

"It could be possible. I'm not saying that's how she got in. For all we know she could have slaughtered her way in."

"I guess that's easier for me to believe. How have you been doing so far?"

"I have five pieces."

"Five…..huh?"

"What about you?"

"Me…..I only have one."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah….that girl is the only one I had run into."

"I see. Well I'm going to go for the ones with the small amounts last. Hopefully two people have already beaten the other candidates." She had taken me to a lakeside and dressed my wounds."There."

"Thanks."

"I'm looking forward to fighting you, so-"

A glowing came out of her pocket.

She took out a chunk of Sharicite and my pocket began glowing as well.

"Neptune….that light."

"I…."

"You….lied?"

"I didn't want you to kill me while I was weak…."

"..." She walked away from me and summoned her gun.

"Violet?"

"If I knew you were going to trick me….I should have let Scarlet kill you."

"Scarlet?"

"The girl that was after you."

"You wouldn't kick someone while they're down would you?"

"Normally, no. But, you Neptune…..you just lied to me. You were going to make me waste my time looking for candidates that aren't there. So I'm going to make you pay."

"How do you know that girl Violet?"

"..."

"Tell me!"

"Don't worry about it."

"Tell me right now! How do you know her?" She pointed her gun at me and I stood up.

"How about you make me tell you?"

I summoned my sword.

"So...be it. Even with these wounds…..I'll take you down!"

I dashed towards her.

 **Vert**

I had my hand above my forehead as I scanned the desert.

"It's so hot out here….."

I had a small sack with dead animals in it. I felt sick to my stomach having to smell them. The intense heat of the sun only made the smell worse.

I would have thought Viri would have caught some food for the hideout…..but even though he has a crossbow he might be terrible at it.

I was trekking through the sand and my foot hit something. I sighed in relief when I came across a manhole cover.

"I'm glad I didn't have to go too far…but why are so many entrances to this place so different?" I opened it and grabbed onto a rope, using the sack as a grip. I closed the cover and slid down the rope. This was an entrance that led into the main area of the hideout. I put the sack on the counter.

"Ah, Vert you're ba- OH GOD WHAT IS THAT SMELL!?"

"It's from the bag. You have to clean them out and then I'll cook them."

"Uh...okay."

"I had to drag these out in the blazing sun. Trust me I'm more sick of the smell than you are."

"But these are so gross…."

"Just do it."

Is he….really like this? He reluctantly got a knife and began cutting open the corpses.

I sighed as I fell onto a cot face first.

"Gross...gross...gross…...gross….." I heard squishing sounds that made me sick, so I moved to the bath.

"Why do I bother with him?" I asked aloud. I went into the water and sighed happily as I felt the warmth flood into me.

I hadn't run into any candidates while I was hunting. I had seen some from a distance, but it seemed like they were traveling in groups. It was a smart tactic, and since I was by myself I had no choice but to leave them be. I lifted my hand, letting the water stream between my fingers.

"I wonder…..when this is all over, what will I do? To be able to transform again….." I closed my eyes. "Would he even recognize me if he saw my human form?" I looked at my reflection in the water. "It's hard to believe I ended up like this…" I sighed as I leaned back and stretched, relaxing into the water."If I transformed again…..would I...become….'her' again?"

Sharp purple eyes appeared in the back of my mind.

"...!" I clenched a hand over my chest."I…..don't want to become that way again….please…." I looked down at the water. "The….the things I've done…...as 'her'." That's right…..it ...I've had memories coming back to me. I didn't remember too much of when I was Venom Heart….except for after I met Digit.

I felt sick.

The things I had done….the people who challenged me….

If he knew what I did….

Would he…

He hate me?

"No…..I….I want him to accept me…I can't….I can't tell him."

I don't want to ever see those eyes….

The whole idea that I could turn back into that scares me….

 **Digit**

I fell face first to the ground. I was exhausted, it was nighttime and I think we were in good range of The Aces territory. I had sent a scout ahead to confirm the distance.

"Boss," Freed said as he crouched down in concern. I held up my hand as I sat up.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Ah, so what now?"

"We might as well work on setting up camp. I'm surprised we didn't run into anyone else on our way."

"The size of our group might be too big to just carelessly ambush."

"Or we could be going right into a trap."

"That's definitely a possibility."

"I want watches set up on a three hour basis. If they are going to ambush us, I want us to be ready."

"Alright Boss." Freed stood up and left me as I dusted off my clothes.

" _Digit?"_

"What's up Croire?" Croire appeared next to me and had a concerned look on her face. She squeezed my hand.

"Relax,"

"You're taking on your human form a lot more recently. Why is that?"

"Honestly, you have me worried."

" _You're_ worried about _me_? This is interesting."

"Shut up asshole, but yes….I'm worried about you."

"Why is that?"

"Your behavior recently because of that voice….Digit….your hair…"

"What about it?"

"Some of it is white…"

"Is it?"

"Yeah, I think it'll go back to normal in a while though."

"That's not how it works."

"You're different than most, so that's what will happen." I sighed as I laughed at her explanation. "Anyways, things are kinda moving fast aren't they?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised Peashy isn't he-"

"Digiiiiiiit!" I heard a voice say as I was suddenly tackled from behind.

"Well, there she is." Croire poked the girl as she spoke.

"How did you even get here?"

"I was here from the beginning!"

"Dammit, first Neura, now Peashy!? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me about these things!?"

"I guess it works out considering we need to get her to the central city to get into the tournament."

"I guess you're right." Peashy got off of me and I sat up. "I wanted to at least secure the Ace's base before sending for her though…."

"It can't be helped." Croire tugged on my cheek. "Anyways, Peashy how are you doing?"

"Great!" Peashy threw her arms in the air enthusiastically.

"Glad you are." I smiled.

"Boss!" I heard a male voice say. I saw the scout I sent out earlier come running to me, panting heavily.

"What's your report?"

"We are indeed in good range of their base. However I estimate it'll take several hours by foot to get there."

"By foot?"

"There are several abandoned cars on the way there. I think that if we can get them going, we can shorten the trip."

"So like what? That's how long of a drive?"

"Well, I'd say that….it'd take two hours by driving at most."

"Interesting….not sure how that matches up but hell I'll take it."

"The site of the abandoned cars is about an hour from here."

"Interesting…..alright, we'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Alright Boss." The scout then left the three of us.

"Let's see how the camp is going, we'll need to get some rest." I stood up and walked in the direction of a newly made fire. They managed to make some tents out of what they were able to find nearby.

"These guys sure are resourceful." Croire said as she looked over the camp.

"You're telling me." I laughed as I walked over to Freed.

"Ah, Boss. Nice timing, we just finished preparing your tent."

"Thanks Freed." Freed pointed me in the direction of my tent and I walked into it. The floor of it and really the tent itself looked like it was made out of fabrics they found lying around. Now that I think about it we were far from the scrapyard. But maybe we're in the country now? I'm not sure. Wherever we were it was definitely poor. I thought I may have seen a few cows and such as we walked here, but I didn't pay too much attention to it. There was some sort of pelt that was on the ground. I'm not very familiar with animals, so I wasn't familiar with whatever had this pelt. Did they do hunting while I was talking?

"Y'know, I think I was wrong about that Freed guy. He's pretty nice." Croire said as she laid down on the pelt.

"You were suspicious of him for no reason after all."

"I still get a strange feeling when I'm around him though….he does eat a lot."

"Why is there an issue with that? I mean he is kinda buff, wouldn't he be eating a lot anyways?"

"You have a point…." I laid down on the pelt, opposite of Croire.

"I'm a little curious about something."

"Hm?"

"Why are you sleeping in a manifested form?"

"Why not?"

"You don't get out of your manifested form a lot, are you really that worried?"

"Well, I just thought with all that was going on….you might want me to sleep with you."

"...Wat?"

"Something wrong?"

"See, that surprised me so much I used the internet version of the word 'what'."

"Goddammit, why are you so meta….you're as bad as Neptune."

"...! You know Neptune?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Why hadn't you said so before?"

"I have no reason to explain that."

"Woman tell me!"

"Shut up and go to sleep. There's a lot of things I know that you don't."

"Aw, come on. The readers are curious too you know, right guys?"

"..."

"What the hell!? Quit with the yelling and shit. Jeez, what the hell was that."

"Hehe, my fourth wall breaking skills knows no bounds."

"I can see why you like that fourth wall annihilator…."

"It's not just her. I also like Noire and Blanc."

"What about Vert?"

"Vert?"

"Oh, right you don't know her exactly."

"Wasn't she the CPU of Leanbox?"

"She was Venom Heart."

"Ah…...I dunno, it's not like I really know her."

"That's true, but do you have any feelings for her?"

"I…..can't say…. like I said, I don't really know her so…"

"That's fair I guess. Anyways get some sleep. The sooner we're up, the better."

"Alright then, night Croire." I rested my head on the pelt and closed my eyes. I felt my face in something soft and warm as I fell asleep.

…

 _I opened my eyes to see a dark skinned kid with black hair and brown eyes in a playground. These eyes though…..they were wild and the posture he had was threatening._

" _I hate you…..I hate you all…..!" He yelled as he punched a child._

" _Stop it! We didn't mean it, please just let us go!" A child said._

" _We won't pick on her again, we swear!"_

 _Her?_

 _I looked over in the direction of a small girl with jet black hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress and she was shivering in a corner._

 _What's…..going on?_

" _Hey," I said, walking towards the kid. "What are you doing!? Leave them alone!"_

" _Digit!" I turned around in response and saw the girl from my previous dream run over to the child._

 _Is that kid….me?_

 _My eyes widened in horror._

" _What are you doing!?" She said as she separated the kid from the child. She slapped his wrist and looked at him sternly._

" _They started it! They were picking on ! #$!"_

 _Wait….what?_

 _This was like before when I couldn't understand the girl's name. It was like there was some sort of static over her name._

" _Digit, if someone is picking on ! #$, then you come to_ _ **me**_ _about it alright? You're…..just a little….too….too.."_

" _He's a demon!" A child screamed. "Look what he did to Joey!" He pointed to a child whose face was…_

 _Oh god…._

 _just…._

 _looking at that…_

 _made me sick…._

" _He took it too far!" The child continued. "We were just messing with ! #$, and he saw us and went crazy!"_

" _That's a lie! You guys were picking on ! #$!"_

" _Digit, let me handle this. For now, go home." The girl said._

" _But-"_

" _I said_ _ **go home**_ _."_

" _...fine….." She released the younger me and I followed him as he left the playground and walked on the sidewalk, looking down at his feet._

" _Hey, Digit!" I heard a small girl's voice say. I….._

 _wait what the heck?_

 _I saw a girl with red hair running towards the younger me. But the way she looked, she was wearing a white T-shirt with a gray skirt. But what was bugging me was that her_ _ **face**_ _seemed to be blurred out._

 _What the heck is going on?_

 _First I get static over names,_

 _now this?_

 _I felt a sharp pain in my head and I suddenly felt a massive earthquake in the stage of my dream._

…

I opened my eyes and sat up, sweat on my forehead.

"Digit!" Croire said.

"What's wrong!?"

"It's ….. it's….."

"An ambush," I heard a new voice. I looked up and saw a man with bright red hair and eyes. His shirt was white and had a red ace on it. He had green cargo pants and his eyes seemed to have a sort of glow in it.

"Who the hell-"

"My name is Krest, nice to make your acquaintance."

"Croire," I said, not taking my eyes off the newcomer.

"Right," She turned into her sword form.

"Interesting, so you actually can manifest a weapon? Well it's that girl you're using but still. I'm glad I won't be bored while I'm here."

"What do you want?"

"You,"

"Excuse me? Sorry but I don't swim on that side of the pool." I smirked.

"Very funny. But that's not what I mean, the boss lady has an interest in you so I'm here to retrieve you. So come along quietly." I stood up and rolled my shoulders.

"Not happening."

"Why's that?"

"Because, the fact you got in here so easily means you've slaughtered some of my men. Interestingly enough, there's no blood on you and no signs of injury. So, that means I should give you some."

"Heh, you're a smart one. I guess I can rough you up before I tie a bow on you for her."

"You're pretty cocky you know. I'm not some regular street thug."

"I'm aware, you don't have that air about you that the others had."

"Tell me, just exactly how many of my men did you slaughter?"

"Well….I'd say about fifteen of them. Of course I was too fast for them to know what hit them."

"I see…. I'll show you the strength of 15,000 men then."

"How cute, you want to avenge your fallen subordinates."

I dashed towards him and we clashed blades.

Wait…

what the hell!?

When did he summon that!?

A red broadsword that was engulfed in flames was in his hands. He forced me back and I looked at him shocked.

"Y'know, since you're supposed to be some sort of hero I wouldn't think you'd attack without warning."

"Yea well I'd think the readers would get bored with us talking smack all day. I might as well get things moving."

"Readers? Please, this is real life. Don't be so foolish."

 _CLANG!_

 _SLASH!_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _SMACK!_

"Shit!" I was sent flying out of my tent and into another tent, which collapsed on me. "Where is everyone?" I tore out of the tent, scanning for any Wardens, whether it was Freed or Peashy.

"You should be more worried about yourself." Krest said. I felt as if time slowed as I turned my head in his direction.

"What the hell?"

When did he….

 _CLANG!_

 _BOOM!_

I felt like I was hit the force of an explosion, which carried through my blade. I skidded through the campground like a rock on water and into a hill. I sat up and coughed as my clothes were covered in dirt.

" _Digit, are you okay?" Croire asked._

"Oh trust me, he won't be when I'm done with him."

"He can hear you?"

"Of course I can, Digit, you and I are very similar."

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"You're the legendary hero Digit, the one who defeated Arkan." He walked over to me while talking dramatically. "The one who reset Gamindustri and changed it for the better. The martyr of the Heartbreak period."

"Martyr? Hero? Is that how I'm seen?"

"Kids learn about you in history class. But essentially, yes that is how you're seen."

"Well then.." I stood up and finished dusting off my clothes as I pointed to Croire. " I have to live up to that name, right?"

Krest smiled as he dashed towards me.

My eyes widened and I felt a pulse go through my body. I felt time start to slow, but when I moved it didn't feel like I was slowed down or anything. I ran to his right side and slashed him in the right side and then kicked him. Time returned to normal and he was sent flying into the campfire.

" _Jeez Digit!"_

"I didn't mean to do that." I scratched the back of my head.

I then went silent…

There was no sort of screaming coming from the fire.

That's….

That's not right.

He got thrown in a fire….

how the hell is he not screaming?

I saw the silhouette of a body stand up in the flame and look right at me.

I knew what this was.

But that didn't make it any more strange.

Krest walked out of the fire. He was badly burned and his shirt and part of his pants were either burned off or charred at the edges.

"Kinetic vision huh? Interesting." He said as he rolled his shoulders. "Though I have to say, sending me into the fire like that wasn't a cool thing of you to do. Though if you said 'burn in hell!' before you did it I'd at least commend you for that. But to be honest, you have me kind of pissed off now."

"What….what the hell are you?" Krest got into a stance.

"I should ask you the same thing. An ordinary human doesn't just _have_ kinetic vision."

"Kinetic vision?"

"Yeah, see where you feel like time slows down and you're able to move at a seemingly normal speed. Meanwhile the sucker you're fighting seems to be in slow motion. I knew you were fast but I had no idea that you were fast enough to pull that off. But now that I know what your trick is, I can adapt and kick your ass."

 _BOOM!_

The ground seemed to explode as he suddenly shot forward. For a moment I lost track of him.

 _BAM!_

His punch felt like a gunshot and I screamed as I felt fire on my back.

Did he just…

Did he just punch me _and_ cut me?

I stabbed Croire into the ground to try to recover. But I was sent flying so hard that the earth seemed to be churning under her. I finally made it to a halt and when I tried to get up, I felt a burning sensation in my back. I screamed in pain and Krest walked over to me slowly, dragging his blade.

This bastard…

The Wardens…

I'll make you pay!

" _Digit?"_

"Croire, I'm gonna transform, so back me up alright?"

" _I got your back."_

"For the sake of all of my comrades, no...my friends.

I will tear you down,

My compassion for my friends, my family will be my blade.

The love of my friends shall be my shield.

with these two at my side.

I become a hero,

who shall not fall!" A light enveloped me and I was in a silver space. Lights were flying towards me but then stopped.

"Nice Divine Hymn, however things aren't going to go the way you planned."

"H-huh!? Hey I'm in the middle of a transformation here!"

"Numa, are you ready?"

"Y-yeah." I heard Neura say.

"Neura?" I said in surprise. I suddenly couldn't move and fear filled my body.

"Then you go first." Krest said.

"Uh...this is my first time doing this, but….I'll try."

No way….

Neura…..

She…

She betrayed me?

"I am the incarnate of Lust,

The object sought after by many.

Using my sin I shall bring ruin to my enemies,

Let their armies rise,

I shall corrupt them from the inside,

For I answer to the will of the supreme king."I then heard Krest speak up

"I am the blade of my king,

I exist only as an instrument of destruction,

I will burn all those who dare to oppose him,

Using my sin of Wrath,

I will utterly destroy all that dare to threaten the supreme king."

There was something about their words, or how they said it that didn't sit right with me. The lights turned black and flew towards me and latched onto me.

 _ **Took them long enough.**_

I tried to open my mouth but my voice wouldn't come out. The feeling of whatever was attaching itself to me was gross… it felt like my body was trying to reject it with every inch of my being.

 _ **An immortal body, man this is a great thing isn't it? You might as well just get in the backseat since I can't turn you.**_

"Fuck…..you!" I managed to say.

 _ **Don't waste your strength.**_

" _Digit!" I looked up and I saw Croire flying towards me._

 _ **The Oracle is here, interesting.**_

"Croire! Stay away!"

" _Digit!"_ Croire reached out to me. I closed my eyes shut and focused on forcing Croire out. I couldn't let whatever was affecting me affect her too.

"Go and warn the others! Get Freed, Neptune! Anyone! If they see me I might not be who I am right now!"

" _But Digit!"_

"Croire! For once just do what I say!"

" _..."_ She looked at me in surprise. I felt tears streaming down my face as I felt the dark light overtaking me.

"Please…." I said weakly.

" _...Alright,"_ She faded from the space and I looked up to see a dark mist in front of me.

"So Digit, let me know how your first fall into darkness will be like." It flowed into me through my nostrils and I screamed. I writhed in pain as I suddenly regained the ability to move. My hair turned even darker and a black miasma surrounded me.

 _CRACK!_

I suddenly found myself falling down an ocean. I couldn't move, and I seemed to be in some sort of gray sea. I was the only thing that was in color, but I could see part of me slowly start to become pale. As I fell down what felt like it would be a endless descent, all I could think was…

I'm sorry…..

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **Cali: So, due to uh…..things…...Digit won't be joining us for DigiStation for a while.**

 **DarkCaligo: So instead I'll be here!**

 **Cali: DarkCaligo! I haven't seen you since..Chapter 6**

 **DarkCaligo: Chapter 5 technically, since Prologue isn't a numbered Chapter. Anyways this is our longest chapter yet. (Chapter 20 of Act I was written on a tablet that lied to me.)**

 **Cali: Reason why this chapter was so long is because the flashbacks took up a lot of space.**

 **DarkCaligo: And we wanted to make sure that we fit into the episode preview. I kind of wrote this chapter with the tone that RWBY Volume 3 Episode 12 had. Or at least emulated it. That doesn't mean that I'll be doing things that happened in the episode (would go into specifics of what will** _ **not**_ **happen but do not want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen the amazing finale.)But now that you guys have had a little look onto Digit and Ichi's pasts, just a little bit...What is your opinions on it. And given what you've seen do you have any theories? Let me know in the reviews below.**

 **Cali: Since DarkCaligo did the question, now I'll do the episode preview.**

 **Croire is separated from Digit, who falls into a sea of grey,**

 **A wounded Neptune fights Violet,**

 **Blanc and Vert survive in this reality orb.**

 **"...If I call out to you, will you hear my voice."**

 **Next time on Heartbreak; Awakening**

 **See you all next time.**


	19. Awakening

**Cali: Decided to upload this in its entirety, because if I tried breaking it up into parts…...it would create too many more pages. Note that you might want to sit down with some tea or something, this is a long ass read…. about 80 pages. kthxbye**

 **Digit**

I was sinking.

I felt like I was falling through an endless sea of gray. In reality, I really was….

Even after all I did, how hard I fought to come back.

I get beaten before I can make it back to Neptune in the others.

Man, am I useless.

It was so sad that I couldn't even laugh at it.

What was going to happen to me?

Whatever that _thing_ was, it didn't seem to need me aside from my body. Was it going to dispose of me now that it has what it needs?

 _ **No need to worry, you won't be going anywhere. To be honest, I need you to stay around.**_

What does it mean by it needs me to stay around?

 _ **Just as I said, I need you around. To be honest I don't need you for the body, but I need you for a different reason. Now stay quiet and I'll allow you to see what I do through your very own eyes.**_

A screen appeared in front of me and I stopped descending. It was black, so I guess his eyes were closed.

 _ **How will it feel to see things done using your own body, but you have no control over?**_

You bastard…..

 _ **Hahaha….Oh man, your face right now. As if you can**_ _actually_ _ **do something. Don't waste your strength.**_

Who…. are you?

 _ **That's a secret.**_

Tch…..

I saw the screen change and it changed so I was face to face with a man with a black torn up karate gi and a woman. The man had a mane-like hairstyle that was bright red and his eyes had black sclera and red irises. He had a ragged looking white belt and his skin was tanned.

The woman was taller than him, and she had a rather...uh voluptuous figure. Her hair was a midnight black color with part of it being pink. She had black sclera and pink irises, and she even had pink lipstick. Her outfit was some sort of cat suit? I guess. She had her arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

"He's awake." The man said.

"Seems like it," The woman added. "Well, let's get going shall we?"

"You have any issues with that?"

Of course I do! There's no way I'll go with these people!

" **I have no problem with this"** It said while it used my voice. **"However, let me do something first, I have unfinished business here."**

"Do you now?" The man narrowed his eyes in my direction. "Like?"

" **I have to get someone to be a CPU of this place."**

"That's what this was all about? Who cares-"

" **If you're having me join up with you guys, wouldn't it be best to have someone who works under me be in charge of this place? I mean, it'd be a safe haven for us all, wouldn't it?"**

"He makes a valid point." The woman said, but she looked at me suspiciously.

"So what do you want exactly?"

" **Simple, I want to charge the inner city and set Peashy as the CPU there."**

"You want to charge the inner city? Sorry but your Wardens- a good lot of them were killed by me."

" **Then we'll have to use your Aces, now won't we?"**

"You want to use my-" The woman put a hand in front of him.

"Now now Simba, no need to get your fur in a bunch."

"I'm no cat-"

"Let's at least do what he says. He's allowed at least one demand before coming with us now, isn't he?"

"I suppose."

" **Excellent, let's gather up the survivors and leave immediately."**

"You don't want to rest?"

" **I don't think anyone is keen on sleeping considering our rude awakening."**

Why is he carrying out something I decided on?

 _ **If I do this, then you might be willing to trust me.**_

Like I'd trust you!

 _ **Man even without a voice you're still a feisty one aren't you? Whatever. I'm going to get Peashy to be CPU so she doesn't try following me.**_

I mentally sighed.

I know it sounds strange, but it happened.

" **Once the survivors are gathered, call for me and I'll give them a briefing."**

"Alright then, give us a bit."

 **Neptune**

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _CRACK!_

A tree was knocked over as I dashed backwards. I was panting and I could feel the pain in my wounds. I obviously didn't have time for them to heal, so this was going to be an uphill fight. I saw Violet running towards me with her gun raised. I spun my sword and ran towards her. Our weapons crossed and surprisingly, her gun wasn't damaged. We looked at each other, and what surprised me was…

There was hate in her eyes.

But, why?

Where is this coming from?

I retreated from her and she summoned a second gun. She spun it around and walked towards me.

"Violet, tell me...why is there hate in your eyes?"

"Because someone I thought who had changed had not. What have these past twelve years even taught you?"

"Twelve years…" I looked down towards the ground, then saw blood erupt from my foot. I smelled burnt skin and I held my foot as I screamed.

"You fell into darkness twelve years ago! And I thought after all this that you maybe…. just _maybe_ you wouldn't have become this!"

"This?"

"Someone who lies in order to win." She shot my other foot. "Why is it that those who are corrupt are always in charge? You and the other CPUs were regarded as goddesses in your time, but why? It's not like you answered prayers, or even created miracles. All you were was eye candy for the public. Those who really needed a god were unable to rely on you all, so why are you even trying anymore? You lied, you! A so called 'divine being' _lied_! What is it other than you CPU's 'divine form' that sets a CPU apart from a human? Gods are supposed to be seen as creatures that can do no wrong, are perfect in every way. But you, _you!_ you have exposed the truth. To be honest, I resented the goddesses from the moment I lost something dear to me. I was young, but before the baptism I was still old enough to understand what a goddess is. Let me tell you something Neptune, the tale of a sad little girl." The light of our Sharicite shards shone brightly and I closed my eyes to shield myself. When I opened my eyes, we were in some house that was in old Planeptune.

"This is….?"

"My old house, before The Baptism." Violet said as she walked around the house. It was a pretty average house, it was well furnished and had rose petal walls. The floor was dark oak and was glossy. There was a couch in the center of the room, and there were three people in it. I stood up, trying to ignore my injuries. I ended up falling over, so I crawled over to the couch. I saw what looked like a younger Violet with two people that seemed to be her parents. They were all laughing and smiling. "These two people, they were my parents. My parents…. were doctors, to be honest some of the best doctors in Planeptune."

"A family…...?"

"Yes, a family. We were happy, we didn't need a lot of money, we just needed however much was needed to get by. My parents absolutely _loved_ you. They worked tirelessly to better the lives of Planeptune. They were people who did no wrong to others. So why…...?"

"Why what?"

"Why did they…. why did they die?"

"Violet…" I tried to walk to her but she shot me in the leg and I winced in pain. The scene changed to the young Violet chasing after her parents, who were being rolled away to an ambulance.

" _Mommy! Daddy! Where are you going?"_ She said, trying to get past the workers who stopped her. _"Where are you taking them? They're going to be all right, right? Mommy? Daddy?"_ The workers were silent as they loaded her parents into the vehicle. _Mommy! Daddy!"_ The doors closed and her eyes were wide and filled with tears.

"That day felt like it came without warning, it was like the previous day that they were absolutely fine. Like there was nothing wrong with them, then this happens. So what did I do?" The scene changed to the young Violet on her knees in front of her bed, taking a praying position. "I prayed."

" _Lady Purple Heart, if you can hear me I want you to save my Mommy and Daddy from the sick that is hurting them. I want you to use your powers and heal them. I…. I only know my Mommy and Daddy…. please…...please Lady Purple Heart."_ I saw tears falling down the young one's face.

"You don't deserve the name Lady Purple Heart." She shot me in the other leg and I cried out in pain. Her eyes seemed to radiate anger. "I prayed with all my heart, and it wasn't answered. How do you think that feels? The only thing that I knew would always be waiting for me my whole young life was taken from me in just one day." The scene changed once more. It looked dark and dreary inside the house. The house was dirty and the floor had lost their shine.

"When was this?"

"A day later…"

"You messed up the house in that short amount of time?"

"When the light in your life is taken from you, how you look at things changes. The house to me used to be so shiny, so warm, and so comforting." She walked as she spoke, then sat by her younger self on a tattered sofa. "But now, all it was…...was just an abandoned home, which was left behind by its owners. I was hoping for their return, but…." She looked out the window and I limped over, looking out as well. My eyes went wide as I saw a familiar black substance swirling through the rest of the city.

"This was-"

"The Baptism." Violet glared at me. "We had the least amount of Shares, as usual." She walked up to me and pushed me. Because of my injuries I went down pretty easily. "So when The Baptism happened…. Planeptune essentially died. And where were you when all this happened?" She aimed her gun at me, pointing right at my forehead.

"I…"

"Definitely wasn't helping fix the situation. To be honest you didn't seem interested in Planeptune after The Baptism happened. Do you _really_ love your nation?"

"I do!"

"Then tell me, why, why weren't you helping Planeptune once The Baptism happened?"

"..."

 **Nepgear**

" _Then tell me, why weren't you helping Planeptune once The Baptism happened?"_ I heard on a TV screen. Histoire was beside me and we both were looking at the screen in concern. We were sitting in the hospital room of Ein, Vert's sister. The doctor who was taking care of her had said that she was recovering, but he didn't know when she'd be able to really leave. I looked at Ein and moved some of her bangs off of her eyelids.

"Neptune is in pretty bad shape isn't she….?" I said aloud.

"It seems so… I had no idea that one of the candidates were involved in this whole assassination business."

"You didn't think it was a possibility? Histoire I'm surprised."

"Well, I didn't think that a candidate would be stupid enough to-"

"To what?" I heard a new voice beside me, which made the two of us jump. I looked over to the bed and saw Ein, who looked groggy.

"Ein!"

"Who...are you?"

"I'm Nepgear, Neptune's younger sister."

"I thought Nepera was Neptune's younger sister,"

"I'm the middle sister."

"Oh,"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine- ow..."

"Don't push yourself alright?"

"Vert was worried about you constantly, I'm glad you're awake now. But really how do you really feel?" Histoire asked.

"Exhausted…." Poor girl….it looked like she was using all her strength to stay awake.

"This all happened because of a drug?"

" _Nepgear,"_ I heard a voice in my head call out to me.

"Hold on," I walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Yes Karan, what is it?"

" _I…. felt something….and I don't like it. I have a feeling something bad's going to happen."_

"Why is that?"

" _There was some sort of shift…."_

"Shift?"

" _Have you ever heard of that one story about the two clans that fight to keep balance?"_

"What, Wtar Sars?"

" _That,"_

"Yeah, what about it?"

" _Well…. the whole thing about there needs to be balance is true."_

"So there's light and dark energies that need to be balanced?"

" _Essentially, yes...otherwise something bad happens."_

"An example?"

" _Well…. the Heartbreak period is an example."_

"But Arkan caused it."

" _That is true, while my other half did commit it...if he wasn't revived it wouldn't have happened."_

"Wasn't that an accident?"

" _Nepgear, do you remember anything about Gamindustri before The Baptism? It's one thing to unearth us, but we needed something to act as a catalyst for our awakening."_

"What do you mean?"

" _Arkan was able to revive because there was too much light in the world, so there needs to be darkness equal to the light. However, what he did is that he turned the Goddesses that were on the side of light into Demonesses. This caused an imbalance."_

"So Digit rising up to fight Arkan was because of the need of a light to restore the balance?"

" _That's partially true. Digit, from what I've gathered from your memories of him…. I think there is something else to him that hasn't been made apparent. But from what I know he is a regular human. Human's don't just get powers that he did, he wanted to be a hero, so I'm sure the side of light granted him his powers."_

"But Digit uses the darkness that he got from Arkan as his power. But Digit uses the power of darkness so how does that make sense? I mean if the side of light gave him his powers why does he wield darkness?"

" _There's a lot of things I want to learn about Digit, but I don't know how much time-"_ I heard a portal open nearby and a girl with tan skin and blonde hair appeared from it. She was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans and she was crying heavily. I ran over to her and crouched beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"Please…...please help me!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's…. Digit…. please….!"

"D-Digit?"

 **Noire**

 _Clang!_

 _Clang!_

 _Bang!_

I blocked several shots from his gun by using my rapier. I was panting heavily and the moon hung above us in the darkened sky.

"Getting cold?" He asked as he twirled his gun. "Why don't you just surrender and I promise to _warm you up_."

I dashed towards him for a vorpal strike. He sidestepped and kicked me. I yelped as I rolled to the side. I got up and readied my sword once more.

"I don't want you to even think of touching me…."

"To be honest, something is bugging me."

"Huh?"

"Why is your personality that way? Isn't it supposed to be tsundere or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's your Demoness' personality. Before you were in that form for so long you were bossy and rude."

"I... I don't know why I'm like this…. but, I'm still going to fight."

"Are you sure you can?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean; you remember I'm Uni's lover right?"

"...!"

"What do you think she'll do when she finds out you killed me? She'll go ballistic, she'll probably hurt you."

"No…. you're wrong…." I took a step back and shook my head.

"Am I?" He walked towards me slowly.

"Uni wouldn't…."

"You're so easy to manipulate. It doesn't take much to break your confidence. It's a shame that loser can't be here to see you like this." He lifted my chin up to him.

Loser…...?

 _SLASH!_

"What!?" He coughed out some blood as he took a step back.

"I kept the cut shallow…." I looked at him with the most menacing gaze I could muster. "And don't you ever call Digit a loser…"

"You're reacting to that _now_ of all times?" I dragged my rapier through the ground as I walked towards him.

"Uni wouldn't mind it if I killed you, because what you don't know….is that me and her are friends again. If she saw you like this, then she wouldn't love you." He got up and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"You bitch! What the hell do you know!?" He yelled in my face. I was scared, but I stood my ground. He shook me and pinned me down. "Now shut up and hand over the Sharicite!"

"No! I won't!"

"Then I'll just make you-"

 _STAB!_

I had my eyes squeezed shut, and when I opened them there was foggy eyes looking at me. Blake's grip on me had relaxed and he had gone limp. My eyes widened when I realized what I had just done.

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

I screamed as the Sharicite shard in his pocket fell out. he vanished in a light and I was left with his Sharicite.

I took….

I took someone's life….

But he was going to….

I didn't have to do it….

So why…...?

Why did I?

Why did I do it?

"Uni…." I muttered, looking down at my hands and shaking. "I'msorryUni...I'msorryUni…. I'msorryUni…." I held my sides and my shaking got worse.

I killed someone….

Is this what Digit felt like?

…..

I looked down at the ground. I closed my eyes and the image of Blake's face popped up in my vision.

I opened my eyes and I felt sick to my stomach, so I vomited.

I did it for self-defense…. but did I really have to…. have to do it?

If I was presented with that chance…. would I kill again?

 **Blanc**

I carefully walked on the ice, my sandals not really made for this kind of weather. When I go back as CPU, I'm going to suggest something a bit more appropriate for the weather rather than this. I had 5 out of 8 Sharicite shards for Lowee. I probably was the most likely to get the title of CPU first, since my nation had the least amount of candidates. There's only three left though? I wonder what kind of surprise is in store for me?

"Help! Please! Somebody help!" I heard a voice call out. I ran in the direction of the voice and saw someone flailing in the water. I looked around for something they could grab on to…. but unfortunately there wasn't anything. I had to think quick because the water in here has to be too cold for people to swim in. I summoned my hammer and rooted myself before offering the heavy part of it to the person.

I hope this isn't a trap….

The person grabbed onto my hammer and I managed to pull them out of the water. I was always pretty strong, but I felt like that was easier than it would have been normally. The person was shivering and I hugged them to try to warm them up. The person was a dark skinned boy with blue eyes and midnight colored hair.

"That must have been scary...huh?" I asked him. He nodded. "It's okay now, you'll be okay."

"Why do we have to do this…...?" He asked. I could hear his teeth chattering as he tried to stay warm.

"What do you mean?"

"We're dropped into this damn…...place and we fight each other until someone surrenders? On top of that, I was just trying to fish but I fell into the water while trying to reel it in."

"You can't swim?"

"I wasn't expecting to have to swim in an election."

"True." The boy reached into his pocket and took a Sharicite shard out.

"Here."

"Are you sure I can have this? I mean…. I didn't-"

"If you didn't come by I wouldn't be here right now. Please, take it."

"But-"

"I don't want to be here anymore; I don't have what it takes to survive out here. But you, in your eyes I see someone who is determined to make it through this. Please, take this shard, and think of me whenever you use it. It would have been nice to be a CPU…. but I'm not cut out for it."

"I…. alright, I'll take your present." He put it in my hand and I closed my hand, feeling the warmth from the crystal. The boy vanished in a light and I stood up, smiling. It was nice to save a life, and be thanked for it…. but.

I looked behind me and saw two people, both were wearing what looked like mountain climbing outfits. The one on the left was in a pink winter jacket, and the one on the right was in a blue winter jacket.

"I take it you two are the last two then?"

They looked at each other, then summoned pickaxes.

"Pickaxes? Fuck, me."

 **Vert**

I was back in the desert, searching for other candidates. I knew that they were traveling in groups but-

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

I heard the clanging of weapons and screaming in the distance. I held my hand over my eyes and saw a crowd of people fighting. But...why were they fighting? This looked like a group of people I thought were traveling together. What happened to them? Maybe the heat got to them and made them crazy? The poor things….

I took a step forward, but something inside me told me that I couldn't do anything to help them. I was far enough away for them not to see me, but I could see them fine.

"They must have gone crazy due to the heat…. not even once have I seen them take shelter since we got here…"

I saw them all go down eventually. It was rather sad to see, but nevertheless I went over to look all of them over. To be honest, it brought tears to my eyes. They were thin and bony, which made me wonder how time worked in this reality marble. But the fact that they were so desperate, their desire to be CPU was so strong…. that they did this.

I wiped my eyes.

as bad as I felt, I rather not let their corpses rot in the sun. I ended up having to go through their pockets, retrieving each of their Sharicite crystals.

I know I'm a scavenger right now. But I'm more focused on surviving than keeping my pride.

"This is an interesting sight to see." I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw a boy that had black hair and had on a black coat.

"Eh?"

"You took them all down?"

"No... they turned on each other and fought each other." The boy laughed. "It's not funny!"

"I'm not sure what the hell happened to people out here, but this is pretty damn funny. They probably were thinking it's best to travel together because safe in numbers, but there's a problem in and of itself."

"What do you mean?"

"Traveling together means you have to share everything."

"So?"

"That means food especially, you know how hard it is to hunt in the desert?"

"... I see your point. Uhm…. why are you here?"

"To be honest, I'm trying to figure out why I am trying to help you all. I must be sick or something. Anyways you don't seem like you're in some sort of trouble, so I'm out. Maybe I'll go back to my castle or something."

"..." I watched the boy leave as I took the last Sharicite shard from the group. He formed wings of darkness and took to the skies.

Seven…

Seven shards….

That means two shards from two other contestants….

Then Viri….

Can I... really fight him?

He's a dear friend of mine, and….

But I need to become a CPU again.

But I don't want to fight him.

What...what do I do?

 **Nepgear**

"...That's the last of it." The girl said. I now knew her name was Croire. So she had been traveling with Digit in Edonia. I had no idea Digit was even back. A portal opened nearby and I saw a boy with hair made of black flames come out of it. He transformed into a boy with spiky black hair and brown eyes, who walked over to me with his hands in his pockets.

"Ichi…" We looked at each other and it felt like time slowed.

"To be honest, even though you were a CPU candidate before, I don't have an issue with you."

"Ichi…. I." He leaned in, cupping my chin.

"You love your king?" He said with a smirk.

"I…."

"Nep…. gear…." I heard a voice call out to me. I walked over to the bed in the room and saw Ein was awake again.

"What's wrong Ein?"

"Your sister, needs help…." She pointed at the TV screen, and I saw a woman whose foot was on top of Neptune. She had a gun pointed at her and Neptune looked like she was in really bad shape.

"Neptune!"

"What's wrong with Neptune-" Croire asked as she came in. "Oh my god! It's a good thing Digit isn't here to see this…"

"... I have to go help her." I walked out of the room and I felt someone grab my wrist. I looked behind me and saw that Ichi was the one who stopped me. His expression was serious, but I think I could see that he was hiding concern in his eyes.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to help my sister."

" _You_ are staying here."

"What? why?"

"What do you mean why? What do you think you can do? Neptune is fighting someone with the access to a Sharicite, you don't have any sort of power."

"My sister's _life_ is in danger! I can't just stand around and-"

"You are staying here!"

"Why are you so adamant about me staying?" I freed my wrist from his grip.

"Just...because."

"I am going to help Neptune." I turned back around and walked into the hallway.

"I don't…. I don't want to lose you again."

"... Wh... what?" I turned around to face him.

"I said I don't want to lose you again. We only just reunited, I don't want you to go risking your life again." He walked towards me and held my hand.

"Ichi…."

"I'll go, just stay here alright?"

"Actually." Histoire cut in. "It'd be best for Nepgear to go."

"What?" Ichi turned towards the small fairy.

"Because seeing her younger sister alive will just serve as motivation for Neptune. She definitely needs that right now."

"..."

"I'll come too." Croire walked over to us.

"Really?" I asked.

"I can open a portal to Neptune, it might take a while since that reality marble is a special space, but it'd be faster than just entering the marble."

"Alright,"

"Nepgear." I looked back at Ichi and he kissed my forehead. "Come back alive alright? I don't want my servant to go and die on me again."

"..." My face warmed up and I nodded. He sighed and then walked back into Eni's room.

"Alright, I'll make the preparations." Croire emitted a pale glow and closed her eyes.

" _So we're going to meet up with your sister huh?"_ Karan asked.

"Yeah, she definitely needs our help."

" _Do you want me to lend you my strength?"_

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea…."

" _Oh?"_

"You're a part of Arkan, and I'm not sure if I can really trust you…."

" _You've been wishy washy about trusting me for the past few months Nepgear. I could have killed you and took your body plenty of times over those past few months. Why would I keep you around unless if I had no use for you? It's not like I want to kill you or anything, I'm not like Arkan."_

"Still, your part of The Demon King of Deception. I can't just write off the possibility you'd turn on me."

" _Well, if you need to use some of my power you're welcome to."_

"I'll think about it."

"Nepgear." I looked at Croire. She nodded and a portal appeared nearby.

"I thought it would take a while?"

"I think because I'm so high up that it didn't take long to place the second portal."

"Huh? So it's like a radio signal?"

"Pretty much."

"Who would have thought having better reception would help us out." I laughed weakly. I looked back at Histoire and Ichi. Ichi looked kind of concerned, but he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be right back. And what's with you? This isn't really like you."

"Just go save your sister." He said.

"Yes, my king." I curtsied and he chuckled slightly. I walked over to the portal, then looked at Croire. She nodded and we stepped through.

"... And so now, I'm going to kill you and make sure that no one has to go through what I did." I heard Violet say.

"But Violet-" Neptune said.

"Enough!"

 _BANG!_

 _SLICE!_

" _So you used some of my power anyways? Interesting?"_

"Just this once."

"Who….?" Violet looked at me in shock. I had summoned a beam saber and cut through the bullet. Part of the handle emitted a black mist.

"Nep…. gear?" Neptune's eyes were wide.

"Get off my sister!" I swung towards Violet, who jumped back. I helped Neptune up and she winced, I noticed the two bullet wounds on her legs. I also saw that there were some on her feet. "Neptune…."

"Don't worry about me. It'll take a lot more than this to get me to give up." She was using me for support, and she was trying to hide the pain in her voice. But really, neither seemed to be going well. I had to hold her up with both arms and the pain in her voice was coming through.

"Neptune, I-"

"I'm so glad you're okay Nepgear, I want you to tell me what happened when we get home."

"... Alright. But what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to win,"

"With those injuries?"

"You can just heal me or something right?"

"But,"

"I'm not asking for a full heal, just…. can you close up these wounds at least?"

" _I can do that much."_

"..."

" _Just allow me to help, I want to show you that I can be trusted."_

"I used that power on impulse before, don't think I trust you."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, it's…. just a voice in my head."

"O…. kay….so my sister is on the crazy train."

"Fine, you win. But really I'm not going to do anything you suggest again."

" _I have a feeling there'll be a pattern of this in the future, no matter."_

I carefully laid down Neptune and put my hands over her wounds. I breathed in, then exhaled. A green glow came from my hands and then flowed into her. Neptune briefly had a green outline and her wounds closed up. She stood up and winced, I reached out to her and she waved dismissively.

"I'll finish this…."

"Neptune…."

"Now my younger sister is here, I can't lose now can't I?" She was still in pain but she clenched her teeth.

"You lied once again…. saying you lost your sister…...lies, is that all you know how to say!?" She shot at Neptune, who leaned out of the way and ran towards her. Violet fired recklessly, Neptune either would block the shots with her sword or dodge them as they came.

 _CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

Before Neptune was able to strike her, Violet kicked her in the stomach. Neptune slid back and held her stomach and Violet began firing again. I ran behind a tree and watched from the sidelines.

"Violet!"

"I'll kill you…. I'll really kill you know!? It's because of you my parents are gone! I haven't seen them in so long! I…...I!" I heard a _click!_ and she pulled the trigger. I felt like everything slowed as several consecutive bullets flew out from the barrel. Neptune ran towards her with her blade in front of her. She swung her sword wildly in front of her. It confused me at first, but then I realized that she deflected the bullets. It felt like time had returned to normal by the time Neptune had the blade against her neck.

"Violet…. don't make me do it…. please. Just surrender."

"Why do I have to!? I deserve to be the CPU more than you do! I worked hard! I deserve to be rewarded, not you! The people love me more than you!"

"I've been struggling all this time to even stay _in_ the race. If anything I've worked harder than you."

"..."

"Please. Let me just carry this burden, it's really all I know."

"Is it?"

"It's the only thing that feels natural to me. I could always get a job, but trust me this is what I was born to do."

"..."

"Tell me this, can you really take all there is to be a CPU?"

"... What do you mean?"

"... You know, there's the whole fact that you won't age. Once you get that title, you become immortal. Which sounds nice I know, but you can't really be fully attached to people because you'll outlive them. They'll grow old, but you won't. Can you really….and I mean _really_ bear to live with that truth?"

"..."

"The life of a CPU is tied to a nation's. If a nation falls, then the CPU will die. Do you really…. want that?"

"... I…."

"Violet, I respect you I really do. Or...I did, now I don't know what to think of you. To think that you…. were with them…. I can't."

"Neptune…."

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Neptune sounded legitimately angry. "Those people were those who wanted to honestly be CPU. They were going to put in hard work. If you were lagging behind like I was…. maybe I'd understand. But why!? Why did you do it!? You were already ahead!"

"I…. I was told to eliminate the opposition…."

"Who told you?"

"It was-"

 _STAB!_

Neptune's eyes went wide as she saw a blade go through Violet's chest. It was removed and I saw a red haired girl with a black coat. Neptune was pale as she saw Violet cough out blood. Violet fell to her knees and Neptune caught her.

"Neptune…...I…. I'm sorry…."

"Violet…." Neptune looked up at the girl. "Why…. WHY!?"

"..." The girl turned around and left without saying a word.

"Neptune…." Violet said as she coughed out some more blood.

"Don't speak, please…." Violet took out a good sized crystal and offered it to Neptune. "Your Sharicite? But I didn't-"

"I'm…. not going to make it. And you aren't going to give me your Sharicite…."

"Violet!"

"I didn't want to do what I did…. all those people…." I walked out from behind the tree and saw tears streaming from her eyes. Neptune neatened her bangs and wiped her tears.

"Violet…." Violet put the stone in Neptune's hand.

"Please…. I'm going to have to entrust Planeptune to you...I don't want to but…. I guess this was fate for me…. all the things I did…. the people that were killed...I…. I guess this is what I get huh?" She laughed weakly as she removed her hand from the crystal. Her eyes closed and she stopped breathing. Neptune closed her hand around the Sharicite and Violet began to glow faintly, and the glow grew brighter slowly. It didn't take long until the light enveloped her whole body and she dispersed. Small balls of light started to climb towards the sky and Neptune stayed as she was, as if she was still holding Violet.

"Neptune….?"

"..." Neptune slowly grabbed the gun Violet used, which was still on the ground. She then took out the crystal that was in her pocket and the two Sharicite glowed. They shone brilliantly and combined into one. It was in the shape of a heart that had a power symbol in it that emitted a brilliant purple glow. Neptune began to emit a purple glow and she closed her eyes.

"Neptune!"

"It's all right Nepgear, I'll be back in a bit, alright?"

"... A…. alright…."

Neptune disappeared into thin air in front of me and I rubbed my eyes. My fingers felt wet.

I was crying….?

It was pretty sad to see, but….

I'll…. go back now.

"Croire! Where are you?"

"You forgot I was even here? Come on, are you serious?" Croire said as she walked out from behind a tree.

"Sorry, I kind of got tunnel vision when we got here…"

"Honestly you should be glad I can take care of myself or you'd have a hard time with getting back."

"What do we do now?"

"Well, is there anything else you want to do before you leave?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Let's go then. The portal is still open."

"Why?"

"Because it's easier to leave it open than to make a new one to our old location. Without my link it's difficult to create portals quickly."

"Ah, I see….and Digit is your link?"

"Exactly. Now let's go."

"Alright then," Croire led me to the portal and I looked back one last time. I remembered the sad scene that had played out in front of me not too long ago. I went through the portal.

 **Blanc**

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

The two siblings…. partners...whatever they are fell to the ground after I hit them with my hammer. I was exhausted, damn it I got all that sleep and now my energy feels like it's gone. I took their Sharicite shards and they vanished in a white light. I looked down at myself, I had some cuts on me, but a lot of what got cut were my clothes. Really, when I get back I'm going to have a talk about the clothing we're going to need in Lowee. I united the Sharicite pieces with my own and it formed in the shape of a heart. Inside it had a power symbol that emitted a white glow. I could feel power flowing into me as it began to glow brightly.

"What the hell is going on?" I wondered aloud as the light flooded my vision. "Gash!"

…

…

…

When the light died down, I saw that I was in some sort of room. It had some sort of marble floor and it had tan walls. I saw Neptune sleeping in a recliner, snoring pretty loudly. I thought about how nice it would be if I could just fall asleep, and a bed appeared in front of me. What the hell is this place? I felt warm and safe inside the room, so I had no issue face planting onto the bed. I climbed under the covers and fell asleep.

 **Noire**

I…...I killed someone….

I looked at my hands, still unable to get over the shock.

With these hands…. I…. I….

I closed my hands.

I can't believe I….

but he was going to hurt me…. I had no choice.

If I didn't then-

I stood up and looked around the immediate area. There wasn't anyone around, so I relaxed a little. I had a long way to go if I was going to get the rest of the shards…. I only had 3. Even if I take on someone with 2 shards each, I still have to fight about 4 people, with one having one shard. I guess the best course of action was to find some sort of shelter…. I thought about what might be nearby that I could use as shelter. I think a cave would be the best course of action; it was a place I could spot easily, and it could shield me from whatever weather that may pop up. The problem was that anyone could find it…. As far as a mountain goes I really can't think of too many places to use as a shelter that isn't man-made. I don't know of any nearby caves, so it looks like I'm going to have to find one. I began to walk up the side of the mountain, keeping an eye on what was going on around me.

I wonder how the others are doing….

 **Vert**

I was back in the hideout with a plate of food in front of me. Viri and I were sitting at the table, and he was opposite of me. I had seven shards, but…. the idea of having to fight Viri…. I don't think I can go through with it. And I haven't even told him I don't have those feelings for him anymore.

"Vert, are you okay? You look a little down."

"Huh? I…. yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you for wondering about me…"

"Vert, are you sure you're okay? I mean…. you seem like you've had something that's been bugging you since you got here. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I…"

Should I really tell him? I mean he loves me…. but….

"You…. what?"

"I don't love you anymore."

"..." He looked down and his bangs covered his eyes.

"Viri?"

"So that's it huh?"

"What do you-"

"You string me along, and you used me for my shelter this whole time. No, even before that…. you pretended to like me just for this moment? That's been your plan all along?"

"No, you misunderstand I-"

"As long as you were mine, I would be willing to just give up my Sharicite to you. But you felt guilty because you were using me…. I…...I don't know what to do now…"

"Viri…." I reached out to him but he turned away from me.

"I would fight you, but I don't think I can make myself hurt you. I don't know what to do with myself now."

"Viri…. I…."

"Don't say anything. I'm going to take a bath."

"Viri?" He got up and went in the direction of the bathroom. I felt terrible now. On one hand I told him the truth, but…. the look in his eyes…. he was absolutely heartbroken. I pushed the plate away and decided to go up to the surface.

I needed to get my mind off of this.

It was night time, and if I exclude Viri that means there are two other candidates that are left. If I'm lucky, they'll be together.

One thing that I forgot to think about when I was walking: since it was night time it was pretty cold outside.

I held my sides in order to keep warm. I was starting to wish that I stayed back at the hideout, but I really needed to get away from him for a while. I wonder what'll be in store for me back there. Is he going to have traps all over the hideout? He knows the place better than me, I wouldn't be surprised if he ambushed me.

"It's going to be difficult to find these two among the sands…. I wonder if they have some sort of hideout they've been using. I looked up at the sky and admired the stars in the sky. I had been underground by the time night would fall, and if I wasn't I never took the time to admire the sky here.

I opened my eyes and saw a knife flying right at me. I leaned to the left but it cut the right side of my cheek. I placed my hand over the wound and looked in the direction the knife came from. There was a girl with hair that was worn over her shoulder, she summoned several knives and began throwing it at me. I ran, avoiding some of the knives. Some cut through my clothes but there was no damage that was dealt. She kept throwing knives and then I heard something whistling through the air. I jumped away and saw an arrow that stuck into the ground.

"Viri?" I looked up and saw a volley of arrows coming down. I ran, but then realized I was running in the direction of the one with the knives. The girl smirked and she began throwing knives again. I managed to deflect some with my spear, but some had stabbed me in the leg, and one got me in the side. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming and I slammed the body of my spear against them. They staggered back and summoned two knives and tried to stab me. I quickly swung downwards meaning to disarm them but I ended up cutting them in the chest. They fell back into the sand and looked up at me wide eyed.

What….

I didn't…. put that much force in did I?

I heard a girl scream and I saw a girl who resembled the one I had just fought run towards me. Her hair was worn over the opposite shoulder and she had a bow in her hands. She began rapid firing the bow as she ran towards me and I spun the spear. A lot of the arrows made it through and began cutting into my sides, as well as tearing up my clothes significantly. The girl's eyes seemed to be lit with rage as the distance between us lessened.

I can't keep up with this much of them….

I'm done for …. heh?

I blinked as the girl made a firing motion, but no arrow came. She pulled out her Sharicite and it was glowing weakly. She grits her teeth and ran at me, trying to beat me with the Sharicite. I grabbed her wrist before she could try to bash me with her Sharicite and just looked at her.

"I'm...I'm sorry…"

"..." The girl looked up at me with pure hatred and she even tried to bite me. I took her Sharicite shard and she vanished before her teeth could even graze against my skin.

"Eight…." I knelt down to the girl behind me and saw that she wasn't breathing.

What…?

I…...I really killed her? But I didn't put that much strength into that attack, did I?

I took the Sharicite shard from her body and she vanished into thin air.

That makes nine…

I turned around, dreading what might happen next.

But….

I think I should get back to Viri.

 **Noire**

Night had fallen on the mountain, and I was extremely cold. I hadn't been able to find any kind of shelter and I was really getting concerned with how I was going to make it through the night.

"I wonder what Digit would do in this situation…." I said aloud. I heard footsteps and I stopped. The footsteps themselves has stopped as well.

Am I…. hearing things?

I began walking again, and the footsteps returned.

Maybe I'm paranoid, I must be hearing my own footsteps.

I looked over my shoulder and I saw a shadow dart to the side. I frowned and kept moving. I had a bad feeling in my gut, so I moved carefully. I thought I might be hearing my footsteps again, because the footsteps I heard slowed when I did.

"Is anyone there?"

No answer.

I held my sides and walked around a corner. I slowly turned around and I saw a fist coming towards me. It happened to fast for me to react and I fell over on my back.

…

When I came to, I saw a girl searching my body. I guess she was searching for my Sharicite. I kicked her off and my face paled when I saw six other people (not including the girl) looking at me. I scooted back and they walked towards me. There was a woman with curly brown hair at the front of the crowd. Her eyes were kind but there was something else behind them. They were an emerald green and her clothes were tattered.

"I'm glad that you are awake. I'm sorry for your rough treatment." She said as she sat in front of me.

"Ah…. uh no problem…. what is this place?" It looked like they had some sort of camp set up at the base of the mountain.

"This is the camp of our alliance."

"Alliance?"

"Yes, it looks like we're one huge group but in reality we're 2 groups. We're currently recovering from a battle and so we are giving each other time."

"I see…."

"You're someone I didn't think would still be around. Since I know you're not the strongest contestant, I'll offer you to join our side." The girl who had searched me rushed over to us.

"No join ours!" Now that I got a better look at her, she had silver hair and grey eyes, her clothing was also tattered and she had bandages.

"But you just tried to take my Sharicite didn't you?"

"!?"

"That is true, so she should join us because we didn't try to eliminate her."

"Well…. before I join a side can I stay neutral, you know….to be able to figure out what aligns with me the best?"

"Nice idea, I have no problem with it. By the way, my name is Onyx." the silver haired girl said.

"My name is Emera, nice to meet you." The brown haired woman said.

There's no way I can fight all of them….

There's only one way I can really hope to beat all of them….

I….

Will have to turn them on each other….

NH…...why do I have to do this? This isn't my forte.

 **Digit?**

" **There you are."** I said as I picked up an unconscious blonde haired girl. I saw Crest pick up Freed and sling him over his shoulder.

"So are we going to head to my base?"

" **Yeah, we're going to need to suit up for the charge into the inner city."**

"I have some cars nearby that I had set up as traps, but I can disarm them for us to drive their in."

" **Oh? Lead the way then."** I smiled as Crest led me out of the camp.

" _What is your plan?"_ Digit asked.

" **What do you mean? I want to make good on a promise you made, that's all."**

" _Bullshit, there's more to it than that."_

" **Is there?"**

" _Duh."_

" **It's not like you have anything to prove I'm up to anything."**

" _I don't really need to. You'll dig yourself in a hole yourself."_

" **Oh?"**

" _You forget that since you took over I'm always going to be over your shoulder, watching your every move. But since you have control of the body, you also need things like sleeping and eating. But since I'm a personality right now, I don't need those things."_

" **Ha, you think that I'll leave an opening? Funny."**

"You were talking to yourself, you alright?" Krest asked.

" **I'm fine, thank you."**

"You seem a little different than before, you okay?"

" **I'm fine."**

"Alright then." He stopped in front of a hill and he kicked it. Dirt rolled off and I saw the hood of a car. He kicked it several times before the dirt came off completely. The woman from before was waiting in the car.

" **How'd she get here before us?"**

"I don't know much about Numa. And to be honest I don't know anything about her Demon King form, this is new to me."

" **Interesting."**

"You two are slow, even for when you're carrying unconscious people." She said while she looked at her nails.

"Whatever, are you going to drive?"

"Why not? We'll get there faster if I drive." She unlocked the car doors and I got into the front after putting the blonde in the back. Krest went into the back of the car with Freed. I saw the woman look at me sideways.

" **Is there a problem?"** I asked.

"I didn't say anything." She was about to start the car when Krest leaned forward.

"Wait, let me defuse the trap-"

"You mean that explosive that was set to go off when the car was started? I defused that thing when I got into the car. Someone would have to be stupid to even set that off. That's too obvious of a trap."

"Well then, Numa take us to inner Edonia."

"I normally don't like taking orders that aren't from Mom. But just this once." She floored the gas and the brake. I heard the tires churn up the ground and she let go of the brake. We took off, the background becoming a blur around us.

" **So she fits under the stereotype that women are bad drivers…. great."**

"Not all women are bad drivers, just me."

I let out a long sigh.

"This is better than driving for an hour or two isn't it? How are you holding up over there Krest?" I looked to the backseat and saw that Krest was petrified.

" **..."**

"See? He's definitely a pussycat."

"I am not!"

"Shut up Simba."

"..."

" **Watch out! There's a hill!"** Numa looked back at the road and the car swerved sharply to the right. I felt like my life was going to be in danger if I had to be in here too long.

"No need to worry, I have it under control." Numa waved dismissively as she kept her eyes on the road.

" **For crying out loud, this is ridiculous. I'm going to take a nap, go ahead and wake me when we get there."**

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Krest asked.

" **I'm immortal so you won't be able to kill me."**

"Interesting…."

I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

 **Noire**

So my best bet in getting the remaining Sharicite pieces was to play some politics…. but I'm not sure if I really can. Well, I can try stealing it in their sleep, yeah that would be easier. I'm not a good liar anyways.

Currently everyone was gathered around a fire while they ate…. something they hunted I guess? I was standing a little way off while I watched everyone eat. Emera walked over to me as she was eating some kind of meat.

"You hungry?"

"Ah, no…. I'm fine." I said.

 _RRRRRRRRR!_

My face went red as my stomach rumbled. Emera laughed and led me over to the fire, and then passed some meat to me. I looked down at it, then at her, and she nodded. I took a bite into it and I was surprised at the flavor it had.

"This! This is so good!"

"Ha-ha, you think so? Onyx was the one who made it, thank her."

"Thank you Onyx!" Apparently Onyx was sitting next to me, and she blushed at my comment.

"Ah…. you know it's not a big deal, really."

"I'm really surprised you lasted this long Noire. Considering your nature, I really thought you'd be the first to go." Emera said as she patted my back gently.

"I really…. really want to become the CPU again." I had stopped eating for a moment and looked into the fire.

"Why is that?"

"Because…. of him. I want him to see me again as a leader of a nation…. he's the reason why this world is even here right now."

"I see…. who is 'he'?"

"Digit…."

"I see…. well, how about we give you our Sharicite?"

"Huh?"

"I've been watching you carefully since you got here Noire, and your eyes have told me all I need to know. I know what you've been through getting those two other Sharicite Shards. And to be honest, out of all of us you are probably the most honest soul."

"You're just…. giving up your right to be a CPU?"

"To be honest...if we can't function in a situation like this, how are going to be a CPU? I mean, we may have grouped together, but that was really to only outright hunt down those who traveled alone. And then after that it was a matter of time before we turned on each other."

"But…. won't you regret giving this up?"

"Noire, you know more about being a goddess than all of us. You were born into this, so if anything it's your birthright. I know that you were thinking of how to get our Sharicite to begin with."

"..."

"Onyx, do you agree with my decision?"

"To be honest, I found this whole tournament thing to be overrated. If there's a way for me to leave without being killed, then I'm up for it." Onyx said.

"So it's decided then. "They looked at me and the others walked over to surround me.

"But…." I began.

"Noire...please, after seeing your eyes I don't want to make you go through any kind of struggle."

"But…"

"You have the eyes of someone who regrets killing someone Noire."

"...!"

"And to be honest, I don't want to fight you."

"Why?"

"You…. look like my little sister. Not physically, but if she was in this situation, then she'd be the exact same way. But it wouldn't hurt for you to turn back into that tsundere CPU we all know and love." Onyx opened one of my hands and put her Sharicite in my hand.

"Noire, promise me something. When you become a CPU, be one that is fit to rule over lactation, alright?"

"I promise." She removed her hand and vanished in a white light. A girl with pink hair and green eyes then came over to me and placed her Sharicite in my hand.

"I'm glad to be out of this. I'm not a fighter anyways, so I'm glad you're willing to carry a burden like this."

"..."

"Sorry, I'm a bad speaker. But uh, when you become CPU, how about working on our education?"

"I'll see what I can do." The girl then smiled.

"Thanks." She removed her hand and vanished as well. Next a boy with red hair and green eyes handed me his.

"Legalize eroges, please."

"Huh?"

"Make them playable on Lactation consoles and our economy won't fall."

"Why-"

"Please."

"I'll…. see what I can do about that…." THz boy smiled mischievously as he removed his hand and vanished. I looked over to Emera, who was smiling. A girl with blonde hair and orange eyes walked over to me with her Sharicite. She then put it in my hand.

"We need to make sure everyone has some sort of shelter. It's been seven years, but the only housing seems to be near the capital city. While I ran, I would see a lot of homeless people that lived on the edge of Lactation's city."

"Housing…. okay, I got it. I'll make sure to put it on my agenda." She hugged me and since her hands weren't on the Sharicite she vanished soon after. There was a girl with blue hair and brown eyes that walked up to me.

"..." She put her Sharicite in my hand.

"Huh?"

"Be my waif."

"E…. EHHHHHHHHH!?"

"No?"

"... No…."

"Fine then." The girl sounded disappointed, and removed her hand. I felt kind of bad when she disappeared, but who asks a question like that?

"Well, this was short lived, but to be honest I know things are better this way." Emera said. "So Digit huh? You really loved him didn't you?"

"I love him dearly,"

"Ah I see, so you ran because of him?"

"It just felt like the most natural thing to do." Emera then looked into the fire.

"You know…."

"?"

"Seeing this place empty now, it's kind of sad."

"Why?"

"Because, even if it might have been a few days, or a day. It felt like it was so much longer than that in here. And because of that, even though I knew that everyone else was my enemies I had no choice but to consider them as friends. And since no one is around, I can tell you this much. I can't kill a friend."

"..."

"I can't make myself do it. Whenever me and Onyx fought, there were many times where I could have killed her…. but I just couldn't. I was proud to consider her my rival, and she saw me as hers. But…. I didn't want it to end. I wanted time to stop as we continued being rivals. Is that bad?"

"I understand."

"Really?"

I nodded. "You couldn't really hurt anyone. But sometimes, you have to hurt people…. it's a truth about this world that I hate…. I guess I was reminded in this whole ordeal about it."

"You kept to your true self even when dropped in this potential death game. But I guess it's like that one game, you can kill or not kill."

"Yeah."

"..." Emera closed her eyes. "Thanks for listening to me." She put her Sharicite in my hand. "Good luck, with being a CPU….and with Digit." She winked when she said the last part and I blushed as she removed her hand. She vanished and I set down the meat that was in my other hand. I took out my Sharicite and it glowed as it resonated with the other pieces. They came together and made a heart shape with a power button symbol inside that gave off a silver glow. I held it to my chest as a bright light flooded my vision.

 **Vert**

I was exhausted as I made it back to the hideout, that fight really took a lot out of me. But now all I needed to do was get the Sharicite from Viri, but I don't know if I really knew how to do that.

"Viri?" I called for him.

No answer.

"Viri? Where are you?"

Last thing I remember; he went to the bath.

Hmmm….

I walked into the tunnel that led to the bath and I screamed.

"V-V-V-Viri…...?"

I saw Virk's body on the floor. His head was hung over the edge of the bath with a Sharicite in one hand. I took him out of the water and I began shaking.

"Viri…. why-what happened?" I saw something sticking out from a pocket and I took it out. "A note?"

 _Dear Vert,_

 _I realize that I couldn't hurt you even if I tried. And I know that you couldn't hurt me either. So in order to fix this situation, I'm going to kill myself._

 _Another reason is the fact that you lied to me about loving me disgusts me. You are the worst excuse for a human being I've ever met. The person you really love…. I hope that they hurt you in the way that you hurt me. I was hoping to give up my Sharicite for your sake…. however, now I can see that you were counting on that. I could have tried moving on after this…. but I felt so much love for you that I wouldn't be able to ever forget you. I know I'll be going to hell, but I rather be there than be on the same planet as you._

 _Viri._

He….

killed himself because of me?

I grabbed his Sharicite shard and quietly united it with my own. I felt tears streaming down my face as I saw it take the shape of a heart. A power button with a brilliant green glow was inside it. A light enveloped me and I felt myself being warped somewhere.

…

…

…

I opened my eyes to find myself in a room with Blanc, Neptune and Noire. They all seemed to be resting.

"I guess I was the last one here…." I rubbed my arm. I saw Neptune get up while yawning, followed by Noire and Blanc. Neptune noticed me and walked over to me, followed by Noire and Blanc. She looked like she was going to say something, but after examining our expressions she changed her mind on what to say.

"So I guess we all went through something huh?" She said with a weak laugh.

"I learned that acting insensibly can lead to those decisions coming back to nip me in the butt." Blanc said.

"I…. need to be more honest with my feelings…" I said.

"We each got our own mini arc huh? How did it feel? "Neptune asked.

"I guess I'm just glad that I have my title as CPU again." She laughed in response.

"So what now?" Blanc asked.

Hmm…

I took out my Sharicite crystal and looked to the others. "Maybe these need to resonate?"

"Won't they combine from that though?" Noire asked.

"I don't think so, because that happened with Sharicite that were from the same nation."

"But we never tested if that'd happen with another nation's Sharicite. We don't want someone to get all the shares we fought for."

"It's worth a try though, right?" The others reluctantly got out their completed share crystals and they all shone their respective colors. I saw my body get a green outline, and Neptune's was surrounded in a purple glow. Noire and Blanc were surrounded in a silver and white glow respectively. We heard a voice that echoed in our heads.

 _My daughters have returned,_

 _After all the trials you have been through, you have finally earned the right to be goddess once more._

 _So, before you are reborn once again I must have you take an oath._

 _Do you all promise to love your citizens? To do all that is in your power to ensure that Gamindustri prospers while under your rule? To eliminate evil that may threaten your nations?_

"I do," we said in unison.

 _I don't need to outline a long oath for you all. I know you all very well, so a simple I do from you all is enough for me._

"Who...are you?"

 _Mm, you're better off asking Echo who I am._

"Echo? Who's Echo?"

 _You know her, she's closer than you think. And she knows me the best. She's just not in plain sight._

"..." A bright light enveloped us all once again, but this time we weren't transported anywhere. I thought of a mirror and I was surprised that I saw a blonde haired woman with blonde hair that seemed to transition to a burnt gold at the ends and blue eyes looking back at me in the mirror. She was wearing my clothes and was copying my current expression.

I looked over and saw Neptune, who had regained her lilac hair and purple eyes. Her clothing had changed slightly, being a black track jacket with black D-clips and black tights that had dark purple boots with blue laces. Her hair also seemed to go from a light lilac, to a darker lilac at the ends of her hair.

Noire had on a three-layered dress with long, frilled sleeves. She had some sort of undershirt that was red and gold, but the rest of it was black and white, with some gold buttons on it. She looked the way she did before The Baptism, just with a few minor details. Her hair was still down as well, which surprised me. The ends of her hair seemed to transition into some sort of jet black color.

Blanc had retained her body shape, and even her hair length, although the ends of her hair turned into a darker brown. But now her hair was brown and her eyes were blue. The outfit she had however, was like…. well the outfit she also had before The Baptism. It consisted of a white/blue coat she wore loosely on her shoulders, then a dress that had a brown hem on it as well as a trim. She wore white leggings under her dress and had a ribbon tied to her right ankle. She also wore light blue sandals.

"You guys got a makeover but I'm still in these clothes." I laughed.

"You probably changed clothes so it knows you aren't wearing your own clothes." Neptune said.

"Yeah, I guess.

 _And now my daughters have been reborn. Tell me, what names will you be taking this time?_

"Names….? Well….as much as I'd want to be called Purple Heart again, I can't." Neptune smiled as she spoke. "As much as I want to deny it, Arkan left a stain on my soul that I can't ignore or get away from. So…. I'm going to be moving forward, because I'm not the same Neptune I was all those years ago. This day forward I'm going to be Shadow Heart."

"Neptune…." I said, looking at her in surprise. Is this really the same Neptune I knew all those years ago? She's….so mature now.

 _Interesting, Noire, what is your decision?_

"Huh? Well of course I'll be Black Heart again." Noire said as she scoffed.

"Huh? Why is her personality like that?"

 _Because you weren't born as CPUs, your CPU personalities were probably stored alongside your human ones. And for Noire, considering her past her CPU personality was stronger than her human one._

"... I want to say that I'd be Black Heart once more…. but I wouldn't mind being Ebony Heart."

"I'm even surprised." Neptune put her hands on her hips as she smiled slightly.

"It's because as much as I hate to admit it, I'm no longer the tsundere who can become a stubborn and hyper CPU. To be honest a lot of people have faith in me, but I'm just not the same person. If I'm to move forward I have to make a fresh start, you know?"

 _Interesting, then Blanc?_

"Ivory Heart. I can't go back to be being White Heart because of how I treated the lives of my citizens. I might be a hothead and mean, but one thing White Heart isn't being cruel. And I don't want to tarnish that name by taking it up after I've done all of that. So it's similar to Noise's reason, I'm just not the same person anymore."

 _Finally, Vert._

"... Well...I'm kind of remembering the things I did in Lean box...and what just happened just makes me think I might be tainted….so Venom Heart for me. I don't want anyone to be hurt, but it seems like I'm just kind of tainting everything I touch."

 _You have all been registered then. I shall return you to Gamindustri, in the colosseum._

A light flooded the room and I had to close my eyes to shield myself.

 **Neptune**

When the light died down, we were in the center of the Colosseum on pedestals, like the ones that you see at the Olympics for 1st 2nd and 3rd. But these were all equal in height, and were marked with purple, black, white and green. I was standing on the purple one and Noire was on the black one, Blanc was on the white and Vert was on the green.

Who was that voice?

It seemed…. familiar….

"These are your new goddesses!" Professor Truman said. I looked at the crowd, unsure of what their reaction would be. Maybe it would be that we cheated since all four of us were back in power. Or that they want to do the whole election again, which for fuck's sake it took 19 chapters for this arc.

What surprised is that they all cheered.

"They don't hate us…?" I said aloud.

"Of course they don't. They saw all of what happened with you all. They know what you all had to go through."

"..." I looked at the crowd and smiled." Thank you everyone! I love you all!"

"..." I could see that Noire was smiling as well, but she was holding her arm tightly.

"I will now have the CPU's introduce themselves, starting with Planeptune. Neptune, if you would." I smiled and nodded. I put as much energy as I could into my feet and jumped.

All I have to do now, is relax, and let the share energy flow through me.

"I am the guardian of my people.

My love for my nation will be my blade,

my compassion will never fade

all those who wish to destroy Gamindustri,

will be defeated by shadows."

I was surrounded by a purple space and I felt myself get taller. My clothes transformed into my processor, which resembled a black dress that had a long V shape cut in the center, showing a lot of my skin. It had a blue trim on it as well as pieces that were attacked at the hip that made it look kind of like a ball gown dress.

My D-clips turned into X clips and my hair turned a deep purple, which even turned into a darker purple at the ends.

My eyes flickered and changed from having regular pupils to power buttons. My irises turned an ice blue. Lastly, wings that seemed to be made out of energy appeared behind me. It was a soft pink in color that didn't really contrast too much with the rest of my outfit. Finally, I got a black crown that floated above my head that had purple gems on it. The space around me disappeared and I floated down elegantly to my pedestal, only slightly hovering above it. my 'shoes' I guess you could say resembled heels somewhat. The audience seemed to be in awe of my goddess form. Well...this isn't really different from my Demoness form, if not exactly the same.

"Greetings citizens of Planeptune, I am your CPU Pu- I mean Shadow Heart."

I heard murmuring among the crowd and I looked over to Professor Truman, who nodded.

"For those who are aware of the Heartbreak period, I'm taking this name as a sign of moving forward. Purple Heart is someone I used to be, but now I am Shadow Heart because of what I had gone through in that time. I hope that we can move forward as a nation. Planeptune, the nation of the disappearing shadows. It is my hope that we can make our way out of the darkness of the past and move forward."

I looked over at Noire, who looked at me in turn. I nodded and she closed her eyes. She was covered in a bright light and when it died out, I saw a girl with white hair with a black crow n that had white gems in it. Her hair turned grey at the ends. Her eyes had turned a teal color with white power buttons for pupils.

Her outfit was similar to mine, but she had some sort of veil that was around her shoulders and waist. the veil was kind of made up of two parts; there was a mechanical frame that made it float, then the veils had a 'cloth' that was made out of a black energy. The energy was also slightly see through. She had sharp looking wings behind her and her face had turned red after transforming. Oh dear...her personality changes to that timid one now.

"H-hi everyone…. I'm Ebony Heart...it's been a while since I was a CPU….b... but I'll do my best! I-I hope that I can make Lastation better than it was even in its golden age!"

"Ambitious are you?" I said as I looked at Ebony Heart. She nodded and we looked at Blanc. She closed her eyes and a bright light enveloped her as well. She gained a dress-like processor, but it only didn't have sleeves, and it had pretty wide wings to go with it. A white crown appeared above her head and it had blue gems inside itchier eyes turned red with white power buttons for pupils. I wonder how people are going to reach once they know that their CPU is no longer a loli.

"My name is Ivory Heart. I want to publicly apologize for the way I acted twelve years ago. I promise to uphold basic human rights, and all are welcome to come to my Basilicom to speak to me. Something like the colosseum is only to be used to test people's strength, not as a way to see the CPU." Finally, we all looked at Vert, who breathed in slowly. She closed her eyes and was engulfed in a white light.

The light died down rather quickly, and She was wearing a black, skimpy dress like processor. Hers seemed a little different from what I remember, she had a sash that was attached at her hip. It was split into two parts like Ebony Heart's, but the 'cloth' went to the right covering her right leg. a black crown with green gems floated above her head. Her eyes turned purple and her pupils turned into a power button.

"My name is Venom Heart," She began. "And first of all, I want to apologize for the state of Leanbox. While the influence Arkan had on me lasted longer than it did for the others, I am striving to become the best CPU I can be for our nation. I am taking the name Venom Heart because my being has been tainted, and that I am aware of it. I ask all of you to forgive me and to give me a chance to be your CPU." She put her hand over her heart as she spoke.

"Why is it that Pu- I mean Shadow Heart is the only one who did a chant when they transformed?" Professor Trueman asked.

"Ah…. well…. I couldn't think of anything when I transformed." Ebony Heart put her fingers together as she blushed slightly.

"Is that supposed to be a thing whenever we transform?" Ivory Heart asked.

"I don't really see the reason why we need to say anything when we transform. To say it every time we transform seems a little redundant." Venom Heart crossed her arms as she spoke.

"I was essentially saying something that was my reason for why I have this form." I stated.

"Interesting." Professor Trueman adjusted her glasses. "Well there you have it, from this day forth, the CPUs will be running the nation instead of the temporary governments that were established. That means Planeptune's Council, Lastation's Parliament, Leanbox's Democracy, and Lowee's Republic will now be null and void, unless the CPU sees any use of them."

I looked to the other CPU's, who nodded. We all flew into the air and gathered in a circle as we put our hands on top of each other. I smiled warmly to my fellow goddesses, who returned the gesture.

"Everyone, we did it…. after all our hard work, we can welcome Digit as the goddesses of this new world."

"Yeah…. I wonder where that knucklehead is anyways?" Ivory Heart said with a smile.

"I just hope he's doing alright…" Ebony Heart said with a weak smile.

"This is Digit we're talking about. Have some faith in him." Venom Heart laughed slightly.

"This is interesting coming from you, Vert."

"Now now you two, don't start a fight in front of the people." Ivory Heart laughed. We all laughed, then went silent.

"You guys, really are my best friends huh? I also consider you all to be my biggest rivals."

"Same, Neptune…. I'm not going to lose to you. I'll show you why Lowee is the best nation."

"Bring it on. Let's all work hard to maintain peace in Gamindustri, alright?" They nodded in response. My hand was the one on top and I pushed down, then as if it was propelled off a spring we brought our hands up.

…

…

…

It's been a few days since the end of the election, and I was just getting settled into Planeptower. I was in my room, which had lilac walls and a wooden floor. I had empty shelves and a computer that was on a desk near my bed, but most of the room was barren. Well I mean there wasn't anything of mine that was really in the room. I had moving boxes that kind of took up a lot of the rooms.

Bottom line is…. I am moving in but I haven't unpacked.

Planeptower is a lot nicer than it was before, which I'm thankful for. Planeptower was always a very, and I mean _very_ nice place to begin with but somehow they made it even nicer. It was like some sort of fancy office/hotel mix. They had installed a fountain out front and there were newly planted bushes that surrounded it, making a sort of courtyard. The tower looked over much of Planeptune, though there were a few structures that I could see from it that poked out above much of the city. I had left Nepgear and Nepera to move into their own respective rooms, because I needed some time to myself to sort everything out.

When I had moved in, I had quite a bit of paperwork to fill out. There were the housing forms I had to fill out to claim ownership of the building. As well as some papers that outlined how the Basilicom was going to operate. I decided that it was best to have a sort of two-part government with power shared between myself and the council. However, since I am the goddess I am allowed to deny demands that the council makes. I would go into detail on how exactly this works, but this chapter is long enough.

Another reason why I decided on this is because I need people who can run Planeptune if I'm off in another nation. And rather than making a new governing body to do this, I'm simply modifying the current one. What worries me is that there are a few missing council members, which I think the two of them are related? Kirei Hanamura and her father. I wish I had the time to talk to Histoire, but we've both been so busy. She's in charge of records still and I've had all this work I've had to do.

I was currently sitting on my bed, thinking about what to do next when I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I said. The door opened and three people came through. Two of them were girls with lilac hair, one being Nepgear and the other being Nepera. The two of them, I guess since they were related to me, still resembled me. Nepgear was wearing a black sailor uniform with a purple trim. Her eyes were the same shade of purple as mine and she had black D-clips in her hair. Her hair even transitioned to a darker lilac at the ends like mine did.

Nepera this time had an outfit that was more like mine than Nepgear's. Her hair was tied into a ponytail that was held up by a hairband that was shaped like a d-pad on the outside. The ends of her hair also transitioned to another color like mine and Nepgear's. She wore a black track jacket with a purple hood and blue lining, but she wore a dark grey skirt and black tights with black shoes.

There was a woman behind them that had long silver hair and seemed to be wearing witches clothing. The clothing was mainly black, but had accents of a light blue. She even had a witch's hat on.

"What's wrong?" I asked. All of them seemed pretty sad, even little Nepera. We had been so happy when we saw Nepgear again that we were all crying for hours, and we seemed to be constantly happy since we got moved in. But what could be bothering them now?

"Neptune," Nepera spoke up as she walked over to my bed. She hopped on and crawled into her lap.

"Yes 'Pera?"

"Uhm…. this lady wants to take me away." She pointed towards the woman in witch's clothing that stood in the doorway with Nepgear.

"Huh?"

"Let me explain." The woman said as she walked in. "Neptune, I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm Arfoire-"

 _THUNK!_

She didn't flinch, but Nepgear fell over backwards when she saw a sword embed itself in the wall.

"Arfoire…." Power buttons were already showing itself in my eyes.

"I know we used to be enemies, but please I've changed. I'm not the same one you used to know."

"Give me a reason why I should trust you."

"Because I helped Digit get out of the Gamindustri Graveyard."

"The...what?"

"It's where the souls of the dead go. I had helped him make his way to someone who trained him so he can fight his way out. Please, just hear me out on what I'm trying to say."

"Fine, but you're staying there. Nepgear, over here."

"A-alright." Nepgear was a little shaken by my reaction, and even at the stern tone I had right now. She sat down on the beside us and Arfoire sighed before speaking again.

"Look, the reason why I'm trying to take Nepera is because we need her."

"She's just a child. "I said flatly.

"But she's remarkably smart for her age. We've been watching your election from afar for quite some time now and we've especially been interested in her."

"Why?"

"Because she has a gift for coding."

"What do you need her to code?"

"We need her in Yggdrasil."

"Yggdrasil? I've never heard of this. Nepgear, have you?" I turned to her with a confused expression.

"Vaguely. I was there when Digit reset the world, but I scarcely got any information on it. The woman there said that it was something that was linked to the life of Gamindustri. But outside of that I didn't really know too much." Nepgear fiddled with her hands as she tried to remember.

"So why do you need her to code something?"

"There are some errors in Yggdrasil that even the admin is having issues with. She could sort them out but she's fallen ill…. which worries me. And the way things are progressing, we need someone who can remake parts of the program from scratch. I know your sister is capable of that."

"How?"

"She's gotten several coding puzzles from the admin of Yggdrasil, and she's solved each perfectly. The last one sent was even creating an advanced program from scratch. It took her longer than the others but needless to say, it was flawless work."

"I just got my family back together and you want to tear it apart?"

"I don't wish to come between family, but this is bigger than your family Neptune."

"... Nepera, ultimately this is your decision…. what do you want to do?" I looked down at her.

"Well…. I want to be able to live with you and Nepgear…. but at the same time what she explained to me...sounds important. If she wants me to do something that makes a difference for the world, then I want to do it. In school they always taught me to make a difference if I can, so is this any different?"

"You're really mature for someone your age you know that Nepera?" I felt my eyes start to tear up. "Even with someone as old as I am, I still can't bear the thought of losing someone."

"Neptune…" Nepgear said as she wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm going to be reuniting with Digit soon and I wanted the all of us to be together…. but now Nepera has to leave."

"Once things calm down she'll be able to visit." Arfoire said, taking on an empathetic tone.

"Nepera, are you wanting to go?"

"I feel like I have to, because…. things won't get better if something isn't done."

"Fine then, I'd be a bad sister if I tried to stop you from doing something you wanted to. Just keep in touch, alright?" I hugged her tightly and Nepgear hugged me.

"Neptune…." I looked over at Arfoire and saw her wiping a tear from her eye. "I never experienced sisterly love, and to be honest…. I wish I did."

"She's all yours Barwhore."

"It's Arfoire!"

"Sorry, it's a habit."

"Neptune, I know it's hard but trust me this is for a good cause."

"Yeah yeah, go ahead and go before I do something stupid." I looked down at Nepera and smiled. She smiled back and ran over to Arfoire, who took her hand and left.

"Uhm Neptune." Nepgear was still hugging me and she wasn't making eye contact with me.

"What's the matter ?"

"I have some bad news."

"About?"

"Digit…."

My eyes went wide.

"What about Digit?"

"Well…."

…

…

…..

"He's WHAT!?"

"Kyaa! I was afraid of this reaction!" Nepgear was hiding behind the other side of my bed, shivering as an intense aura of share energy was surrounding me.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner!?"

"You were busy with all the paperwork and such, I wanted you to focus on it."

"Nepgear! Work can wait if Digit is in trouble! And where's this Croire you were talking about?"

"Uh… I think I saw her with Histoire…"

"Take me to them."

"Y-yes ma'am." We walked out of my room and into the hallway. We were currently on the 84th floor of the Planeptower. I haven't really gotten well acquainted with what's in this tower, because it was a lot bigger than the original. I followed Nepgear into the elevator and she pressed the down button on the panel. A screen came up and she input the number 67.

"Histoire is on the 67th floor?"

"Yeah." The doors closed and we began to descend. The elevator was built into the side of the tower, and the way it was built was that it allowed you to admire the beauty of the city while you were in it. I turned around and looked above Planeptune. I had several feelings welling up inside me at the moment. I was still happy that I was able to regain my position, but…. then there was the fact I was worried about Digit. I could see the sun setting above Planeptune, a golden glow cast over the city. I saw cars driving up and down the roads and people in the plaza, either just relaxing or going to some vendor stands that were recently set up.

 _PING!_

I turned around as the doors opened and stepped out. We were in a hallway that went in three directions and Nepgear walked ahead of me, continuing forward. The walls on this floor seemed to be like the rest of the floors, same as the flooring. The walls were painted a light grey and the floor was a sort of sand colored wood. I idly trailed my hand along the wall as I followed Nepgear to the room. The door had a number pad beside it and it looked like some sort of card reader. Nepgear tapped in a code on the pad and I heard a _click!_ The door opened and we stepped in.

What we stepped into looked like what could best be described as a dataspace. The space was mainly black with streams of purple numbers constantly being sent up towards the top of the space and down as well. I looked down and we were standing on some flooring that seemed to be made of light. We began walking and it seemed like bookshelves were being drawn in by some artist, as they suddenly appeared in our vision as we walked down this road.

"Surprised this road isn't a rainbow." I muttered to myself as I looked in awe of the space. This is where Histoire works? I thought it'd be some boring library. Nepgear laughed a little at my joke and soon we were in a part of the space where there were bookshelves that seemed to go on forever. We luckily found Histoire near the edge of them, and she was on the head of a blonde haired girl with tan skin. Her eyes were blue and she was wearing some sort of dark robe. They seemed to be looking for something, telling from their posture.

"Croire." Nepgear said as she tapped the girl on the shoulder. The girl blinked and then looked at us.

"Huh?" She said as looked from one of us to another. "What's up Nepgear?"

"I need you to tell Neptune what you told me about Digit."

"I can give you a report on it." Histoire said.

"Really?" I replied.

"But it'll take three days." I fell over dramatically, then stood up as I brushed myself off.

"Histoire, I appreciate a good joke and all but I don't have the patience for this."

"My apologies, I forget that you have matured."

"..." I looked at Croire who held her sides.

"Well…. where do I begin?" Croire looked at me and I put my hands in my pockets.

…

"I see," My bangs were covering my face. "So he's in Edonia still?"

"Yes,"

"Histoire, I need you to send a message to Noire and the others." I turned around and began to walk out of the dataspace.

"What do you want me to tell them?"

"Tell them what she just told me, and that I want to meet them on the top floor of Plane- actually, let's meet in Vert's Basilicom since we'll have to cross the sea."

"Alright,"

"What do I do?" Nepgear asked as she followed me. I looked back at her and I stopped walking. My expression was pretty serious right now, and I know she has a history with Digit…. but I can't let her go with me.

"You stay here."

"What!? Why?"

"Because, you haven't been back for too long and I want you to rest."

"But Digit-"

"You have a boyfriend don't you? Even if it is Ichi, I'm sure he'd want you to stay with him. Besides Digit's mine, not yours."

"..." I ruffled her hair and turned around as I began walking again.

"I'll have enough trouble competing with the others, I don't need any more competition on the way." One thing that was on my mind as I was walking was….

From what Croire told me, Digit seems like he's…. possessed? by something. So he might not be himself when I see him. But…. what is it exactly that has him in its grip?

And even if we fly to Edonia, I don't know how long it'll take. And that's also a nation that I have never been to, and neither has the other CPUs….so we won't know our way around there. I walked into the elevator, not sure where Nepgear went off to. I hit the "T" button that would take me to the top floor. If I was going to fly to Leanbox, it'd be best to do it from the highest point of Planeptune. The elevator began to ascend and I took my cellphone out. Since I was going out, I needed to let The Council know.

The fact that two of my councilmen were missing still worried me, but I'm sure they'll turn up eventually. I sent a text to Nepgear to let The Council know of my absence, and to have security investigate the disappearance of the Hanamuras. I looked over my shoulder to see that night had fallen on Planeptune. The lights of the city gave a soft glow that gave it a peaceful vibe. It felt nice to know that at the end of my struggle that there was something like this that I could look forward to. Looking above my city in a tower, like an angel overlooking its city.

The elevator stopped and opened, and I was on the very top floor of the Planeptower. I stepped out and felt the cold night air hit my face. I started to really think of Lowee, considering the cold climate there. If I was going to visit there, I'd probably want to pack proper clothes. There was railing along the edge of the floor, to keep us from falling off.

I closed my eyes and energy surged through me, turning me into my goddess form. I carefully began to ascend, my wings appearing behind me. I thought it best to fly through Lastation to get Noire, then head to Leanbox. If I was going to fly, I was going to have to stay pretty high in the air considering the mountain range between us. I would probably get there in…. oh dear….

I suddenly stopped when I realized how long it would take.

I looked back and saw how far I was from Planeptower.

I should go back and rest, then leave.

No, this is Digit, this can't wait.

I'm going to go to Lastation, then go to Leanbox.

Determined, I kicked off of a glyph as hard as I can, propelling me in the direction of the mountain range.

 **Noire**

I was in my bed when I had heard the news. Kei had told me that she got a message about Digit, and after reading it over, my face paled. I had gripped Garron's arm tightly while I read it over, so I got up and began to change into my regular clothes.

"Noire," Kei began as she walked over to me.

"I'm heading out Kei, I'll leave things to you."

"But Noire-"

"Look, Digit needs me. He was there for me so I'll be there for him."

"You really like him do you?"

"I-It's not like that!"

"Oh? But I thought I heard that you had confessed to him?"

"Jeez Kei, I don't know where you get these rumors from." I walked past her and onto the Balcony. I closed my eyes and my body let out a silver glow. I was now floating in my processor form, and I was surprised to see Neptune in her HDD form flying towards me. It was currently dawn, when did she leave? "N-Neptune?"

"Noire," She said as she landed. "Let's go."

"When did you leave-"

"That's irrelevant. You know the situation right?"

"Yes but-"

"Then let's go."

"Neptune-"

"Digit is in danger; we need to hurry."

"Y-yeah…." We took off and I flew behind Neptune. "What about Blanc?"

"I already had messages sent to you, Blanc and Vert. She'll probably be well on her way to Vert's place.

"... Neptune…."

"What's wrong?"

"You look kind of tired…."

"I'm fine." I frowned as she obviously lied. I could see that from the way she was flying that she was struggling to keep her eyes open. I stayed close behind her so I could catch her if she fell asleep.

"Digit…. what are you doing right now?"

 **Digit?**

"Well, here we are." Krest said as we stood on a rooftop. We were overlooking what looked like the plaza in the center of the city. There were two people who were fighting, surrounded by a large crowd of people. From the way that they moved, they were probably badly injured.

" **This will be easy."** I said as I put my foot on the railing.

"You just want to jump in and interrupt their fight?"

" **Why not? There aren't really any rules to this now is there?"**

"You have a point, but." Krest looked over to Numa, who was still in her demon form. "Numa, what do you make of this?"

"Why should we care about rules? We're demons, rules are meant to be broken like bones." She jumped off the rooftop and was freefalling towards the crowd.

"They probably have a gang or two backing them up." Krest ran back, then ran off the rooftop after Numa. I jumped off and followed them, so yes the three of us are going towards that giant crowd. The thing is that we have Krest's Aces to back us up, but they're on the way along with Peashy. We landed between the two contestants and I smiled.

" _What are you doing?"_ Digit asked.

" **Finishing what you started."** I stood up and a dark energy began to circle me. **" Now, let us begin shall we?**

 **Break Break, Shatter their bones.**

 **Shatter Shatter devour their souls**

 **Devouring the light, only to be replaced by darkness**

 **All shall bow before me,**

 **And I shall become the supreme king."**

" _No….no way…"_

" **This is what you tried to do last time wasn't it?"** I went into a silver space and the space itself seemed to bleed. My eyes turned red and a zero appeared in both of them. I gained a black coat with red markings and broken, old chains were connected to the lapels and waist. I wore a grey dress shirt with black pants that were torn at the edges. Black gloves appeared on my hands and my shoes were black dress shoes. I held out my hand and a dark longsword appeared in my hand. There were black markings under each of my eyes and I put on a devilish smile. Lastly, my sclera turned black. **"Ladies and gentlemen! The fun, has just begun!"**

 **Neptune**

…

…

…

"It's within sight!" I said as I struggled to keep my eyes open. I could see Vert's Basilicom in the distance, but my body felt incredibly heavy.

"Neptune!" Noire exclaimed as she flew beside me.

"I'll be fine…. I just…."

"There are bags under your eyes, stop pushing yourself."

"I told you…. I'm fi-" My eyes closed and I felt energy leave me. I felt myself falling through the air as Noire screamed my name. I heard a _BOOM!_ And I lost consciousness

…..

…..

…..

…..

I woke up and found myself inside some sort of guest room. It was littered with Anime figurines and game cases, so I guessed that I was in Vert's Basilicom. Now that I think about it, this is probably Vert's room. I looked at a clock that was near the bed I was in, it read 12:00 AM. I heard the door open and I saw Vert walk in. She was wearing a black and green dress, along with some sort of black and green hat that was worn at a slant. The dress was mainly black, but the accents on it were green, and the bows that were attached to the sides of it were a bright green. She looked concerned as she walked over to me with a tray of food. She put her hand on my forehead and sighed in relief.

"Vert….? Does that mean I'm in Leanbox!?"

"Yes."

"I have to get to Digi-" I tried to get up and I winced in pain. Vert made me sit back down.

"Neptune, you need to rest."

"But Digit-"

"I got your message, but you are in no condition to travel right now. You pushed yourself way too hard just getting here. Neptune, you got to Lastation and here within 12 hours. I know we're goddesses, but that's places that takes public transportation at least a day or two to get to. You really strained your body."

"But Vert-"

"We're going to go bring Digit back here, alright?"

"We?"

"You were out for a whole day, so Blanc is already here. Noire got here shortly after you crashed."

"Let me go, please!"

"Neptune...you can't"

"You don't understand! This is Digit-"

"Digit wouldn't want you pushing yourself for his sake."

"..."

"Just rest here. Maybe you should fly on over once you're feeling better."

"You can't just leave without me."

"I have to, because time is of the essence."

"Then let me-"

"No Neptune."

"..."

"Please eat, and recover your strength. I told Chika you'd be staying here." Vert then turned around and left the room, looking at me one last time before the door closed. I looked over at the food in the tray, then set it in my lap. It was just some soup and crackers, and I could see my reflection in it. I did look exhausted, there were dark bags under my eyes and my expression just showed more of it.

"Digit…." I said as I got a spoonful. "Maybe I need to slow down; this isn't like me at all. It's just that…." I put the spoon into my mouth, and let the warmth of the soup go down my throat. "If he sees me, I need to greet him as myself. I can't show him the panicked side of me."

"Neptune, are you awake?" I heard a voice ask.

"Yeah," the door opened and a woman in a black and green dress walked in. She had a black ornament in her hair and her eyes were red. She sat down on the bed next to me and looked at me worriedly.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but I'm fine other than that."

"That's good then."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"..."

"..."

We looked at each other awkwardly for a few minutes.

"So answer this for me Neptune." Chika spoke first.

"What?"

"Why is it that my darling sister Vert is so infatuated with Digit?"

"Well, there's nothing you can't really like about him. He's quite animated, and he's kind. He's also pretty strong, it's hard to dislike him."

"Is that so?"

"The level of attention he gives you makes you feel special. And he's someone that you can just be open with."

"I'm not into guys, but he does sound like one that stands above the rest. Given the limited description you gave me."

"Sorry, my brain-"

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on getting better alright?"

"Alright." Chika kissed my forehead and I fell backwards. "Wh-what was that!?"

"Huh? Oh, I do that for everyone. Don't take it the wrong way." She stood up and walked out. I set the soup on the counter and laid back on the bed. I closed my eyes and let myself drift to sleep.

 **Vert**

Blanc, Noire and I were currently on a speedboat to Edonia. I'm glad I'm the CPU, so I could request something like this on short notice. For most, it would take about 10 hours to get us to Edonia, but this could get us there in 7.

Well I called it a speedboat, but it was more like a small yacht that travels fast. It was outfitted with some pretty powerful Leanbox technology, along with the best engines we could get from Lastation. One thing I had made sure to do upon becoming CPU was to increase our trade with other nations. It was easier to get in contact with Lastation because I knew that Noire would have gotten done with her paperwork faster than Neptune. I mean, Noire has always been a hard worker. And while I like how Neptune is serious about her position, Noire is just more experienced in dealing with paperwork. To be honest, I could probably get some better technology from Planeptune if I could contact her. But also from what I've heard is that Planeptune hasn't really invested in their naval technology as much as Lastation has. Though I'm sure if Neptune's attention is brought to this it can be rectified.

And as far as the layout of the boat goes, we were currently on the main deck. On this level was a pool, surrounded by several beach chairs with, the ones you can lie back in. Then there were a few snack bars. There were umbrellas to protect us from the shade and then there was a door that you could take to the lower parts of the ship. beside where the door was, to the far right there was a set of stairs you could take up to the captain's deck.

We were sitting in our chairs, doing something to kill our time. I was currently on a website, currently looking for a map of Edonia. I wanted to play 4 Goddesses Online 2, but I needed to get familiar with this newer country. I was glad that I had this built with onboard Wai-Fui.

"Vert, were you able to find anything?" Noire, who was sitting right next to me asked.

"Little bit, I'm memorizing maps of Edonia I find online." I replied, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Memorizing a map? Is that possible?"

"I had to memorize millions of account info's for games, and even the plots of those same games. A map is child's play."

"Maybe we can have someone show us the direction we need to go?"

"That'd probably be the easiest thing to do. Though memorizing a map wouldn't be too bad." Blanc added. "If we get lost then it would be good if someone knew where we were."

"The message that I received from Croire said that Digit was helping with an election. He was talking about getting to the inner city of Edonia." I looked up from my computer for a minute while I spoke.

"So we should go there first." Blanc turned to look out towards the sea. I set down the computer and walked to the staircase. As I ascended the stairs, I began thinking about whether it would be appropriate to be wearing my swimsuit. I decided against it considering that it wouldn't make sense for me to be in a swimsuit when we get to Edonia. I had opened the door and saw the captain barking orders to the crew.

He was a burly man with tan skin and a jet black mustache. He was dressed in a sailor uniform that was made up of various shades of green. He nodded when he saw me and I looked out the front of the room.

"We have quite a long way to go. You all should just relax." He said. "I'll let you know when we have an hour or two left.

I sighed as I walked outside the room and down the stairs.

"7-hour voyage…. right." I began to read over the maps once more. "I just hope that we'll be able to find him once we're there."

"Well, he'll be with the future CPU of the nation. I really doubt that he _wouldn't_ stand out in a crowd." Blanc had been reading a book, and looked up from it as she spoke.

"That's true."

"Should we really have left Neptune behind?" Noire asked, looking back worriedly.

"She was pushing herself just getting to Leanbox. Trust me, she needs her rest." I said as I looked up another map.

"Still, she really cares about him…."

"She wouldn't be any help to us if she was too exhausted to move."

"I guess you're right."

"She'll find her way there eventually."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's Neptune after all."

"I guess that's true." Noire produced a phone from her pocket and began typing something.

"Hey Noire, Blanc." The two looked up from what they were doing, as did I. "We never discussed what our nations were up to did we?"

"I guess not," Blanc began. "I've been busy moving into my new Basilicom."

"So have I." Noire said.

"Same here, but really what have your nations been up to?"

"Well," Blanc set her book down. "One of the first things I did upon coming into office was talk to them about the primary type of clothing that was going to be Lowee's norm. That oriental style clothing, while it was stylish…. just wasn't going to work in Lowee."

"What's the weather like in Lowee? Is it still cold year round?"

"Yeah, but we also have a lot of ice there as well. So something like those sandals I had before would not be practical there."

"But if I remember right you wear sandals."

"I wear sandals when I'm not in Lowee, but I have winter boots I wear while I'm there. If I'm in my goddess form, then grip is irrelevant."

"So Lowee is built into a mountain, how does that work?"

"It took a long time to get it constructed, because the overall structure of the city is...different."

"How so?"

"Well, The roads snake around a lot in the city. And because of that, it is really easy to get lost there. I'm just glad that the Basilicom is built on a cliff, so I can just fly out to another nation without having to fly through the city."

"Interesting, and I thought I remember hearing about a Republic that was in power before you became CPU?"

"The way my Republic works is that there's elected officials that run the city. They maintain connections with the citizens so they can stay in office, and they'll get together and tackle issues in the city. I'm sure that you guys might have done the same, but while I'm gone they are in charge of Lowee. But I sit as a chairman in our Republican meetings, and I usually don't vote."

"Do you have any power to deny any proposals?"

"I do, but just like in Planeptune's council it can be overturned."

"Interesting."

"Vert, how does yours work?"

"Well, Leanbox has a small population despite having a lot of land. We actually work as a Democracy."

"So everyone can vote."

"Yes, and we have an information system that regularly circulates information to the public. This is done by us having people who go to different districts of Leanbox hourly to give hourly news."

"So you did something that makes sure citizens know what's going on while also creating jobs. I might want to take note of this. But aren't you worried that the people may turn on you?"

"That is always a possibility. I've managed keep a positive image in the eye of the public so far. And I also have a complex mechanic in the government that will help me handle the issue should it happen."

"Noire, what about you. I thought I heard something about Lastation's Parliament. How does it work?" Blanc and I looked over to her.

"Well, even though it's called a Parliament, the way it works is similar to Blanc's government."

"Huh, but isn't there a difference between your governments?"

"There are a few I guess, but they are very minute. To be honest I think they modeled it after Lowee's government. I don't have any complaints to be honest. A difference is that I can overrule decisions they make if I find it detrimental to Lastation."

"Sounds like an unfair mechanic for your side." I crossed my arms and frowned.

"It sounds that way, but it can end up being more trouble than its worth."

"Oh?"

"Because I have to give a report on why I oppose this issue. It can lead to a national address where I essentially have a speech centered around my opposition. Thankfully, there are some level headed people in Parliament. So I probably won't have to do that too much."

"How does Planeptune's Council work? Do you know?"

"Sorry, I don't."

"Well, no problem. I guess we should get some rest. We should leave immediately once we dock."

"I agree; we want to be ready for anything we come across." Blanc yawned. "Also a nap wouldn't hurt anyways. I mean it would be nice to sleep without fearing that someone will come for my life." Blanc and I both headed for the door. I stretched as she opened the door and we walked down to the lower deck, where the rooms were located. The hallways weren't anything too extravagant, it had white walls and a sand colored wooden floor.

"Haven't you slept since becoming CPU?"

"It's…. been very minimal. I had some paperwork for not only myself, but Rom and Ram as well."

"Oh, I see."

"Paperwork is brutal."

"That it is."

"How is Ein? I mean is she…?"

"She's doing a lot better now. She's not in whatever coma she had been in before. It will be a while before she'll be up and moving again."

"I see, that's good."

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Bye Blanc."

"Bye." I opened my door and went inside, closing it behind me. It was a medium sized room with a dresser, closet and a decently sized bed. Since this is my room, the sheets were a light green color. An oak nightstand was beside my bed, with a sleeping mask on top of it. I set my laptop down on the nightstand and picked up the sleeping mask. I changed into my pajamas and played down on my bed. I sighed before drifting off to sleep.

I wonder how he'll be when we get there….

 **Nepgear**

It had been a few days since Neptune left for Edonia, and I haven't gotten any word from her since then. Since it's Neptune, I know that she must have at least gotten to Leanbox…. but I can't help but be curious. Even over these years, I haven't been outside of Planeptune. So the fact that Neptune was able to go to some country that I know nothing, well very little about is enough to make me jealous. Rom, Ram and Uni had gone home after the election so right now the only ones in the Basilicom was myself, Croire, and Histoire. Though I didn't really have anything to do since those two were always archiving records.

It's really strange though, they seem to be really familiar with each other but I never heard Histoire speak of her. They also like to act like they dislike each other from time to time, but I can tell that they're close.

Anyways I was currently in my room, feeling quite satisfied. I managed to turn this area into my workshop. I had several workbenches set up, each of them littered with half-drawn schematics. I also had a bin full of tools next to each of them. Then on the side of the room that had my bed, there were several stuffed animals. My room was painted a pinkish-lilac color, and my carpet was a deep purple. I sat on my bed as I pulled out my N-Gear.

"I'm glad I was still able to make this again." I scrolled through my phonebook, looking for someone to call. To be honest, I only had Rom, Ram, and Uni in my phonebook. I raised my eyebrows in surprise when I saw Ichi's name.

That's right...I did get him a cellphone.

It was a while after the election.

" _Ichi, here." I said as I handed him a box._

" _What's this?"_

" _It's a cell phone. I thought that you'd maybe want this to keep in touch." I held my hands behind my back as I leaned towards him._

" _A king doesn't need such a trivial thing." He casually tossed it._

" _Wah! Don't toss it!" I dove to catch it. I stood up and sighed in relief. "This is expensive you know. and I'm going to be living in The Basilicom now, so it might be harder to keep in touch."_

" _..."_

" _And uhm, Ichi…. I know you hate the CPU's but…. why did you help them? And since I'm a CPU now, do you hate me now?" I tightened my grip on the box as I looked down._

" _Are you stupid?" I looked up at him in surprise. "I hate your sister and the others, not you. You didn't do anything wrong."_

" _... But why did you help the CPU's?"_

" _There was something in me that was nagging me to do it. It's not like I could have stopped myself."_

" _...You really do have a heart of gold deep down."_

" _Yeah, I mean a king-"_

" _Can you stop with this king speak? It's a little-"_

" _You can't stop me."_

" _Oh goodness…"_

" _I'll take the phone, but don't expect me to text you or anything."_

" _Fine, I'll be the one to call."_

It was at this point where I wondered,

Did Ichi ever have a phone?

I mean, he never struck me as tech savvy to begin with, but the way he acted towards the phone would make a bit more sense.

And now that I think about it, he hasn't called or texted me since he got it.

I pressed the call button, and then heard some dial tones.

"...

…..

…..

 _Hello?"_ I heard Ichi's voice on the other side of the line.

"Hey Ichi, what's up?"

" _Nothing, I'm just-_ "

" _Iiiiichiiiii! Come oonnnnn!_ " I jumped when I heard a woman's voice on the other side of the line.

" _Rouge! Cut it out dammit!_ "

"Ichi, who is that….?" I slightly tightened my grip on my N-Gear.

" _Relax, she's just a servant of mine._ " I gasped. " _Not like you,_ "

"I... see…. well, uhm. So Neptune has left-"

" _Oh? Has she now? And why's that?_ "

"Uh…. well she's gone to Edonia, because of Digit."

" _..._ "

"Ichi?"

"I'm going to be by in a few minutes."

"You live a good distance from here."

" _I'm already in the plaza, Rouge dragged me outside to do some shopping with her._ "

"Oh I see."

" _Ichi, we have to go into this lingerie store!_ " My face went red as I heard her words.

" _For the last fucking time no! Honestly, what is with you and coming on so strong? You're not even doing it right._ "

" _You're no fun…._ :"

"Well I'll meet you in the lobby."

" _Alright, see you then._ " I was surprised that he hung up. I guess he knows how to use a phone, but he just hasn't really had one? Although, hanging up is a pretty basic thing to do on a phone. I walked over to a workbench and was about to pick up some tools when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and was surprised to see Ichi on the other side.

"How did you-"

"You told me where your room was."

"So wait, I thought you were in the plaza when you called."

"I was in the elevator by the time I hung up."

"..."

"So Neptune is going to be seeing my brother then?"

"Yeah…."

"... Let's go."

"Ichi? Where are we going?"

"I'm going to see that bastard brother of mine."

"But-"

"No buts. Neptune really thinks that she can just go and see my brother without telling me?"

"But Ichi you're being irrational; don't you hate the goddesses? Why should they tell you what they're doing?"

"Because I'm a step above them, that's why. Also I've been wanting to give my brother a piece of my mind ever since I was reincarnated."

"Ichi, you sound more like a tyrant than a king right now-"

"Who cares right now? Take me to him."

"I would but there's a slight issue."

"What?"

"Uh…. I don't know how to get to Edonia, and Neptune has been gone."

"... Do you know anyone who might be able to get there?"

"Well there's Croire-"

"Take me to her."

"Eh? But she's working."

"Nepgear." He gave me a serious look, which kind of surprised me. I nodded and we walked out of my room and into the elevator. I punched in the floor of Histoires' dataspace and the elevator began to descend.

"Ichi…." I looked at him with a concerned look and reached for his hand. When he felt my fingers brush against his, he hesitated before taking my hand. He looked out from the back of the elevator, not saying a word. I walked over to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"..." I looked at his face and saw that for once, I couldn't really see the arrogant Ichi I knew. He seemed to be thinking something, but as for what it was I couldn't tell. Is he excited to see his brother after so many years? He acts like he hates him, but I'm sure he loves his brother in the same way I love Neptune.

To be honest, I don't think Ichi is a bad person. I think Uni, Rom and Ram got this impression upon meeting him because of his behavior. But to be honest, now I have a hard time believing he's a good person. I mean no matter how he might justify it; I think he helped the other CPU's because he couldn't help but help even those he hated.

I softly chuckled and Ichi looked over to me.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

To a point I guess they are alike.

"So what was Digit like when you two were younger?"

"Where'd this come from?"

"Well Digit is the topic right now, I just thought I'd ask."

"Digit when I was younger? Well, because our parents died when we were younger, he had to be the parent. It's kind of interesting to have an older brother who tries to act fatherly and motherly at times."

"How old were you when you two lost your parents?"

"... I was two."

"Two?"

"And Digit was six."

"Ichi…. I…."

"See? This is something even the CPUs weren't aware of. But to be honest you can't just pick up every orphan and put them in the Basilicom or anything. But yeah, things were rough. Digit worked several jobs just trying to have us get by. Honestly, he always seemed happy but I could tell that the stress from working was really getting to him. I have to also say what I read about Digit during the Heartbreak period is a _lot_ different than the one I know. The one I remembered was a timid, quiet person. So when he tried to be stern with me the effect was pretty minimal."

"Digit being shy? Well considering what he's like now it's kind of hard to believe."

"But he had to teach me to do a lot of things to take care of myself. And to be honest, I used to look up to him. Because he was always taking care of me and helping me with school. He was doing so much for me just for me to be able to live a normal life."

"..."

"But it seemed like the year he turned 13 the whole world went to shit."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this was the year of The Baptism. There's also the fact that new laws that were passed in Planeptune made our bills increase. He had to drop out of school to be able to take another job."

"What kind of jobs did he do? I'm kind of curious."

"Well, it could be from cashier to a waiter. To be honest I never saw him come home in any of his work clothes, because his work days would be in long shifts. Sometimes I wouldn't see him until like 8 in the morning because he had two shifts on different jobs that overlapped."

"You guys really had it rough…"

"Yeah, we did."

The elevator beeped and the door opened. I held Ichi's hand tightly as I led him to the door that led to the dataspace. I punched in the key code and the door opened and we stepped into the space. Ichi didn't seem to be surprised by what he saw, which made me wonder if I've already taken him here before.

"Ichi, you don't seem to be impressed."

"It's just a regular library. I mean yeah it's a big library, but at the same time it's _just_ a library."

He sees this as a library?

It didn't take long for us to come across Histoire and Croire. The two were actually coming down our way, so I guess they were going on break? They stopped so we could meet them in the middle of the road.

"Nepgear? and…. who's this with you?" Croire asked as she looked at Ichi.

"My name is Ichi, and I'm that bastard's younger brother."

"'That bastard'?"

"He means Digit." I said with a weak laugh.

"... Ok? What do you want?"

"Take me to him."

"Wha?"

"I said, take me to him."

"But, why?"

"Don't question me, I said take me to him."

"They've been separated for several years; he wants to see him again." I could tell Croire was getting a little irked, so I had to say something to try to help the situation.

"What makes you think I know where he is?"

"Because Nepgear told me."

Croire gave me a flat look and I rubbed my arm nervously.

"..."

"You can take me there can't you?"

"Well, I could take you to Digit-"

"Great, then do it."

"Well, there's a few issues with that."

"Like?"

"It'll take me a while to create a portal that can take you to him."

"You're lying."

"Huh? No I'm not."

"You looked to the left while you were talking. I've heard about your warping ability, and since you just lied I'm guessing that you can warp to your link easier than you can to just a location."

"..."

"Looks like I hit it right on the head."

"It's going to be dangerous-"

"It'll be fine; you have the Absolute King on your side. Since you're now one of my servants I'll make sure that no harm comes your way."

"Servant? I'm sorry but Digit is the only Master I have."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Histoire, Ichi and I just looked at each other as we were silent.

"Not in that context. If I know where people are, then yeah I can teleport to them. However, if it's something like a created space such as that Reality Marble Histoire made then it'll take longer. Also if my link was with me my warping ability would be a lot stronger."

"So wait, that means you could find Neptune if she's lost?"

"Uhm, if I may interrupt." Histoire said. She was sitting on top of Crore's head and I was surprised she had been quiet for this long. "But Neptune is in Leanbox right now. If we can use Croire's warping ability, maybe we can meet with Neptune before going to Digit."

"The fact I'm already going to be warping overseas is going to use up a lot of my energy, I can't do a layover flight."

"You forget what we are Croire, all I need to do is cooperate with you and we should be able to make a temporary circuit."

"But you're a copy of the original Histoire, and judging from your size can you handle that level of performance." Histoire's face seemed to go red and she started waving her arms frantically.

"J-Just because Magna called me Pocket Histoire doesn't mean I can't work like the original! And besides, we'll be using some of Planeptune's shares to do this."

"Are you sure that's okay though? I mean it wasn't too long ago you guys had your CPU installed."

"Neptune is really wanting to get to Digit as fast as possible, so I have no doubt she'd approve of this." Croire sighed.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

"How long is this going to be?" Ichi asked.

"For everything to get set up, shouldn't take long."

"So you're Croire and Histoire? I know someone named Grimoire."

"Grimoire?" Croire frowned at that name. "... Parents really name their kids that these days? Ugh, I wish I wasn't hearing that name again…."

"Did you say something?"

"No, no I didn't." Croire shook her head.

"Uhm, before you start I have a question." I began.

"Huh?"

"How come Ichi sees this place as just a regular library?"

"Oh, that's simple." Histoire said. "There's a perception filter on for those who are not on the whitelist. To you, Neptune, and really anyone who's linked to share energy this place appears in its true form; a dataspace. But for people I don't know, such as Ichi then this appears as a library."

"I see."

"Croire, shall we begin?"

"Let's." She answered. They closed their eyes and then opened them. Histoire had a purple glow around her and it looked like a heart monitor was in her eyes. I mean the line you see on a heart monitor that tracks your pulse. Croire had a red glow around her and her eyes were doing the same thing.

"So what are those two?" Ichi asked.

"I don't know about Croire, but Histoire is a tome." I answered.

"Interesting."

"You mentioned Grimoire earlier, is she someone you know?"

"Yea, but she's been gone for a while. I last saw her at the colosseum, but I haven't heard from her since then."

"Ah…."

"Link established." Croire said as she closed her eyes.

"Circuit complete." Histoire closed her eyes as well.

"That was quick."

"We used Share Energy for this, so it wouldn't take as long."

"Also, Histoire might not be able to process this directly."

"Croire!"

"Alright you two." Ichi cut in. "Let's go through this 'circuit' or whatever you two made. I don't have all day."

"Right, my apologies Ichi." Croire raised her right arm and pointed with her finger. A portal made of blue energy appeared beside her. "We should go now; this circuit is only temporary." Croire stepped in and Ichi and I followed behind her.

….

We stepped into what seemed to be an otaku's bedroom. Various figurines were on the shelves, and several manga's and video game cases were littering the floor. I saw Neptune sitting up in a bed with a light green cover on it. She was surprised when she saw the four of us come out of a portal in the middle of the room.

"Y'know, I kind of assumed that Histy had something to do with this." She got out of the bed and walked over to us. "So you guys came to pick me up?"

"Unfortunately," Ichi said. Neptune shot him a glare and she looked into the portal.

"So, if I go through this will I end up in Edonia?"

"Yep." Croire said.

"Well then let's go, if you guys need to tell me something then fill me on the way there." She stepped into the portal carefully and Ichi and I followed. Histoire and Croire were the last ones in and the portal closed behind them.

 **Vert**

I woke to the sound of someone knocking on my door.

"Come in," I said groggily, sitting up in my bed. For a minute I forgot I was on the boat, and I saw one of the crew members step in.

"Lady Vert, we have docked in Edonia."

"Thank you, I'll be out on the deck shortly." The crewman bowed before he left the room. I got out of my bed and walked to the side of the room with a door that had a wooden 'V' on it. I opened it and stepped into a bathroom. I walked over to the sink and brushed my hair and checked myself in the mirror. I think I was a little careless when I went to sleep, but at least my hair was the only thing that was messed up. I made my way out of the bathroom and then to the hallway, looking down the hall to see if Blanc was there. Well if someone came to wake me up, I'm guessing Blanc was probably already awake. And Noire is probably just on her phone on the main deck. I walked up the stairs and onto the main deck, where the two of them were waiting.

"Sleep well?" Blanc asked.

"Yes, I had a very good rest. Now I'm ready to find Digit, shall we leave?"

"Are we going to search for a guide?"

"Well, at least let's transform so we can see if we can find it from the air-"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Noire interrupted me.

"Why not?"

"Because we just arrived in a foreign nation. Even though this place lacks a CPU, I'm sure they have some sort of governing body. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't take too kindly to some CPU I don't know suddenly appearing in their goddess form in my country."

"You have a point."

"So what do you suggest Noire?" Blanc asked.

"Well, what I'm saying is that we shouldn't do it right away. To be honest we can fly faster than most public aircrafts can at the moment, but because of that we have to be careful how long we are transformed. Also there's the fact that in our goddess form we stand out like a sore thumb."

"So what, we take a bus or something?"

"Well, it wouldn't be outrageous to do so. To be honest public transportation could be our best bet because we aren't familiar with this place."

"So the bus it is." I said.

"If there's a train then we'll take that." Blanc added. I looked up to the captain, who was at the front of the control center waiting for my signal. I raised my hand and he nodded.

"They will be here when we get back."

"How long do you think it'll take to get to the main city?"

"Well, that depends on how we're getting there. But if we can get a good bus or train, about 8 hours."

"..." Blanc looked a little annoyed.

"What?"

"Oi, DarkCaligo,"

 **Yes?**

"As a writer I understand that you want to give us realistic travel distances and trips, but this chapter is long as it is, can you just put in a time skip?"

 **Put in a time skip because you don't want to have the readers experience the next 8 hours or so with you? That's a little selfish.  
**

"We had a seven-hour voyage already. And this chapter is already the longest episode in the goddamn game, can you just do it."

 **Blanc, you're swearing.**

"I don't care. If anything I just want to get to Digit. Just cut to Neptune or something, I don't want to have to deal with something like that right now."

 **But then people won't know who you meet that will guide you there.**

"Guide us there? Just drop them in."

 **Drop them in? I'm a writer I can't just be all like "Here's so and so." you're crazy**

 _POP!_

a girl with long lilac hair suddenly appeared in front of us. It made us step back in surprise. She was wearing a policewoman's uniform, which was a lilac colored shirt with a black tie along with a black skirt and leggings. She had handcuffs on the side of her skirt and her leggings were dark. She wore black shoes and she had a lion plushy in her right hand. She had a ribbon that was tied on the right side of her head and her police hat was black with a purple emblem on it.

"Hiiiiiii there, I'm Pluuuuutia." She talked kind of slow, and she looked a little sleepy.

" **Hey what do you know? I can just do that. Well here's Plutia."**

"What the hell is this!?You can't just drop some random ass character I've never seen before in here!"

"But I've been here for a few months now…..Raphael sent me. He seemed happy to see me go though…."

 **See? She's been here.**

"The last minute addition game is so strong here."

 **I actually had this planned though.**

"Uhm divine disembodied voice of the author, sir?"

 **Yes, Vert?**

"I appreciate the little tidbit you're doing here, but we should get back to the plot."

 **Oh, you're right my bad. Blanc, behave yourself or I'll take away your "plot"**

"The hell you will!" Blanc yelled.

"... So what are you guys doing here?" Plutia asked.

"We're here to see Digit, a good friend of ours." I answered.

"Oh? You guys are friends of Digiiiiii!"

"D-Digi?"

"Yeah, he's Digi! I didn't know he was here; it's been a loooooong time since I've seen him. Hehe, I'm going to see Digi ❤~"

"You're not…. romantically involved with Digit are you?"

"Digit is my pet, heehaw ❤."

"..." The three of us went silent.

"I think you have somewhat of an issue here. Because Digit doesn't belong to anyone." I neatened my bangs as I spoke.

"No, he belongs to me. I love teasing him too much to give him up."

"... Ok, so I'll put a pin in that for later. May I ask if you know how to get to the inner city?"

"Oh, he's there? Yeah, we can just fly there."

"Fly there? They have planes there?"

"Well I mean you guys fly there. I'm not sure if my powers are back yet."

"Powers are back?"

"Nothing,"

"So do you know how to get there?"

"Uh…. it's actually not too far from here."

"It isn't?"

"Yeah, see we're on the northern part of Edonia, which is more developed. It'd take about 8 hours to get to the inner city if you arrived on the southern end of the island. But since we're on the northern end, we actually are on the outside of the inner city."

"Wait, you didn't talk slow like you usually do."

"Youuuu musst be hearrring things…."

"Gah! Why is it more pronounced now!?" Noire said.

"Anyways…. we can actually fly right in- I mean you guys can fly right into the inner city."

"So why is it called the inner city? I thought it'd be in the center of Edonia."

"The thing is, a lot of Edonia is surrounded by poverty…. there's a lot of places where it's like a country of landfills….and the inner city only really got its name because in the midst of all this trash and poverty there's a beacon of wealth and fortune."

"Interesting." I said. "So how do we go about finding Digit?"

"Mm, well first…. let's get to my car."

"You drive?" Blanc asked.

"Uhm huh. People say I'm a good driver…. when I'm not using the wheel."

"Uh oh."

 **Digit?**

" **Several days of fighting? Really?"** I dropped a severed head and rolled my shoulders. Those two candidates that were in the middle were actually two of many. I had no idea that all those people were candidates until they swarmed me. Even the Aces that were backing us up had to lead them away from the plaza. I had several wounds on me that probably would have killed me if not for this immortal body. I could feel the blood dripping from my dislocated arm.

"Digit…." Peashy's eyes were wide as she finished off her opponent. She hadn't killed a single person, interesting.

" **This is nothing."** I said as I grit my teeth and popped it back into place. Blood came from my mouth, because I accidentally bit my tongue when I grit my teeth. **"Well,"** I surveyed the sea of limp or dead bodies. **"Looks like we finally finished, now what?"**

"I've just been following you…."

" **We should have brought one of the kids with us."** I looked around and I saw Krest and Numa walking towards us. Numa was looking uneasy, although she was supporting Krest. Speaking of Krest, he had some scratches on him, and probably a few cuts on him so I think he was fine. He was probably just tired.

"That's done, now-" Krest began.

" **Where do we go to install her as CPU?"**

"You didn't know where to go?"

" **Nope."**

"..." Krest sighed. "I should have known, there's a Basilicom that we need to go to. I'm sure that they've been watching the progress of this whole thing, so they'll know who the winner is."

" **Excellent, lead the way."**

"Numa," He urged her to go a certain direction. Numa looked a little shaken herself, even in her transformed state. I began to follow the two, Peashy not too far behind. And they led us down a road that was leading to something that looked like some kind of giant office building. It looked like there was some sort of aura of darkness around it.

" **I like this place."**

" _Of course you do." Digit said._

" **Be quiet."**

The building like I said before resembled a giant office building, but it was silver with yellow accents, and an aura of darkness was around it that made it appear darker.

"Digit…." I looked behind me and saw Peashy holding her arm. She looked uneasy, though she looked determined. We walked towards the doors and -

"Digit!" I heard a new voice and turned around.

" _No way! That's-"_

I grinned.

Oh…. things are getting interesting.

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **Cali: Well, I had begun this last week but it's good to know I found a stopping point. I'm thinking in total this was around 81 pages. So I had to split this up into several parts because that's not only not proportional to the story, but no one will read 81 pages in one sitting. Even while working it up and cleaning up the total number of pages will probably increase. I would have included the confrontation with Digit and the CPUs this chapter but the fact is that this chapter is long as it is, and it would probably become a problem when it came to sectioning. Anyways sorry for a long authors note, DarkCaligo if you would.**

 **DarkCaligo: Kay! Here's the chapter preview!**

 **A hero fallen from grace,**

 **A brother who lives in darkness,**

 **The goddesses newly reborn,**

 **The land of Amber Ambition,**

 **It is where these entities gather,**

" **I'll snap you out of it even if it takes beating you within an inch of your life!"**

 **Next time on Heartbreak Act II,**

 **The Hero and The Tyrant.**


	20. Amber Heart

**Cali: I think it's safe to say that we are nearly out of this transitory arc, with the election now over and the goddesses reuniting with Digit soon, the major plot of the story will be able to start. Of course since this is Heartbreak we need our main character, so let us begin shall we?**

 **Neptune**

"Digit!"

The boy turned towards me and I saw his face. He had long black hair and….

Wait…

His eyes…. are black?

"Neptune," He said. There was something off in how he said it though. The real Digit says my name with familiarity, but the way he said it made it seem like it was his first time meeting me. He smiled and walked towards me, arms outstretched.

 _STAB!_

He stopped when a sword was impaled in the ground in front of him. The sword was made of darkness and I saw Ichi walk past me.

"Long time no see, 'big brother'."

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember your little brother Ichi? Do I really look all that different?"

"Sorry, but I don't have a younger brother."

"I can't believe you forgot about me."

" **See, I'm not the one with the memories that were tampered with. I know who my family is, and I don't have a younger brother."**

"So what, you lied to me this whole time? Being some stranger that raised me and made me think you were my brother?"

" **I never raised you. Honestly, this guy's memories are all jumbled up as well as mine. But I know who I am and I know that these memories are someone else's. I retained all my memories and got some that contradict my old ones. Meanwhile he has some damage on him so the memories he does have do not properly work, and the ones that are clear are not his."**

"So then who are you if you're not my brother."

" **Me?"** He smiled in a way that made my blood freeze. **"My name is Digit."**

Ichi looked down at the ground so his bangs covered his eyes.

 _Clash!_

I didn't even see the two move but their blades were clashing in what seemed like a split second.

"..."

I started to feel bad for Ichi. I mean, to have someone who raised you deny it...I can't really relate to that feeling. Actually…. I hardly remember who raised me. I know that it was two people and that they were both goddesses…. but.

 _Clash!_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

I saw them slashing at each other with their blades. I wasn't sure of where Nepgear and Croire were, but I think they were just lagging behind. But then I saw a portal appear beside me and they came out…. along with…. wow four other people; Noire, Blanc, Vert and…. Plutia? I think that was her name.

"You will remember me you bastard!" Ichi angrily attacked Digit, who seemed to just be smiling as he easily blocked his attacks. He kneed Ichi in the stomach and smacked him with his blade, sending him flying into a building.

" **How boring,"** He said as he walked in Ichi's direction. I ran towards them.

"Neptune!" Nepgear yelled, reaching after me. O summoned my katana and I slashed at him. Digit blocked my blade and looked at me with a menacing smile.

"Oh? So you want to play too?"

"I don't want to fight you, but I want my Digit back so I'll have to rough him up a bit."

"I see that you brought The Oracle with you."

"Oracle? What do you mean?"

"Ah that's right, you all don't know this yet. But if Croire is here I guess that's one way you guys got here." He pushed me back and grabbed me by the neck. "Tell me, do you see what's in my eyes?"

"Your…. eyes?" I looked into his eyes and I saw what looked like a spiral of darkness. I felt like it was sucking me in and I tried to resist it.

"Don't resist. You'll only be embarrassing yourself."

"..." I struggled and my eyes went wide as I was sucked in.

 _SPLASH!_

I was falling through what seemed to be a sea of gray, and it seemed like I was losing saturation as I descended.

Where…. what….is this place?

I looked around my immediate area, and saw a dim light in the distance. I tried to move from my spot but it wouldn't let me. It was like some sort of invisible force was holding me in place. I closed my eyes and transformed, letting out a brilliant purple light.

My body matured and I equipped my dress-like processor set, and a crown appeared above my head. My body was outlined in a purple glow and I saw the color return to my body. I flew towards the light, which seemed to be getting dimmer as I went towards it.

I flew towards it faster and instead of seeing a light, I saw a body. My eyes widened in horror as I recognized him. He had long midnight black hair that went to his upper torso and he had dark skin. He was currently wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. His eyes were closed and there was what looked like to be circuit board markings.

"Digit!" I yelled. I flew over to him and took him into my arms. He was completely desaturated when I got to him, being in varieties of grays.

"..."

"Digit…. Digit…!" I began to shake him." Hey…. Digit…" I shook him some more and then the possibility hit me.

No….

No….

I won't accept this,

"Nep…...tune…...?" He slowly opened his eyes, which were currently a light gray. "You're crying…." He slowly wiped a tear from my eye and I hugged him tightly, squeezing him.

"Don't scare me like that…"

"..."

"Seriously." I neatened his bangs. "I somehow ended up here. But I'm here to rescue you now."

"How?"

"Just leave that to me. But Digit, remember how I told you I would show you how much I loved you the next time we met?"

"Yeah?" I leaned down and our lips brushed against each other, Digit closed his eyes and our lips locked. I closed my eyes as our tongues wrestled with each other. I could feel my face getting warm as I brought him closer to media felt warmth flooding into me as well as leaving me. When I opened my eyes, we were in the middle of an ocean. But unlike before, this one was a vibrant ocean, made of a brilliant blue. I even saw a school of fish swim past us. I looked at Digit, whose appearance was back to normal. He opened his silver eyes and looked at me.

"Digit."

"Yeah Neptune?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I felt a light land on us and I looked up. The sea seemed to be sparkling now as sunlight had hit it. I held Digit's hand and I swam up towards the surface of the water.

As soon as we broke the surface, I was back to the scene where Digit had his hand on my neck. But I was transformed when I came back.

"Nep…. tune." He sounded like he was in pain as he let go of my neck. I felt a little sore, and I think that his grip had loosened earlier. He backed away and held the sides of his head in pain. I walked towards him and he retreated further." St…. stay away Neptune…." His eyes widened and I saw something shoot last me. Ichi had tackled him and they flew into this nearby office building.

"Well now, instead of watching, I should do something about our guests." A woman with pink irises and black sclera walked over to me, her movements full of confidence. "I am not sure what you did to Digit, but he's coming with us."

"Who are you!?"

"Me? You can call me Numa. And I'm the one responsible for Digit being that way."

"I see…." I summoned my sword.

"Looks like you want to put up a fight. Well, that makes things more fun for me." She crossed her arms and two pistols appeared in them. But I saw a total of four lights appear, two on her hands and-

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 _SLASH! SLICE! SLICE! SLASH!_

She suddenly fired without warning and I cut each of her bullets out of reflex as I dashed towards her. I was about to slash her through her middle, but she jumped and I thought she was going to kick me when a glyph suddenly appeared in front of me. I looked at her feet and on each of her feet were pistols.

 _BANG!_

The force of it made me lose my balance and I dug my feet into the ground, the earth churning up as I tried to stop. I looked up and saw her flying towards me with her guns pointed at me.

"Two can play at that game!" I summoned a glyph and it ejected me into the air and I summoned a pistol. I summoned a glyph behind me and I kicked off of it and I shot at her. Numa cartwheeled to the side and mid cartwheel she shot from the pistols on her legs. When she was back on her feet she fired from the pistols in her hands.

I spun and flew in a circular direction and before coming into contact with her, I did a 360 degree turn and elbowed her in the stomach. She was sent flying and she fired her feet guns furiously behind her.

I was confused at first on why she did it, but then I saw that she had used the recoil to cancel the force of the blow that sent her flying. She cartwheeled over to me and axe kicked at me. Swung my blade up and it launched her to the air. I drew a circle with my finger and it turned into a glyph. I tapped it.

"32 Bit Mega Blade: Revolver!" several swords of share energy started to appear above the glyph, all pointed at her. I pressed my palm against it and the glyph began firing a stream of the swords. Numa spun in the air and began firing wildly, but the blades still cut through her suit and wounded her. She fell to the ground and I altered the glyph. "32 Bit Mega Blade: Imprisonment." I pressed my hand against it and she was surrounded by a circle of the swords. Share energy went from the pommel of each of them and converged to a single point at the top.

"Kuh…. damn…."

"Now that that's taken care of-" I said as I turned around.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAH!" A man with tan skin and mane-like hair flew towards me, with…. claws? Unsheathed.

 _SWIPE!_

 _SLAM!_

The moment he slashed me in the chest, an axe had hit him in the stomach and sent him flying. I saw Blanc fly over to me in her CPU form.

"You alright? Sorry we were just watching you fight." She said, looking at my wound.

"I'm fine. You definitely should have recorded what you did and put a meme after the axe hit him."

"Like what? John Cena?"

"A blatant reference?"

"Meh, but anyways you go on ahead with the others, I'll handle this kitty cat." Blanc and I looked in the direction of the lion-man. He removed the axe and let out a roar.

"That cage I made should hold her. They probably can't beat attacks that are share based."

"OH? "The lion man roared and threw the axe at Blanc, who held out her hand as it spun vertically towards her. She caught it when part of the blade was a centimeter from her face. She didn't even flinch as she caught it, or the sudden wind that blasted her. She casually tossed it into the air and caught it by the handle. She then smirked. "let's see if you can handle this! Gefahrlichtern: Gatling!"

Several balls of share energy appeared from a glyph that appeared in front of Blanc. She punched the glyph and it started to fire a heavy hail of these like bullets. She then dashed above the stream of them, seeing the lion man being buffeted by them. I saw energy gather into her axe blade. Getter! Ravine!" She slammed her axe into the ground and The earth shattered beneath her blow. The lion man was launched high into the air and it seemed like Blanc teleported so that she was far above him. I saw her eyes glowing.

Oh boy….

"Zerstorung!" She was positioned horizontally and launched herself towards him, spinning horizontally and slamming her axe on his head. The force showed itself in a shockwave of share energy that exploded in the air. The lion man shot to the ground like a bullet and created a crater that was looked like it was a mile deep. Blanc floated to the ground, panting and her axe was glowing red.

"Blanc!" I flew over to her.

"He ain't done yet, go ahead and save Digit. You don't want anyone to beat you to it, right?"

"Blanc…"

"I'll be fine, so you go on ahead your knucklehead." She held out her fist and I smiled as we bumped fists. I closed my eyes and summoned a glyph behind me as I faced the direction Ichi and Digit went. I opened my eyes and I felt a massive force push me in that direction. Part of the earth shattered from the force and I was flying through the building at a speed I normally couldn't pull off. I was making sure to turn as I saw corners and I saw what looked to be my destination. It was what looked like a giant conference room, and Digit and Ichi were in it along with Vert, Noire, Nepgear, Croire and…. Plutia? Seriously, why is she here?

"32 Bit Mega Blade!" I summoned a sword made of Share energy and I dug it into the ground. It tore through the floor and it didn't seem to be slowing me down too much. I summoned a glyph in front of me, then behind me and activated them. They both sent shockwaves of force towards me, and I stopped. I banished the share sword and I walked into the conference room. Ichi was panting and Digit seemed to be looking down at him.

Damn it …

" **Honestly I was a little worried when Neptune came back. But I guess I was worried over nothing."**

"Damn you! I'll kick your ass!"

"You say that but you're a lot more beat up than I am."

"I'll make you remember me!"

"I told you that I'm not even related to you. You never had an older brother, your idiot."

"What…?"

" **Those memories you have of having an older brother named Digit are wrong. You never had a brother."**

Ichi dropped the sword and fell to his knees.

"No…. y…. you're wrong." Digit turned around and smiled.

"Your memories you might have of having a parental figure through your brother; wrong."

"Stop…."

"To be honest I think your parents died and you just had to suffer this whole time by yourself. Your memories are probably of an imaginary friend you made because your mind was unable to accept reality."

"Stop…." I could see the tears welling in his eyes. Digit walked over to him and knelt so he was eye level with him.

"Want to know something? I killed them."

Ichi's eyes went wide and he screamed as he cried. I felt kind of bad for him and I was angry at whatever was possessing Digit. Digit stood up and laughed maniacally.

"Yes! Yes, that's it! Break! Feel despair as you face the fact that the world you knew has been completely turned upside down."

"All alone...I've…. been…. all alone…" I saw Nepgear try to go over to him but Noire stopped her. I saw Vert take a step towards Digit, putting on a menacing look.

"Digit, this isn't something I can excuse someone of, not even you. So." She closed her eyes and transformed, summoning her spear in the process. "I'm going to remind you of the Digit that _I_ knew."

"Be my guest…" He said as he transformed as well.

"Vert, Ill back you up." Noire said as she transformed as well. She flew over to stand beside Vert.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're closer to him than I am."

"It's because of this that I need to do this…. Digit, if you can hear me then I'm going to remind you of the times we had together." She summoned her sword and pointed it at him. I flew over to Ichi and Nepgear ran over to us. I let him cry into my chest, which he hesitated at first. I stroked his hair as he cried and Nepgear was surprised.

 _SLASH! SLASH!_

 _BOOM!_

 _BOOOM!_

I looked up and saw Vert and Noire in a giant crater. They tried to get up but struggled to.

"No way…" Nepgear began. "Even two on one…."

" **They were swatted like flies because they deep down don't want to hurt me. However, I have no problem hurting them."**

"..." I heard the clacking of heels and I looked up." Hey Digi…" Digit looked in her direction. "I don't exactly get what's going on...but you're a bad guy now, aren't you?"

" **If I am?"**

"Then that means…." A pink light surrounded her body and she transformed into a woman with dark lilac hair that turned into a fuchsia at the ends, pink eyes, and she wore a rather…. interesting processor unit that was a black dress showed her skin in various places that sported pink accents. A black crown with pink gems appeared above her head at an angle. Finally, a sword appeared in her hand and her expression was one of someone who was not amused. A power button symbol shone brilliantly in her eyes.

"You!" I felt like Digit reasserted control for a split second. "OH god not you…."

" **Quiet!"** That thing reasserted its control again.

"You were a lot cooler when you were the honest and cute Digit. Our dynamic only works if I'm the sadistic one you know?

"Shut the hell up." He fired a dark ball of energy and it flew towards her. She swung her sword, which behaved like a whip and intercepted it.

"Man, your soo lame now. Looks like it's up to me to snap you out of it." She smiled slightly.

 _SLASH!_

 _GRAB!_

Plutia caught the blade of a Digit that tried to slash her in the back.

"Digit, you-"

 _Slash!_

"..." Plutia said nothing but stood her ground as she was slashed in the front.

"Whoa…. she didn't even flinch." I said as Digit slashed her again, creating an x on her and kicking her back. She skidded across the ground and got back up. I saw a blonde haired girl watching the fight as well. She had blue eyes and wore a hoodie that made me think of a bee. She ran out of the room.

" **Is that all you got? I thought I was supposed to be scared of you."**

"How long are you going to just sit there and let someone hurt the ones you care about Digit?"

" **Hah, what a joke. Your voice won't reach him."**

"Nepgear," I handed Ichi over to Nepgear and I stood up. "I'm going to handle this."

" **You're pretty annoying, so I'm going to kill you now. Die."**

 _STAB!_

Plutia's eyes were wide as she was pierced by the blade.

"Plutiaaaaaa!" I screamed. I then saw Croire step by me.

"Neptune, don't worry about her. She took a nasty hit…. but."

"But what?"

"I'm going to ask you something. Do you want to save Digit?"

"Of course. Do you?"

"Of course, I can't really survive without him. So let's save him together." She glowed and she turned into a katana.

"What…."

"Just get me close to him and stab me into him. I'll bring him back."

"You mean take that thing on yourself!? You can't-"

"It's the only way."

"But what will happen to you?"

"I'll be right back, don't worry."

"..." I grabbed the katana and looked at Digit, who noticed my presence and smiled. I kicked against the ground and flew towards him, not having any kind of guard.

 _STAB!_

I grit my teeth as the blade pierced my chest and I stabbed Digit with the blade. I saw the sword in his hand turn into a different kind of sword, that had the presence of Croire in it. It began to show white cracks and shattered. Digit's eyes returned to normal and he looked horrified

"Cr... Croire…." Tears began to well up in his eyes and I smiled as I hugged him. "Neptune!"

"It's okay, I'll be fine."

"But…. you….and Croire….and Plutia….and Ichi…. oh god." He covered his eyes as the swords that were in us disappeared. "Everyone…. I hurt everyone…."

"Man…. were you always such a crybaby? But it's okay, you're here now. And that's all that matters. Digit, let's go back together….to...Planeptune…" I felt my consciousness fade.

"Neptune! Neptune!"

 **Peashy**

I was standing before several people sitting at desks. They were so high up that I had to look up at them.

"This is interesting." One man said. He had platinum blonde hair that was neatly combed and had red eyes. Everyone in the desks were dressed in a black suit. "Tell me Peashy, what is it that brings you here?"

"I…. I've come to become the CPU."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Laughter.

They were laughing at me. To the right of the platinum blonde man was a woman with the same blonde hair as me and she had blue eyes. These two…. were my parents.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"I don't get it, why?"

"Peashy, there's a reason we dropped you at that place. You're not….as smart as the others."

"... You say that I'm retarded."

"No that's not it it's-"

"But you _are_ saying it. Because I'm not as smart as the other kids, even though I'm the daughter of the Senators you despised me."

"Peashy-"

"Enough! You two took me to a prison where you thought I would be treated better. But all I got was get treated like I was some child. I'm smarter than I look, and I always put 100% in what I do. But all I got was get told that my 100% wasn't good enough. You guys hate me because I'm a failure in your eyes."

"Peashy, you are just unable to handle the role of CPU."

"I will take it on anyways."

"What?"

"There was someone who was determined to get me to this point. And I don't want to let him down…"

The people at the desks looked at each other.

"You do know there's a procedure that will have to done?"

"Do it."

"But-"

"I'll do anything to become CPU. My friend is in danger and I want to save him. So give me the power."

"Very well." my father pressed a button and a door opened. "Go down this door. Since you were not a CPU before we'll have to make you one."

…..

I was strapped to a table and there were several wires on my body. I was tied down pretty tightly and there were several monitors near me. I felt uneasy because I wasn't really able to move. I saw a doctor walk in and he had some sort of crystal with a button symbol inside it. It let out a brilliant yellow light from the inside.

"This is going to hurt. A lot." He said. He sounded young, and I saw him rummage through a nearby counter. He pulled out something slender that was sharp at the end. I felt my heart beat faster when the blade pressed against my skin. He dug the blade into my skin and I clenched my teeth in pain. I clenched my fists as the blade invaded my body and I could feel tears streaming down my eyes.

He worked for what felt like an eternity, cutting my chest open and inserting some shiny metal objects inside me. The doctor didn't seem fazed by my screams, and he grabbed the crystal and pushed it against my chest.

I began spasming on the table, I felt some sort of burning feeling going through my veins. I felt what felt like memories flowing into me. I saw the vision of a woman with sky blue hair wearing some sort of black, white and blue bodysuit. She looked crazy and menacing, even though she was smiling.

Then I saw a woman with crimson hair and brown eyes wearing what looked like a black dress that was also like armor.

I also saw a dark skinned woman with silver hair that was in a black that looked like she was fighting the woman.

I finally saw a tan skinned woman with long blonde hair that was in a sort of long flowing robe. She had what looked like a nurse cap with an 'M' on it.

I screamed as I felt these visions flooding into me. Marking vegan to appear on my face and I looked at a monitor that read

'Success rate:40%'

'Success rate: 39%'

It was…. going down?

I tried to keep myself together and I felt a jolt of energy go through my body.

I screamed loudly and squeezed my eyes shut.

'Success rate 19%'

Am I…. going to die?

No…...no I don't want to die…. please….

The kids….and Digit…. I don't want to leave them behind.

'Success rate 10%'

I need to pull myself together…

'Success rate 5%'

No! I will live!

'Success rate 1%'

A surge of energy entered my body and my eyes began to change color. They turned to an orange and my hair became a brighter shade of yellow. I felt myself grow and a white dress-like outfit appeared on me. White claws appeared on my arms and some kind of button symbol appeared on my eyes.

I blinked and I looked down, noticing my chest got bigger.

I tried to move again and this time, I was able to easily bend the restraints. The doctor seemed to be surprised at this as much as I was.

"What...is this?"

"You actually survived the operation…. amazing…. how do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel…. stronger…." I looked at the table that I was previously restrained to and sliced it in half with my claws.

"So what do you want to call yourself?"

"Huh?"

"You know, your name as a CPU."

"Uh…. how about…."

"Amber Heart?"

"Ooh, I like that. I was gonna suggest something like Booby Heart." The man laughed and walked out of the room.

Amber Heart huh…...?

 **Digit**

I woke up to find that I was currently sandwiched between two women. One was Neptune and the other was Plutia. Thing was, Plutia was in her transformed state, which that confused me.

"Uh…." I don't know where I was, but I think I was far from Planeptune. There were mangas and figurines scattered across the floor, so I don't know whose place this was. I tried to sit up, but Plutia had her arms wrapped around my neck. She nuzzled my neck happily and Neptune was pressing against my back. I felt my face light up as I tried to move. Plutia stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"Digi?" She said sleepily, opening her hot pink eyes that contained a power symbol. She smiled and kissed my cheek as she nuzzled into me some more.

Ok if there was only one of them, I'd be able to slip out easily…

But there's two of them, how the hell am I going to handle this?

I felt Neptune wrap her arms around my waist and she opened her eyes.

"Morning Digit." She said as she smiled at me.

"Morning Neptune." I replied." Anyways, you know where we are?" She scanned the room and sat up.

"This is Vert's Basilicom. I'm not sure if this is her guest room or her room. But I think Vert would be resting in her room so I think this is an extra room they use for guests."

"Ah. Well how are you feeling Neptuuu-!" I yelped when I felt Plutia run her fingers along my leg.

"Come on Digi, pay a little more attention to me~" She pressed against me and my face went red.

"Hey! Back off of Digit!" Neptune said as she pressed up against me.

"Oh, so you're Neptune. Sorry but Digit is mine, alright?" Plutia pushed my face into her chest and my face went red.

"What was that!? You're not as close to Digit as I am!"

"Oh really?"

"Digit! Quit putting your face in her boobs! I mean…. y-you have mine after all…"

"How cute,"

"...?"

"What is it?"

"Take a look at Digit."

"Huh? H-he's foaming at the mouth."

"Digit! Digiiiiiiiiiit!"

….

I was sitting in a couch watching TV. So okay, I'm in Leanbox…. which is a good way from Planeptune. As in across the ocean ways from Planeptune. I was wearing a white dress shirt with the top button undone, dark blue jeans, and white socks. Neptune and Plutia were doing who knows what in the room I was sleeping in, probably arguing.

"Good grief, something like that is bad for my heart…. just imagining the feel of their-" I said, then shook my head as my face went red." No! I can't think of that. Man what is wrong with me." I saw a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes walk into the room. She was wearing a black and green dress and had a black and green hat on her head. I immediately froze up.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Me? I'm-I'm fine…" I looked away and I felt her black gloved hand on mine.

"Are you sure? I mean, you were unconscious for a week. Maybe there are some lingering effects."

"I was unconscious for a week!?" I turned around to face her and then immediately looked away.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…. nothing, couldn't be better hahaha…."

"Digit….do you dislike me?"

"Huh? No I don't."

"Why won't you look me in the eye then?"

"Come on Vert, quit seducing my little Digi. He's getting all flustered now." I heard Plutia's voice and my blood went cold.

"Wait, you're Vert!?... Huh I guess I never did see your human form." I scratched my head as I spoke.

"How cute, looks like he has trouble dealing with people of your…. _size_ Vert."

"Are you trying to imply something!?" Vert said indignantly. She then looked at me and then smiled. "Well then, maybe I should help you get...accustomed to being around me." She wrapped her arms around one of my arms. "Well?"

"..." I tried to pull away from her and she only pulled me closer to her. "Digiiiiiit~"

Why are they so aggressive!?

"Vert-" She put a finger on my lips and shushed me.

"Let's get to know each other better." She kissed my cheek.

"Vert! She then leaned into my ear and whispered.

"If you let me do things to you I'll let you do things to me."

"E-eh!?" Plutia then sat down beside us and pulled me towards her.

"Please Vert I haven't seen Digi in forever. Let me have some quality time with him and I'll leave him to you." She said.

"... I don't know how to feel about this situation…." I said as Vert and Plutia seemed to have a longer conversation just by looking at each other. I'm fearing for my chastity here….

"32-bit mega blade: lancer!"

A claymore made of energy flew towards us and I ran out of the way, Vert and Plutia falling back and avoiding the sword that exploded.

"Neppy, why'd you have to go and do that? Things were getting good."

I looked up and Neptune grabbed my wrist. She took me out of the room and we ran down a hallway. This place seemed like a palace, kind of similar to the one all those years ago. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Plutia and Vert coming out of the room we left. Neptune suddenly turned right and quickly opened a door, and pulled the both of us in before closing it. She covered my mouth as the two of their footsteps came past us.

We were silent for a few minutes before she removed her hand from my mouth.

"Thanks Neptune." I said as I relaxed against a wall. I looked around and it looked like some sort of rec center.

"No problem. But you probably haven't taken a shower yet so you should go and do that."

"Thanks, where is that exactly?" She pointed in the direction of a door with a shower symbol on it. I walked over and opened the door before stepping in.

It was like the inside of a bathhouse, the room had white tiles and walls, and various showerheads with stalls. There was also a large bath in the center. Where I had walked in was a changing area, so I closed the door and changed out of my clothes and went into the bath.

I sighed as I felt the hot water and I leaned back to relax. I could feel the warmth of the water through my hair as well. I closed my eyes and I heard the door open.

Then I heard a few beeps.

Then a click.

Uhm….

I heard someone enter the bath and I opened my eyes to see Neptune walking over to me. I jumped in surprise.

"Neptune!"

"They won't be able to intrude on us right now."

"So this was your plan…"

"Digit, I did tell you I wanted to show you how much I loved you right?"

"Yea but-"

"Turn around."

"Huh?"

"I want to wash your back."

"Uh, alright." I turned around and I saw her grab a bar of soap and washcloth from nearby. She began scrubbing my back and I was relieved that it was only this far. It's not like Neptune was going to -GAH!

I felt two soft things pressing up against me from behind. I looked back at her and she looked up at me.

"What? It's just that I need to be closer to wash your front."

"Oh, alright." I sighed in relief She began scrubbing my chest, then started moving lower. An alarm in my head seemed to go off. I tensed up and she suddenly transformed, and I felt more of her breasts on my back as she did so.

"Not so fast." She whispered in my ear. "I'm going to show you. Just relax alright?"

"Neptune-" She put her finger on my lips and sat in my lap whilst facing me.

"Call me Lady Shadow Heart when we're alone like this."

She put her hands on the sides of my face and pressed her lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. I invaded her mouth with my tongue, which surprised her and I wrestled her tongue with mine. Her cerulean eyes squeezed shut and I closed my eyes.

She moaned into the kiss and nestled her hands into my hair. I could feel my face growing warmer by the minute and after a few minutes, we separated.

"That was our first real kiss…. that was amazing…"

"Yeah, it was."

"Digit,"

"Huh?"

"What do you think about your harem?"

"H-huh?"

"I'm well aware that you love not only me, but several others as well. And I know if just one of us took you there'd be major political issues. So what do you think of it?"

"I never really said anything about a harem."

"Of course you haven't you didn't really know you had one."

"I honestly don't mind sharing. I just want my feelings to be returned Digit. I love you, so whatever makes you happy." She kissed me on the lips, then leaned down for another kiss. "I mean it'd be more fun to have a harem than just choose one right?"

"Neptune…."

"Or rather, you're too nice to hurt anyone's feelings. To be honest that's a serious flaw that I can expect from you. But you at least treat us right." She ran her fingers through my hair. "And I told you, call me Lady Shadow Heart." She lightly pushed me so that my back was at the edge of the bath. "Now, I'll show you how much I love you."

 **Abbadon**

The fake Histoire was still chained up, and badly beaten and cut up. I had put a blindfold over her eyes and she was breathing heavily. I currently had a whip in my hands that was barbed.

"I can't believe this, the two of them failed me. They listened to him and he ended up escaping! Damn it" I gripped it tightly and whipped her again, she arched her back in pain and panted heavily. "Not a single good thing even happened out of this whole thing. I'm just glad that Numa didn't meet 'him'."

Speaking of Numa….

I saw a portal open and she came through it in her human form.

"Mama...please don't make me fight anymore…"

"What's wrong sweetie?" I walked over and her face fell into my chest.

"Every time I hold those guns; I get nightmares afterwards…"

"Nightmares?"

"Or more like…. memories? My head has been hurting since I came back."

Oh no….

"Numa dear, I think you need some rest."

"Mama, where did I come from?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. all I remember is being here with you Mama, in my dreams there's a door with chains on it that pops up. But I can't seem to open it no matter how hard I try."

Well that's good at least.

"I'm sure your memories will come back in due time." I pat her head and kissed her cheek.

"Now go rest."

"Alright Mama…." She opened a portal and went through it.

I sighed and switched the scene of the room to my bedroom, where I saw the silhouette of Kirei laying on my bed, waiting for me.

The bedroom had red walls and a grey wooden floor. In a corner of the room was a door that led to the bathroom, and in another corner was my closet. The bed was in the center and it had a dark oak frame with a rose red curtain on it. I climbed into my bed and I saw Kirei wearing a pink baby doll. Her normally curly hair was worn loose, but curled at the ends.

"Welcome back Abbadon," She said as she pulled me close to her.

"Hi Kirei."

"Something the matter?"

"I think Numa is starting to realize just who she is. Her memories are fuzzy, but her weapons apparently triggered some memory of hers. It has me scared actually."

"Is it because she's a Demon King on our side? And if she defects to the other side wouldn't that be two Demon Lords and 5 CPUs?"

"5 CPUs, Digit, the rogue Demon King, and then if Numa Defects it's eight against six. But what really worries me is because I see her as my daughter." Kirei pulled me into her chest.

"Silly Abby, if you want a daughter you and I can just make one. I mean we're both women but you can create one using the both of our DNA."

"That's true…. the two of us having a real child…."

An image of Digit flashed in my head.

I held the sides of my head in pain.

"Abby!?" Kirei shook me and I breathed out heavily.

"I'm…. fine."

"You've been having those since you failed to get Digit. Are you sure?

"Let's just get some rest. I need to get up to move forward with the plan. And if I want to be successful, I'm going to have to use Numa."

"What if she runs into 'him'?"

"I will just have to hope that they don't resonate. Because if they do then we'll probably be short a nation." I heard a portal open and a black substance fell out of it. It had white eyes and seemed to be struggling to maintain a form. Behind it was a blue haired girl who was currently wearing a cloak. She was smiling from under the hood.

"Hello, Abbadon." She said. "I hope I'm not interrupting your fun."

"Of course not, what do you want Grimoire?"

"I brought this since you couldn't get the Digit you want. Although you see that this thing can't keep a stable body."

"What is that thing?"

"This _thing_ is what was inside of Digit. And if you can get it a body, then it'll really surprise you. Sure Digit won't resonate with the Demon Kings anymore, but he's going to have a hard time fighting you guys without this."

"..."

"Also I think that for a little bit of drama that we should revive Arkan."

"Grimoire, you know there is a balance that-"

"Forget the balance. Me and you both know that the 'balance' of this world by definition is always changing. Either balance is light over dark or dark over light. Before there were about 5 years of darkness, and there was 7 years of light afterwards. Now we're in an ear of twilight, where it could fall either way. And you've known me for the longest, I just like to keep things interesting."

"You sound like your sister."

"Who? Croire?" Grimoire laughed. "Didn't you hear? She sacrificed herself to save Digit from this thing. That just proves how weak she is. Odyssey would have been able to break through that no problem."

"You have to remember she isn't Odyssey."

"She always could be."

"But she isn't. What do you want me to do with this thing anyways?"

"I suggest you complete it and turn it into a vessel."

"A vessel? I'm not going into that thing."

"I'm sorry, I meant vassal."

"Hmm…. well this thing doesn't have a heart, so it'll be different than when I created Numa…. Why not. I'll try my hand at creating something again."

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **Cali: Okay, so...that's…..how would I describe all of that?**

 **Digit: That thing** _ **really**_ **hurt you know. Just…. -shivers- I hate that thing being inside me….**

 **Cali: Ha! But I bet you enjoy the attention you're getting now.**

 **Digit: Ehehehe…...**


	21. Despair And An Opened Heart

**Cali: Well, I've officially surpassed Act I in terms of chapters.**

 **Digit: So what will this chapter be?**

 **Cali: you need to catch up with your women. So, how about you relax this chapter?**

 **Digit: that's...pretty cool of you. thanks!**

 **Cali:You'regoingtobedealingwithshitnextchapter**

 **Digit: Huh?**

 **Cali: Note, I had to reupload because I had forgotten to put this through the checks, so without further ado, we will be jumping into the romance genre of the fanfic. Sans the fanservice, or not, who knows.**

 **Digit: Don't ignore me!**

 **Digit**

I had Lady Shadow Heart's head rested against my chest as she had her arms around me and mine around hers. We were sitting in the bath, and her hair flowed freely in the water. I kissed her forehead and she sat up to sit in my lap again. She was gently drawing shapes on my chest as her own face was kissed with a shade of pink.

"That...was my first time. "She sounded a little embarrassed when she said it. I looked down at her and she nuzzled into my chest.

"That. Was worth waiting seven years for," She giggled and we kissed each other again. She wrapped her fingers around mine. She sighed as we simply sat there for several minutes.

"Well, it's been a week since I've been away from Planeptune, or more like could be around a week and a half." She separated from me. "So before I head back, I want to actually properly bathe you."

"Ah…. sure." Neptune grabbed the washcloth and soap again and worked it into a lather as she began scrubbing my back.

"So, tell me…. what exactly happened with Croire when she freed you?"

"..."

"Digit?"

"It…. was horrifying….to see…" I put my hand over my eye as my eyes widened, and I began shaking.

I remembered every detail of it, even if I was unconscious for a week….

 _I remembered being stabbed in the chest by Neptune, and I felt it as well as that…. that_ _ **thing**_ _. I remembered Croire appearing in the sea, reaching out to me._

" _Honestly," She said in an irritated tone. "You really need me to bail you out of this don't you? Can't you ever do anything on your own?" She was smiling even though her tone was this way._

" _Sorry, looks like I need my friends to bail me out of trouble." I saw a black entity behind Croire as she leveled with me in the water. Croire!" She turned around and the entity surged at her. She held out her hands and there was some sort of force that was keeping that thing at bay. the water around the entity began to lose color._

" _Digit!" She yelled as she looked back at me. "Run! Now!"_

" _But I can't just-"_

" _Neptune and I are trying our hardest to get you back to normal! You need to go now!"_

" _But-"_

" _Dammit Digit! I love you, so just do what I say!"_

" _You…. what….?"_

" _... I said I love you. I might not act like it at times, but I really do care about you. I was actually crying when you told me to run. I'm your link and I can't even protect you, how pathetic is that? A weapon that can't protect their master."_

" _Croire…." She had a bittersweet smile on her face._

" _But I guess….it just isn't meant to work out huh? I mean, you have the goddesses. I'm just some girl who's your weapon…...but I'm glad I got a chance to meet you Digit."_

" _Croire, don't say any more…. please! You're raising so many death flags right now!"_

" _Digit," The force that kept the entity at bay began to crack. "I want to tell you something; darkness doesn't suit you. And, when I met you there were two souls inside you. I want you to find that other soul, and guide them. Please, make them know who they really are." The force shattered like glass and the entity surged into her. She bent backwards in pain as she began screaming. I clenched my fist as circuit board markings appeared on her face and her eyes turned completely white. She shattered like glass and part of her weapon form remained, the handle and hilt. The blade was there but most of it was broken off, so I couldn't really use it like I could before._

 _Damn it…. Damn it!_

 _I swam up to the surface of the water, silently cursing my weakness as tears fell down my face._

Next thing I knew; I was in Neptune's arms.

"..."

"Neptune?"

"I saw it. Your flashback,"

"How?"

"My Sharicite allowed me to."

"Ah…" She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"You'll get her back, alright?"

"... yeah."

"I'll have to go back, but I want you to stay here and recover. You probably are more damaged than we thought."

"Alright," She had finished washing my body during my flashback, and then moved to my hair.

"You really have good hair. You think you'll keep it long?"

"... Probably,"

"Digit…."

"Ah, sorry, just…."

"You two must have been close…."

"She would usually fuss at me, but I know that she only acted the way she did because she cared for to some extent." I saw a light from out of the corner of my eye and I looked behind to see Neptune in her human form.

"I might be able to feel more of your warmth in my goddess form, but this form is fine too." She hugged me tightly. "Digit, just know that you don't have to carry this grief alone. I'm more than willing to shoulder this burden with you. Noire, Blanc, Vert and even Plutia would be willing to take it on as well. I really want to take you back with me, but I think I'll have enough trouble getting back to Planeptune by myself. I already know you're in no condition to fly." She laid her head on my chest. "Digit, just keep in mind, those that love you don't want to see you hurting. So please, share your burden with us. We all love you, and we're here for you." She then got off of me and began washing my hair. "I'm sorry I had brought it up Digit, can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, it was kind of terrible for me to forget about Croire to begin with." She rinsed my hair and pecked my cheek.

"You should go lie down, I'll join you in a few minutes."

…..

I was laying in the bed with my eyes closed, but I wasn't asleep. I really couldn't sleep, because the grief was heavy in my heart. The way that Croire died….

I thought of Histoire's death before I went to fight Arkan for the last time.

I clenched my chest as I felt a pain arise in it. I felt someone move into the bed and I opened my eyes to see Neptune. She kissed my forehead and brought me close to her and laid my head on her chest.

"After all you've done for us and the world Digit, it's okay for you to be weak at times. If anything, it shows how strong you are. You've carried all of our burdens, so it's our turn." I closed my eyes and went to sleep, I felt the warmth I got from Neptune's chest get even warmer. She must have transformed.

…..

…..

…..

 _I opened my eyes to see a younger version of me huddled in a corner, crying. I seemed to be in some sort of school, and there was some blood on my hands. I looked ahead and I saw a red haired girl and a black haired girl shielding the younger me._

" _You're not going to freaking touch him!" The red haired girl said, who was wearing a long white T-shirt and grey shorts. She had burnt orange eyes. "You mess with Digit and you have to go through us!"_

" _My blade is justice. And because it is justice, I will strike down anyone who dares lay a finger on him." The black haired girl had cerulean eyes and she wore a black and white camisole with white stockings and black shoes. A flame-like ornament was in her hair as well. They were standing in the way of what looked like several teenagers._

" _He's got what's coming to him! That kids a demon! Look what he did to my little brother!" One of the teenagers said._

" _You guys were bullying Ichi! Of course as an older brother he'd step in and get angry!" The red haired girl yelled._

" _Get out of the way or we'll-"_

"' _Or we'll what?' "_

 _It was that girl again, the one with the brown streak in her hair. She was wearing a light yellow shirt with a denim jacket, grey shorts and black sneakers with white socks. She had her arms crossed and she walked over to the teenagers._

" _What the hell are you doing here!?" Another one of the teenagers said._

" _Alpha!" The girl looked at the black haired girl and she pat the girl's head._

" _Thanks for standing up for him you two." She said as she pats the red haired girls head as well. "To be honest, he's lucky to have friends like you guys."_

" _Why are you protecting him!?" Alpha got up and turned towards them._

" _Because, what kind of older sister wouldn't go after some jackasses that are bullying her younger brother." She then looked back at the younger me. "Digit," The younger me looked up at her and her expression softened. "Chin up, alright?" She then slammed her fist into her palm and the wind bowed. "Now, do you know who the hell you're messing with when you pick on one of my dear siblings?"_

 _SMACK!_

 _WHACK!_

 _THUD!_

 _SLAM!_

 _The three teenagers fell over backwards and there seemed to be smoke coming off of her fist. She blew her fist and the smoke disappeared._

 _Wow…._

 _She's…. fast._

 _She then walked over to the younger me and knelt down so that she was at eye level. I saw that the younger me had tears in his eyes and as he cried, he leapt into her arms and cried into her chest. Alpha seemed surprised, but she smiled and hugged him tightly._

" _I know it must have been scary, but your big sis is here now."_

 _Big sis…._

 _But…. when did I ever?_

 _Kuh…. I held the sides of my head in pain as the world around me seemed to flicker. I was seeing digital snow fill the scene._

…..

I woke up and rubbed my head, then realized that Neptune was no longer in my bed. Instead….it was Plutia. I looked up and she smiled at me softly.

"Have a nice sleep Digi?" I immediately jumped and retreated to the other side of the bed.

"D-don't -" She held up her hand to silence me and laughed.

"Digit, I heard from Neptune. And while I may act like all I want from you is sex, that's not where my feelings lie. I thought it was obvious that I really do love you. I might be hard to read I guess. But you don't have to worry about me jumping you or anything." She crawled over to me and hugged me. "So relax alright, let us mend your hurting heart. If you need anything from me or Vert, just ask." She put her hand on my head and stroked my hair, then rested her head on top of mine. I felt my face grow warm and she chuckled.

"P-Plutia…."

"I can be loving too you know; sex isn't the only thing on my mind." She then hugged me tightly. "To be honest, people probably saw me as unfazed when I saw you like that…. but I have to tell you it really hurt to see you that way." I felt a tear on my head. "My cute, easily flustered, and brave Digi…."

"Plutia, you really."

"I do love you, you didn't know?"

"Well I did but-"

"You were too scared to ask me huh? Or that you were afraid of me saying yes?"

"..."

"Whatever the reason is, it doesn't matter right now." She then separated from me and looked me in the eyes. This side of her…. I never really saw before. She was so gentle, kind…. I would have never expected this from Plutia.

"Plutia,"

"Even someone like me, who has remembered who they once were wants to be accepted by you. If I told you of my past, would you still be able to accept me?"

"Your past? What do you mean?"

"To be honest, during the Heartbreak period…. when the dark substance invaded the bodies of people in Gamindustri…. I think it made me lose my memories. But since the reset, I remembered who I was…. who I am. And I realize that I loathe myself because of who I used to- should be." I felt her embrace tighten.

"Of course," I wrapped my arms around her and she looked down at me while tears came from her eyes. "You've been with me for a long time Plutia, why wouldn't I accept you? You helped me get to Lowee, and there I had taken my first steps to become who I am today. If I hadn't met you, I would have never made it to Lowee."

"You really are a Casanova; you know that?" I laughed and she neatened her bangs. "So Digit,"

"Yeah?"

"You want to go on a date with me?"

"Huh?"

"Is that no?"

"No, just it was kind of sudden."

"Well, you want to get out every once in a while. Even if you're recovering."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm sure that we'll think of something. I'll see if I can ask Vert about any good places." She got out of the bed and it was then that I noticed she was only in a dress shirt and shorts. My face went red and she looked back and me and winked. "What you thought I was only in a dress shirt? You should at least tell me that's what you want Digi, I wouldn't mind."

"Duh…. I uh…." Plutia laughed.

"I was merely joking." She walked out of the room and I was left alone in the room. I got up and stretched, then headed to the closet to change into a grey hoodie, dark blue jeans, and a white shirt. I put on black sneakers and headed down the hallway, where I heard some sounds coming from Vert's room…. which were…. interesting. I poked my head into her room and saw that she was on a desktop pc playing…. oh god.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Vert's nose was bleeding whilst rapidly pressing keys on her keyboard.

"Uh, Vert?" I walked into the room and she turned towards me and I froze up.

"Digit!" She clasped her hands together and walked over to me, closing the door and grabbing my wrist. She dragged me over to the computer whilst her nose was still bleeding.

"Vert, what are you-"

"Just spend some time with me alright?"

"Eh?" Her demeanor had changed.

"I was waiting for you to wake up, so I was…. occupying myself." She wiped her nose with a tissue and regained her composure.

"I... see…."

"Anyways, want to play a game with me?" She reached under her computer and produced two controllers.

"Huh? Uh, sure…." She turned both of them on. A green light lit up an 'x' symbol on the controller. The controllers were black and felt natural to hold. There were red, green, blue and yellow buttons on the right side and a cross on the left side. There were two joysticks that were in the center.

Vert turned on some kind of shooter game and smiled at me. I smiled back and she hit the start button.

…..

…..

"..." my face was currently '- -' as a bead of sweat rolled down my neck.

"Digit, you really…. aren't that good at games are you?"

"I'm not…"

"Did you not play games when you were younger?"

"I…. kind of didn't really have too much of a childhood."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I kind of joined the resistance at thirteen so I don't have a childhood. So I never really played these before…."

"It's fine, we can play a different game that's less...competitive."

"Like?"

"Ah, Lowee had released one of their hardware exclusive titles on the PC. It's called Mario Land. Want to play it together? It only uses a jump button and the left joystick."

"Huh? Sure." She pulled the game up on her computer and started it. She picked a character that was a man with red shirt and overalls called 'Mario' and I chose the taller man with a green shirt and overalls named 'Linguini'. The screen turned black and said; World 1-1. The screen turned to our characters standing at the very left of the stage. Vert then put her hand on mine, then guided my hand to the green button.

"This is what you use to jump," She then moved my left thumb to the left joystick. "And you use this to move. Simple enough right?"

"Yeah." I nodded. She smiled at me and I blushed slightly.

"Now let's play shall we? "She said as she invited me to her chair she used for gaming. It was rather large for her, it looked like it could comfortably fit two people.

…

"OOOOOOOH!" I said as I stood up and leaned forward. Linguini was running fast and then jumped over a massive gap. Vert even seemed surprised at my action.

"Digit!"

"Huh?"

I realized that I was a little short of the gap and I clicked my tongue. I then remembered to hit the red button on the controller and a wing cap appeared below Linguini and he jumped again, this time clearing the rest of the gap. I fell back into the chair and cheered, and Vert hugged me tightly as she cheered with me. I took a look at the time and saw that it was noon.

"Oh wow, time flies when you're playing games."

"You enjoyed playing games with me?"

"Yeah, I was really missing out."

Vert smiled as I set my controller down.

"Well I'm glad you're happy Digit. Maybe we can play again sometime."

"I'd like that. I got to meet up with Plutia, so I'll see you later."

"Ah, alright." I then walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen, where I saw Plutia sitting and eating a salad. She seemed to be finishing up when I came into the kitchen and had walked to the sink to dispose of her dishes before she turned around to look at me.

"Ah, Digi, just who I wanted to see. You had fun with Vert?" She asked.

"Yeah, that was my first time really playing video games…. I think I can see why Vert enjoys them so much." Plutia chuckled as she walked over to me and took my hand.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. "

"So, did you decide something for our date?"

"Hohm, of course."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, you shouldn't. Just you'll learn I have another talent other than seducing." She led me out of a backdoor and we were in what looked like the backyard of the Basilicom. There was a beautiful garden filled with trimmed bushes and extravagant flowers. Plutia's body glowed and she was wearing a dress-like processor. She wrapped her arm around my hip and took to the skies.

…..

"I didn't expect a place like this." I said as we walked into a karaoke bar. She smiled as she turned her processor into a black halter top, grey pants and a brown bomber jacket. We walked over to the reservation desk, where a man with slick black hair and glasses was waiting.

"Reservation for 'Plutia'." She said. The man nodded and led us to a table that was in the middle of the room. I looked forward and saw that there was a stage.

"When did you find out about this?" I asked.

"I was looking up places that were good for dates while you were with Vert." A man with black sunglasses and a black suit walked over to Plutia a little while after we had sat down and started looking at the menu. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled. "Just give me a minute." The man nodded and walked away, leaving the two of us alone.

I scanned the room, and saw that most of the people that came here were either couples, or groups of friends. I blushed when I thought of Plutia and I being a couple.

"Digit, I have a question, do you sing?"

"Huh? Uh, no."

"Really? I thought you'd be the type to."

"Do you?"

"Eh…. I hum a little." She then stood up. "But this is a place where you can sing and have fun. No one is going to judge you even if you aren't a good singer."

This Plutia I'm seeing today is like a totally different person.

Is this really the same Plutia that's always trying to jump me?

Plutia walked up to the stage and she looked off the stage and music began playing. I hadn't noticed there was a screen above her. The screen read;

Plutia

Fly Me to The Moon

Murdernetta Instrumental

Fly me to the moon? What's that?

Plutia danced to the instrumental, and I was wondering if she knew this song by heart. She spun around before she started singing.

" _Fly me to the moon,_

 _And let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what Spring is like_

 _On Jupiter and Mars."_

She winked at me while she sang and I felt my face grow warm.

" _In other words_

 _Hold my hand_

 _In other words_

 _Darling kiss me."_

She blew a kiss towards me as she sang and my face got even redder. Some of the people at the nearby table were laughing at my reaction.

" _Fill my heart with song_

 _And let me sing for ever more_

 _You are I long for_

 _All I worship and adore."_

She had put a hand over her heart and flashed me a smile as she sang.

" _In other words_

 _Please be true_

 _In other words_

 _I love Youuuu."_

The instrumental moved to a more dramatic tone.

" _Fly me to the moon,_

 _And let me play among the stars_

 _Let me see what spring is like on_

 _Jupiter and Mars_

 _In order words, hold my haaaaaannd._

 _In other words,_

 _Darling kiss me."_ She began walking off the stage and into the audience, then sat on someone's table and crossed her legs as she looked at me.

" _Fill my heart with song,_

 _And let me sing for ever more_

 _You are all I long for_

 _All I worship and adorrrre_

 _In other words, please be truehoooo~_

 _In other words,_

 _In other words~_

 _In other worhooords_

 _In other woooooooords_

 _I love…youuuuuuuuuuuu~"_ She leaned back as she held the last part, a high but beautiful note came from her mouth and the audience went wild.

She did a dramatic pose at the end and made a heart with her hand. I was hiding my face in the menu even though people could see my red face. The audience applauded her and there were cheers and even some people that got out of their seats to clap.

I had no idea she could sing…. wow.

And her voice is….so angelic.

She bowed before she went back to our table to pull me on stage.

"Everyone, this is my date Digit. And he's going to sing for us, how's that?"

The audience seemed to be looking me over for a few minutes. They then showed their approval by cheering.

"P-Plutia I can't-"

"Digit, remember what I said? Even if you aren't a good singer, you won't be judged."

"But the songs I know-"

"I assure you they'll have it. Now relax and have fun Digi." She handed the mic to me and I went pale as I looked at her. She smiled at me softly and I sighed. I tapped the mic and then spoke into it.

"Uh, hello? I'm Digit, and uh…. I'm going to sing for you guys…. Uh…. can I get…. Gold?" I looked off to the side and a DJ nodded at me. The instrumental played and I gulped. I looked back at Plutia, who nodded reassuringly.

Well here goes nothing.

" _Dream of anything;_

 _I'll make it all come true_

 _Everything you need_

 _Is all I have for you"_

Plutia's eyes were wide and I had started singing towards her. My body felt like it was moving on its own and I could see that Plutia was starting to blush a little. But she was hiding it well so I could only really notice if I was really looking for it.

" _I'm forever_

 _Always by your side_

 _Whenever you need a friend,_

 _Never far behind._

 _If the stars all fall,_

 _When there's no lighter,_

 _And the moon should crumble,_

 _It will be alright."_

I saw Plutia's blush become more apparent as I was singing. To be honest I was surprised I remembered the words to this song, and my body was on auto pilot.

" _Don't you worry about the dark,_

 _I will light up the night with the love in my heart._

 _I will burn like the sun,_

 _I will keep you safe and warm._

 _Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,_

 _I will be there to take all your fears away._

 _With a touch of my hand I will turn your life to gold._

 _Witha touch of my hand, I'll turn your life to gooohooold."_

I was really into it now and I could tell that Plutia was getting really excited from my singing. And no not _that_ kind of excited.

Perverts.

" _Let's have everything,_

 _Nothing we cannot do_

 _Every heart just beaming._

 _Every sky turns blue._

 _I'm so happy._

 _Just to have you here._

 _Smiles turn to sunshine,_

 _Worries disappear._

 _When the days turn dark,_

 _And we start to fall,_

 _I will pick you up and_

 _We will fix it all."_

I took her hand and we began to dance on stage. Now what was really surprising me is that while it wasn't ballroom dancing, I was doing pretty well for dancing with her on stage.

" _Don't you worry about the dark,_

 _I will light up the night with the love in my heart._

 _I will burn like the sun,_

 _I will keep you safe and warm._

 _Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,_

 _I will be there to take all your fears away._

 _With a touch of my hand I will turn your life to_

 _Gold…_

 _Gold…."_

I pulled her close to me and we looked into each other's.

" _Don't worry, I've gotyou;_

 _Nothing will ever harm you._

 _I'm close by, I'll stay here;_

 _Through all things, I will be near._

 _Close your eyes,_

 _Don't you cry._

 _Love's around you;_

 _In time, you'll fly."_

Plutia closed her eyes during the next verse and the audience was rocking side to side with the instrumental. Even some of the people in the audience were waving their phones.

" _Don't you worry about the dark,_

 _I will light up the night with the love in my heart_

 _I will burn like the sun_

 _I will keep you safe and warm._

 _Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day._

 _I will be there to take all your fears away._

 _With a touch of my hand_

 _I will turn your life to gold._

 _With a touch of my hand,_

 _I'll turn your life to gold."_

The audience seemed to explode in applause and Plutia was simply smiling at me. She took the mic from me and gave me a challenging look.

Oh boy….

She's not thinking what I think she's thinking is she?

…..

…

….

….

My voice was so hoarse right now….

We spent the next several hours going back and forth with songs. And thanks to that, the karaoke place got a lot of visitors who paid to hear us sing. I rubbed my throat as we walked out with to go boxes.

"Sorry things got out of hand their Digit, but I had no idea you had such an angelic voice." Plutia said, not really having much of a voice herself.

"No problem, I had fun even though we did kind of overdo it." I replied. The two of us laughed, which probably sounded funny to other people because of how hoarse we were.

"So what now?"

"Well it is kind of late, so we should head back to the Basilicom."

"Good idea. I would want to lie down after all this." Plutia chuckled as we walked down the street, the street lamps serving as our light. We saw other couples sitting by each other in benches, or walking down the same street we did. Plutia wrapped her arms around one of my arms and leaned on me.

"Y'know Digit…. I want to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"If I made something for you, would you keep it?"

"Huh? Of course, why wouldn't I?" She then smiled.

"Just checking. Ok then, I'm going to make something for you."

"What is it?" She then tapped my nose with her index finger and smiled.

"That's a secret."

"Of course it is…. but since it is I'm kind of scared." I sighed as we walked in the direction of the Basilicom.

…..

…..

I had changed into a set of white pajamas with a silver grid pattern and jumped into the bed. I got under the covers and closed my eyes, welcoming sleep with open arms.

 _I opened my eyes to see that I was in some sort of bedroom. I saw the younger me laying in a bed with…. Alpha? Holding me close, the younger me seemed to be crying, and she was singing something to him._

" _Don't you worry about the dark_

 _I will light up the night with the love in my heart_

 _I will burn like the sun_

 _I will keep you safe and warm._

 _Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day_

 _I will be there to take all your fears away,_

 _with a touch of my hand_

 _I will turn your life to gold…"_

 _She kissed my forehead and my younger self nestled into her chest._

" _I love you Digit, no matter how many people are cruel to you."_

 _She...must have really cared about me._

 _But…. where is she now?_

 _In fact, where is this place anyways?_

 _Every time I end up here, it seemed like I was in a place in Gamindustri that I didn't remember._

 _Ugh…. why is it that I keep coming across these memories?_

 _But why now?_

 _I felt a pain in my head and I then felt dizzy._

 _I was in some sort of white room with Neura, who didn't seem to notice me at first._

" _Neura?" I took a step forward._

 _No answer._

" _Hey, Neura." I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned towards me._

" _Who….Digit?" She seemed kind of distressed._

" _You okay?"_

" _My head…..it hurts…." I saw a dark flame come out of her chest. "Ever since last week….ugh….."_

" _You betrayed me, I want to know why?"_

" _She told me to."_

" _She? Who?"_

" _Mama."_

" _Your mother sent you to do that to me?"_

" _...Yea…"_

" _Neura…."_

" _My name is Numa."_

" _Well Numa, tell me what the hell your mother is up to."_

" _I….I don't know….I'm sorry."_

" _Because of her...because of her…."_

" _Digit…."_

" _I want to know where you are."_

" _But-"_

" _Tell me!"_

 _The room began to flicker and the image of Numa began to flicker as well._

" _Wait! Don't go-!"_

I woke up in my bed and was surprised not to see Plutia.

But if she's not here then….where is she?

I sat up and looked at the time.

"I was only out for a few hours?" I got out of the bed and sighed. What is with all these? I may have called them memories but….are they really? Something isn't adding up here…..

I ruffled my hair and got out of the bed.

First there's these dreams,

Now there's the thing with Numa.

What does it all mean?

" _ **...Honestly, this guy's memories are all jumbled up as well as mine. But I know who I am and I know that these memories are someone else's"**_

The words of that _thing_ went through my head.

That's right…. he did say that.

But, what does that mean? That some of these memories aren't mine?

If they aren't mine, then whose are they?

Does this mean that the memories in my dreams are mine?

But I remember…..huh….?

There was some static over some memories I tried to recall. All I could really remember is starting out in the resistance and going to fight Shadow Heart. Anything before that… is fuzzy.

"What's….." I held the side of my head and walked into the hallway, where I was surprised to see Vert. She was wearing a green nightgown and her hair was tied into a long flowing ponytail. She looked in my direction and walked over to me.

"Hey Digit, what are you still doing up?"

"Ah, uh I couldn't sleep."

"Really?" She took my hand and we began walking down the hallway.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I was about to go to bed myself, would you care to join me?"

"Uh….maybe some other tim- gah!" Vert pulled me into her room and closed the door behind her.

The room had various frames of different pretty boys from animes and video games, and there were figurines that were neatly arranged on shelves.

So it was kind of like the room I was staying in, but her bed was bigger. It had a gold trim on the curtain of it and the curtain of the bed was an emerald green.

"You know, Neptune and Plutia had you all to themselves. We spent a little bit of time together, but I want to have you all to myself for a bit."

"Vert, wait a sec."

"Just relax, we aren't going to do anything. I'm still recovering so I can't game as much as I want to right now. " She led me to her bed and I sighed as I sat down. "Are you disappointed at that?"

"No, of course not."

"Also, I want to go on a date tomorrow."

"A-A date?"

"Yes, since you went with Plutia on one earlier."

"How did you-"

"I had my suspicions, but you only just confirmed it." She pulled me under the covers with her and wrapped her arms around me as she laid her head on my chest.

"This is going to be a pattern isn't it?" I sighed. I looked up at the ceiling and then closed my eyes.

Everything….seems like it's getting jumbled up now."

I began to see various images rush through my head and I opened my eyes, sighing once more.

"Hey Digit," I looked down at Vert, who was looking up at me. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"If I told you something about me...something terrible….would you….accept me like you do with the others?"

"Of course."

"Huh?"

"No matter what you might have done before, you're working to be better aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Vert, whatever you might have done in the past doesn't matter. Just keep moving ahead alright? I promise that I won't hate you."

"Digit….."

"So just relax alright?"

"..." She closed her eyes and went to sleep. I closed my eyes as well and drifted to sleep.

….

I woke up to hearing the sound of yelling and guns firing. I woke up to see Vert playing some sort of shooter game on her computer. I sighed and scratched the back of my head and she paused the game to look back at me.

"Ah Digit, you're awake. Let's go on that date."

"Uh, can I take a bath or something first?"

"I want to do it quickly so I can make sure to catch the event that's happening in 4 Goddesses Online 2."

I sighed and laughed weakly.

"Well, let me take a bath first, alright?" Vert pouted as I got out of the bed and headed out of the room. I was really wondering where Plutia went. As I walked through the hallway,I saw Plutia carrying a bag. I increased my walking speed to catch up with her and she looked over to me.

"Oh Digit. How was your sleep?"

"Ah,fine. What are you up to?"

"Just working on something." She stopped at a door on the left side of the hall."Where are you heading?"

"Just going to take a bath." Plutia's eyes lit up.

"Wait here."

"But-" She walked into the room and walked back out without the bag. She smiled and hugged my arm and I blushed slightly as we began walking to the bathroom- or bathhouse.

"So Digit, are you doing anything today?"

"Well, I'm going on a date with Vert."

"Oooh,"

"What?"

"Are you going to fuck her?"

"H-huh!? Where did that come from?"

"If you're alone with her you will probably jump her."

"Plutia..I'm not you." She laughed and we ended up in front of the bathhouse door."So...you're-"

"Yes, I am." I gulped and walked into the athhouse, then realized Plutia was with me.

"Oh I'll wait outsi-"

"We'll undress together." She let go of me and blocked my way out.

"Oh no." She pushed me and I fell to the ground. She crawled on top of me and smirked. "Plutia!"

"Relax, I'm not taking things too far."

"Re-lax~" She whispered in my ear as I felt her unbutton my shirt.

"C-can we just talk about this?"She narrowed her eyes and I felt her gently run her fingertips on my chest and I shivered. She kissed me on the lips and my face went red as she pulled my shirt off.

"Digit~" She licked my neck and I shut my eyes.

"Cut it out!"

"You say that, but your reaction says otherwise…." She licked my neck again as I felt her finger run down my chest and she tugged on the waist of my pants. My eyes shot open as my face went completely red.

"Wait wait wait wait wait!"

"Digit, do you not like me?"She pouted.

"I do like you bu-"She kissed me on the lips again and laughed.

"Then just let it happen." She glided her fingers on my back and I shivered again as I arched my back, and she pressed her chest against you. "You are really cute like this you know."

"You know this is pretty messed up…..just cut it out."

"Aww Digi, you should know that I'm at least going to have some kind of fun with you." She bit my neck and I jumped in surprise. "Submissive boys are so cute~"

"I swear I'm gonna- gah!?"

"You're going to what Digi?" She pulled down my pants, leaving me in my boxers.

"I swear you better not-"

"You can always undress me if you like to.~"

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh….." Plutia giggled and kissed my cheek as she pulled the last article of clothing off of me.

"Now it's my turn."

"NOPE!" I bolted and jumped into the bath. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. I don't think I could handle any more stimulation from her, I felt like my life was in danger.

Surprisingly, she was in the bath a few minutes later and she sat beside me.

"Digi~ Let me wash your back."

"Ohhh no, I'm not falling for that again. I can wash my back just fine."

"Oh?~" She put her middle and ring finger over her lips and closed an eye. "Well then," She scooted over to me and I backed up as she put her arms on either side of me, blocking my escape. "You act like you don't like this but in reality you _love_ all that I'm doing aren't you?"

"Of course not!"

"No need to be tsundere sweetie," She lifted my chin up towards her. " Maybe we should do some…..adult things since we're alone?"

"Y-you want to do 'that' in here!?"

"Why not? I mean you and Neptune did it earlier."

I thought I felt something in my soul shatter.

"H-how did you…"

"Oh you two were loud, _very loud._ " She whispered in my ear.

"..."

"It's fine, because I know how much you're attracted to me. But I wonder Digit, what will happen if I do this?" She leaned down and started nibbling on my neck.

"C-C-Cut it ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!"

…..

…..

….

…..

…..

I was currently walking down the streets of Leanbox with Vert, her arm linked with mine. She was looking at me with a concerned expression as I had hidden my expression with a scarf. I was wearing a red hoodie with a white hood and trim, and then a grey shirt with black pants and white shoes.

"Digit, are you sick? If you are we can just go back."

"N-no I'm fine…." I was being careful not to let the scarf slip.

"But you have a scarf on….you caught something didn't you?"

"N-no that's not it."

"You are acting a little strange, are you sure that there is nothing wrong?"

"Of course there isn't! Why would there be anything wrong with me hahahaha!"

"..." She narrowed her eyes as she looked at me.

Please don't take off the scarf

Please don't take off the scarf

Please don't take off the scarf

PLEASE DON'T TAKE OFF THE SCARF

I was mentally panicking, then I noticed that there was an arcade nearby.

"Oh hey Vert, there's an arcade. How about we go there?"

"Huh? Oh a marvelous idea. Let us go then." We walked into the arcade and I was in awe of it. This was the first real arcade that I remember going into. In The Resistance, there were ruins of some arcades, but I never really went to an actual working one. There were various colorful machines that looked a little outdated. Vert's eyes were sparkling as she dragged me over to what looked like a 2-player game. It was called _Mori's Island_.

"What's this?"

"Maryo has a friend named Mori, and this is another game that was brought over from Lowee. We have to play this!"

"A-ah, alright."

"Here are the controls, use this cross section to move and then here's the green button to jump."

"Thanks, I think I got it." I put my hands on the controls and Vert hit a START button that was between us.

The screen turned to an image of two dinosaurs with fedoras with several platforms in front of them.

"Uh….hey Digit." She said as we began playing.

"What?"

"You….you don't hate me right?"

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"Uh….well…"

"Vert,"

"Eh?"

"Do you want to talk about it." I heard some beeping and saw that I had died."Gah!"

"Don't worry. As long as I make it to the end of the level you'll be revived at the end."

 _WHAM!_

 _Doo Doo Doo Doo…._

I saw Vert's dinosaur get hit by a turtle with a hammer and she leaned back in shock.

"H….Heh!? Why did I lose? That wasn't supposed to happen…."

"Ah….hey Vert, I've been meaning to ask about that game you're always playing."

"Heh? Really?"

"Yeah, what is it about it that you like so much?"

"For 4 Goddesses Online 2…..well it's everything. The game was revived after The Renewal, and I've been working on getting back to my former glory. It has the best co op system where you can chat with your team mates via headset, and there's no server lag when your character does something. All of the actions are done in real time, so no one is a few seconds behind. Also there is no class system, but you can make your own class depending on what skills you get."

"Uh...Vert."

"They also have aguild system where you can make a group with other players and own a guild hall. The guild hall is also very customizable, so you can make a home for your guildmates. And to be frank, the quest system is also very impressive. The quest markers will mark where you need to go, and when you're in the area it will highlight what you need to do. Also the character creation is the best I've ever seen in any game, I could literally re create myself in it."

"You really love that game huh?"

"Yes I do, it's really the only game I play for days on end. Ah-" She suddenly got out of her daze and looked down to the ground.

"Vert you okay?""

"Sorry if I was rambling, I just got excited. But you probably didn't care about any of that."

"To be honest, I couldn't understand half the stuff you just said there. But from the way you were talking about it, it sounds like the people who made the game really pulled out all the stops on it."

"Y-yeah….they did….Uhm Digit, can I talk to you about something?" She looked so sad now, what crossed her mind?

"Uh, hold on." I saw a nearby claw machine and I grabbed her wrist and went over to it. I think I remember seeing one of these in Planeptune, but it was kind of broken."Pick one."

"H-huh?"

"I said pick one."

"Uhm….that one." She pointed to a plushie that was of what looked like a chibi man in an armored military green armor. He had a black material that was under the armor and also had an orange visor. He looked like he'd be the hardest to get to. "Oh...sorry I chose-"

"No problem." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a credit and put it into the machine.I then put my right hand on the joystick, and then my left hand over the button. "I'll get it for you."

"But Digit, these are rigged to not work for you."

"Not going to stop me from trying."

"..." I fidgeted with the joystick, flicking it to make it move in a straight line, as if it was moving on a grid. I then flicked the joystick to the right three times, and then hit the button. It picked up the chibi man by the head and pulled it up, then began taking it to a box that was at the far left of the machine. It dropped it and the man landed on the edge of the box perfectly. I looked at Vert who seemed distraught. I leaned against the machine and then nudged it with my elbow and the plushie fell over the edge and into the pickup area. I reached down and took out the plush, lightly dusting the top of it in case something got on it. I offered it to Vert, who looked at the plush, then at me before jumping into my arms. It took me by surprise but I caught her without losing my balance.

"That wasn't so hard."

"Thank you…" She pulled away from me and then took the plushie, holding it to her chest. She looked down at it and squeezed it.

"Vert, tell me what's wrong." I put my hands into my hoodie pockets and she then looked up at me again. She linked her arm with mine.

"Uhm, there are too many people here. Can we go somewhere more….private?"

…..

…..

We were inside a room with a TV and coffee table, surrounded by two sets of chairs you'd see in booth seating in a restaurant. I was sitting on one set and Vert was sitting on the other set, hugging the plush while looking this was a VIP room in the karaoke bar, and since Plutia and I attracted so many customers with our singing the owner let me use this VIP room for free…..just this once though.

"Vert," I began. "Seriously, what's up?"

"You said you'd accept me right?"

"Yes, of course."

"...But….the things I've done…."

"Huh?"

"I had forgotten it…..but now, I remember….Digit, you remember how I was as Venom Heart?"

"Vaguely, it's been so long and my memories have been kind of jumbled up. As far as my childhood I remember bits and pieces, and even right now my memories of 7 years ago are getting a little fuzzy."

"Well…..I remember, that I was a terrible person…."

"You were just Arkan's pawn though, and the people that died-"

"You never found out why the people died, did you?"

"Well I was never told-"

"I killed them- No, I tortured them."

"Huh?"

"I tortured every single person that came my way…..I only saw them as pawns that should know their place. I had no feelings of remorse as I would do things like gouge their eyes out, cut them open using dulled blades with rust on them….even doing things like making them feel like they would drown before taking them out of the water….the worst of it was when I'd leave them strapped to a table for hours with a drop of water falling on their chest."

"Vert-"

"I'm a monster…...I'm not worthy to be loved by you Digit….I thought that maybe I'd find some way to redeem myself….but…" She held the sides of her head in pain. "I couldn't save you…. Just like I can't save any of my victims…..I can't tell any of them that I was sorry...I had someone I loved, but then gave them up for you…..and he killed himself. I'm terrible...I use people...that's all I do. Could you really love someone like me Digit? Knowing that I've killed so many innocent people, played with their hearts? I'm as bad as Arkan….can you really accept someone like that?"

"Of course-"

 _SLAM!_

Vert brought her palms down on the table and there were tears in her eyes.

"Of course you can't! You hated Arkan for what he did, and I'm just as bad as he is. I don't know what I was thinking this whole time. Someone like me doesn't deserve to be CPU…..I'm a demon Digit….I don't deserve anything I get…" Her voice was shaking now, and she gripped the table tightly. " All I do is play games, I haven't done a single thing to make Leanbox move forward….and I even failed as an older sister...I couldn't even protect my younger sister. Can you really accept someone who is so useless and despicable!?"

I stood up and walked in front of her, looking into her eyes. Her face was red from crying and I took a step forward and she stepped back.

I took another step forward and she retreated.

On my third step, when she went back she fell backwards on the seat and I sat beside her. I hugged her and her eyes went wide.

"D…..Digit…..?"

"Honestly, this is kind of a shock…."

"I….knew it…."

"But it doesn't change the way I look at you."

"H-heh?" She pulled away slightly and looked at me.

"Vert, you honestly had me worried because I had a feeling something was bothering you. The things you did were horrible, but I don't think any less of you because of them."

"But why!?"

"Because I see how much your previous actions hurt you yourself. You don't say it with pride, you are obviously horrified by your actions. You became a CPU because you wanted to move forward and be a better person for your country- no, Gamindustri. That shows that you're not useless. And Vert, not everything can be under our control, I'm sure your sister is doing fine."

"Why….?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so kind? I was expecting you to hit me or something."

"Hey, I'm not some jackass that will hit a girl alright? I went on a date with you because I thought it'd make you happy. Cheer up alright? I'll look bad if I come home with a crying girl." She wiped her tears and looked at me, smiling slightly as she sniffled.

"Digit…..to be honest, I did…..fall for you when I was doing research on you…."

"E….eh?"

She leaned in towards me and this time I retreated.

"Y-you mean…."

"I love you….and I was so scared that once I told you the truth that you'd reject me…."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're obviously fragile."

"So you accepted me because I'm fragile."

"That's not it, Vert you're a sincere person. And even back then when we first met, I could see that from you. And I'm kind of flattered you have feelings for me as well. I wouldn't mind sharing my affections with someone like you."

"Do you really mean that?" She grabbed my forearm and I jumped as my face lit up.

"Y..yeah,"

"Really really?"

"Really really." I nodded.

She hugged me in a way that her head fell on my chest and I was surprised, but then smiled as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I...is it okay if I take a nap here….?"

"Of course, this is our date after all."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, I stroked her hair as I saw her body rise and fall with her breathing. I adjusted myself so that we were laying down on the chair and I closed my eyes as well.

Honestly, these goddesses are quite a handful.

…..I might end up with a head full of white hairs at the end of this.


	22. Brothers

**Cali: Good morning, afternoon or evening my dear readers. This was supposed to be uploaded last week but it just didn't happen. To be honest I'm glad that it didn't because it had me stuck for a minute when I was trying to write this.**

 **Digit**

I didn't feel like I was asleep for long before I realized I was in a VIP room with Vert. I opened my eyes and took a look at the clock.

Oh wow it had been a few hours already?

I looked down at Vert, who was asleep and laying on my chest still. I shook her gently and her eyes fluttered open. She yawned before she looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"If we're going to sleep, we might want to do it at the Basilicom."

"Oh, yes you have a point there." She got off of me and stood up, then took her plushy into her arms. I sat up and stretched before Vert linked her arm with mine.

"So, anywhere you want to go?"

"Well, not really. We could go home and I could introduce you to 4 Goddesses Online 2."

"Hm…. alright." We walked out of the VIP room and I saw people mingling in the karaoke bar. Some of the people recognized me and waved at me. I waved back as well and I got some sideways looks from some of the guys here.

Either they were jealous of me having a beautiful girl on my arm.

Or they were suspicious of me because it was a different girl.

Or both….

Or both.

Either way, I laughed weakly as we made our way out of the karaoke bar. I tried to ignore the glares that were sent my way, but it felt like it was burning into my back. I looked at Vert, who was smiling at me as we walked down the sidewalk.

"So how long has 4 Goddesses Online 2 been out?"

"It's been out for a number of years, but it shut down when The Baptism happened. After The Renewal, it opened its servers back up. From there, people had to start from scratch."

"I see, who is the people that make it?"

"AGES."

"AGES?"

"They made some games like Chinos the Hedgehog, Kidd Lex, games like that."

"Ah, I see."

"It's a better game than anything they ever created. Everything is so detailed." We stopped at a crosswalk and I saw cars driving past us.

"Hey Vert, since I haven't really been able to be here for long what are the other nations like?"

"Hmm. well it'd be best for you to go yourself."

"I guess you're right, but I'm just curious."

"I've only really been to Planeptune on a number of occasions. I don't know too much about Lastation and Lowee."

"Well I should go to see it myself, but the thing is that I don't have a way to really get anywhere…."

I felt a spark run through my body.

"Huh?"

"Something wrong Digit?"

 _01001100 01101111 01110111 01100101 01100101_

Numbers ran through my head and I blinked.

"Uh…. I just…. had numbers run through my head. What was that…?" I held my head and Vert looked at me with concern.

"Digit, do you need to sit down or something?"

"Huh? Ah nah I'm fine."

I saw static run through my vision and I saw a vision of a city in a mountainscape.

"... Hey Vert."

"What is it?"

"Is Lowee in a mountain area?"

"Yes, from what I understand it's built into a mountain. Why?"

"..." I closed my eyes and I saw a clearer picture of a mountain landscape. It had a castle like structure that was in the back of it, but it stood above all the rest. I could make out a city skyline among the parts of the mountain, and I saw a temple-like structure that was built on a cliff.

Temple-like structure…...?

I remembered when I was in Lowee and Ivory Heart had a place like that.

But why am I seeing this now?

"Digit, let's sit down alright?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you must still be mentally exhausted from all that has happened. You're starting to worry me." We sat on a bench that was in some sort of nearby park. People were walking their dogs and kids were running around the park. There was a large fountain in the center. I saw some people occasionally walk by and pause as they stared at us, but most would go on about their business afterwards. Then others would just kind of stand there and stare at us for about twenty minutes.

"Sorry, just I'm seeing things in my head...and I'm not sure why. Did Neptune ever tell you how she got to Edonia?"

"Well, I know that she flew here…."

… _. War…. p…._ I heard a faint voice say.

"War…. p…. warp? Did she warp there?"

"With what? Well…. Histoire has the ability to warp I suppose, but that's still a considerable distance. This Histoire is even smaller than the original, so she couldn't have done it on her own. Do you know anyone like Histoire?"

I thought back to when I first met Croire, I think I did mistake her for being Histoire at first. I mean Croire has tan skin, but if you put them side by side they do look like they could be related in some way. Wait, are they sisters? Why are they so similar? It can't just be a coincidence.

"Well there's Croire."

"Croire?"

"She has tan skin, blue eyes, blonde hair."

"I don't think I am familiar with her. Maybe Neptune knows her."

"If Croire warped Neptune here….and I'm linked to Croire...does that mean these numbers are seeing allows me to warp?" I looked at my hand and closed my eyes, concentrating on the numbers that flashed in my head.

01001100 01101111 01110111 01100101 01100101

I heard Vert gasp and I opened my eyes to find that I was glowing.

"D-Digit, what's happening!?"

"I-I don't know! I just recalled a number that was in my head!" My body was being enveloped in a silver light and I was floating up.

"Digit!"

"I-I think I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll let you know where I end up so you won't worry."

"But what about Plutia?"

"Plutia, crap! Uh, you'll have to tell her that I'm going to...going to…"

 _Lowee…._ The voice said, sounding like it used the last of its strength in saying that.

"Lowee!" The light shone brightly and it flooded my vision.

…..

…..

…..

…..

I was screaming as I was free falling through the air. I fell through several clouds before I saw the mountainscape of Lowee, and it seemed like I was heading right for the temple. I waved my arms frantically, I guess…. trying to fly? For crying out loud I'm fearing for my life and I'm free falling without any way of stopping!

Wait, I'm immortal. I can't die

And actually, I could just transform.

I tapped my fist on my open palm and said "Ohh" as I realized this.

I closed my eyes and thought of the image I was going to take on while transforming.

 _ERROR! ERROR!_

 _ERROR! ERROR!_

 _ERROR! ERROR!_

 _ERROR! ERROR!_

 _File:/C:ProgramFiles (x86)/Compile Heart/ Heartbreak Act II/ Actors/ Digit/Zero/ is missing._

I felt a surge of electricity go through my body and I yelled in pain as I felt myself get restricted by some unseen force. I looked down and I saw I was currently nosediving towards…

A window?

 _CRASH!_

 _SPLASH!_

I had landed in some pool of water. It was warm for some reason, and I poked my head out of the water and was met with a girl with long brown hair that darkened at the ends. Her blue eyes were wide as dinner plates and she seemed to be covering her chest as she looked down at me.

"Uh, please…. don't freak out…. Ehehehe...because you see-"

"YOU PERVERT!" She dunked my head underwater and I struggled under her enormous strength. The hell! She doesn't look like it but she is strong as fuck! I waved my hands frantically.

"W-wait! This monster strength has to be Blanc! Blanc! Calm down it's me Digit!"

"Huh? Digi-" She let go of my head and I broke to the surface, happy I was able to breathe again "sorry…. you just kind of."

"Dropped in?"

"Yeah." She smiled slightly.

"Come on DarkCaligo...am I going to have a bath scene with every female character?"

"Essentially." I heard a woman's voice.

"Gah!?" I saw Cali sitting at the edge of the bath with a towel on and her hair tied up. She had a stick of pocky in her mouth. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Do I have any reason to not be here?"

"Don't answer my question with a question!"

"I'm not exactly here at random. I have my reasons."

"When did she get there…?"

"I've always been here. More like I'm always watching."

"That's creepy…"

"Anyways, Digit you might not want to ride the tram that's in here. That's all."

"Wait! -" She just...disappeared? It was like she was there and I didn't even blink, but she was just…. gone.

How the hell does she do that?

And not ride the tram? What's that about?

No, scratch that.

More importantly, I'm in a bath with a naked Blanc.

"Oh, sorry about all this Blanc."

"It's fine."

"Huh?"

"You just need to bathe me and we'll be even."

"H-Huh?"

…

…

I was walking down the hallway with a black turtleneck and dark grey pants. No I wasn't barefoot; I was wearing black socks. Blanc was wearing her dress and sandals, and I was carrying her coat. We were walking down a hallway side by side, to where? I don't know since I'm following Blanc. Which considering my previous experiences so far, might not be a good idea.

"Digit, do you write?"

"Do I write?" I blinked. "No, I never really got any chance to when I was growing up."

"I see. What do you think of books then?"

"They're alright I guess. Last time I think I had to read an actual book was when I was like….14 at most. I only had to read documents I'd have to fill out for The Resistance. Really my reading skill is kind of minimal. I could probably read a short story, but if you give me a book I probably won't be able to read it."

"Oh. So you haven't read anything in how many years?"

"I'm 25, so about eleven years."

"... Well the reason I'm asking is because I wrote a book that's really popular. I was wondering if you wanted to read it."

"Well, what's it about?"

"It's about….us."

"Us?"

"I wrote about how things were back in the Heartbreak period. I adapted it into a drama novel and people seem to like it."

"Well that's good. But if it's based off of us, then I shouldn't have to read it right?" Blanc smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I guess so." She opened a nearby door and went in, then beckoned me inside. I saw a bed that was in the middle of the wall at the back of the room, but aside from that there were several bookshelves and a computer. This place seemed to be neater than Vert's guest room. I saw Blanc walk over to the bed and she turned towards me.

"Come."

"U... Uh…. you don't-"

"Huh?" She blinked at me. "Just come over here."

I sighed and did as she said.

"Just lay down here." I got into the bed and laid down, sighing as I sank into the mattress. Blanc got a book from a shelf and climbed into the bed as well, getting pretty close to me. She took off her hat and set it on a nearby nightstand. She wrapped one of my arms around her and put her head on my chest as she opened her book. I sighed in relief.

"You know, I always wanted to do something like this."

"Really?"

"If I ever met a man that loved me, I would want to just be close to him while I read. It doesn't even matter if he was a reader or not."

"I'm just glad you didn't jump me."

"You just got here, why would I bother you for sex?"

"Ehehehe…." I laughed weakly. "To be honest, I didn't recognize you when I saw you."

"Well, I have grown a little...I'm not as big as Noire...but."

"You're fine the way you are." I kissed her forehead. She lit up and she buried her face in her book.

"So how have you been since you got here?"

"I was a little rattled before, but I think I'm fine now. I am a little concerned with someone I left behind on Edonia though."

"Really?"

"I told her I would make her CPU, but since you know… 'that' happened I was taken to Leanbox."

"Speaking of which, how did you get here?"

"I... warped."

"Come again?"

"I find it hard to believe myself. But I warped here."

"How?"

"I think...I think it has to do with Croire being linked with me...but I'm not sure how I was able to use her power. Also, I think there might be something wrong with me."

"Why is that?"

"I tried transforming earlier, but….it didn't happen."

"That's weird." Blanc frowned as she looked up at me. " Why do you think it's happening?"

"I can't really say. The last time I transformed...I ended up with...you know."

"I see…. Uhm Digit."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry…. about the way I acted towards you in the past…really."

"It's fine,"

"It's just that...Arkan…. was a jerk to me?"

"It's okay Blanc, I forgive you. I mean I didn't hate you back then so why would I feel any different now?" She hugged me tightly as she closed her eyes.

"I love you Digit,"

"I love you too Blanc." I stroked her hair as she was about to fall asleep. "Hey, do you have a phone?"

Blanc opened her eyes and grabbed a phone from the nightstand.

"What do you need it for?" She asked as she handed the phone to me.

"I kinda vanished when I warped so I need to let Vert know I made it here alright."

"I have to realize I'm on the harem route."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

I cycled through the phonebook on the phone and found that Vert had her own entry on it. I hit the call button and put it to my ear, listening for the dial tones.

" _Hello?"_ I heard Vert's voice.

"Hey Vert, it's me Digit. I was just calling to let you know that I came out alright."

" _Oh, that's a relief. Now I can tell Plutia. She was worried when I told her you vanished. Where are you? Lowee?"_

"Yeah, I'm here with Blanc right now actually."

" _Okay, well are you going to be coming back anytime soon?"_

"I think I'll go see the rest of Gamindustri."

" _I had a feeling. Anyways, take care Digit. Also say hi to Blanc for me."_

"Will do."

" _Bye."_

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and handed it to Blanc, who put it back on the nightstand.

"Vert said hi."

She laughed and went back to snuggling me.

"You're not going to read your book?"

"I think I'm going to just nap on you, alright?"

"Alright, alright." I laughed as she closed her eyes while laying her head on my chest.

 _Knock! Knock!_

I heard knocking on the door and I heard Blanc mumble something. The door opened and I saw a woman with light blue hair walk in. She had turquoise eyes and was wearing a sort of red scholar outfit.

"Blanc I- Oh, she's asleep." She said as she walked over to the bed. "And you are?"

"I'm Digit, nice to meet you."

"Oh! So you're _the_ Digit!"

"I don't know how to feel about all this fame though."

"I'm Mina Nishizawa, Lowee's Oracle."

"Is Blanc needed for something?" I heard Blanc mumble and she got off of me.

"For crying out loud Mina. What is it? I apparently can't just nap on Digit or something."

"Sorry Blanc, but I need you to come with me to Koopwurth's"

"Koopwurth's….?" She got out of the bed and put her hat on. "Fine, is it about the twins?"

"I'm afraid so." Blanc sighed and I got out of the bed as well.

"Koopwurth's? Isn't that the school Rom and Ram wanted to go to?" I asked.

"Yes." She neatened her bangs and checked her appearance.

"What went wrong?"

"Well…. they need you to just come inspect something that the twins are involved in..." Mina said as she headed for the door. We followed behind her.

"Koopwurth's huh? I wonder what it's like."

"It's the biggest building in the nation. It's a school of magic that goes into the many different fields on the subject."

"Interesting…. I was wondering what kind of place it was since I heard Rom and Ram talk about it."

"I actually teach there."

"Oh, cool. Since you teach magic are we really walking there?"

"Well, let's just say you want to see what the twins did…"

"It can't be that bad can it?"

….

….

…

"W... what is all this…?" Blanc was currently holding my hand as we stood in the center of what seemed to be a giant classroom. Surprised…. didn't even begin to describe how was feeling right now. Like...what is this? For one thing it looks like an Ancient dragon was here and the left side of its face was on fire as it was unconscious on the ground.

I saw what looked like a Dogoo trying to look human but was failing to. It was making some kind of...detailed wrinkly face as well.

Lastly, I saw some...what the hell is this? A scrawny man in a spandex suit that had a triangle for a head as well as a giant paper airplane.

Also the floor was littered with paint.

Two girls of equal height were in front of us. I hadn't recognized them right away but the look in their eyes told me they were Rom and Ram. looks like they grew as well. Ram was keeping eye contact with me and Rom was looking around.

Now let's get to Blanc shall we?

She was pissed.

I mean, _really_ pissed.

"You two…." She said as she clenched her fists and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Blanc, relax. It's not that bad is it?"

"The two of them were so insistent on going to this school, but they make a mess in it?"

"It's not that bad is it?" I looked to Mina.

"This is a regular thing. If we are not careful then the damage may be permanent."

"They're not doing it on purpose are they?"

"One of them isn't at least."

"One of them isn't?"

"U-uhm we're both struggling with it-" Rom finally spoke up.

"That's not true Rom. You're the smartest person in your class, there's no way you have issues with summoning magic." I saw Ram look away from me and I narrowed my eyes a little.

"But…"

"I wish you two would just say that you can't do it other than attempting it. The janitors are getting overworked at this rate."

"Sorry Mina…"

"Look, just don't let it happen again. Summon for real next time. And as for you Ram," Ram looked at Mira. "You know what you have to do." Ram sighed.

"Yes ma'am…." She then walked out of the lecture hall, sulking and Rom followed her. I could see Blanc trying to hold in her frustration so I held her hand. The action caught her off guard and she looked at me in surprise. I smiled and she blushed some more.

"Where are they going?" I asked as I looked to Mina.

"Ram is going to remedial lessons while I assume Rom is going to her room." She answered.

"You would think they'd always be together."

"They were initially, but I think going here has made them become somewhat independent."

"Do they ever get suspended or anything?"

"No, nothing like that. However whenever summoning magic comes up there's always trouble…"

"Try teaching them something else?"

"This is the last basic type of magic. Then from there it will be branching off into different schools of magic."

"I'm not sure I get the whole thing about magic, but I'll take your word for it."

"This isn't something they can simply skip. If they do, they will be missing out on a skill that could pay off in the long run."

"So how does this whole 'summoning magic' work?"

"Interested in it?"

"I might be." I suppose learning how to use some magic won't hurt.

"Hmm, you look like you might be one of those people who are well versed in magic." Mina inspected me as she walked around Blanc and I. I felt a little embarrassed at how I was being stared at but I shook it off as soon as Mina had begun to speak again. "I can prepare a macro for you."

"Macro?"

"A one-time seal that will allow you to get a summon."

"What happens after you make the macro and I get my summon?"

"You should be able to summon it at will. However, the summon is taken from a place deep inside you, so a summon is unique to each person."

"Digit, why are you suddenly interested in this?" Blanc asked as she looked at me.

"Uh….no reason." I said as I rubbed my neck.

"..."

"If you'll follow me I will go ahead and take you to my office where I'll make the macro." Mina said as she beckoned for us to follow her out of the lecture hall. The hallway was a long corridor, decorated with three different types of banners, the symbols were hard to describe, so I guess they were some sort of character that's written in some magical language. The separate banners were red, green and blue with a yellow trim. It didn't seem like we were walking for long, because soon Mina stopped in front of a door.

"Mina?"

"This is my office,"

"You're close to the lecture hall,"

"I'm aware of that." She invited us in and when we walked in, there was a desk that was littered with various documents that had different writings scribbled on it. She invited us to take a seat as she did so herself, sitting behind her desk. As I looked around the room, I saw shelves filled with scattered papers and books. For a professor she's pretty unorganized. "Digit, I am going to ask you if you are sure you want to do this."

"Come on it's not like it's life threatening right?"

"No, but it can be if you lack the requisite training."

"I'll be fine, what do I have to do?"

"Give me your hand."

I placed my hand on the desk and she got out a quill and ink and began writing some sort of circle on the top of my hand. The ink tickled my hand and I resisted the urge to move. It felt like she was spending about twenty minutes just drawing the circle on my hand. But when she finally finished, I looked at my hand and saw a complex magic circle that was drawn on my hand. There were tons of magic symbols that I couldn't understand.

"So... what now?"

"Well I have some matters I need to attend to, Blanc, why don't you to explore the school?"

"Alright." Blanc smiled and grabbed my hand as she led me out of the lecture hall. We were back in the corridor and I was surprised to see…. wait is that Nepgear? And who's that boy beside he-

"Kuh…." I held the side of my head in pain as I felt a pulsing in my head. I saw Nepgear stop and then run towards me.

"Digit!" I heard Blanc say as she shook me. "Are you okay?"

My vision began to blur as the pain intensified, I felt my consciousness fading and I fell to the ground with a _THUD!_

"DIGIT!"

 **?**

I saw the body of a boy with long black hair that fell to his torso wearing a black turtleneck and khaki pants. He had black boots and white gloves and was currently lying face-down on the ground.

" **This seems like a pretty accurate copy of him."** I said as I flew around, inspecting the body. The platinum blonde woman had her arms crossed as she was dressed in a black three-piece suit.

"Of course it is, I have eyes in many places so I know what he currently looks like. I did alter his clothes a little bit. But other than that, physically it's the same."

" **Heh, they thought that they had seen the last of me. As much as I hate to be using a copy, I guess it's the best I can get at the moment."** I flew into the body and I felt it begin to spasm. I felt my presence spread to every corner of its being and I sat up, now in control of my new body.

"Care for a test run? I have a mission for you, but I want you to get acquainted with your new body."

"Why of course." I said, now using Digit's voice. I held my throat and was surprised at how I sounded.

"Surprised you no longer can speak with an edge like how you used to?"

"What did you do to me?"

"That's all your doing." She said as she turned around and began to leave.

"Don't you turn your back to me." I shot a spike of darkness at her and it bounced off, as if it hit some sort of barrier. I then felt a crushing weight pin me down.

"Funny, I give you a new body and you try to attack me?" She turned around and began to walk towards me. As she came closer, the weight increased and I was trying to keep myself up by supporting myself with my arms.

"Y…. you…." She knelt so that she was eye level with me.

"Yes?"

"Bitch…."

"Kneel."

 _BOOOOM!_

The weight drastically increased and created a massive crater around us, I had fallen to the bottom of the crater and the woman was floating, untouched by the force. She looked down at me from the top of the crater.

"Pathetic, even though the body looks like Digit you are nothing like him."

"..."

"Don't bother saying anything, you'll just be wasting your strength. Once you stop being a baby you should go ahead and visit Lowee, give your new body a test run." I looked at my hands and noticed one of them had some sort of marking on it.

"What is this?"

"Oh, that's a magic circle Digit just got. Considering the time, you synced with your body, you were able to get that circle as well."

"Will I get everything that he ever gets then?"

"It's likely that you won't."

"Well whatever, I still have something that he doesn't"

"And that's?"

"This." I opened up my palm as I sat up and a dark energy swirled from my fingertips into a sphere. The woman's eyes widened.

"What….?"

"He's going to need this if he wants to be able to transform."

"You fool!"

"Huh?"

"Do you know how obvious that is? What if -they- decide to make their move?"

"-they-?"

"I forgot that I'm the only one who knows about Yggdrasil."

"Why didn't you say Yggdrasil then? They have to stay out of the world's affairs right?"

"Normally, but the rules of the game are changing. No matter, I'll deal with this myself. Something like this just leads to them taking drastic measures against us. Get acquainted with your new partner.

"Partner?"

"Well well well, I didn't expect this. To think I'd be partnered up with someone who has _his_ face." I heard a man's voice say.

"You two can be considered brothers since I made the both of you."

"You made the body, not the soul."

"That's true, you two play nice. I have something to take care of." The woman opened a dark portal and walked through it leaving me alone in the crater. I saw someone slide down the side of the crater and walk towards me. My eyes widened as I recognized not the face, but the aura that he had.

"Long time no see 'old friend'."

"Ohh, this is gonna be good." I smiled widely.

 **Digit**

I was gripping my chest tightly and I woke up, finding myself in an infirmary room. Blanc and Nepgear were looking at me worriedly and I sat up.

"Digit," Blanc said as she had her arm around me.

"Geez…. what was that?" I muttered.

"Digit, it's nice to see you again." Nepgear said. I looked at her, she looked the same way she did from seven years ago. Well she was wearing what I was guessing was the uniform of the school, but still. Wait.

"Nepgear, do you go to school here?"

"Yeah, I do. Ichi goes here as well." I looked to her right and saw a boy with dark skin and spiky black hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing something similar to Nepgear, but it was a blazer with slacks.

"I…. chi…?" I held my head and when I closed my eyes I saw what seemed like digital snow.

" _Bi…. g…. Br…. other!"_ I heard a child's voice that was distorted by some static.

"Big…. brother…?" I murmured. I looked at Ichi. "Are we…. related?" His eyes widened for a moment and then grabbed me by the collar.

"You little shit! How _dare_ you forget about me!" He yelled, I was surprised at how angry he was.

"Wait! Wait a sec!"

"Ichi!" Nepgear tried to calm him down but he kept his eyes on me.

"I…." I closed my eyes trying to remember, I saw an image of Alpha beside me and one other person, but the image of them was distorted. "I'm sorry, I don't remember-"

 _WHAM!_

His fist came into contact with my face and I reeled back in pain as I held my hands over my nose.

"You fucking piece of shit! After all these years, all the _suffering_ I have to go through, you don't fucking _remember_ me!? You're a terrible excuse of a brother- no a _human being_!" His shadow was cast over me and he was glaring down at me. I could feel the hatred that was coming from his being. I felt blood coming from my nose as I grit my teeth, trying to work through the pain.

"That's enough!" Blanc said as she pushed him back. "What the hell is wrong with you!? That Digit that crushed your feelings back then isn't the Digit in front of you."

"He hurt you too! Why the hell would you defend him!?"

"Because I love him!"

"...!"

"And because I love him, I know that the Digit I saw back then…. wasn't the one I fell in love with. He reminded me of myself during the Heartbreak period…. I was a cruel ruler who had her citizens fight to the death just so they would be able to speak with me. Your 'terrible excuse of a human' not only played by my rules, but he worked hard to make it a show worth watching. I will _not_ stand by and have the one I love be beaten down for something that is out of his control. If you really want to go any further than you already have, you are going to have to go through me. And I promise you, just like any of the other CPUs, when it comes to Digit…. I will show. no. mercy. I don't care who you are." She glared at Ichi, who was taller than her. I could feel the immense energy the two were emanating, and it seemed like they were already clashing with each other.

"You challenging me to a fight?"

"Are you so stupid you have to ask?"

"Blanc, let me handle this." I said as I got up from the bed.

"You're injured, get your rest." Blanc looked back at me as she spoke.

"He obviously wants to fight me, so just let me do it." I may not be able to transform at the moment but,

This is my responsibility.

But why….

Why does it feel like…?

He says we're related but….

Something is telling me otherwise.

"Ichi, please calm down." Nepgear said as she began to hug him.

"Not now Nepgear." She brought her arms to her sides and hugged herself instead, looking down.

"..."

"Let's take this to the arena shall we?" Blanc said.

"Fine by me, oppai-loli."

"Oh your ass is so grass." The two walked out of the infirmary and Nepgear sat on my bed.

"You okay Nepgear?" I asked her, a little worried. "He's not...abusive is he?"

"What!? No of course not! I love Ichi and he loves me back. It's just…." She looked off to the side.

"Yeah?"

"I just hate it when I see him like this. What you- that _thing_ did really changed him. I've never really seen that side of him come out before." I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Things are gonna be alright,"

"But, do you really think you two are brothers?"

"I don't think we are...but I remember mentioning I have a younger brother seven years ago…. but now it doesn't seem right…my mind has been a little jumbled up since that encounter with that…. _thing_."

"Are you okay?"

"I think I'll be fine, but I think meeting Ichi triggered something. Maybe I'm overthinking things."

"Oh."

"So, what kind of person is Ichi?"

"He's…. well he's the complete opposite of you. He comes off as a rude, arrogant person, but deep down he's really loving and caring. I think something you two share is that he has a strong drive to do the right thing. Even if it's for people he dislikes. I mean, he helped the CPUs in the second part of their elections."

"Elections? I guess Edonia had those, but what the heck went on in these elections?"

"Well you see…"

…

…

…

"I see, wow you guys went through a lot huh?"

"Yeah, we did…. uhm, Digit."

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering…. what did you ever think of me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I…. never mind."

Uhm, this might be a problem….

"If I didn't meet Ichi, I'm just wondering about how things would be right now." She looked up at the ceiling.

I think I'm going to have to play dumb until I figure out how to handle this.

"Hey uh, isn't that a TV?" I pointed to a TV that was mounted on the nearby wall.

"Oh, yeah it is. Want me to turn it on?"

"Yeah," Nepgear looked in a nearby drawer and pulled out a remote and hit the power button. The screen flickered and it showed the image of Blanc and Ichi standing in some sort of stadium. The two were circling around each other, Ichi wielding a longsword of darkness and Blanc with her hammer.

" _You gonna do somethin' kid? We've been circling each other for about fifteen minutes."_ Blanc said.

" _I'd ask you the same thing old hag, seems like you're too scared to face a king."_ Ichi said with a smirk.

" _Don't get cocky just because you might have learned some magic. My power still exceeds yours."_

" _We'll see about that. A fight isn't just about brute strength, it's about how smart you are as well. Even if you have an edge like that over me I'll just my brains to kick your ass."_

" _We'll see about that."_ Blanc stopped and she suddenly dashed towards Ichi. She seemed to be moving at a speed that gave Ichi little time to set up a proper guard, so her blow sent him flying into a wall of the stadium. Smoke came off of her hammer and she spun it before smashing it into the ground.

" _...Tch."_ He clicked his tongue as he removed himself from the wall.

" _Didn't I tell you? I won't show any mercy to anyone who raises a hand against Digit."_ She walked towards him and then I saw several streams of black energy fly towards her. She barely moved her head to dodge several of them, and deflected the remaining with her hammer. I saw a cloud of smoke suddenly appear in front of her and she stopped.

 _SLASH!_

" _FUCK!"_ Blanc yelled as she was slashed in the back. She turned around and then was cut on the side. She held her arm in pain and the number of slashes seemed to be increasing rapidly, too fast for her to be able to track. She then was sent flying, as if she had been kneed in the stomach, and her body skipped along the ground, sliding to a stop. I then saw several giant swords of darkness appear above her and they were sent down, I'm guessing to impale her. I closed my eyes and then heard a low humming sound.

I opened my eyes to see that there was a white dome around Blanc, who was getting to her knees. I saw her open her eyes and they were glowing red, and I saw the image of a power button flickering in it.

Oh shit,

Blanc is _not_ amused.

" _Enough."_ Her words seemed to be filled with power and the smoke suddenly dispersed. "In the name of Lowee, I, Ivory Heart will punish you." She suddenly was enveloped in a white light and when the light faded, she was wearing a white, dress-like processor with wide wings and a white crown that was worn at a slant. Her hammer flickered into pixels and reformed itself into a massive axe that she picked up with one hand. _"I'm tired of fucking around."_ She narrowed her eyes as she looked around for Ichi.

" _I guess I should get serious as well huh?"_ I saw a column of darkness appear on the far side of the stadium and out of it was a dark skinned boy with flame-like black hair and he wore a black trench coat that was tattered and had silver chains that were attached to the collar and wrapped around the arms, but floated as well. He wore a grey undershirt and black pants along with dark grey shoes. The sword he was using seemed to turn into a longsword. _"Let's really get this show on the road."_ He set his sword on his shoulder and beckoned Ivory Heart. She took a step forward and.

Wait,

Did she just vanish?

 _BOOM!_

Ichi squeezed his eyes shut in pain as Ivory Heart had slammed him in the stomach with her axe. He was sent flying, but wings of darkness appeared from his back and flapped several times, strong enough to create a gust of wind that stopped him. He then flew down for an overhead blow, and Ivory Heart caught it with her hand, then pulled the sword down and head-butt Ichi. He swore and Blanc then slashed him with her axe in a way similar to swinging a bat. He was sent flying again and Ivory Heart put her hand in front of her to summon a magic circle.

" _Gefahrlichtern: Gatling!"_ She said, it seemed like a hail of ice bullets erupted from the circle and Ichi tried to shield himself with his arms to survive the onslaught. I heard each individual bullet shatter and it seemed to be tearing through his clothes. The hail didn't last long and he was laying on the floor bleeding terribly. Ivory Heart frowned slightly and turned around as she began to leave the stadium.

" _Wait…."_ He said as he struggled to get up.

" _Give up already, I won. You lost. "_

" _Not yet! A king will not back down."_

" _I'm not going to fight you anymore; I hate that I went as far as to actually inflict wounds on you. Just give up."_

" _No, No I_ _ **will**_ _win, I'll make you CPUs grovel at my feet dammit!"_ Blanc sighed and turned around.

" _Don't make me do this."_

" _I will not lose; I will not stop."_ Ivory Heart squeezed her eyes shut, obviously trying to keep her anger in check.

" _Just give up!"_

 _SLASH!_

Blanc's eyes widened as she was slashed across her chest and her eyes glowed a brilliant red and she suddenly took to the air, then I heard a loud _BOOM!_ As she seemed to slam her hammer in the ground in the same moment.

" _Getter Ravine: Breaker."_ She said. As if on a delayed reaction, the whole stadium seemed to shatter and rock was thrown up. The camera that was in the stadium seemed to have gotten hit by one of the rocks and it was offline.

"J-jeez…. Blanc has some strength." I said as my face slightly paled.

"I…. Ichi…" Nepgear said as she held her hand over her chest. I then heard an alarm go off in the room, and there was a red light that flashed in the room. I saw Nepgear change the channel and it went to an image of the city being attacked by a dragon.

It was primarily black and had red eyes. It also had purple scales and blades were incorporated into its wings. It was clad in heavy looking grey armor that had a harsh sheen to it and it was surrounded in a dark aura. It had a steel mask that covered half of its face and energy seemed to be emanating from it. Its teeth were white and jagged and its claws were spindly and curved. It had spikes on its tail and the top of its tail was covered in the same armor.

"N...no way…." I said as I looked at that dragon. "He looks…. different."

"Digit, do you know that dragon?"

"That's….

That's…"

I couldn't believe it. I thought I'd never see that bastard again, the dragon that pushed me to transform for the first time.

Percival."

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **Cali: I apologize for the lack of a chapter last week, but here we go. I had to take a sort of break from writing so I'd be able to decide what direction to take. I was also reading back at Act I for some referencing, and realized that along with some things that are happening in Act II, I might as well bring back an old enemy. Not sure what you'd call this Percival, whether you want to call it Percival EX or Percival X, Ser Percival, Shadow Percival. Really the new names for it is irrelevant. But yeah, how did you enjoy the fight between Ichi and Blanc?**

 **Digit: Did I really have to meet Blanc in that way? Like really?**

 **Cali: How many animes have you seen where a guy falls out of the sky and through a window to see a naked girl in a bath? To be honest you should make a club of protagonists that do this.**

 **Digit: ….**

 **Cali: Anyways, we have a different kind of episode preview this time around folks. Since I've been watching Arc-V a lot recently, I might as well try it out. Note that this isn't really dialogue that's taken from next chapter but gives you an idea of what to expect.**

" **Ah, there you are Digit."**

" **What the hell? Who is this guy and why does he have my face?"**

" **How do you like the new Percival? Consider it a gift from Abaddon herself."**

" **Abaddon? Damn it, how am I supposed to fight that thing!?"**

" **That energy of yours won't be able to help you. Die."**

" **I'd be a boring guy if I didn't have some sort of trick to help me out of this. Well, here goes nothing!**

 _ **O great Emperor whose soul burns from the very depths of hell,**_

 _ **Awaken Thine power to smite my enemies!**_

 _ **Come forth now! $#%#^# &#%&#"**_

" **What the!? What is this dragon!?"**

 **Next time on Heartbreak Act II; A clash of souls! The infernal shadow awakens! (Not really going to be the name of the chapter, it's too long."**

 **Cali: Well, think I might go with the Neptunia VII style, that's kind of all over the place. But also that's kind of the point. Also would be helpful if I had some sort of visual aide to go with it but this is written media so meh. Anyways spring break is coming up for me so I should be able to do plenty of writing in that time. So until next time my dear readers.**


	23. The Infernal Dragon

**Cali: Good morning, afternoon, or evening my dear readers. Sorry this was a little late, I try to update regularly but thank you for waiting. Without further ado let's begin this chapter shall we?**

 **Digit**

"What's Percival doing here!?" I said as I looked at the dragon on the screen.

"Percival? Is that the name of the dragon?"

"Yeah, I fought him in Lowee's colosseum a long time ago. Why is he here now?" I got out of the bed and Nepgear grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure you're fine to fight Digit?"

"I'll be fine."

"But."

"I fought hard to change this world, and I'll fight to protect it."

"..." I pat her head and she blushed.

"I'll be fine." I then walked out, leaving Nepgear behind. I then looked at the symbol on my hand. How am I supposed to use this exactly? Mina never explained how. I should check to see if Blanc's okay but...I have no idea where they went. And then I don't know my way around he-

 _BOOM!_

I braced myself against a wall as the room shook.

Oh this can't be good…

I then heard a familiar roar and I dashed backwards as the wall was torn down. I saw Percival come through the wall with two people on its back. I couldn't really see them too well considering the way they were sitting. I got up and Percival walked towards me. I looked to the sides and I ran.

Yeah, I know I'm stupid.

This place is pretty narrow, so if I don't get somewhere with a lot of space then I'm screwed.

"Where do you think you're going?" I stopped and I turned around. Was that….my voice?

"Who the….?"

"Yo." a boy with black hair that fell to his torso greeted me. He wore similar clothes, but had khaki pants. He was an exact copy of me physically. What worries me is that he has the same voice as me.

"Great. An evil clone." He seemed a little annoyed at that.

"Please, I'm no clone."

"Exactly what a clone would say. And considering you're a clone I'm surprised Percy hasn't attacked you."

"It's funny you can't recognize me. No matter, maybe this will jog your memory." he closed his eyes and a dark miasma gathered around him. I closed my eyes and tried to transform.

 _ERROR!_

I felt electricity course through me and I screamed out in pain. I heard the doppelganger laugh from the miasma.

"You really think you can fight me? Go ahead try and transform again. I took your power Digit." the miasma dispersed and I put a hand over my eye.

"Why...how did you take my power? And why do you look like me!?" He lunged towards me with a blade of darkness and I jumped back. I slid back and looked back at Nepgear.

"Digit…. you don't have your powers…?"

"It'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Just lend me a sword alright? I'll handle the rest." Nepgear summoned one of her beam swords and tossed it to me. I caught it and nodded. My copy snapped and Percival came rushed towards me.

"Digit!"

"I know!" I jumped at the last second and slashed one of its eyes. It flew to the air and screamed in pain as blood came from the wound. It nosedived and slammed into me. I barely managed to bring the sword up in time and I was sent down to the ground. The shockwave created a decently sized crater around me and I got up; groaning. I heard Percival roar and spikes jutted out of its skin. "Oh you're shitting me…."

I scrambled to my feet and grabbed Nepgear's hand began running as hard as I could.

"Fall." My copy said. I heard the whistling sounds missiles make when they're launched and I flung Nepgear forward. She squeaked and she landed a good distance from me and explosions erupted around me.

"Digiiiiiit!" Nepgear screamed as smoke gathered around me. I smelled burnt skin and I screamed in pain.

I coughed as I held my bleeding arm and blood was dripping from my forehead. A good portion of my turtleneck had been burned off along with some of my pants. I felt my vision become blurry and I struggled to stand up.

"Well don't you look like shit." I heard a new voice say. It was some man wearing a black coat, and he had a hood on that hid his features. "I wanted to kill you myself, but as long as you're out of the picture I guess I can be happy."

"Who the hell are you?" I said as I felt myself grow dizzy as well.

"Digit! Digit!" I heard Nepgear's footsteps.

"Stay away!"

"But-"

"I said stay away!"

"You can't fight with those wounds." He said with contempt.

"I still have one trick left."

"Oh? If it's that seal on your hand them don't bother. That seal only works when you have power to draw from. And all your power belongs to him."

"I would be a boring main character if I couldn't find my way out of this. Listen up, I don't know who you are and honestly...I don't care. You villains just do what you want. I don't know what you guys are up to and really I don't give a damn. What I do know is that you guys are doing something to fuck up the world I gave my life for. And that is _more_ than enough of a reason to get pissed off and pull something incredible off."

I closed my eyes and focused on the seal. I don't know how to tap into it, but what I do know is that I need to dig deep right now. I felt the world around me pixelate and change, until I was standing in a room with a pool table and moody lighting. I saw Ichi at the pool table with one of those…. pool...stick...things.

For whatever reason we were both wearing black business suits. I had a silver tie and Ichi had a brown tie.

"Ichi?"

"I don't know how I got here, but all I know right now is that I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Before you do that let us discuss something." A woman's voice spoke. She appeared in a flash of light.

She had dark skin with bright yellow eyes. Her hair was a long and black color with silver higher highlights and her eyes had power buttons for pupils. She wore a black dress with the bottom part kind of dropping to the side, showing off her legs. She wore black shoes with white stockings and she had a platinum rose in her hair that glittered even in this moody light.

"Who are you?" I asked. She looked at the two of us before she spoke.

"I'm offended you don't remember me Digit." I sighed as she pouted. "I'm just joking. Of course you don't know me. All you need to know is that I'm someone intimately connected to you."

"Ok...? So wait why is it that Ichi and I are here?"

"Because you need power to draw from so you reached out to him."

"I did?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Whether you realize it or not you did. You needed dark power to draw from so you ended up reaching out to Ichi, hence why we're here right now."

"Why would I give him any of my power?" Ichi said as he leered at me

"Ichi please!" I said.

"Tell me why?"

"Nepgear's with me and I don't want any harm to come to her!" Ichi's eyes widened.

"..."

"Please Ichi, hate me all you want but don't let that hate be the reason someone else gets harmed."

"Fine." Ichi said as he sighed. He held out his hand. "Just this once "

"You're such a tsundere." I joked.

"Don't push it."

"...Kay." I took his hand and a light appeared in our linked hands. The woman smiled as she walked around us, almost as if she admired her work.

"Now to open this circle." She said as she crossed her arms. An enlarged version of the seal on my hand appeared beneath us.

"Don't bug me about this again alright? Just take my power and go." the light grew brighter and blinded the both of us and engulfed the room.

…

I opened my eyes and saw Percival rushing towards me, fangs first. I smirked and held out my hand. I saw a pair of heterochromic eyes; one a bright yellow and the other silver.

 _"Infernal dragon with dichromatic Eyes,_

 _Awaken your destructive soul!_

 _With the power carved into your right hand,_

 _Open an infernal storm of retribution to annihilate all evil that stands before me!"_

I chanted as the seal on my hand lifted off of me and turned vertical and flew in front of me. Percival was closing in fast and before it could get to me a hand with some sort of skeletal gauntlet threw it aside. I hear a roar and a dragon that was primarily red with silver designs on it flew out. It had a pair of wings that were silver on the outside and red on the inside. A flame symbol was on its gauntlet and I could see that the dragon was wearing the gauntlet over its fist.

"What is this dragon!?" My copy said as he backed up. "Percival! Tear it down!" Percival flew towards the other dragon and said dragon pulled back its fist.

Percival emitted a roar that crushed parts of the hallways walls and floors and my dragon uppercut Percival's face. A shock wave was sent through the hallway and I heard glass shatter. Percival was sent through the ceiling and my dragon followed behind it. I stood up and glared at my copy.

"Nepgear." I looked back at her and she summoned another beam sword and threw it to me. I caught it and crossed them before dashing towards my copy. He smirked and summoned a second sword and we crossed blades.

"How did you pull that off?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" We dashed in opposite directions and he lunged towards me, doing an overhead blow. I slid under him and slashed at his back. He blocked my strike without turning and did a sweeping kick to knock me off balance.

"Pathetic." He said before he tried to stab me in the chest. I caught the blade in-between the two of mine and pushed him back. I yelled and furiously began slashing at him. He met my strikes blow for blow and the air around us seemed to heat up.

"Whoa…" I heard Nepgear say. We dashed back once more and kept dashing towards each other, clashing once before bouncing back to clash again.

"I'm a little rusty but I'm still a better dual wielder than Kirio." I said as I rolled my shoulders, then smirked.

"Pff, please you're absolutely shit at it." He said as flicked blood off one of his blades. I held my hand over a fresh wound on my shoulder.

"You only have an edge because…...that's it!" I said aloud.

"What are you up to?"

"Don't worry about it." I readied my blades and dashed towards him, then jumped high into the air and yelled with my blades over my head. My copy then stabbed me through the chest with his blades.

 _Drip…._

Blood began to fall from my wound and Nepgear screamed.

"Checkmate." He said and then I grabbed one of his blades. His eyes widened and I threw one of Nepgear's swords aside before yanking one of his swords out of his grip. I slammed my forehead on his and he staggered back, pulling his blade out of my chest. I felt some sort of spark when I did and I felt power surging into me.

I looked at the blade I had taken and I felt familiar power in me. I gripped the sword tightly and it dispersed.

"Now. Let's try this again." I closed my eyes and focused on the small amount of energy in me. The space around me changed into a silver space with zeros streaming through it.

My turtleneck repaired itself and a dark grey jacket with silver markings on it appeared over it.

The pants turned into black track pants with a silver trim.

Finally, I got black dress shoes.

My long black hair turned white and my eyes turned gold with zeroes for pupils. The space then turned back to the current scene of my fight.

"D... digit…." Nepgear said as she ran to me.

"Told you no need to worry." I then closed my eyes and a spotlight appeared on me. I then brought my heels together and outstretched my arms as the room dimmed and a spotlight appeared on me. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

"What the hell is this?" My copy said.

"I must ask you all to forgive me for not being able to transform." I looked around to my invisible audience.

"Who are you talking to?"

"The audience of course."

"What audience?"

"The readers of course."

"Please, this isn't a book this is real life."

"Hey don't try and mess up my show! Now that we're on equal ground, this should be easy." I pointed at him and smiled confidently. "Now my dear audience, allow me to pummel this fake into the ground" I then bowed and closed my eyes.

"Oh?" I dashed towards him and turned Nepgear's sword into a mechanized katana with a silver edge and clashed with my copy.

"..." I smirked and he smirked back, then he pushed me back and suddenly swore. I heard something crash and I saw Percival get slammed into the ground and my dragon roared in its face. My dragon currently had its hand on Percival's throat and it started punching Percival with its gauntlet hand.

"Percival, we're leaving." He then turned his back to me and the hooded man walked over to my copy.

"She called for us?"

"She's going to be pissed that I engaged him. She said to take this body out for a test ride. At least we did some decent damage to Lowee. Also considering the work she did reviving Percival and making him stronger, she doesn't want that shit messed up."

"Wait a second!" I took a step forward and my copy looked back at me. "What are the two of you two up to!? And who is _she_? Abaddon?" my copy seemed genuinely surprised when I mentioned her name.

"You'll find out soon enough. But what I will say is this; Yggdrasil will fall. That much is certain." The hooded man opened a dark portal and the two of them walked through it, Percival dissolved into light and the portal closed. I turned back to normal and I fell back on my back, blacking out from fatigue.

…

…

…

…

…

"Unh…." I woke up with Blanc sleeping on my chest with tears in her eyes. I pat her head and she opened her eyes. I looked around the room; I was back in the infirmary apparently.

"Digit…. D…. Digit….!" She kept crying as she sobbed into my chest. "Thank god you're okay…"

"Blanc…"

"You idiot...don't scare me like that...doing reckless stuff like that."

She let go of me as I sat up.

"Sorry, but hey it all worked out didn't it?"

"I guess…"

"What happened to Ichi?"

"Oh…. yeah he's in the other infirmary…. I kind of did a number on him..." She gripped my shirt tightly and I wrapped my arm around her. "Digit...I'm so sorry for what I did."

"Huh?"

"I lost my cool and exploded…. I'm...I'm sorry." I put my hand on her head and she flinched until I stroked her hair.

"You did what you felt you had to. I don't hate you or anything for it."

"Digit…" She crawled onto me and we locked lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist. I blushed as I felt her breasts press against me and I pulled her closer to me. We then separated and we looked each other in the eyes.

"It's okay Blanc."

"I…. I don't think I deserve you."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're just so nice….and so perfect."

"Come on." I laughed." We both know I'm far from perfect."

"True, if you were perfect I wouldn't worry about you..." I put my hand on her head and stroked her hair softly.

"What happened after you and Ichi's fight anyways?"

"Well nothing really, I ended up spending about twenty minutes getting myself out of the rubble. Then I spent fifty minutes finding Ichi and freeing him as well." I had found you after what seemed to be the conclusion of the fight. I'm just glad that you came out okay."

"Same here." I looked at the hand that had the seal on it, but the seal was no longer on my hand. Blanc held my hand and gripped it tightly.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I think I'm going to just rest for a bit." Blanc nuzzled into my chest and I closed my eyes as I stroked her hair.

 **Neptune**

I sighed as I placed flowers over a grave. I was in a graveyard not too far from the Basilicom, it was a small graveyard I had made as a memorial to the candidates that died during the election. Currently, I was in front of the one that was dedicated to Violet.

I hugged myself as I thought about the last time I saw her.

" _I didn't want to do...what I did to all those people…"_

My embrace tightened as I remembered her words and turned away as I walked out of the graveyard.

Who were those people that controlled her? And what else is it that they are planning? I mean Violet becoming CPU is one of their goals, but what else is there? There has to be something more to this….

I heard a ringing in my jacket pocket and I took my phone from my pocket and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh, Neptune, thank goodness I got a hold of you." Histoire's voice came from the other side.

"What is it Histy?"

"You have a visitor."

"A visitor? I'm out right now can you tell them to come by later?"

"They insist on giving you something."

"Not really in the mood to be talking to people right now, can you have Raphael 'escort' them out."

"Neptune!"

"I'm joking. I wouldn't do something like that. But in all seriousness tell them to make an appointment, you know I don't like it when people pop up on me like that."

"That's true, however he's not wanting to leave."

"He? Look if he's crushing on me he needs to know that Digit is the only guy for me."

"I've said that but he won't listen."

I then sighed.

"Fine I'll be back in a few minutes."

"A few minutes? Don't tell me that-"

"I've gotten used to my goddess form. Turns out this is slightly different than what I had even as a Demoness."

"Don't push yourself Neptune. You keep saying Digit could return to Planeptune any day now and you want to be able to welcome him home. I don't want you to be exhausted when he finally gets here."

I closed my eyes and turned into my goddess form, and began to lift from the air. My wings appeared behind me and a humming sound could be heard as I steadily rose into the air.

"I'll be fine." I said, a little startled by my own voice. I then remembered my voice does change but it's still a little surprising when your voice changes whilst on the phone. "Anyways, I'll be in the Basilicom in a few minutes, see you then."

"Ah, but Neptu-"

 _Click._

I was about to put the phone in my pocket, but then realized I don't have pockets in this form. I then sighed and put the phone in-between my breasts and pushed it down as far as I could before I took off.

An explosive gust erupted from my wings, a trail of purple share energy followed me as I flew high in the air. I saw the Basilicom come into view after about two minutes of flying, and I used another burst of energy to get to the top. I then banished my wings and I landed on the balcony and floated to the elevator.

I punched in floor 84 and the elevator began to descend.

I closed my eyes and reverted back to my human form, then leaned against the wall after holding my forearm on my forehead.

"Honestly, is some fanboy visiting me or something? I wish guys would be respectful enough not to chase someone who is already committed."

I rested my eyes for a bit and removed my forearm, then put my hands in my pockets.

"..."

I opened my eyes when the door opened and I stepped out into the hallway, then turned to the right to go to the kitchen area. There I found Histoire and.

Him again?

It was that guy from the hostess club. He was wearing the same suit and tie, though he had a white vest underneath his jacket. He had a bouquet of purple roses in his hands and his hair looked like it was just combed.

"Miss Neptune, I am glad that I was able to meet you tonight." He smiled warmly.

Oh boy...not this again.

"Sorry I was late. If I had known that you were coming tonight, then I would not have gone out of the Basilicom."

"No need for apologies. I just arrived in Planeptune not too long ago. Upon my arrival I realized that I had not spoken to you since your installment as CPU. I was also curious to see what the inside of the Basilicom is like. It is indeed a wonderful place." He walked over to me and handed me the flowers. I saw Histoire float out of the room, leaving the two of us alone.

Histy how could you!?

"So, if you do not mind my asking...why come so late?"

"Well, I did say I arrived here not too long ago. I just felt that you might want someone to keep you company."

Hmm….

" _I just felt you might want someone to keep you company."_

Late at night

This guy is really easy to figure out.

"Is that so?"

"Also where is your sister Nepgear? I have some things for her as well."

"Oh Nepgear is in Lowee with her boyfriend."

"Nepgear has a boyfriend?" He seemed shocked.

"My sister is a likeable person." A bead of sweat fell down the back of my head.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to be rude."

"To be honest I was a little surprised myself. But yes, she has a boyfriend."

"Who is he?"

"That is something you'll have to ask her yourself."

"You do not know who he is?"

"I do but who she dates is my sister's business, not mine."

"I see."

"Well since you bothered coming all this way, how about you take a seat and I get you something to drink?"

"I would appreciate that. Thank you." He sat down on a nearby sofa and I walked to the cabinet and opened it.

I had various alcoholic beverages, usually having them labeled. I had one that was in a black bottle that was labeled "Digit". I smiled upon seeing it, but I picked out one that was labeled "Company". I took it out and looked it over. It was a dark green bottle that when I moved it, made a swishing sound. Judging by the movement, I'd say it was probably around three-fourths of the way full. I think Histoire let The Council have a little while I was gone.

I brought out two wine glasses and walked over to the sofa and then set them on a nearby coffee table. I poured the white wine that was in the bottle into the two cups and handed a cup to him.

"After all this time I still have no idea what your name is." I said as he prepared to take a sip.

"Forgive me." He lowered his cup." My name is Texolkin Arzael Farenheim III. However most in The Hunters Guild call me Tex."

"Well you do have an... interesting name."

"Thank you." He chuckled as he took a sip of his wine.

"Sorry if I am not dressed up or anything."

"It's alright, you didn't expect me so I understand."

"So what is it like being a Hunter?"

"Hmm. how would I describe it?" He set his cup down and put his chin between two of his gloved fingers. "It definitely is an exciting life, but at the same time very dangerous. There are many days where we may be out of rations, so we tend to hunt in the forest of Planeptune if our current mission is there. When it comes to Lastation, many have to turn back due to the altitude sickness they get in the mountain range."

"Is it that bad?"

"For divine beings, something like that is trivial to them. But for us humans, the altitude sickness there is one of the worst things you can expect if you are foolish enough to climb it. In most cases, we don't have to scale the whole mountain. However, if there is something such as a wyvern that is at the peak then we have no choice."

"Does the guild get proper funding?"

"Oh yes, our funding isn't the issue. The only issue that we have is the experience that the Hunters have. I myself had trained for several years to become a Hunter. But the Hunters are too loose with their criteria when it comes to recruiting. It's common for us to get people who were either from the slums or were farm hands with no combat experience."

"Wow…. you need to implement some sort of training program then."

"We have the necessary funds, but the question is who would train them?"

"I'm sure there's someone out there who would. I mean there are plenty of people looking for a job nowadays. Just wait it out and I'm sure that someone will come by."

"I sure hope so. On a different note, how are you adjusting to being CPU?"

"Well, it's a lot of paperwork, and I only got back recently from Leanbox. Histy told me that the piles of work I have to do at the moment are only a result of my absence. It should calm down soon enough."

"Is it difficult?"

"Not really, since The Council works under me they take care of most of the domestic affairs. Only big things I primarily have to take care of our international matters."

"I see. I noticed you hadn't taken a sip of your drink yet, is something the matter?"

"Huh?" I blinked and then laughed. "Sorry, I just was so interested in the conversation that I didn't notice it was in my hand." I then took a sip.

"So, this may be out of nowhere but this is concerning Digit-"

"I was just with him a while ago."

"Really?"

Yes, about two days ago."

"I see. Is he doing well?"

"He's doing fine, just getting back on his feet."

"I was under the impression that he died."

"He did."

"And now he's back?"

"Mhm." I took another sip of my drink.

"..."

"Something the matter?"

"Oh, no. I was just thinking of something."

"Oh alright-" I suddenly jumped as I felt something rush through my veins. I felt my body suddenly become hot and a blush appeared on my face. "Did you-" I pointed to my glass.

"Did I what?"

"Ohhhh no."

"Is something the matter?" He inched closer to me and I scooted away. He got even closer and placed his hand over mine. My eyes widened in surprise and an energy surged through me as I transformed into my goddess form. He backed away in surprise as I floated an inch above the sofa.

"You are _not_ going to be doing this. Drugging a goddess is not a smart thing to do."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

I then narrowed my eyes.

"Lying about it only makes it worse. If you admitted to it I'd be disgusted with you, but I'd respect you for being honest. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Miss Neptune-"

"It's Lady Shadow Heart to you. Don't let me see your face around here again, unless you want me to introduce you to head of the Security Committee. Do I make myself clear?" I summoned the sharpest gaze I could and I could see him start to sweat as if I was exerting some sort of pressure.

"Yes Miss Ne-"

"I'm sorry?"

"Lady Shadow Heart."

"You have lost the privilege to address me by name. Now leave, and I better not see you here again." Tex got up and proceeded to walk towards the door, and I picked up the roses. "Take these with you."

"But I bought these for you-"

"Considering you slipped something in my drink, I don't want to find something like a camera in these. You can say that there are no cameras in the bouquet, but can I really trust what you say?"

"Lady Shadow Heart-" I shoved the bouquet into his arms.

"Leave. Now."

I summoned my phone and input a code and a barrier appeared in parts of the hallway, making sure he only could go to the elevator.

"I already set a code for you to go to the lobby, and from there Raphael will escort you out of the building. Don't even bother say anything more." I closed the door and I heard his footsteps as he walked away from the door.

"Honestly what was he thinking? Slipping something in my drink." I closed my eyes and reverted back to my human form. I then walked out of the hallway and disabled a barrier via my phone, then walked into my room. I was still under the effect of the drug he put in my drink, so I went ahead and fell onto the bed and just decided to fall asleep.

…..

…..

…..

 _I was breathing heavily as Digit had me pinned down. We were on my bed and we were both coated in sweat._

" _Digit…." I said as the blush on my face grew._

" _Neptune…."_

" _I love you…" He sat up and brought me close to him and we engaged in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders._

" _I love you too Neptune."_

" _Digit…"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Please...don't ever leave me alone like that again…"_

" _I promise I won't."_

" _You better." I pouted at him and he laughed._

" _You are my favorite after all."_

" _Really?" He nodded._

" _Neptune, I'll always come back to you. Promise." He held my chin and we kissed once more._

 **Digit**

I woke up and found that Blanc was already out of the bed. I sat up and looked around for her, but she was absent.

"Wonder where she went…" I said as I got out of the bed. I then walked out into the hallway and saw that Blanc was talking to Rom and Ram, and she looked upset about something.

"... You two were so adamant about going to school here and all you do is get in trouble!" She wasn't yelling, but she was definitely upset.

"But Blanc-" Ram spoke up.

"Hush Ram. Why are you guys constantly getting into trouble? Are you not ready for private school yet? Maybe I should get a tutor-"

"No!"

"Well then tell me, why is it that you are always getting in trouble. There must be something I need to know about." Blanc then crossed her arms and I walked over to them. I put my hand on Blanc's shoulder and she looked at me in surprise.

"Hey Blanc, cut them some slack alright? I'm sure they're trying their best."

"Digit...maybe you should leave this to me. They are my little sisters after all."

"Well yea but in a way they're family to me as well. So I feel like I should be involved in this."

"Family...then does that mean-"

"Yes Blanc, even though you like to act tough or extremely violent in your CPU form you are still a part of my family. A very cute part of my family at that."

"You-!" She began hitting my chest and I laughed because we both knew she was putting no force behind it.

Otherwise I'd be in the wall right now.

"Anyways how about it?"

"... Well alright, I'll let you talk to them."

"Thanks," I pecked her on the cheek and she began hitting me again.

"Whatthehelldidyoudothatforyoujerk!?" She said rapidly, it took me a minute to process what she even said.

"Hey you two, come with me." The twins blinked and looked at each other, then at me.

….

….

After several hours of wandering we were in what seemed to be an empty lecture hall. We had stopped by a cafe on campus and I bought the twins some crepes. We were sitting in some seats near the front of the hall, well I was sitting on a type of physical barrier that encircled the stadium in the center of the hall.

"Alright, so what's really going on you two?" I asked. Rom and Ram jumped simultaneously.

"What do you mean?" Rom asked.

"That reaction tells me I'm onto something. You two aren't getting into trouble because of what Blanc said. I'm guessing you're trying to cover something up?"

"Of course not!" Ram said defensively.

"Whoa hold on." I held a hand up defensively. "I'm not the bad guy here. Look I just want to sit down and talk to you guys about this. If there's anything I can do to help I want to know. But in order for me to help I need to understand the situation." The two looked at each other reluctantly, then at me." If it makes you feel any better, then I promise this will won't go to Blanc."

"Well…" Ram began. "Our grades…. aren't the best. When I say 'our grades' I really mean my own. I mean I'm only good at the summoning magic."

"But I thought you messed up the summoning magic earlier?"

"I did it on purpose because I'm helping Rom catch up."

"There's a lot of other questions that come to mind for this reason though."

"Well, Rom is hailed as the top student in our class, and well…. because of my grades I'm at the bottom. People ignore me because of my constant messing up in class, but if I show that I'm good at something my sister isn't then she'll be ridiculed."

"So you're helping her with summoning magic so you can quit the act?"

"Exactly."

"Interesting. And what's this about your grades?"

"It's just…. difficult to understand the professor in class. Rom helps me but it's not that much help. I mean she takes excellent notes and all, but the way she explains it is too complicated." Ram looked down at the floor, and then it seemed like a lightbulb appeared over her head. "I know! Digit, how about you tutor me?"

"Uhh…" I laughed weakly. "I don't have any education past the age of thirteen, trust me when I say I won't be any help."

"Wait…. really!?"

"I think I might have gotten some studying from Mercury, but I'm definitely not at the level I should be right now. But don't tell Blanc alright? I don't want her sending me to school or anything." The twins then laughed. "You think I'm joking? I'm dead serious about this…."

"We promise. But what do you think we should do?"

"Well, have you tried asking Nepgear for help?"

"She's like Rom when it comes to explaining."

"What about Ichi?" The two of them tensed up. "What's wrong with him?"

"Ichi's…. well he's Ichi!"

"Uh…. okay?" I tilted my head in confusion. "Have you ever heard of him doing badly in class?"

"No…. I know he studies with Nepgear, and every time I see him cast a spell he doesn't seem to have a lot of trouble with it."

"Well there you go then."

"But he's…."

"I know he isn't like me, but give him a chance alright?" I set my crepe down and put my hands on their heads and ruffled their hair.

"..." The two then looked at each other.

"Even if you don't go to him for help Ram, as long as you know you're putting forth your best effort then you'll be fine."

"But what if my best effort isn't enough?"

"Who's the one to say it's not enough? If you say it's not enough, then it's not your best effort." I then walked out into the arena-like area of the lecture hall and transformed. I then summoned a glyph and sat on it. "Class, life is like a staircase, every effort you put forth is a step you take towards something great. Sure there'll be obstacles in your way, but as long as you put your 100% in, you'll get to your goal. Sometimes you'll take big steps, sometimes you'll take small steps. But know that every step you take just goes towards something great."

The two of them looked at each other and then at me, speechless.

"My point is Ram, don't focus on the immediate. Think about what you can do _right now_ that will help you be better off in the long term. Big things never happen immediately, when it happens it's always as a result of what you have already done in the past." I then got off my glyph and floated over to the two, then wrapped my arms around them. "Understand?"

"I guess…." Ram looked away.

"I understand Digit! I'm going…. I'm going to keep working at it." Rom said with a determined look.

"That's good, I know you two can pull it off. Just don't make me look bad though if you can help it, alright? I don't want Blanc sending me a few floors under or anything." The twins then laughed. "Again, I'm like a chew toy, don't bring me pain like that."

"Digit, whoever has you as a big brother is lucky to be related to you."

"...!"

" _Big brother!"_ A voice rang through my head.

"Kuh...!" I held the side of my head and I saw a blurred silhouette of someone.

"Digit!"

"I'm fine…" I said as the pain quickly subsided. "What was that about….?" I muttered under my breath. " Anyways," I regained my composure and took a bite of my crepe. Oh my god this is delicious!"Let's go meet with your sister, alright?"

"We should go study, actually."

"Ah, alright then. But make sure you don't work too hard you two."

"Kay!" Ram waved as the two ran out of the lecture hall. I smiled as I watched the two of them go, and then walked out into the hallway myself. I noticed that Blanc was a little way ahead of me and I grinned as I flew over and scooped her out of the ground, carrying her bridal style.

"Wh-Wha!?" Blanc said in a high pitched voice. She then looked at me. "Wh-why are you transformed!?"

"So I could do this." I smiled as I spoke. Her face went red as she looked away from me.

"Don't just do stuff like that suddenly, what if I hit you?"

"I guess I would have dropped my Crepe then. "We flew over to a bench that was in the hallway and I set her down.

"Crepe? Wait why haven't you eaten all of it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have some."

"H-heh? Really?"

"Yeah." I nodded. Blanc leaned towards the crepe and took a bite. Her face lit up and she looked at me.

"What flavor is this? It's amazing."

"Strangely enough, cinnamon roll."

"Cinnamon…. roll...crepe?"

"Weird right? It's pretty good though. I thought it was good when I took my first bite."

". That's right, you did already take a bite….so that means…." She trailed off as she looked away.

"An indirect kiss." I said.

It was at this moment I knew.

I fucked up.

Well for one thing it was like the millisecond after I said that I was in the wall. Also somehow during her punch she took the crepe from me. I laughed while I removed myself from the rubble and winced a little as I walked over to the bench. I laughed even more when I saw smoke coming off of Blanc's fist.

"You have some scary strength you know. I'm glad you're on my side…. most of the time anyways."

"..." She glared at me, but I could see her start to smile.

"I mean in some cases where it's like 'OH MY GOD DIGIT! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT!' And then something like me getting punched into a wall happens." I posed dramatically as I tried to sound feminine, but failed. I sighed a little as I began laughing, and then sat down on the bench.

Blanc began laughing hysterically and she leaned on me. I began laughing with her and I reverted back to my human form.

"Digit," Blanc inched her hand towards mine and I held it.

"Yeah?"

"I never asked, but what do you think of the new me?"

"The new you? You mean the…. -physical- changes?"

She nodded.

"Well, I obviously have to be careful not to offend you when I say this; but to be honest there really isn't a change."

"..."

"I mean, you're still the same adorable Blanc I met all those years ago. Sure you might have bigger -assets-, but you haven't let that change who you are."

"So you're saying,"

"Whether you looked the way you did all those years ago, or the way you are now it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"Digit…." I pecked her on the cheek and she hugged me. "Thank…. thank you…. I do like my new body a lot…. but it's…."

"You're still a little insecure?"

"...Because I'm not as big as some of the other girls…."

"Blanc, their size is suited for them, and yours is suited for you. To be honest if you were as big as Plutia or Vert and being the same height you are…. then it would be a little strange. This isn't Kenran Sagura. We don't need impossibly big titted characters that look the same in their underwear."

"... You're right." Blanc laughed some more and I neatened some of her bangs. "So how long are you staying in Lowee?"

"Well, that's a good question. I might stay another day or two. I'm a little eager to see how Lastation is now and then see how things back at home are."

"I sometimes forget you're from Planeptune."

"I mean when we met it's not like I could have been like;" I then held out my hand in a mock introduction." Hi my name is Digit, and I'm from Planeptune."

"That's true. So, about the twins-"

"Oh, I handled it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had an inspirational moment with them."

"Well, thank you Digit."

"No problem, it's what family does for each other right?"

"...Uh Digit...how long have you considered us to be family...?"

"Well it's been for quite a while now. Considering my memory is messed up I don't really remember my own parents. If I have any sort of family, then it's definitely the CPUs."

"..." Blanc smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned on me. "I wouldn't mind being your family Digit, I mean I definitely do feel like my affection for you is a lot stronger now.."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, wrapping an arm around Blanc.

Unfortunately,

We weren't asleep for long.

I heard footsteps and Rom and Ram ran towards us.

"Digit!" I woke up and Blanc woke up as well, muttering something under her breath.

"What is it Ram?"

"It's Ichi!"

"What about him?"

"He's gone!"

"Really?" I blinked. "I'm sure he's fine. I mean he probably went out for a walk or something. Darn kids these days."

"Are you sure? Nepgear didn't even see him leave."

"What you want me to look for him?"

"He's your brother!"

"Eh…. I don't really think he is."

"Why?"

"Well...something in me is just telling me otherwise. I think he has me mixed up with someone else."

"Digit…."

"Honestly I don't know if I have any blood relatives. But even if I don't, I feel like the bonds I have with you all might as well be familial, you know?"

"Yeah...I mean I guess it wouldn't be weird to see you as family considering how close you are to the CPUs."Ram said as she nodded in agreement."Wait! No! even if you believe that you still shouldn't just abandon someone like that!"

"Ram, Digit is going to be a bit busy tomorrow, so how about you two look for him?" Blanc said as she climbed into my lap.

"Huh? But-"

"I haven't seen Digit in seven years, can we have some time to ourselves at least? I also am not a big fan of how Ichi treated Digit."

"Blanc… fine we'll go and look for him. I didn't expect this from you Blanc, I thought you would be all for searching for him. Looks like I was wrong."

"I don't exactly care for Ichi."

"...Fine you two have your fun then. Rom and I are going to go look for Ichi." Ram walked down the hallway along with Rom and Blanc sighed.

"By 'have some time to ourselves' you mean a date?" I asked. Blanc's face lit up and she looked away.

"W-well not exactly a date...but if you wanted to go on one I wouldn't be against it."

"Alright then, I'm sure this is going to be a pattern. Well I went on a date with Plutia and Vert, so why not. Let's feed the fans with actual romance."

"... What are you talking about?"

"I forgot Neptune is the only one really fluent in the terms of meta."

"...Anyways, let's get to my place and sleep."

"Wow, at least let's have dinner before going that far." I said with my eyes widened. She blushed and pushed me off the bench.

"Not like that you pervert!" She said with a red face.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"..." She offered her hand and I took it.

"I'll fly us there alright?"

"Alright," We then began to walk down the hall as well.

As we walked, I couldn't help think of something.

I am sure by now Ichi isn't my blood brother…. but if he isn't, then who is related to me? I think Alpha is...but I feel like there is someone else related to me…

Jeez, my head is so jumbled up I can't make sense of anything right now.

Well, I'm sure tomorrow things will make more sense.

In the meantime, I should focus on spending time with the ones I love.

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **Digit: So I'm hosting this episode of DigiStation, like I should be doing. Anyways I'm here today with Cali, the author's….avatar?**

 **Cali: Yes, don't mind me I'm not important.**

 **Digit: -coughs-**

 **Cali: Right, anyways this chapter took a while to do because I might have run into a little bit of writer's block, but I think that I'll overcome it. If it gets bad I'll either be putting HB on hiatus or work on the OVAs, orrrr I could be working the Date A Live Fanfiction I have on my profile. One of those will be updated if I have any major issues with making new chapters. But I doubt that will happen. I'll be trying to get out a chapter a week at least. If I can't get a HB chapter out this week, then I'll probably upload a OVA then. I mean those aren't like "Oh there's this giant convoluted plot I have to follow." But yeah.**

 **Digit: You seem a little out of character. Anyways, my question for this chapter is; what kind of date should I go on with Blanc? I'd love to see your suggestions. PM me them or put em' in the review.**

 **Cali: My apologies for that.**

 **Digit: Any chapter preview?**

 **Cali: Well this chapter is a little shorter than the other ones, being at about 24 pages. So I feel like I owe you all that much.**

 **Digit and Blanc's date in the streets of Lowee!**

 **But at the same time in Planeptune, someone is making moves on Neptune.**

 **Ichi disappears, and meets Abbadon!**

" **Welcome home, Supreme King."**

" **Supreme….King?"**

 **Next time on Heartbreak Act II: A King Among Kings.**


	24. Pride

**Cali: I was trying to get a chapter out each week, but that didn't happen. I had to worry about finals my last month or two of school, so I spent a lot of time studying and not a lot of time on writing. I'll be heading home(hopefully) on the 17** **th** **so then I'll actually be on good internet and be able to do what I actually want to do. The majority of this chapter was done in like…2 to 4 hours in one day. I went from 4 pages to about 20 something. Saying this because it shows that when I decide to write, I can get a lot done in what I think is a relatively short amount of time. Anyways, without further delay my dear readers, let us go ahead and start this chapter shall we?**

 **Digit**

"How long are you going to watch that show?" Blanc said, her head on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I looked back at her and nearly fell out of the couch.

"Weren't we going on a date or something? Come on, I even dressed up for it…" Blanc put her hand on her arm.

I laughed weakly as I scratched my head.

"I did say I'd take you on a date but…" I looked out the window. We were currently in a living room, which was pretty well furnished. The show on TV was called _ANTIALIAS_. It had a long title but most just refer to it by that to save time. It looked kind of interesting so I figured I should check it out. Essentially some players mysteriously get transported into a game world in which they have the ability to shape the world by actually coding it. A lot of stuff they said went over my head but I still found it to be a cool show. "How's the city doing? I'm sure that there was some extensive damage from the other day."

"Ah...you're right. I didn't even think about that."

"We might not be able to go anywhere fancy, but." I stood up and stretched. "We could go to a bookstore or something."

"...Yeah, I'd like that."

"Well then, let's go then."

"You should probably get out of your pajamas." Blanc said as she kissed my cheek. "I'll be waiting outside." She then turned around and left the room.

"Alright," I stood up and stretched, then headed back to Blanc's room, where I changed into my black turtleneck, a grey winter coat with white fur lining, black jeans and brown snow boots. I walked out into the hallway, where Blanc was waiting with her coat actually on. Well she always has her coat on, but she's actually wearing it instead of at the shoulders. I walked over to her and took her hand and we began to walk down the hallway.

"So where are we going?"

"Do you guys have a bookstore or something nearby?" Blanc then closed her eyes and I guessed began to think.

"Well…. we…hey wait I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"How come you didn't say anything about you wanting to go look for Ichi? I mean I know you're not a fan of him but still… I thought you of all people would be searching for him."

"That's a good question. Well thing is, if I didn't say anything about searching for him, that prompts the twins to go look for him. I don't know if Ichi himself is going to have a harem, but he does need more friends. I'm sure once he sees more people who care enough to look for him when he's missing will allow him to warm up to them."

"So you used the situation to your advantage?"

"Exactly."

"Interesting, that's very…smart."

"I mean Rom and Ram might be upset with me over this but in the end things will work out. So this is just a small temporary price I have to pay. I think it'll be good for them to become friends though."

"Am I glad you're not a villain." I stopped walking and she stopped as well, my eyes were wide for a few seconds. I thought about my doppelganger from the other day. "Digit?"

"Huh?"

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah...I'm fine."

"What's on your mind?"

"Just...who was that the other day? He looked like me, I mean _exactly_ like me. And then there was that man in the hood…"

"A man in a hood?"

"Yeah…I think he might be connected to Abbadon...along with that look alike."

"Abbadon?"

"You don't know about her?" She shook her head.

"Who is she?"

"I'm not sure...but I think she was behind what was going on in Edonia, or she was connected to it. I think she might be their boss. But what did they have to gain from attacking Lowee? Or Edonia for that matter."

"Huh...do you think she might have taken Ichi?"

"I don't see why. I mean I don't exactly know what their end goal is. If I knew what they were up to then I might be able to think of some counter strategy. I feel like there's so much that I'm missing."

"Well let's figure that out later. For now, let's focus on our date."

"Alright." I shrugged as we made our way out of her Basilicom.

 **Ichi**

…..

Ugh, where am I?

The last thing I remember was…

" _Getter Ravine: Breaker."_

Tch, she really did a number on me…

I held my arm and had noticed my hands touch bandages. I also realized I was sitting in a bed, and a familiar girl with blue hair was sitting next to me in a chair.

"Grimoire?"

"Hello my king."

"Where am I? Where did you run off to?"

"Mm…" She put her index finger on top of her lips. "That's a secret, but you're in a safe place. That's all you really need to know."

"Answer my question."

"You will have to excuse her rudeness." I heard a new voice say. I saw a platinum blonde woman walk into the room. She wore a dark three-piece suit and had glowing green eyes. "You are in my estate; I take it you slept well?"

"Who are you?" The woman stopped in surprise, then placed her hand over her bosom.

"My apologies. My name is Abbadon, you could consider me to be your savior."

"Savior? What do you mean?"

"Well, you were pretty banged up from your fight with Ivory Heart. If I didn't step in and save you, you would have died."

"Wait, you were in the Basilicom!? How?"

"I... have ways of getting around. I was going there to run an errand, but it quickly resolved itself. Anyways, I'm glad you're awake. I want to talk to you for a while. Are you able to stand?"

"Of course." I said as I stood up. "No way she could have kept me disabled like that."

"Good to know." Abbadon then turned around and I got out of the bed, following her out of the room.

We walked out into a long hallway that was decorated with various paintings of people I didn't see before. They all looked so young, and I wondered if they were her children.

"Abbadon, who are these people?"

"Your subjects."

"My...subjects?"

"Yes, after all, you are the Supreme King."

"Supreme King?" I said as I stopped. Abbadon turned around to face me.

"Of course."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let me tell you something. This manor houses several of the Demon Kings."

"Demon Kings? You mean there are others like Arkan?"

"Yes, and to be honest, Arkan wasn't a full-fledged Demon King. He was merely undergoing a test to join the ranks of the Demon Kings."

"So what are you exactly?"

"Me?"

"Are you a Demon King?"

"No, I'm simply the Overseer of them. I keep them in line and take charge when I feel necessary. What you might not know though, is that you yourself are a Demon King."

"What?"

"Each Demon King has a deadly sin associated with them, and tell me...is there anything people consider a major flaw with you?"

"As if; I'm perfect."

"Perfect huh? Some would view that as arrogance. You believe you can't do wrong, don't you?"

"Of course."

"You have a lot of Pride, which simply proves my point."

"..."

"You, Ichi, are the Demon King Of Pride. You are also the one that is fit to sit above the other Demon Kings."

"..."

"Think about it, you can be a true king. You have loyal subjects who will serve you, and no one will be able to stand in your way."

"The Supreme King…"

"You can take control of the world and rule it as you see fit. You can stop all wars in this world, there's only one wish that I want from you."

"Huh? A wish?"

"Yes,"

"Tell me it then."

"I want Digit."

"...What? Why would you want my brother?"

"He's what I desire, this is the only thing I want. If you agree to this, then I shall help you take control of this world."

I then heard footsteps, and saw Digit walking down the hallway with a black hoodie and a white shirt on. He also wore dark blue jeans, and only had on socks.

"He's right there."

"That's not the Digit I mean."

"Huh?" The look-alike said as he stopped in front of us. He then squinted as he leaned forward to inspect me. "Hey, you're the cry-baby from earlier." My eyes then widened and I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"Cry baby?"

"Yeah, you were crying so much earlier, it was pretty funny actually."

"Please, don't antagonize him." Abbadon said as she separated the two of us. "After all, he is your boss now."

"Boss? Please, I don't answer to anyone."

"Really? Wasn't I the one that supplied you with a body? So doesn't that make me someone who is in charge of you?"

"Nope."

"Mind your manners boy, after all, she can easily destroy these bodies with little to no effort." Another voice said. I saw a man in a black hooded coat walk over to us. His hood obscured his features, so I couldn't really see his face.

"Who the heck is this guy?" I asked. "And why are you hiding your face?"

"Who is he?" The hooded man asked as he looked at Abbadon.

"This is the Supreme King."

"Huh…" He said as he then looked at me. "Well then, it's nice to meet you."

"Mind showing me your face?" The man then paused for a moment and then looked at Abbadon. She nodded.

"Your face should be finished constructing by now." She said. The man took off his hood and I saw a man with a finely chiseled face who had blue eyes and long golden hair.

"My name is Arkan, The Demon King Of Deception."

"Arkan? You mean the same Arkan behind the Heartbreak period?"

"Is that what they're calling it? I guess it seems fitting." He then chuckled. "To be honest I was surprised that there were more Demon Kings. From what I remember they were exterminated by Voxia's Holy Crusade long ago."

"Holy Crusade?"

"I'm guessing the reset must have changed some things, I mean some...unexpected things happened, and I'm glad I'm here. But what doesn't make sense is Abbadon."

"What do you mean?"

"From what I've read, Abbadon was a dragon made by Vira long ago, but you're obviously not a dragon. However, your dark powers...are interesting. Who are you really? You've turned either people or wayward souls into Demon Kings, which no ordinary demon can do."

"..."

"My my, what's going on here?" Grimoire said as she popped up from behind me.

"Grimoire?" Arkan asked.

"Hi Arkie."

"You two know each other?"

"We go way back. So that only solidifies your position as Pride then."

"Huh?"

"Grimoire is a central part of the most powerful Demon King. She usually reincarnates as his lover, or a secretary of some sort. It seems that this time it's a little more...intimate."

"What do you mean?"

"Well from what I can tell she has a closer link with you than the previous incarnations, since she's linked to your soul."

"How do you know that?"

"I can tell just by looking at you." Arkan then turned his back to me. "You may be the strongest Demon King; however, just by looking at you I can tell that you are very inexperienced in handling your abilities. If you want to get anything done then you'll want to learn how to control them and get stronger, right?"

"..."

"Even a king needs proper training."

"Is that so?"

"So even though I'm not an official Demon King, I'll hope that you will trust me to assist you in getting stronger."

"You're asking me to trust the Demon King Of Deception?" Arkan then chuckled.

"It does sound strange, but yes. As a Demon King of Deception my personality changes from time to time. However, I can assure you that I will train you."

"Hmm…"

"What do you say?"

'Alright, I'll trust you."

"Well then, that's good. Make sure you have a goal in mind so you know what to fixate on. Since I use deception it won't be easy training." Arkan then turned towards me and I felt the space around us warp. I felt a pressure trying to bend my body in several different directions. I tried to resist the unknown force but I also felt like the oxygen was being sucked out of my lungs.

It felt like hours were passing as I was under the influence of these forces, but then when it stopped, I found that we were in a wasteland with a jet black sky. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Grimoire, Abbadon and the Digit look-alike were still behind me.

"What is this place?" The copy asked.

"A special space I created for them to train in." Abbadon answered. She then turned towards Arkan. "Arkan, while I'm away you have full reign on the settings of this dimension. But know that if you try to kill him, you have to answer to me."

"No worries, I won't kill him. But before we begin, how's Nepgear doing?" My eyes then widened.

"What...how do you even know Nepgear?" I asked, clenching my fists.

"Are you serious? I used to be the lover of the goddesses, of course I know about their sisters. That and Nepgear was the very first to be infected with my power. It's because of me that she's even alive right now."

"What…? What do you mean?"

"I sealed a fragment of myself within her, to ensure my return. What it does is that it draws small amounts of life force from living things, not enough to cause any harm, but enough to heal life-threatening wounds. When she died the fragment put herself in a suspended state, then over time it restored her body. Simple huh?"

"And you don't have a power like that?"

"Not anymore, she probably has powers like mine, but I completely discarded that ability."

"Why?"

"It's useless, if it can't heal me immediately then there's no reason to have it. So there you have it, she's only alive because of me." I clenched my fist tightly enough so that my knuckles turned white. "What's your relationship with her?"

"What kind of question is that!?" I suddenly paused as I realized I just yelled.

"You must have some sort of intimate connection with her, I mean since Grimoire even takes the form of her. You must love her, is she your lover?"

"Lover…?"

" _I love you…"_ Nepgear's words rang in my head. I then regained my composure, and flicked some of my hair aside as I laughed.

"She's my number one servant, I am her master."

"Huh? Interesting. Well, I guess that's enough questions for now, let's get to training shall we?"

"Digit and I will head on out, Grimoire, tell me if anything happens while we're gone." Abbadon said as she turned away from us.

"Yes ma'am." Grimoire said as she saluted her. Abbadon frowned and her and the Digit clone vanished in a white light.

So I'm stuck here with Arkan until I can truly be considered a true Demon King. I felt Grimoire's arms wrap around one of mine and she smiled seductively at me.

"Ichi~ Know that I'll be by your side every step of the way." She said in my ear.

"Grimoire...a central part of my power?" I muttered to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, let's get started."

 **Abbadon**

'Digit' and I reappeared in a room that had the statue of a massive red and black dragon in it. Two tapestries were hung in the room, one on either side of it. Both were red with a black border and possessed a black crest in the center. I looked behind me and saw a blue and silver dragon statue, that had tapestries beside that were blue with silver borders.

"What is this place? And who are they?" He asked.

"The Celestian Dragons, Silvanus and Abbadon."

"Abbadon? You mean you're-"

"No, I am not either of them."

"Then why are you named Abbadon?"

"..."

"Why take me here?"

"Because, after learning that Digit summoned a dragon, it just made me wonder something."

"And that is?"

"If a dragon could be summoned, does that mean these can as well?"

"Why would you wonder that? Are you trying to summon them?"

"No, the only thing I care about is getting Digit, the real one." The fake Digit then frowned at me.

"Hey, I _am_ the real Digit. The one you want is a fake."

"A fake?"

"His memories aren't even in the right order. But I assure you I'm the real one."

"If you're the real Digit then why are you so defensive?"

"I am _not_ defensive; I just don't like being referred to as fake."

"I never outright called you fake."

"You said 'the real one', which infers that I'm the fake one."

"Hmph, well you called yourself a fake, which makes you a fake, no?"

"I'm going to kick your ass if you don't quit."

"Try me." I glared at him and he flinched, a force was keeping him restrained as he tried to move.

"What the hell?"

"I created your body, so I have absolute control over it. I can even change the properties of it. Tell me, after getting a body like the one you had taken over a while back, how would it feel if I forced you to look different?"

"You…. bitch…. tell me, why the hell did you take me here?"

"I want to conduct a little experiment is all."

"What?"

"When I had awakened in the Graveyard, I had found that there were some scales of Abbadon, and I had infused some of them inside me. I want to know what will happen if I infuse them into someone like you."

"You...you…"

"Do not worry, I'll make sure you aren't alone in this endeavor." I held out my hand and a glyph appeared beside him. The fake Histoire with cuts and bandages over her eyes appeared beside him.

"Histoire!?"

"Not quite, she's a fake."

"A fake?"

"One created by Magna to assist her in Yggdrasil no doubt. I'm going to infuse you both with two scales, which should grant you immense power. Your mission is to bring Digit to me, alive."

"You...I'm going to take my body back, fuck bringing him back! Kuh!" 'Digit' sank to his knees as the force intensified.

"You know, I'm not one for a servant who doesn't know how to follow orders."

"That punk-ass kid would be the one who's in charge of us."

"And you must not have been there when I said I am the Overseer of the Demon Kings; therefore, I am even above your Supreme King."

"..."

"The fake won't resist me because of the 'conditioning' I gave her, but you are a different matter entirely." I then summoned a pouch in my left hand and then a knife appeared in my right. "Now, let's start the procedure shall we?"

"No... stay away...stay away...STAY AWAY YOU CRAZY BI-"

 **Digit**

"Man, who would have thought a bookstore could be so big?" I said as we looked at the shelves of books. I pulled a random book from the shelf and saw a brown haired boy with a perverted face in the middle of two girls, one with black and one with red hair that both were wearing some sort of school uniform. The book was called _Highschool Dragon X Devil_. It looked interesting so I opened up some of the pages. One of the first things I saw was a shot of the boy in bed with the red haired girl, who was naked. When I say naked I mean it showed _everything_. I felt my face grow hot and I closed the book immediately and prepared to put it back on the shelf when I felt Blanc tap me on the shoulder.

"Huh?" I said as I turned around.

"Have you found something you wanted yet?" She asked. She had a shopping basket on her arm and inside it were a few books. I then looked down at my book. There is no way I can let her see this, under any circumstances! I hid the book behind my back. She blinked and pointed at me. "What's that?"

"What's what?" I said as I looked away from her.

"That book behind your back."

"What book?" I took a step back and tried to put on an innocent smile.

"Digit…"

"Yes Blanc?"

"Show me what's behind your back."

"There's nothing behind my back." I then felt a gust of wind as she zipped behind me. I'm not sure but it seemed like time stopped and I tracked her fast movements in slow motion and I turned on a dime so when she completed her movement I was already facing her.

"Huh?"

"...H... huh? What just…"

"Your eyes…"

"What about them?"

"They did something weird when you moved."

"...?"

"I guess it doesn't matte-" Blanc looked at the bookshelf beside me and saw that a copy of _Highschool Dragon X Devil_ was missing. She then looked towards me. "You don't have to buy that."

"H... huh?"

"I own the whole series, at least all the books that are out."

"... What?"

"I enjoy reading harem series. It helps with my writing." She said as she began walking towards the checkout. I put the book back in the shelf.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'it helps your writing!?"

"I am able to come up with more interesting situations for fan service shots."

"Blanc...despite your appearances you are a massive pervert…"

"I just use them for research."

"'Research'. Yeah like I'm going to believe that. But learning that there's this side to you is fun in its own right." Blanc's face then lit up.

"Don't just say stuff like that your idiot." She looked away as she spoke, then looked back at me out of the corner of her eye. "But...I guess if you don't mind it it's okay…"

"Everyone has some sort of weird thing about them."

"Yours is taking on dramatic poses and saying 'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!'."

"Hey hey, let's not say that…"

"It's true."

"Aw man now she's bullying me." I joked.

"Bullying?" She asked as she got close to me. "I guess I am; guess I'll bully you some more." She linked arms with me and we both laughed.

"I mean it's funny for a book nerd to be bullying me."

"I guess it is huh?"

"You have any other writing projects you are working on?"

"Not really."

"That's a shame. I'd love to read something you wrote up sometime." Her face went red again and hid her face in my arm.

"R-really?" Her voice had gone into a higher pitch.

"Y-yeah. You okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Just...no one really says that about my original work."

"Uh...okay?" Blanc then coughed to regain her composure.

"A-anyways, let's buy these books and be on our way alright?"

"You want to go back to the Basilicom already?"

"Yes,"

"But our date-"

"This is enough for me." She said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"It might not be like your date with Vert or whoever else you dated. But for me, just being able to go to the bookstore and pick out books...was exciting for me. Not a lot of people will go with me to the bookstore to get one. Plus…" She looked up at me with a blush. "I got to learn your...tastes."

"Tastes?" My mind went back to the book I had picked up earlier-wait a sec! That's not my taste!"

"What is then?" She frowned. "I knew it, you're a lolicon. I guess that means I would have won if I kept my chest size small…"

"L-lolicon!? No! Don't just say that just because I said the book wasn't my taste!"

"Then what is your taste?" She asked as she pressed her breasts onto my arm.

"B-Blanc!?" Why is she being so bold out in public?!

"Yes?"

"Your chest!"

"What about it?" Once more, her chest was pressed onto my arm. I felt my face go several shades of red.

"Cu-cut that out!"

"Why?" She pressed her breasts against my arm again. My whole entire face went hot.

"Gaaaaaaaa! Come on woman, cut me a break here!" I yelled. Blanc giggled as the other shoppers in the bookstore stared at me.

 **Arfoire**

 _Tak!Tak!Tak!Tak!Tak!Tak!Tak!Tak!Tak!_

I was watching the young girl, whose hair was a lilac color and had deep purple eyes was typing on a keyboard. Her hands seemed to be moving inhumanly fast on it as she stared at a console, the speed of which she was typing seemed to make at least twenty lines of code in a single second. She had bags under her eyes and her expression was that of intense focus. We were inside a room with Magna's bed in it, which had the mentioned person currently asleep. A dark blush was on her face and she looked uncomfortable, a wet rag was on top of her forehead.

"Nepera, maybe you should take a break."

"But." She said as she finally took a look away from the screen. "Magna…"

"You can't be any help if you don't rest every once in a while."

"But after you took me here to Yggdrasil and told me you needed me to code for Yggdrasil and try to repair Magna's code I couldn't make myself take things easy."

"You are just a child Nepera, while you are an amazing coder you need to know to rest every once in a while. If you burn yourself out then you can't get anything done."

"..." Nepera looked down at the ground and I walked over to her and hugged her, pushing her face into my bosom.

"It's fine to take things at your own pace. If you do things at your own speed you're less likely to make mistakes."

"Hey...Ms. Arfoire…"

"Yes?"

"Why is Magna sick like this?"

"..."

"Ms. Arfoire?"

"It's because of a long standing curse she's had to deal with."

"A curse?"

"One she picked up in the Holy Crusade of Voxia a long time ago. Because of it she literally cannot leave Yggdrasil."

"But she's in Yggdrasil and-"

"And she's being killed by the curse because of her sister."

"Her sister?"

"Someone is messing with her sister and the balance the two are supposed to maintain is now thrown off."

"...Is there anything I can do…?"

"Just do what you do best. You may have to even take over as the head of Yggdrasil."

"What?"

"Magna isn't going to die, however we do need someone to act as the head of Yggdrasil, and I think you'd be a perfect fit."

"But you have more experience-"

"You code better than Magna, and I'm only good for helping out, I can't really head anything."

"She's not going to die, so don't worry. You'll step down before you know it." I smiled at her and she stepped back.

"Then…" Nepera then walked away and left the room. I then frowned as I went to Magna's bedside, and held her hand.

"Magna…" I gripped her hand tightly. To be truthful, I don't know what to really think. I told her that Magna would be fine...but I feel like Magna's life is in danger, even though she's supposed to be immortal. But how could I tell a child that was trying her best that the person she's trying to save is going to end up dying anyways so she should just stop?

Magna…

Please…

Hold out for as long as you can.

 **Digit**

We were finally back at the Basilicom, and in the living room too. I saw Rom and Ram as I came into the room, and... Nepgear? The three turned in my direction and they all had distressed looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked, setting the shopping bag with the books inside down on the countertop.

"Digit, we can't find Ichi…" Rom said as she looked down.

"We scoured the whole city for him, but nothing."

"Huh...are you sure you looked everywhere?"

"Of course we did!" Ram yelled. I flinched in response. "We might have been able to find him if you or Blanc actually _cared_ enough to go look for him?"

"Why do you care about him so much now? This is a little sudden isn't it?"

"Why shouldn't I go searching for someone whose own brother won't search for!?" She then slammed her hands on the countertop. "He's your brother!"

"I told you before he's not my brother!"

"Even still, I didn't think that you'd be someone to just leave someone behind like that! Digit…! I…!" She said as she got in my face.

"Ram! Cut it out!" Blanc said as she got between us. "That is _no_ way to talk to Digit!"

"You're always taking his side...even when you know he's wrong...But I'm still going to say it. Digit! I hate you!"

….!

It felt like something had hit me in my heart.

 _I hate you!_

I clenched my heart.

 _I hate you!_

Why…?

Those three words…

Why do they…

" _I hate you! I hate you all! I just want to make you all disappear!"_ I heard an angry young boys voice in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Digit?" Blanc said as she held her hand out to me. I turned around and ran out of the room. "Digit!"

I ran down the hallway, clenching my chest tightly with my eyes shut.

 _I hate you!_

Why?

What is it about these words?

I saw the image of a boy beaten badly while three teenagers stood over him. He was cut up badly and terribly injured.

" _I hate you…"_ he muttered.

"Digit!" I heard Blanc scream my name, but I kept on running.

 _I hate you_!

Stop it…

Why are these words appearing in my head over and over?

Take me somewhere…

Please…

Somewhere where I don't have to hear these words…

 _I hate you_!

Shut up…!

 _I want you to die._

My eyes opened and became wide as dinner plates. I then saw a stream of numbers fill my vision.

 _01001100 01100001 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110_

The space around me began to distort and I felt myself grow sick as I felt my body get twisted in various directions. I felt a pressure trying to crush me as the space around me changed and I lost consciousness, the pain quickly becoming too much for me to bear.

…

…

…

…

…

 **Noire**

I was sitting in my office, currently on the phone with Blanc. I was sitting in a black office chair behind a desk with a glass panel in the center. On top of it was a PC monitor and a PC tower was underneath the desk. I could see my keyboard through the glass panel, and an office phone was to the left of the monitor.

"He ran off?" I asked.

" _Yeah...Ram said something stupid...and he didn't take it well."_

"He ran off because of something she said? That doesn't sound like Digit."

" _Yeah it doesn't. Maybe what she said triggered some sort of trauma for him or something. I saw him teleport before my very eyes, so maybe he popped up in Lastation or Planeptune. He might even have teleported to Leanbox for all we know."_

"I'll check Lastation, I'll also tell Neptune to go look for him."

" _I'll see if he's still in Lowee, if not then I'll let Vert know."_

"What about Edonia?"

" _I really doubt that he'd warp all the way there. Leanbox to Lowee is a pretty great distance, but Lowee to Edonia? I don't think he can manage that on his own."_

"Well I'll let you know if I find him here."

" _I'd appreciate it; I need to give my little sister a proper scolding."_

"Alright, good luck."

" _Same to you."_

 _Click!_

I put the phone away and turned my chair around, looking in the direction of the glass wall on the northern part of my office. I held my hands behind my back as I looked down at the steampunk city. It was nighttime, but the lights that illuminated the city made it look so romantic. I then looked back at my PC monitor, which had a fan art of me and Digit on it.

"Digit…" I said aloud. I imagined putting my hand on the side of his face comfortingly. "Something stirred your heart...something hurt you…" I closed my eyes and sighed. I went over to my coat rack that was beside the door and took a navy blue dress-jacket off of it and put it on. I put a matching hat on and walked out the door. Lastation tends to get cold at night so I couldn't be too careful.

If Digit did appear here, wouldn't he have given me some sort of notice in advance? I mean he must have been upset but…

I then imagined the face of a distressed Digit with tears in his eyes as I approached the elevator. I stopped in my tracks and paused before my finger would hit the 'Down' button. An image of myself from seven years ago then appeared in my mind.

" _Digit…"_

I looked down at the ground.

" _You opened my heart and took me into yours when I was hurt...so I'm going to do the same for you."_

I clenched a fist as I called for the elevator. The door immediately opened and I stepped into it. As the elevator went downwards, I only wondered where he could be.

It didn't take long before the elevator opened and I stepped out into the lobby of the Basilicom. Not a lot of people were currently in the lobby since it was late at night, but there were still some attendants that were going across the room to other branches of the building with either food or papers. As I walked out towards the door, I was stopped by Kei wearing a three-piece suit with a skirt and a blue vest and tie.

"Sorry for intruding, but where are you going Noire?" She asked.

"I'm going to look for Digit."

"Digit?"

"I was told that there's a possibility that he's here in Lastation, so I'm going to look for him. Hold down the fort while I'm gone." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder and walked past her.

"Uh... yes ma'am…" She looked back at me awkwardly as I left.

…

I felt the crisp Lastation air as I walked down the sidewalks. It was a few hours since I had left the Basilicom and I hadn't seen Digit in any of the stores that I visited.

"Where could he be?" I muttered. As I looked around Lastation, I couldn't help but look at the buildings now and compare them to how they looked back then. The old Lastation had sleek, black and white buildings, these were more rustic and steampunkish. The common material in the buildings were bricks and a lot of them had some sort of pipe system that was a rust color that came out part of the building. As I walked down the street, I saw couples having fun on their dates in the restaurants I passed by.

A restaurant stood out to me as I walked past it. I looked at the sign and it read;

 _Cafe De La Leon_

"Cafe De La Leon…" I stopped to stare at it.

" _I'll go rent a suit or something and you'll wear a pretty dress and we'll come back, alright?"_ Digit's words rang in my head. I then turned my attention back to the sidewalk and walked down it. Cafe De La Leon...the fact that it had opened in this new Gamindustri surprised me. Even upon becoming CPU, I hadn't heard any news of it even once. I laughed at myself as I walked down the street, and caught a glimpse of someone in an alleyway out of the corner of my eye.

I paused and walked backwards and saw Digit passed out in an alleyway. He looked terribly injured and my eyes went wide as I ran towards him.

"Digit!" I shook him and he groaned as he opened his eyes. He rubbed his head as he blinked a few times, before it seemed his eyes started to come into focus.

"No... ire…?"

"Yes! It's me Noire!" I said in a worried tone. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh…" He closed his eyes as he rubbed his head. "Yeah, I think so…"

"Thank goodness!" I pushed his face into my breasts and he blushed. "Let's get you back to the Basilicom."

"Am I in... Lastation?"

"I am here, so yeah you are."

"Lastation...was I really thinking of coming here when it happened?" He muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Can you stand?"

'Yeah, I just had a bad fall, no problem."

…

We were currently in my room and Digit was wearing a black shirt with matching sweatpants and white slippers while he sat on my bed. I was currently wearing a long black semi-see through dress with black underwear underneath. Digit was staring at me with a red face and I looked back at him confused.

"S-so sexy…" He said.

"Huh?"

'Y-your pajamas…." He pointed at me and I looked down, then my face went red as I covered myself with my arms.

"Y-you pervert!"

"S-sorry!"

"..."

"..."

We maintained eye contact for several minutes, not saying a word as we did so. The only thing that could be heard was the low sound of my laptop fan that was on the desk next to the bed. I could see that in his eyes, there was something that was troubling him. But what was it? Was it what was said to him in Lowee? No, this feels like something that comes up to him every once in a while but he pushes it back down.

"Digit." I said, breaking the silence.

"Yes Noire?" I walked over to him and sat on his lap whilst facing him. He looked away as he tried not to stare at my chest. I rested my hands on his shoulders and he still wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Digit," I cupped the side of his face with my hand and gently turned his head to face me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing?" I frowned. The tone he spoke in when he said that, combined with his facial expression only told me that he was lying. "It's definitely something. Digit, don't you remember how close we are?"

"Noire…"

"I thought that after all we've been through, and how much you've done for me...that we would be able to communicate honestly. So don't just lie to me… do you see me as someone you can just lie to?"

"No! I…"

"Then what do you see me as?"

"Lady Ebony Heart." I smiled slightly.

"You can just call me Noire."

"Right…"

"So what's wrong then?"

"I'm...not sure. Ram said that she hates me and…" He gripped his chest and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "I don't know why...but it hurts so much just to hear those words…"

"Oh Digit…" I hugged him, letting his face rest in my chest. "I'm sure she didn't mean it. It probably hurts because it's someone you're so close to. But that doesn't explain why you ran off."

"But that's just it...I don't know why I ran off…"

"Well, at least you're here, where you're safe. Also I had been hoping you'd come visit sooner or later."

"Yeah…"

"Is there something else on your mind?"

"It's...Histoire."

"What about her?"

"I keep meaning to search for her but it seems that I keep losing focus. Why?"

"Why? I mean-"

"Histoire is the only parental figure I can remember, even though she only looked over me for three years I can't believe I forget about looking for her so easily."

"Digit…"

"It's like I forget to look for my own parents! How does a 'hero' do that? And I can't even keep my promises! I promised Peashy I'd help her become CPU, but I'm over here of all places. I don't even know what she's doing right now! On top of that...so many people have died because of me… my decisions as a leader…" He began to tear up and I gently stroked his hair. "How can I be a hero if I can't ever do anything right? I hurt you all badly because _something_ took me over. No matter how many times I try to forget it comes back to me to remind me."

"Digit." He looked up at me and I locked lips with him, which made his eyes widen in surprise.

"..."

"..."

After what felt like an eternity, I slowly separated from him. I then caressed the side of his face gently.

"Heroes are not perfect. The face you are aware of your mess ups are good. You can still correct your mistakes, and you can't get anywhere without some sort of sacrifice. Those people you led probably knew what they were getting into. And I'm sure that Peashy is doing fine in Edonia. I can get you a line set up so you can get in touch with her." I then kissed his forehead and embraced him, not caring that my breasts were pressing against him. "Please Digit...don't cry."

"Noire…" I retreated from the embrace to wipe his tears.

"Come on, being a crybaby doesn't suit you. Cheer up, alright?"

"...Thanks Noire."

"No problem." I embraced him and he fell backwards with me on top of him.

"N-Noire…"

"Digit…" I crawled off of him and faced him with outstretched arms. He turned towards me and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed slightly as I rested my head against his chest.

"Noire…"

"Digit...I love you." I felt his hold on me tighten slightly.

"I love you too Noire."

 **Ichi**

"Are you done yet?" Arkan asked as he looked down at me. He was sitting atop a pillar of rock as I was leaning against my sword, panting heavily. I was surrounded by twelve ancient dragons that were dark grey and had a purple miasma around them.

" _You okay Ichi?"_ I heard Grimoire's voice in my head. I stood up and swung Grimoire's sword form around.

"I'm fine."

"Heh. Tell me Ichi, Abbadon told you about you being able to rule the world as you see fit, but what is _your_ goal? You don't care about being some ruler of the world do you?

"If you're asking if I'd be a tyrant… then no. One thing I will do however is eliminate a system that uses CPUs."

"Oh?" Arkan had a tone that showed his interest.

"CPUs are supposed to protect the innocent and guard the weak. If someone is crying out for help, then they have to come and save them...but they don't. Even to those who pray for them to save them…" I pointed my sword as I spoke and then grit my teeth. "That's why, I'll eliminate the need for CPUs, and I'll bring the world peace so there is no strife."

"You want to build a utopia...indeed that is an admirable goal."

"I will create this world, and I will protect it."

"A world without strife, where everyone can be happy...I didn't expect that from Pride. Well, Pride always has some sort of ideals that they stand by." Arkan then snapped and the dragons dashed towards me. I readied my sword and a dark miasma gathered around it.

"Back off!" I yelled. The miasma flew off of the sword and then forced the dragons back.

"Do you know how to transform?"

"Of course I do." I transformed and Arkan looked at me with a sigh.

"That form of yours is an incomplete transformation."

"What?"

"We're going to get you into shape, and you'll be able to go into your full form no problem. Besides, that form is incapable of beating Digit. The CPUs will be able to take you down without much effort."

"You!" I clenched a fist.

"I am only telling the truth." Arkan shrugged. "Now, back to training."

My transformation is incomplete…?

I looked up at him, who smirked.

"..."

"Come on, get to work. Don't you want to pound Digit into a pulp or something?" His eyes then flashed for a moment. "Don't you hate him for abandoning you?"

"...!"

"Use that hatred you have against him to train, make it your strength." He then clenched his fist. "You're not getting out of here until I think you're done training, so no need to rush."

"When will I know I'm done training?"

"You'll be able to know...trust me." He smirked again, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **Cali: Hate to cut things off there but cliffhangers are always an amusing thing aren't they?**

 **Digit: 28 Pages isn't so bad.**

 **Cali: Well it's a good length considering how long it has been. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, as well as the absence of any OVAs. I have been having to deal with preparing for finals as well as getting my dorm stuff taken care of. I'll be heading back home on…. hopefully the 17th? Either way, I'll be going out of town on the 14th because of choir business. Afterwards I'll be free to write as I please, as well as do other stuff. The fanfiction isn't actually that high on my priority list when school is involved, it's an activity that I enjoy doing when I have time, and when I get inspiration or know what I want to write next, I sit down and write. If you ever want to just hang out with me, PM me for my Skype and I'll hand it to you. Know that I do more than just write fanfics (warning, I am a likeable person xD) so if you ask me about HB stuff half the time (like when a new chapter is coming out.) I may or may not answer.**

 **Digit: Tell us, how did you like this chapter? Did you like it or not like it? If not, why? If you did, what were your favorite parts? Next Chapter is...well, that's going to be a surprise. I'm sure a lot of you have been looking forward to Digit coming back to Lastation, and those who have read the first book (If you haven't then why been you reading this? Go back and read my first book!) Then you may have some ideas of what they'll be doing.**


	25. Noire

**Cali: Well I started writing this as I was stranded in an airport for a few hours. By the time this chapter goes up I'll already be back in home sweet home. So onto the story, we know that Digit has been seeing numbers before warping somewhere, and the stream of numbers are not random. It's actually numbers I got after throwing the names of the locations in a binary converter XD. Anyways, Ichi is undergoing training, and Abbadon (her spelling changes like every time I mention her.) has done some…'things' to the other Digit and other Histoire. Without further ado, ladies and gents, let's get started shall we?**

 **Digit**

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in...a classroom?

It felt strange, being an adult in what looked like a kindergartener's classroom.

Except when I looked in a nearby mirror, I saw that I looked like a five year old. Furthermore, I kind of looked girlish due to my hair being long. When I looked around again, I saw that I was surrounded by other kids my 'age'. They were all looking at me out of the corner of their eyes as they murmured to each other.

"Hey, you hear about that kid Digit?" One said.

"About him being a demon?" Another muttered.

"They said he's a demon because he hospitalized a kid in pre-school."

"He even nearly killed his pre-school teacher for trying to punish him."

"Hey, uh guys, what's up?" I said, holding a hand up. The whole circle stepped back several feet and I lowered my hand. "Hello?"

"Don't come near us you demon!"

"D-demon? Come on, you can't be serious right?" I took a step forward and I felt a block hit my forehead. "Ow…"

"Stay away!" another kid threw another one at me, and the number quickly increased. I held up my arms to shield myself and I grit my teeth as I was pelted with more blocks. These were the wooden blocks that had like letters on the sides of them, so yeah - it hurt.

"Hey!" I heard a little girl yell. "That's enough!" She ran in front of me, her red hair tied into twin braids. She wore a white T-shirt with a orange undershirt. She had grey shorts and black mary jane shoes. "Leave him alone!"

"...Who…?" She then turned towards me and held out her hand. I took it and I stood up, she then smiled at me.

"Come on Digit, you remember me, it's %$^&*"

"...!" I gasped. The girl looked at me strangely, but then shrugged. I then saw a black haired girl walk over to us, she had long jet black hair with a strange flame hair ornament in it. She had turquoise eyes and wore a long white dress with black edges. She sure was cute, hey I'm not a pedophile... It's like my policy on lolis, I find them cute , but I wouldn't fuck them.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled, then looked at the red haired girl. "%$^&*, let's go take him and play house."

"House?"

"Yeah, I'll be the mommy and you'll be the daddy." The black haired girl said with a smile. She grabbed my hand and I felt myself get dizzy as the scene shifted. I started to hear the sounds of footsteps through grass and I could feel my breathing getting heavy. I felt something tugging at my wrist and I opened my eyes, and then immediately shut them due to my eyes feeling bombarded by the sunlight. I was running with the black haired girl beside me and the red haired girl tugging my wrist.

"Digit, come on keep it up!" The red haired girl said.

"H..huh? Where…?" I said, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'll kill your fucking ass!" I heard a gruff voice yell. I looked over my shoulder and saw a man with long white hair chasing us. He had bloodshot eyes with yellow irises and he was wearing a black tux with a green bowtie.

"Keep running!" I was still confused, but I sped up a little. I noticed the black haired girl start to lag behind and I looked over my shoulder to keep an eye on her.

"Come on #$%^, you have to be faster!"

"I'm not like you %$^&*! I'm not athletic, I'm trying to best I can."

"Man Digit, your girlfriend is really pathetic sometimes."

"G-girlfriend!?"

"Digit...did you forget?" The black haired girl seemed a little hurt, then...she tripped. I stopped and the red haired girl tripped as well. I then saw the white haired man catch up to us and he towered over me.

"Uh…"

"Alright demon, time for me to kick your ass."

"Leave Digit alone!" The red haired girl yelled as she stood up.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him."

"You guys…" I said as the two held their arms out, shielding me from him.

"Get out of the way." He said.

"Make us!" The red haired girl yelled. The man then hit her with the back of his hand and she was sent flying through a tree.

"%$^&*!" The black haired girl said as she yelled in her direction. The white haired man then threw her aside and picked me up by the neck.

"Now demon. Die." I felt his grip tighten around my neck. I struggled against him and he slammed me against a tree. I felt the tree bark shatter and it tore through my shirt, slashing at my back. I cried out in pain and the two girls ran towards him.

"Let him go!" the red haired girl said as she began hitting him. She kept punching him in the back, then kicking his ankles. It didn't seem to have an effect. My vision began to blur and I saw his face grow into some sort of twisted smile.

"How does it feel to be the one who's killed, demon?" I felt his grip tighten again and it was a wonder how I could still breathe. I tried to struggle but I could feel a cold sensation start to grow in my fingertips. The more I resisted, the more I could feel it increase. It felt like within minutes that the feeling had disabled the use of my arms. Another few minutes had passed by and then my legs were disabled.I felt it invading the rest of my body and soon all I could do was simply watch him choke me to death. I felt my vision becoming blurrier and I felt my eyes water.

" _Digit...Digit…!"_

I opened my eyes to see myself face to face with a concerned Ebony Heart.

"Digit...are you okay? You were crying…"Ebony Heart cupped the side of my face in her hand and I sighed. I closed my eyes as I thought about my dream. Why would I dream about something like that? I then felt her move her hand to hold mine. "Digit…?" She looked at me with a concerned look once again.

"..."

"Cheer up, alright? I'm sure that Ram finds herself stupid for saying that."

"That's...not what I'm worried about."

"Then what?"

I put my hand on my neck and closed my eyes. Ebony Hearts hand shot out to yank my hand away.

"D...Digit...what were you doing?"

"Huh...what do you…" When I thought about what I was just doing, I sighed and held my hand to my forehead, parting my hair a little. What was that? If it was a memory, did I...die? But I died when I reset Gamindustri...so then what _was_ that? I felt Ebony Heart's chest against my arm and I looked at her, she had a look of worry on her face.

"Were you trying to kill yourself…?"

"Of course not," I put my hand on her head, stroking her hair softly. "Just...a little dream got me a little spooked is all. It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"When you say that then that's when I worry the most…" She then pulled my head down so that my head was resting in her lap. I looked up at her and she was blushing heavily as she looked down at me. She neatened some of my hair as she took in a deep breath. "Digit...I love you...so I want you to be open with me. If there's anything you ever have on your mind, I want you - no I _need_ you to talk to me about it."

"Noire…"

"I mean, we're not really a couple couple, but I still consider us to be in some sort of relationship. Definitely more than friends. So please-"

"I got it, sorry Noire." I sat up and took her hand into both of mine, and kissed them softly. A blush appeared on her face and I smiled at her softly. "Sorry that you have to worry about me."

"...I worry about you because I care." She moved closer to me and set her forehead against my chest, I wrapped my arms around her. "Even if you weren't stressed over something, I'd still worry about you."

"Glad to know you have my back."

"Always...it's the least I could do considering how you've helped me." She then looked up at me and smiled. "Uhm...Digit…" She covered her mouth with one hand and looked away bashfully.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering something…"

"Yea?"

"Did you and Neptune ever...you know…?" a slight blush appeared on my face when I realized what she was implying.

"W-well...yeah."

"So when you were living with her and Nepgear in that castle-"

"Nonononono!" I said whilst waving my hands frantically.

"Huh?"

"It was recent." Her blush became even more apparent when I said that.

"O-oh, my mistake...sorry."

"It's fine."

"So Digit...I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Would you…" She then looked at me from the corner of her eyes. "Would you….uhm…." She then looked away again. She moved her hand towards a strap of her nightgown, but hesitated before having her hand retreat. "Go on...a date with me?"

"...Sure."

"H-huh? That quick of an answer?"

"You were expecting a no?"

"No! Just...that answer was instant."

"Well why wouldn't it be? I mean I love you as well as the other CPUs. I mean it'd be a no brainer that I'd say yes to going on a date with you."

"O-oh,"

"Any idea on where you want to go?"

"W-well...there is this one place…"

 **Ichi**

"Gaaah!" I yelled as I was sent into a wall. I felt some bones break and I felt blood coming from my arm. I held it and I clenched my teeth.

"Get up," Arkan said as he sat on top of a nearby incline. I got up and I felt something break through my leg.

"Gah!" I fell on my face and the dirt on the ground was smeared all over my face. "Goddammit, tell that thing to back off for a minute!"

"You think that someone is going to give you a minute for a breather because you tell them to? Please, if you were fighting Digit he wouldn't give you a moment to recover." I then felt something come in contact with my side and I was sent into a nearby mountain. The impact caused it to rumble and it collapsed on me. I was being crushed under the weight of the rocks, and I could hardly move. I heard footsteps approaching me and I heard Arkan sigh. "A king will not bow his head to an enemy, you seem so dead set on acting like a king, you haven't worked on actually _being_ one."

"What do you mean?"

"You only talk the talk, you can't walk the walk. It's kind of a waste for you to be Pride, I mean it's really...and I mean really sad."

"...The fuck did you say?"

"I mean, the strongest Demon King is reincarnated as some weakling. I don't even know if I can train you to be a proper Demon King. I mean, I bet even if you fight Digit he'll just end up curbstomping you."

"..." I struggled to clench a fist and I bared my teeth from under the rubble.

"After all, if something I created can do such a number on you, no way you can defeat me. And if you can't defeat me, there's no way you'll defeat Digit. As much as I hate to admit it, he was stronger than me back then, is he now? I'm not sure. But from what I've seen, the gap between your power and his is far too great. You'll end up embarrassing yourself."

"...Shut….the fuck...up...now."

"Or what? You're buried under the rubble, what can you do?" The rubble then began to shake and I heard him take a few steps back. I felt my anger turning into….energy? I felt my bones coming back together, which really fucking hurt, and then I punched through the rubble. The rubble around me flew high into the air, disappearing in almost an instant. I slowly rose to my knees, my hair was black with a silver streak in it. I wore a black jacket with two long, tattered scarves on my arms. My eyes had turned from brown to silver, and a black power button symbol appeared inside them. I wore black pants that were also tattered, and had crossed chains at the cuffs of them. I wore black dress shoes that were strangely finely polished. I saw Arkan looking at me with a smug face.

"Quit talking shit." I summoned Grimoire and pointed it at him. "I'll kick anyone's ass who gets in my way."

"Oh really now?"

"Yea, _really_." I swung down my sword and Arkan caught it with his hand. I dashed back in surprise, the movement he made was so fast I wasn't able to even see him move. It was like his arm flickered into position.

"How did you-"

"If you are surprised at how fast I move, then you will be caught off guard when you fight Digit. But hey, at least you have your full form."

"Wha?"

"Don't forget this feeling that you have Ichi, because this is what you need to use in order to assume your full form. Now I ask that you tap into Grimoire's power."

"Grimoire's power?" I looked at the sword in my hand.

"You've barely touched the surface of her power. She's a part of you, but at the same time she's an ancient entity. If you want to know how long she's been around, you could say she's a "sister" of the Ora- I mean Histoire and Croire."

"...How old are _you_?" I said as I squinted my eyes in his direction.

"That's a good question. I'm nowhere near as ancient as those three, however I do think I have some age on me."

"Ok...that doesn't answer my question."

"I'm sure I'm at least 500 years old."

"5-500!?"

"Give or take."

" 'Give or take'!?"

"Now do you see why I'm teaching you? You have the potential, but I'm a lot more experienced than you."

"But you were sealed until twelve years ago."

"That doesn't mean I was doing nothing." He said as he walked away, looking back at me. I charged towards him with the tip of Grimoire's blade pointed at his back. He turned around and caught the point in between his fingers.

"It doesn't take any sort of training for me to know you're going to try and cut me down the moment I turn my back to you. But if you telegraph like that Digit is going to see through you. I know you can do better than that. Why not put some actual thought into your attacks, I mean there's no way a _king_ is going to be so predictable. Or are you still just some kid playing king?" He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"You're a fast one, I'll give you that." I then dashed to the other side of him and drop kicked him, making him lose his balance and I pointed my blade at his throat. "But you better know that I'll do anything to catch you off guard."

"That's not very heroic you know."

"Who ever said I wanted to be a hero?"

"You want to stop others suffering but you don't want to be a hero?"

"I'll be whatever the public sees me as. If they see me as a hero once my mission is done then so be it. If they see me as a monster then I'm a monster, it's as simple as that." I spun Grimoire around and stabbed her into the ground, a few inches from the side of Arkan's face. He chuckled and stood up.

"Hmph, you really are interesting. But Ichi, allow us to sit down and talk for a while."

"What for?"

"We need to sort some things out."

"Like?"

"What you really want to do, we need to zero in on things."

"..." He then dusted himself off.

"I have to say, your kick had quite the amount of force. Now, follow me and I'll set up a place for us to talk."

"But shouldn't we be training?"

"If we can flesh out your purpose for fighting that in and of itself is training. Your vision right now is vague, and if you have a vague purpose you can be manipulated."

"...I guess."

"Besides if someone asks what your reason for fighting is they won't be 100% satisfied with your current answer."

"..."

"But don't worry, I'll help you flesh out your purpose."

 **Digit**

I looked in a mirror as I tried to straighten my tie, I was wearing a black suit with a navy blue vest, a white dress shirt, and a blue tie. I looked pretty nice, I even had my hair tied in the back rather than wearing it loose, and my bangs were swept back. I also had on white gloves, and I had cufflinks on the cuffs of my shirt. Finally there was a lapel pin with the Lastation emblem on it.

Also, I put on some glasses that were obviously for show and I looked in the mirror. If someone who knew me saw me like this then they definitely wouldn't be able to recognize me. I even had a dark steel colored watch on my left wrist and I forgot to mention I wore wingtip dress shoes.

"Looking nice," I told myself. I felt a little nervous, though I'm not sure why. I mean I've gone on dates before with Blanc and Vert , as well as Plutia. Maybe it's because I'm going to a formal place with Noire? I'm not sure. Anyways, I was in a guest bathroom and I walked out into the hallway. Noire had wanted me to meet her in the foyer so I headed downstairs. I wondered how she was going to dress, I mean I had been given permission to go and get this suit. I mean I told her I just wanted something simple but she had Miss Kei come along with me to get my clothes and well, needless to say Kei went a little overboard. I stopped when Noire turned in my direction, noticing me coming down the stairs.

She was in her Ebony Heart form and her hair was slightly curled, in her hair was a white flower with black petals. She had on light red lipstick and she was wearing a long white sheath dress with a white corsage that also had black petals on it. She wore black leggings that went up to her thigh along with white heels. She wore a black sash that linked around her arms and she had a black flower that was on her left hand.

"D-Digit?"

"N-Noire?" We both just stared at each other for the next few minutes, not believing what we were seeing.

"You look so…."

"Different," I completed her sentence.

"You're beautiful/handsome." We said at once. We both blushed and looked away from each other. I laughed nervously and I saw Miss Kei walk over to me while carrying a black rose. She handed it to me and put her hand on my shoulder. She nodded to me and gave me a confident smile. I bowed my head in gratitude and walked over to Noire.

"So uh, shall we go?" I asked. She looked at me, then nodded as she linked arms with me. The two of us then walked out of the Basilicom, where we found a limo waiting for us. The two of us looked at each other, and I don't think that Noire planned this, and I definitely didn't. Did that mean that this was Kei's doing? We walked towards the limo and I opened the door for Noire, she got into the back and I closed the door before coming in from the other side. I handed her the rose and she blushed while she held it close to her chest.

"So...Digit." She said as the car began to move.

"Yeah?"

"I heard something about you having a brother?"

"Huh?"

"I was talking to Blanc a few hours back and I heard about it."

"Well that's… he says he's my brother but I don't think he is. I don't have any memories of him."

"You didn't forget him?"

"It doesn't feel like I forgot him, it just feels like he didn't have a place to begin with...I don't know."

"I see…" She looked down at her rose.

"Speaking of siblings, how's Uni?" I looked towards her and she jumped at my question.

"Well she's...fine."

"She hasn't gotten into any trouble has she?"

"No, nothing like that."

"She's not treating you badly is she?"

"No no, nothing like that. Things have been good between us. I mean I never will forget what happened before, but I'm not holding it to her."

"I see, well that's good." I leaned back in my seat.

"She's doing well in school, but I think she needs to find herself a boyfriend."

"Really?" I looked back over to my date."And why's that?"

"Well when she has her friends from school over I usually see her friends with their boyfriends and I can see how she feels a little left out when she's around them. To be honest she's even

spoken to me outright saying she wishes she had a boyfriend."

"Well the only boyfriend she had was...Blake I think his name was?" Noire jumped at the name and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, you weren't there. Uh...Blake is….dead….again."

"Wait, seriously!? How?!"

"I killed him."

"Huh?"

"Please...it's not something I want to exactly remember, but I had to do it." Noire closed her eyes and I put my hand over hers.

"I'm just surprised, and if there was no other option then I'm not holding it against you."

"Thank you Digit."

"No problem. So I have a guess for where we're going but where are we going?"

"Well...let's just say it's a place that we said we'd go to sometime…" She smiled as she looked down at my hand.

"I knew it." I said, laughing a little. "I don't mind though, I'm sure it's a nice place." The limo stopped and I got out of it to open the door for Noire, then offered her my hand as she got out. She then linked arms with me and we walked down a red carpet to what looked like a...hotel?

"Here we are."

"Is this the same place? I mean this looks like a hotel."

"This is a new location they opened a while back. It's built into Lastation's best hotel. I thought we'd spend the night here after our date. We also have the limo driver to take us around town if we want." She then looked over her shoulder and raised her hand to the driver, who then drove off. "So let's eat shall we?"

"Let's." We then walked into the hotel and past the concierge desk as we went into the restaurant. When we walked in, I felt like I had walked onto some sort of stage. The inside was extremely well lit, and it seemed like everything inside it had a soft glow. There was a dance floor in the center of the restaurant and I saw several waiters and waitresses walking across the floor, delivering to people at their tables.

"It's a lot nicer in here than I thought it'd be."

"Yeah… I kind of thought it was nice because of it having a dress code. Just didn't know how nice it'd be."

"Anyways, I had made a reservation for us already so they should have a table prepared." A woman with braided brown hair walked over to us. She was wearing a black vest with a white tuxedo shirt and black bowtie, as well as a black skirt and leggings.

"Oh, Miss Ebony Heart, and…" She took a good look at me. "Who is your date?"

"This is Digit."

"Digit? I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. You look handsome this evening."

"Thank you." The woman then led us to our table, which was positioned at the back of the room. The room inside had moody lighting, and the only source of light in the room was candles. We sat at the table and the waitress handed us our menus. She then bowed and left the room, leaving the two of us in what was probably the VIP room. I looked at the menu, everything looked so..expensive. I looked at Ebony Heart and she smiled at me weakly with a massive blush on her face.

"Uh...don't worry about the cost of anything, it's my treat."

"Are you sure? I mean shouldn't I-"

"It's my treat. I mean I did want to come here so I'll pay for it."

"I'm more than happy to-"

"Digit, please allow me." I sighed in defeat.

"Anyways, what was it about this place that made you want to come here?"

"Well...I found that this place…" She trailed off and fiddled with her thumbs.

"Huh?"

"U-uhm! Nothing! So what are you getting?" I then looked at the menu, I doubt that I could even pronounce any of this stuff.

"Uh… Phill...Fil...Fi…"

"What are you trying to pronounce?" She laughed slightly. I pointed to the item on the menu. "Oh, Filet Mignon."

"Yeah...that."

"Uh...how about some lobster? I think you'd like that."

"Really? I'm not into seafood."

"Trust me you'll like it. I'll make sure they give you some butter sauce along with it. It's really good."

"I'm guessing you've had lobster before?" She nodded.

"Before the Baptism I'd have it every once in awhile, give it a chance."

"I guess, what are you getting?"

"I think I'll get… a steak...with a salad."

"Really? I didn't take you for a red meat person."

"Is that so?" She asked while laughing."I don't eat it often, I try to exercise regularly and too much of it is bad for you."

"I see. So what is it that you like to eat?"

"Well, I like to eat salad for the most part. But I tend to eat chicken or seafood if I'm going to have some sort of meat."

"I see."

"So what about you Digit?"

"Uh I really don't have a preference."

"Really?"

"Really." The waitress then returned.

"Have you both decided on your orders?" I looked to Ebony Heart, who nodded. The waitress looked at me, and I motioned towards Ebony Heart. "What will you be having ma'am?"

"I'll be having the 12 oz. steak with a salad." The woman then wrote down the order, and then looked to me.

"And you sir?"

"Uh… I'll be having lobster."

"And as your side?"

"Uh...butter sauce?" The waitress then chuckled.

"Sir the lobster comes with the butter sauce." My face went red as I looked back at the menu.

"Uh...mashed potatoes." I then handed the menus to the waitress.

"May I interest the two of your in any sort of refreshments?"

"Just water."

"Uh...get me your specialty red wine." I then looked at Ebony Heart in surprise. "It's a special occasion, so I'm going to indulge a little. Have you ever had any kind of alcohol Digit?"

"No, I'm twenty-five, last time I probably was able to get alcohol was the Gala from seven years ago. Even then I don't remember ever drinking anything." I then looked to our waiter. "Just get me water."

"As you wish." The waitress then bowed and left us after taking our menus.

"I still never knew you'd be the type to drink alcohol."

"Well, I'm not someone who drinks beer too much, but if there's wine I'll drink it occasionally."

"Interesting."

"You've never had any kind of alcohol?"

"No, I think I remember Shadow Heart trying to get me to, but I was underage so."

"A CPU trying to get someone underage to drink? Good thing the tabloids don't know about this." She said in a joking tone.

"...I thought I saw her go this way." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw a couple in the doorway of our room. One was a woman with braided purple hair and brown eyes. She wore a long form fitting dress that was a pale pink color, along with a pair of white gloves. She had a fur boa that was draped over her shoulders. Her arm was linked with a man with neatly cropped brown hair and blue eyes. He was rather tall and he definitely had the look of what girls would consider "dreamy". He wore a black tuxedo with a crimson vest and a black bowtie, along with a pair of white gloves.

"Who are they?" I asked Ebony Heart as I looked over to her.

"Two _very_ popular movie stars; Amane Truesdell and Juri Locke."

"So our CPU has a lover huh? That's so nice." The woman said.

"Amane, you act like no one would want to date the CPU of a nation." The man said as he looked to his date. Then he looked at us. ". So tell me, how long have you two been together?"

"Together? A-are we really?" Ebony Heart looked at me for an answer and I jumped slightly.

"Well, I guess we are?"

"Uh….seven years?"

"Seven years!?" They both said. I saw them looking at our hands.

"You two aren't married?" Juri asked.

"It's….complicated." Ebony Heart said as she looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"I see, well I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason." Juri then walked over to me and leaned down by my ear."If you don't take her then someone else will." He then walked back over to his date. "Well then, I hope you two have a lovely evening." The two then turned away from us and waved as they left the room. Ebony Heart and I waved until they were completely out of the room.

"Well that was a surprise. I didn't expect to meet movie stars here."

"Well, it's kind of common."

"Really?"

"It is a very nice place." The waitress then returned with our orders, setting them down in front of us.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked.

"No that's about it...oh wait." Ebony Heart produced a card from her…..cleavage? I wouldn't expect her out of all people to do something like this. I found myself staring at her in surprise for a few minutes. "Oh, I keep my card there in case I didn't bring my purse." She then handed the card to the waitress. "Charge this for the meal, and don't forget to calculate your tip."

"Thank you madame." The waitress then bowed before leaving.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean she can charge however much she wants for the tip."

"Don't worry," Ebony Heart then took a sip of her wine. "My card has a chargelock on it."

"Chargelock?"

"It's a concept made in Lastation, we basically make logs of the prices for every store here and make data tables that list the two extremes of prices; high and low. Then we also take into account the average price of items and from there our credit card companies are able to tell when a store is overcharging. This allows us to keep an eye on our local businesses as well as protect our citizens money."

"Wow….that's amazing."

"I chartered the program a year ago. I've suggested this to the other CPUs, but I don't think they've gotten around to it."

"So if they are monitoring it there's a limit on how much they can charge?"

"Exactly, the highest they can calculate for a tip is about 10%"

"10%? Seems strange."

"You can set your own limit but 10% tends to be a good amount for the places I go to."

"Sounds like you go to some pretty expensive places…" Ebony Heart giggled as the cut into her steak. I looked down at the lobster that was in front of me. I stared blankly at it and Ebony Heart was about to put some steak in her mouth.

"You okay?"

"How am I supposed to eat this?"

"Hand me your plate." I did as she asked and she took her fork and removed some white meat from the lobster tail. "There, now take your fork and dip it in the butter sauce. It's really good, I promise." She then handed my plate back to me.

"Thanks." Ebony Heart then took a bite of her steak as I dipped some of the lobster meat in the sauce.

"You're not used to eating in a fancy setting like this?"

"No, why?"

"You're using your salad fork instead of your entree fork." I looked at the fork in my hand and noticed it was kind of small. I felt my face go red and she giggled as she got up and walked over to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned over my chair, and I tried to keep my eyes on her face but her chest was a little….

"Uh…."

"Are you listening?" She blinked as she looked at me.

"Sorry I." She blushed slightly and smiled at me.

"Okay, what you're using here is the salad fork, which usually nice banquets will have a salad for you at the table, but if you don't want to eat the salad, simply put your fork over the plate vertically and push the salad away."She then began to point to each fork." This one right here is your entree fork, this is what you want to use for your lobster. This one right here is the dessert fork...but I don't know if we'll really need dessert…" She trailed off for some reason. She then looked at me. "You got all that?"

"Uh….my head is a little dizzy from trying to process that, but I'll be okay." She then pecked me on the cheek before sitting down at her seat. I looked down at the several forks in front of me. Even though she explained each of them, I felt intimidated. I looked up at her and I tensed up even though she smiled at me.

"Digit, relax, it's just me here."

"Sorry, I'm just.." I grabbed a fork and looked up at her. She gave me another smile and I sighed in relief. I then began to eat my lobster, looking at Ebony Heart as she ate her steak. She paused for a minute and looked at me.

"Did you want some?"

"Huh?" She cut some of her steak and offered it to me using her fork.

"Say 'aah'."

"A-aah." I said and she put the piece in my mouth.

"Well, how is it?" She asked while I chewed.

"It's really good!"

"Can I try some of your lobster?"

"Sure" I cut some of it and dipped it in the sauce and offered it to her. She bit on the fork and I took the fork from her mouth.

"Maybe I should have ordered the lobster." She mused. We both laughed at her statement and she looked at me.

"Ebony Heart?"

"Call me Noire."

"Ok,Noire."

"Digit."

"Yes?"

"I really do love you...a lot."

"Noire…" The way she said was what surprised me, not the statement.

"I'll never forget how you reached out to me, how you helped me change…"

"It's no big deal," She then placed her hand on top of mine.

"It is to me." I heard footsteps behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see our waitress."Excuse me but can I get these to go?"

"Of course." She said, picking up our plates and leaving us.

"Huh?" I said, I felt like a question mark popped up over my head.

"I also booked a room for us."

"Noire?" She then stood up, still holding my hand.

"Can we head there now? They have our room number."

"What about your card?"

"They can't charge it anymore, and it'll be returned with the receipt when they bring it to our room." I then stood up.

"Alright, let's go then."

…

As we were in the elevator, I could only think of what was next. I then remembered that I was going to a hotel room with Noire. It was going to be the two of us, and just the two of us. Considering this was Noire, who has strong feelings for me to begin with I had an idea of what would come next.

 _Ding!_

The elevator doors opened and we walked out. Noire led me down the hall, scanning the walls as she walked.

"Our room is 2236, which should be...here!" She put a keycard into the door slot and it clicked. She pulled down on the handle and pushed it open. She poked her head in and I heard her gasp. She looked back at me with a smile and we walked in. After taking a few steps inside I could tell why it surprised her.

Apparently this was a suite instead of a regular hotel room. It had a small kitchen area, but a large portion of it was a sort of living room space. Said space was furnished with a large couch, a coffee table, and a flatscreen TV. There was a dining table near the kitchen area and I saw a door to the right of the kitchen. Noire led me to the door and opened it.

The door led to a bedroom with a canopy bed and another TV. It had an oaken frame with a glossy finish and the curtains was a dark grey color. There were two nightstands, one on either side of the bed, and the carpet was a light brown color. On the walls were paintings that looked like they cost a fortune to buy, and I noticed next to one of the nightstands was a mini fridge.

"Wow...how much did it cost to get all this?" I asked her, looking right at Noire.

"It was pretty cheap, considering I'd be able to spend a night with you.

"Spend a night?" I had a feeling it'd come to this. Noire then turned to me, walking backwards as she fell back onto the bed. I fell with her, but supported myself using my hands so I wouldn't fall on her. My hands were to either side of her as I looked down at her. Noire's turquoise eyes seemed to sparkle as I looked into them.

She looked at me and we said nothing.

"Digit…" She ran a hand through my hair, then cupped the side of my face. I lowered my head and we kissed, closing our eyes as we lost control, giving ourselves into the night.

 **Ichi**

Arkan and I were sitting in an office, both of us dressed in suits for whatever reason. Only difference in our outfits was that I had a green tie and Arkan had a red tie. He was sitting in a black office chair and I sat in a rather nice leather chair.

"Alright, so feel free to tell me the truth. Abaddon cannot listen in on us in this space."

"How do I know I can trust you on this? You're the Demon King of deception." Arkan ran his hand through his hair and laughed.

"While that is true I never said everything I say is a lie. In fact Abaddon has been keeping some things from you, maybe you should do the same?"

"How do you know this?"

"Because I noticed something about one of the Demon King's that's a little….different from the others."

"How so?"

"A secret for a secret?" He asked as he leaned back in the chair, setting his feet on the desk.

"Tell me."

"Tell me your real purpose first, is that the whole reason?"

"Of course not."

"Then tell me and I'll give you details on what she isn't telling you."

"...Fine."

"I'm listening." He put his feet down and leaned forward on the table.

"The reason I'm fighting is to protect others so they don't experience the pain I went through when I was younger. But it's also so I can kick the ass of that bastard. I want to make him suffer, I want to make him pay for abandoning me."

"So there's hate in your reason, but why do you hate him so much?"

"He died and left his younger brother behind!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table and standing up." Then when I meet him he says he isn't my brother!? Who the hell just disowns their family like that!? I hate the CPUs because it's their fucking fault that he died, if they didn't fall from grace then things wouldn't be the way they are now!"

"There would just be another disaster that would take the place of The Baptism, don't be foolish."

"It's also _your_ fault for seducing the goddesses you fucming cunt!" I grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell were you even trying to do by ending the world?"

"...The old world needed to die."

"..!"

"If you had been around as long as I have you'd know why. Now that we are in a new world, I have a different goal in mind."

"And that's…?"

"I'll tell you if it becomes relevant."

"What, are we supposed to be allies now?"

"We could be, since we are mentor and student right now."

"..."

"You're in the territory of someone who could interfere with your plans of fighting Digit. Keep in mind that if your goal is to make him suffer, it will be difficult to do that if she has him all to herself."

"That's true, but can I trust you?"

"That's for you to decide."

I then let go of him.

"..."

"Look, I'm sure we can unravel her plans if we work together. But now that I see you have another motive, I need to ask something."

"And that's?"

"If your underlying motive is to make Digit suffer, then what do you think Abaddon's is?"

"She wants Digit to herself….but….you're saying there is something else?"

"Of course, think."

"...The CPUs?"

"I believe she may be targeting the CPUs as well."

"For what reason?"

"I'm not sure quite yet."

"..."

"However if she eliminates the CPUs, especially since they haven't been in power for long, it won't be good for the nations."

"What do you think will happen?"

"Probably some sort of economic panic. If the economic structure of the nation goes down then it could lead to anarchy. Then there's also that if she eliminates the objects of his affection it'd be easier for her to work her way into his heart."

"Anarchy huh…"

"Anyways, we'll resume your training."

"Wait you said you'd tell me what Abaddon was keeping from me."

"Just talk to her and you'll know."

" Abaddon?"

"No, the Demon King of Lust. But now let's get back to your training." The office began to twist and warp around us, and I soon lost my footing.

"What the-!?"

"Have fun, I'll be watching."

 **Arfoire**

"Nepera? Nepera?" I called as I walked down a corridor. It's been awhile since I've seen her, and I was little concerned with the way she was when she walked out. I made my way to her room and knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Nepera?" I called, putting my ear to the door.

 _Tak!Tak!Tak!Tak!Tak!Tak!Tak!Tak!Tak!Tak!Tak!_

Is she still coding? But she's not at the console…

I also heard murmuring from the other side of the door.

"If I use this argument here...and then make a variant of...then…" I couldn't quite tell whose voice it was but it had to be Nepera, I mean this place isn't exactly accessible to humans.

I hate to use my privileges like this...but.

I placed my hands on the door and circuit board markings appeared on it and the door opened.

I walked in and I stopped, frozen in surprise.

I saw long lilac hair that was held up in a ponytail by a D-Clip that cascaded down a black office chair.

"Oh?" The owner of the hair turned around the chair and my suspicions were then realized.

In the chair was a woman with long lilac hair in a ponytail. She had porcelain white skin and deep purple eyes. She wore a long white dress with a purple bow on it, and had a lilac colored raiment that she wore around her had purple heels on and she flipped her hair, her bangs shaking with the movement.

"N-Nepera?"

"Yes? Is there anything I can help you with Arfoire?" She said with a smile.

"You….how did you…"

"Ah, this? I simply used Yggdrasil to force age myself."

"B-but why!?"

"If I'm supposed to be taking Magna's place for a short time, then I might as well look like an admin of Yggdrasil. This way I also found it easier to contain my emotions and control them. I also enjoy the new….'additions' I have." She said as she pointed at her chest.

"You skipped several years of your life!"

"I read that CPUs don't age, which I'm sure that I would still be the way I initially looked if I hadn't done this."

"..."

"I can always regress my age if I want to."

"It's not the same."

"Of course it isn't, but if I want any sort of age progression this is what I have to do. From what I've read from Magna's files us admins do not age either."

"You have a very logical mind."

"A wise man once said that using our rational mind is a human's proper mode of function. However I guess said statement cannot be applied to divine beings such as us." She giggled. "I also believe this way I'll be able to repair some of the damage to Magna."

"Some?"

"This goes deeper than just some error that's occurring in her body, this is temporal damage. And because of that it involves some time travel."

"Which is tricky."

"Normally time travel would be tricky, however it's all about perspective."

"Perspective?"

"You know that there are four dimensions correct? I am not exactly speaking in terms of Dark Dimension, Phantom Dimension, Beta Dimension and so on. I am referring to length, height and depth."

"So the fourth dimension is…"

"Time." She summoned a pair of glasses and closed her eyes, putting them on her face as she did so. "I view time as something that goes into several directions, I'll simplify it as up, down, left and right. Even though there are more than that."

"Okay."

"So time works in a way referred to as the multi-timeline theory, which sometimes it can be linked to the multiverse theory. So let's say you have a choice, uhhh in your case let's say falling back into your old ways." I tensed up. "I know you are reformed, this is just a hypothetical." I then relaxed and she chuckled. "Now, you becoming evil and you staying good are two different timelines, whoever at the moment it is also true."

"I'm sorry?"

"They are true because they are two possibilities, however whichever one you choose becomes an event in this timeline. Then there's another timeline in which you become evil. The tricky thing about time travel is that for most people it is impossible to truly go back in time to the time they want. It is simply because timelines are too intricately affected by choices. But what if we were able to force an absolute?"

"As in time coordinates?"

"No, some crazy guy tried to use time coordinates and ended up suffering a mental breakdown. He was called….Subtract? Divide? Multiply? I'm not sure. Anyways, time coordinates are not a thing, because time is liquid; it doesn't stay the same."

"So how would you go about forcing an absolute?"

"Well first I'd have to construct a timeline in which certain events happen. Then I think I can use someone's divinity to hold it in place."

"Are you sure that'll work?"

"Only a god can force events to happen."

"That's… a pretty good argument."

"What will happen however is that whoever gives up their divinity will be mortal for the duration of them fixing the damage." She sighed."Also I'm unsure of how many will be able to travel back. We can only afford one person to do this. I can give their divinity back to them once the mission is complete."

"Any idea of who?"

"It's pretty obvious of who it'll be, however we have more important matters on our plate right now."

"Why is that?" She then motioned to her monitor and I looked at it. I saw Digit coming out of an alleyway in Planeptune. "It's just Digit."

"Take a closer look at him." I narrowed my eyes and I saw his aura, then took a step back.

"That's…"

"That's not Digit."

"Do you think…?"

"Whatever it is it cannot be good, but this is a blessing in and of itself."

"Why is that?" Nepera took off her glasses and smiled.

"I have a reason to visit my dear sister again."

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **Cali: May our Digit x Noire fans rejoice, because this chapter was a Digit x Noire chapter (if that wasn't obvious already). Anyways, I apologize for the lack of updates and...Digit what are you doing with that TV?**

 **Digit: Time for another episode preview.**

 **Cali: Oh…**

 **Digit: What? Did you have anything else to say?**

 **Cali: I… did but I guess it slipped my mind.**

 **Digit: Well here we go then -turns on the TV-**

 **TV:**

 **Two Sisters reunited…**

 **A heart of darkness approaches…**

 **A primal state awakens…**

 **A heart burns for others.**

 **Next time on Heartbreak Act II: Inverse**


	26. Inverse

**Cali: Good morning, afternoon, or evening my dear readers. So other than releasing chapter 25 a bit later than I wanted to, you probably will also notice the new book cover I put up. Note I'm pretty new at digital art but right now I'm happy with how it came out. Note that I'll also have a cover for Heartbreak up soon as well, and I might even change the book cover of act II. Also still developing my art style so the coloring on the original heartbreak cover might look different. My rambling aside, things are starting to get interesting, last chapter time travel was mentioned, along with Ichi and Arkan forming a possible alliance, and Nepera and Arfoire spot Digit in Planeptune. Along with the episode preview, what will happen next? Let's wait and see.**

 **Arkan**

I was currently sitting atop a boulder reading a book. I was right next to what seemed to be a chasm, and I could hear the roaring of monsters coming from it along with a little bit of swearing. By a little I mean nothing but swearing coming from the voice. I had a screen beside me that showed a face that wasn't too happy. Ichi was fending himself off from a horde of monsters that didn't seem to be letting up.

"How are you doing Ichi?" I asked as I pulled out a book.

"Just…. damnit stay down! Fine!" He yelled back as he kicked something down.

"That's good, we can't have you struggling with the pit now can we?"

"You threw me down a fucking chasm with my arms restrained and sicced a ton of fucking monsters on me, the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're not entirely defenseless you know, maybe you can force them to submit?"

"That's true."

"How about this, if you can get out of there then I'll consider your training complete."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, and I never said it'll be easy." I then hopped off the boulder.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get a drink with Abbadon, I'll see you later."

"Don't you fucking leave me here! How the hell am I supposed to get out of here!?"

"I'll leave a door open." I said with a smirk.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Just get out of the chasm already, what kind of king struggles with lowly monsters?" I said tauntingly as I walked through a door I summoned.

 **Digit**

I sat up in the bed, feeling sore. I rubbed my neck and looked to the right of me. Noire was asleep whilst in her human form, and I blushed as I thought about last night.

"I guess I did go a little crazy…" I muttered to myself, laughing slightly. Noire stirred in her sleep and sat up, leaning on me.

"Mmmnn...morning Digit…" Noire said groggily.

"Last night was pretty crazy huh?" I laughed weakly.

"Yeah, didn't know you'd be that rough with me."

"D-do you really have to say that? That's just going to make the readers think things."

"Let them," I looked down at Noire, the sunlight gave her skin an otherworldly glow.

"Noire…" She sighed happily as she crawled into my lap. I fell back and she nuzzled into my neck.

"Digit,"

"Yeah?"

"This is the place that people tend to go on their honeymoons, that's part of the reason why I chose it." I felt my face heat up and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"I... I see."

"I really enjoyed our date you know,"

"Same here."

"So... are you going to head over to Planeptune?"

"I should, I mean I'm curious of how it's changed over the years. Plus, I'm sure Neptune is wondering when I'm coming by anyways."

"Well, let me know when you're leaving, I want to see you off "

"Thanks Noire." She then kissed my cheek.

"I just want to lay here for a minute if that's okay with you."

"Sure." She nuzzled into her neck as she closed her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I closed my eyes as well, relaxing.

…

I walked out of the shower, drying my hair with a towel. I stopped when I saw Noire, naked but holding her change of clothes, which I'm not sure where she got it from. She was looking at me whilst smiling, and I felt my face start to grow warm.

"Uh...Noire...why are you in here?"

"Sorry, didn't think you were still in here. But uh, Digit, I have a present for you."

"Really? What is it?" She walked out of the bathroom for a minute, and came back with a pile of neatly folded clothes. She then handed them to me.

"Change into them, I need to know if I need to alter it."

"Uh, Noire."

"Oh, right I'll turn around." I took off my towel and changed into the clothes she handed me. It was a maroon jacket with a grey dress shirt, pale blue jeans, and finally a pair of black tennis shoes.

"Done." She turned around and looked me over.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels amazing. What kind of fabric is it?"

"It actually is some fabric I had synthesized in Lastation, it's quite pricy but it has regenerative properties. It'll mend itself, but it happens over time."

"You sure you should be giving me this? I mean this must be expensive."

"You're worth it." she then kissed my cheek as she walked around me. "It looks like it fits pretty well, if you need it altered be sure to call me alright?"

"Will do, now I'll let you take your shower." I said as I walked past her. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked back at her.

"Actually, I want you to help me bathe."

"Eh?" She then grabbed me by the wrist.

"You might want to take that off, I don't want you to get your new clothes wet." She looked at me with a seductive smirk on her face.

"N-noire?" She then pulled me towards the shower. "H-hey wait! Let me take these off at least!"

 **Ichi**

I was sent into a wall and I sunk to my knees, struggling with my restraints.

"How dare he leave me down here…" I muttered. I heard something coming towards me and I looked up and saw what seemed to be a gorilla with a malformed face. It roared in my face and it blew some of my hair back. I spat on its face and it seized me by the collar before throwing me aside. I winced as I hit the wall again. I could hear the rest of the monsters...laughing?

They were laughing at me?

I then stood up.

"What the fuck is so funny you pieces of shit?" I said with a glare. I felt energy coursing through me, and I used it to transform. "You cretins are below me, the only funny thing here is thinking I'm going to let you just laugh at me." The gorilla monster ran towards me and I shot him a glare. "Kneel." The gorilla was pushed down with some unseen force. "This training is a fucking waste of time. The moment I was able to access my full form was the moment it was complete. Now!" I raised my voice. "As for the rest of you pieces of shit! You're going to escort me out of here, and if you don't I swear to my fucking self that I'll rip out your innards with a fucking rusted box knife and grill your fucking faces. _Do you understand_?" My tone had begun to darken and a hush went over the monsters. "I am stronger than Digit, I don't need to be trained for fucking months to get stronger. My pride is my strength, that's why I'm the strongest, and I always will be!" Grimoire then appeared beside me.

"Now you're sounding like a king, though make sure you don't let your pride get out of hand." She said as she leaned on me.

"I am not going to bow to anyone, and no way in hell am I going to let myself be beaten. Now!" I pointed at them, power now coming from my words. "Form up and escort me out of this shithole!" They seemed to be struggling against my words. "That's an order!" I heard the sound of bones cracking before they began moving towards me. Blood came from new wounds on each of them, and they began to create a living staircase. I then smirked. "Now that's more like it." I then began to walk up it, Grimoire following close behind.

First things first, I'm going to find Arkan and kick his ass. Then I'm going to have a chat with the Demon King of Lust.

…

For as deep as the chasm seemed to be, it didn't really take long for us to leave it. I guess I only thought it was super deep because of how long the light was blocked out by the monsters. I took my last steps on the living staircase and I looked back at the monsters. There was fear in their eyes.

"I have no need for you." I said as I opened my hand towards them. "Now die." I heard a collective rumble come from the monsters and I grabbed Grimoire by the wrist. "You don't want to stand in the splash zone."

I heard what sounded like some sort of squelching sound and a crimson geyser came up from the chasm behind us.

"Wow…"

"Grimoire. Umbrella." Grimoire tensed as she created an umbrella from darkness and opened it over us. She stopped and I stopped with her, I could tell she was panting slightly from my command.

"You...don't have to use your words on me like that. I take any order you issue." I merely blinked.

"I see. Well then let's go." We then began to walk towards a door that was left open. I narrowed my eyes. Arkan really did leave a door for us. We got to the door and Grimoire banished her umbrella. It was then that I felt a pain in my chest and I clenched it. I covered my mouth as I coughed up blood.

"Ichi!" Grimoire said as she wrapped her arm around me. My transformation faded and I was back to my human form. I felt weak and I leaned on her for support.

"Looks like there's a limit...tch."

"Maybe to that mode you were in, there was no recoil from when you first went full form."

"I guess all I have to do is practice then huh?"

"If you can master it then you could simply beat Digit without even having to lift a finger. "I smirked at that and I tightened my hold on her.

"Take me to my room."

"Of course, my king." I closed my eyes as we went through the door. I felt the warmth of light on my body and when it faded, my injuries were gone. I stood up straight and looked myself over. Grimoire seemed to be surprised as well.

"What the…?" I then heard footsteps coming in our direction. I saw Arkan with his arm around some girl. She had dark skin, brown eyes and black hair with pink highlights. She seemed uncomfortable in his arm and I walked up to the two of them, separating what seemed to be a drunk Arkan from her.

"Hey! What'shh the big idear?" Arkan said, slurring his words lazily.

"What the fuc- how are you already drunk!?"

"What do yew meeen 'already'? I've been like thishh…"

"Huh?"

"Lookie here…. kid -hic- time is dis-hic-torted in that space, I don't know the -hic- rate...but there…!" He nearly fell on me and I stepped to the side, which resulted in him falling on his face.

"Uh...huh," I then looked to the girl. "You, who are you?"

"E-eh?" The girl straightened up. "M-my name is Numa, D-Demon King of Lust!" I looked her over, she seemed to be slightly taller than me. She wore a black halter top underneath a light grey jacket and wore black shorts with leggings that went from pink to a dark purple. She wore black shoes to complete her outfit.

"Well I guess you look the part." I then looked to Arkan. "You, get lost."

"Huh? The hell are you-"

"Get. Lost." I put some force behind my words and I saw him abruptly turn on his heel and leave. I looked to Grimoire, who bowed before disappearing into thin air.

"D-don't hurt me... "She said as I put my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but tell me. Who are you exactly?"

"I... I'm Numa." She sounded uncertain.

"Something wrong?"

"I've been getting these headaches rece- ngh!" She held the side of her head in pain. I honestly was a little concerned for her...wait...what?

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine…" She lied. "What's your name?"

"Ichi, I'm the Demon King of Pride."

"Ichi…" Her eyes widened at the name and she sank to her knees as she held the sides of her head.

"Numa!"

"It sounds…. familiar…but…" She dug her nails into her hair and I could see that tears were coming from her eyes. "Why…? I've just met you but...I feel like…it...hurts...so much…"

"What the hell is going on?" I said.

"I'd like to know that as well." I looked over and saw Abbadon walking down the hall, and she didn't look too happy to see the two of us.

"I was just talking to her." Abbadon bit her lip as she walked over to Numa and knelt down beside her.

"Numa dear," she said in a gentle voice. "Come now, we'll get you to bed."

"Mama...why does it feel like I know him?" Numa said in a strained voice, looking at Abbadon with a pained expression.

"I'm not sure." Abbadon said behind a smile.

"You're lying." I said with my arms crossed.

"What?"

"You're obviously lying."

"Ichi…" Numa said as she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. "Ichi...Ichi…" Abbadon then stood up and looked at me.

"Tell me what's going on?"

"There's nothing going on." I looked at Numa, then to her.

"Obviously something is going on, she knows me."

"But do you know her?" I looked at her, and for some reason I thought about my brother. I remember Digit having brown eyes and black hair...wait…

"Hey Numa...do you know someone named Digit?"

"Huh…? Yeah I was sent on a mission to try and capture him...but he seemed to recognize me." I then put my hand under my chin.

Digit doesn't seem to remember me...but.

"Does the term 'Birthday Crown' sound familiar to you?"

"I forgot to make one this year!" Numa suddenly straightened up and we looked at each other in dead silence. Abbadon's face was pale as she looked between us.

"What…. the…. fuck...No... this can't be happening…" I fell to my knees. "You...there's no way...there's just no fucking way."

"Ichi…?" The look in her eyes had changed now. "Birthday Crown…that's right…" She then walked towards me. I saw Abbadon's hand on Numa's wrist as she walked towards me.

"Wh-what the fuck is going on...?" I said with a shaking voice. For the first time of my life I didn't know what to think of what was in front of me. Abbadon was well rooted in the ground, but Numa looked back at her with a sincere look on her face and pried her hand from her wrist. She walked towards me and I felt a fear rising in me. I wanted to run, but at the same time. She knelt down in front of me and put my head on her chest.

"It's okay...little brother." My eyes widened in horror at that moment.

"No!" I fell back and she looked at me in surprise. "No no no! This is wrong! All wrong!"

"Huh? What do you mean? You don't remember me?"

"I have an older brother! You're obviously...you're not Digit!"

"But Ichi…"

"No buts! I don't have a sister! I only have an older brother who abandoned me!"

"Ichi...I remember you…" I scooted away from her and held the sides of my head.

"No! No! No! NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo!" I kept repeating it. I couldn't believe this; I can't believe this! There's no fucking way!

"Ichi...please...let me explain…" She reached out towards me and I recoiled. She had a hurt expression on her face as her hand retreated.

"Numa," Abbadon put a hand on her shoulder and she looked back at her.

"My name is Digit." She said sternly. Abbadon seemed shocked by this.

"I was afraid of this…" She muttered, I barely picked it up. I transformed and grabbed her by the collar, slamming her into the wall.

"You! _YOU!_ " I yelled in her face, my eyes blazing. "What the fuck is this!? Is this your sick idea of a joke!? Huh!? Huh!?" I slammed her in the wall so that there was an outline of her body on it. She winced in pain and she put her hands on mine.

"I... didn't want this to happen." She said in a pained voice.

"Tell me! What the fuck is _this_? I have a brother, not a sister!"

"That is who you grew up with." I looked at her like she was stupid. I heard people running down the hall towards us.

" .Now!"

"Ichi...please...calm down."

" _Explain. Now!_ " I felt some unseen force push her deeper in the wall. She coughed out some blood and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw a man with bright red hair and eyes. He was pretty buff, and he was wearing a white shirt with green cargo pants.

"Let her go."

"Well don't you look like a stereotypical douchebag."

"You trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Am I?"

"You little-" He pulled his arm back and he was stopped by the person behind him. "What the? Freed let me go!"

"Now now, we don't want a mess in the hallway."

"Tch..." He freed himself from the man's grip. The man had blue eyes, blonde hair and glasses. He adjusted his glasses as he looked at me.

"Say one thing and I'll slaughter the both of you." I said with cold eyes.

"That's it! Let's go you piece of shit!" The man with red hair roared and he was enveloped in red energy. He seemed to take on a more bestial form, and gained a karate gi.

"Oh hey, look it's Simba." I taunted as I released Abbadon, who fell to the floor, coughing.

"I'm not fucking Simba!" He flew towards me and slashed at me. I easily sidestepped and smirked.

"Oh yeah? Why do you have claws then?"

"Fuck you!" He turned and slashed at me. I leaned back slightly, just out of reach of his claws. I then summoned Grimoire and slashed at his wrist. He screamed in pain and charged at me.

"Calm down Krest! This isn't how you fight!" I heard the man yell. I stepped to the side and stabbed him in the back of his leg. He screamed in pain once again and I chuckled.

"Grimoire, restrain him please." Dark chains erupted from my blade and wrapped him up. I then walked in front of him and knelt down.

"You piece of shi-"

"Now now kitty cat, language." I said whilst waggling a finger in front of him. "Listen up." My tone darkened as my eyes began to glow. "You work for me, no one else. Got it?" He struggled in his restraints as a force seemed to try to force him to speak.

"Y…...e….s."

"I'm your king, and you're not allowed to betray me, got it?"

"Y…...e...ss...ir…"

"Good." I then kicked him in the face and the chains dispersed. He held his hands over his face and curled up as he screamed. "Now, do you have any problems with me?" I looked in Freed's direction. He shook his head. "Good, now know that you work for me and only for me." Freed tensed up.

"Yes sir." I smirked, that was easy.

"Ichi...this is wrong." Numa walked over to me. I backed away from her.

"Leave me the fuck alone."

"You're abusing your power to subjugate those under you. This isn't you Ichi. I treated my little brother as a king, but you're a tyrant-"

"KNEEL!" Numa was slammed into the ground by an unseen force and her face was against the ground whilst she was supporting herself with her arms. There was a visible impact on the ground where she was forced to kneel. "You are _not_ Digit! How fucking dare you. Claiming that you are someone you are not…. how fucking dare you!" I screamed.

"I…. chi…. please…. let me explain…" She strained herself.

"There's nothing to explain! You are _not_ Digit!"

"LET ME EXPLAIN YOU BRAT!" She yelled. I was taken aback by her response.

"Wh-what…"

"I expected you to be a decent person at this point in your life...but what happened to you? Did hate fester in your heart over these years? I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you but-"

"KNEEL!" a shockwave hit her again.

"The fact you're telling me only kneel just tells me that you know this is true, but you don't want to accept it."

"KNEEL! KNEEL KNEEL KNEEL KNEEL KNEEL!" a barrage of shockwaves forced her down.

"If you didn't believe me you'd command me to kill myself!" She looked up at me slowly, blood coming down from her forehead. " Ichi, accept it; the Digit you knew wasn't your brother, but your sister!"

"You're wrong! You're wrong you're wrong you're wrong!" I felt tears coming down my face as I shook my head furiously. "Just die! Kill yourself." I felt her body jerk as she struggled against my command. "I said kill yourself."

"Ichi...you don't want this…"

"I said kill yourself!"

"You don't want to lose your only family."

"Kill yourself!"

"Ichi…"

"Kill yourself!"

"That's enough!" I heard Grimoire say from behind me. I turned around and she didn't look like she's too happy with me.

"Grimoire…"

"You two are obviously hurt, and I'm not going to let you hurt yourself like this. You know deep down that this is Digit. The Digit everyone knows isn't related to you. Quit lying to yourself like this. It hurts to see this, so just accept it."

"How dare you try and order me around-"

 _SLAP!_

I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek and I looked back to see Numa there.

"That's enough Ichi." She had a stern look on her face and I simply looked at her, tears still falling down my face. She then buried my face in her chest and kept me in a tight embrace. "I know I've been gone for so long...and I'm sorry I ever forgot about you. But I'm here now, and I want to make up for lost time. I know I have some explaining to do, and I'm willing to use as much time as it takes for you to understand why I pretended to be a guy for all these years."

"..."

"It's okay, cry all you want...I'm here." I buried my face further into her chest and cried, my tears staining her shirt. "Leave." I heard her say to the others. I heard footsteps travel from our direction and I felt her fall backwards, landing on her back. I looked up at her in horror and she had her eyes closed with a smile on her face.

"Digit...Digit...DIGIT!" I said, shaking her several times after every word. "No... please! Don't leave me...please!" I felt Grimoire's hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get her to her room, she'll be fine."

"But…"

"Ichi, she'll be fine." She said in a comforting tone.

 **Digit**

I was back in my new clothes and Noire had put on a three-piece dress that had a white heart shaped chest covering, a black lace less corset, a white skirt, and a dark blue half-jacket. She had two blue ribbons in her hair.

"Should I tie my hair up?" She asked, walking up to me.

"Well I think you'll look good with long or tied hair."

"Really? Well then, I think I'll save these for later." She put it in the pocket of her jacket. She then linked arms with me and smiled.

"I think I should head to Planeptune."

"Do you do this with the other girls?" She looked at me with a playful grin.

"Huh?"

"You go on a date with them, fuck them, and then leave the next morning."

"Hey I haven't slept with every goddess...and blame the writer!"

"Writer?"

"Yeah, they're right there!" I pointed to Cali, who was sitting on our bed.

"Wh-when did she get in here!?"

"I get around." The writer's avatar said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Think it should go without saying that something interesting is going to happen soon."

"What exactly?" Cali then leaned back and grinned slightly.

"If I told you there would be no fun for our readers now would there?"

"You know, you're like the Cheshire cat."

"Ooh, that gives me an idea." Her appearance changed to that of a woman with half lilac and half dark purple hair, and she donned a half lilac and half dark purple outfit. She gained cat ears to match her color scheme, and finally, a striped tail that also matched her new colors.

"You really have to take it literally." She then shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's fun to have a self-insert like this from time to time, while this isn't an accurate representation of a male author, I still think that I should be able to come in and have my own kind of fun. Also I was making sure things were in place for the future. Also you two, know that I was watching." She winked and Noire and I's face went red.

"Wh-Wha…"

"If I do an uncensored version of the scene, I have it down to the very detail huhu…"

"Her demeanor changed…" She then laid down on thin air, her head propped up on her elbows. She kicked the air idly.

"Or I always could put it in Heartbreak OVAs"

"Heartbreak...OVAs?"

"I forgot you're not at that level of meta yet. You will learn though young padawan." She floated over to me and poked my nose. I took a step back and she giggled. She seemed to have a constant smile on her face since her transformation. "I just came to check on you two, I now shall bid you two, adieu." She did a dramatic bow and her image turned into a spiral before disappearing.

"Who...was she?" Noire asked as she looked up at me.

"The avatar of the writer."

"The writer….?"

"Yeah…."

"I... don't want to know. Anyways, let's...get going…"

"I could leave now actually." I took both of her hands into mine and we faced each other.

"What...?"

"I kind of have this ability to teleport...I think I might have a little bit of an idea of how it works...so." Noire leaned forward and we shared a kiss.

"Be safe."

"I will." I tightened my grip on her hands before I closed my eyes.

 _Come on…._

 _Planeptune…_

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

 _Anything?_

 _It usually…._

 _01010000 01101100 01100001 01101110 01100101 01110000 01110100 01110101 01101110 01100101_

 _There we go._

I felt my body begin to glow and I opened my eyes. Noire looked at me in surprise and I let go of her hands.

"I'll see you around Noire." She then put her hands behind her back and smiled.

"Right."

The light then flooded my vision.

…

I felt myself falling through the air, but this time, I was prepared.

I opened my eyes and had my arms and legs outstretched.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" I yelled as I closed my eyes. I felt energy coursing through me as I transformed and I nosedived. I felt the wind through my hair as I flew between the tall buildings of the metropolis, doing aileron rolls and other flying tricks as I laughed. I was enjoying the freedom of flying around, but then I felt a sensation go through my chest. I stopped abruptly and I looked down, seeing a lilac dot along with a black one. I landed near the location, luckily behind a bush. I peeked out the side and I saw Neptune laughing with…

 _Him…_

I clenched my fist. My doppelganger was here?

"That was a fun date huh?" My doppelganger said.

"Yeah, I never knew you were so good at those arcade games. You must have had a blast with Vert."

"Vert? Yeah I won her everything there."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." I crept from behind the bush, daring to show myself in Neptune's line of sight. She caught my eye and I nodded to her. She had a shocked expression. But nodded back to me and I dove behind another shrub.

"What were you looking at? You nodded to something."

"Huh? Did I?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Sorry, I thought someone nodded to me, so I nodded back to them."

"Really?" They stopped and walked into an alleyway. I flew up the side of the building and looked down to them.

"So since we finished dinner, we should move onto dessert."

"In an alleyway? Digit sweetie, this is unlike you."

"What can I say? After Plutia, I got a little...adventurous."

"Plutia? You slept with her?"

"Yeah, made her scream my name the whole night."

"..." He then began to kiss Neptune's neck. I clenched my fist, but kept still.

"Digit...please."

"You know I crave you Neptune, come on."

"I'm a government official, I can't just."

"What'll it hurt? No one's gonna see us here."

"Digit, this isn't like you at all, are you okay?"

"I've always been like this." He then slid a hand down to her thigh.

"I can't do this; this just will make me uncomfortable-"

"Look we're going to fuck here and that's final." He said as he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Even if you are Digit know that you're messing with a CPU." She glared at him. I then jumped down and landed in the alleyway. He looked in my direction.

"What do we have here?"

"I didn't expect for you to get here. What's the matter? Having an issue getting into Neptune's pants? It's because she knows you're a fake. Trust me, I don't act like that. Also not going to stand here and see you try to violate her, none of the readers want to see that. Though you'd probably get your ass kicked by her most likely." I said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I saw black electricity surge through his body and he tightened his grip on Neptune. She winced in pain and tried to remove his grip from her, and it seemed to be draining her energy. Neptune transformed into Shadow Heart and tried to free herself, but he threw her aside, sending her into a dumpster as she reverted back to her human form.

"Neptune!"

"Well since I couldn't score, I might as well subdue you for Abbadon."

"Abbadon...she sent you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Who else? I was sent here to eliminate Neptune."

"Abbadon…. she's the reason why...you...with my face...you were going to do things with her...you went and hurt her…" I walked towards him, my blood boiling. He smirked.

"Careful now, you're going to be defenseless as soon as you let those emotions overtake you." I looked around me and saw a dark miasma around me. I made a knife out of darkness and stabbed my leg. I grit my teeth as I remembered the last time I went out of control, the image of Croire flashed through my mind.

 _Croire…. I'm going to save you, no matter what._

The miasma gathered in my body and erupted into a pillar of dark energy. My jacket changed to a tattered dark grey jacket with a maroon torn up dress shirt, my pants were black damaged slacks, and my shoes were dull brown dress shoes. My hair became less spiky, and my eyelashes got longer and darker, as if someone put mascara on my eyes.

"..."

"... I'm honestly surprised right now." My doppelganger said. "You took those negative emotions and controlled them."

"..."

"What's the matter edge lord? Are you too edgy to speak?"

"You know." I said in a calm, but obviously malice filled voice as I looked at him with half lidded eyes. My voice was quiet, but obviously you know that things weren't going to end well for him now. "There's a lot of things that I'll forgive, but if there's one thing I won't tolerate, that's hurting my loved ones." I then walked towards him slowly, summoning the broken part of Croire, there was only up to the hilt that was actually her, but the rest of the blade was made out of a black energy that mimicked the rest of her shape. "I'm going to tear you apart."

" _Di…. git.."_ I heard a weak voice in my head.

"Croire?" I stopped in my tracks, my eyes wide with surprise.

" _I never thought I'd hear your voice again…"_

"Croire! How are you feeling?"

" _I don't know how long I can keep talking...but please...save me…"_

"How? Tell me how I can save you! I'll do it!"

" _Inverse…"_

"Inverse…? What do you mean? Croire? Croire!?"

"Talking to yourself isn't going to help you." I dashed towards him and we crossed blades. He was using…. what the fuck? He grinned and he seemed to be using a dragonic version of Croire. I blinked in disbelief as he forced me back.

"How…"

"That's not the only thing I can do." A pillar of light erupted from beneath him and he resembled my transformed state, but he had scales on the side of his face, his skin was paler, his sclera turned black, and he had black veins that were also on the sides of his face. His outfit was tattered as well, and he had a pair of dragon horns coming from his head, a pair of dragon wings were coming from his back, and he had a tail.

"What the hell…?"

"Like it? I didn't at first, but then I realized the power I had obtained, who would've thought of putting scales of Vira's dragon in me. I feel so much power coursing through my veins. Taking you down will be child's play."

"Don't look down on me you bastard." I dashed towards him and he slashed at my chest. I intercepted it with my sword and then felt a slash in my back. I fell to the floor and got back up, feeling a stinging sensation in my back. "And who the hell is Vira?"

"Look down at you? Well I have no choice but to in this case. I thought you were supposed to be fast." I got to my feet. "If you can't even block a hit from me, I'm going to have my way with Neptune. Hell if you get killed by me, I won't tell you who Vira is."

"You…little…" My eyes widened.

"That's it, get angry. The angrier you get the easier it'll be for me to take over."

"As if I'll surrender my body to you. I'll fucking-"

"I guess after I fuck her brains out I'll kill her in front of Planeptune on live TV." He then walked over to Neptune's limp form. "Or I could do it now, in front of the man she loves."

"Don't you lay a fucking finger on her!" I got to my feet and ran towards him. I felt more dark energy gather around me and flood into me. I jumped and clashed blades with him, and I heard a metal _CLANG!_ I blinked in surprise and it looked like… there was more of Croire? What? I jumped back and slashed at him. I then smirked. I think I get it now.

 _Inverse_

That must be the state I'm in now. I clenched a fist. It feels like my CPU form, but different. I can feel my negative emotions more prominently. I can feel them stirring in my heart. I closed my eyes. If I go too far deep, I'll go on a rampage, but if this is the only way for me to reach Croire.

I opened my eyes and saw my doppelganger rushing at me. I clashed blades with him and jumped over him, then stabbed him in the back. It cut into...scales? He slid across the ground and looked over his shoulder as he smirked.

"Surprised? Dark dragon scales aren't that easy to puncture you know. Even if you are using her, if it's not her full form you have no choice but to give up." He flew towards me and slammed the pommel of his sword into my stomach. I flew into the dumpster and landed beside Neptune. "Maybe I should put you through pain so unbearable you'll become an emotionless doll? I mean Abbadon says she wants you to herself, but maybe I can just hand her the body." He slammed his blade into my stomach and I screamed. Blood spattered out of my wound and I coughed out blood. He put his foot on his blade and dug it in deeper.

This bastard…

I'm not going to die, but I'm sure as hell not going to let him lay a hand on her.

Until my soul is ripped from my immortal body, I'm not going to hand her over to anybody….

No one…!

I squeezed my eyes shut and I felt myself falling into darkness. I opened my eyes and found that I was in a familiar body of water. I felt a pain in my chest, right where I was stabbed. I looked around and saw a silhouette of a person in the distance. I flew over to it, as strange as that sounds.

"Cr... Croire!" I saw her unconscious form floating in the water. She seemed to be flickering in and out, and she slowly opened her eyes, blinking them as she turned her head towards me.

"Digit…?"

"Croire, I'm here...you're…" I said while I held her hand in both of mine.

"You...inversed...for me."

"Of course I did, you're my precious partner. I didn't forget about you."

"I'm glad…" I then saw tears in her eyes.

"Croire?"

"Digit...I've been holding on...but I don't think I can anymore…"

"What are you saying?"

"I don't...I don't want to disappear...Digit...in all my years...never have I been afraid. I won't experience death...I'll fade from existence…"

"No!"

"I'm glad that I saved you… and I don't regret it...but I'm scared…"

"You're not going anywhere!" I squeezed her hand tightly. "You're like this because I was weak…" I grit my teeth and looked down, my bangs obscuring my face. I felt tears going down the side of my face.

"Digit...I... love you…"

"No!" She looked at me shocked. "I'm not going to let you fade away...I don't want to ever feel helpless again...I have power! I'm going to use it to protect those I care about!" I closed my eyes, putting my face on my hands. "Croire!" I yelled. "We're going back home together!"

"Digit…" She was taken aback. She then smiled. "Right...let's go home together." I gripped her hand so tight that my knuckles turned white. A light appeared inside our hands. "Digit...the light...it feels so warm…"

"I'm not losing another person...not ever…!" The light grew brighter and brighter until it blinded the two of us. I closed my eyes as it flooded my vision.

"Come on! Scream some more!" I heard my doppelganger say.

"Digit! Digit!" I heard Neptune shaking me.

"Quiet you!"

 _THUD!_

 _STAB!_

"What the fuc…." My doppelganger looked down at his chest and saw a blade that had gone through it.

" _Digit…"_

"You dare to lay a hand on Neptune?" I felt the darkness leave my heart and go into the blade.

" _I'll hold onto these, it's not healthy for you to be like that for too long."_

"Croire...thanks."

" _It's good to be back. Now act like yourself alright?"_

"Right."

"Digit...you're talking to yourself." Neptune looked at me with concern. I looked to her and smiled widely.

"Yeah...I am, and for once I'm relieved I have a voice in my head." I then looked to my doppelganger. "Alright, now let's do this."

"Tch...so she's back. I thought I killed you."

"Yeah, well I have a tendency to pull of miracles, so she's not dead." I looked down to Croire's sword form and it looked like it had evolved. I then smiled as I closed my eyes. "Our bond evolved didn't it?"

" _Yeah...I feel different now...but in a good way."_

"Digit…." Neptune said.

"We have an audience Croire, let's give them a show."

" _Let's."_

"A show?" My doppelganger said as he clutched his chest.

"There's also the readers, so let's get this show on the road." I then outstretched my arms and flashed a big smile as a spotlight shined on me. " LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! It's been a bumpy ride so far. But I hope I will be able to keep your attention for a bit longer."

"What are you doing!?" I then turned towards him and smiled. "Why are you smiling!?"

"Because the show is just getting started!"

"This isn't a game; this is real life!"

"But life is the best show of all, now if you'd be so kind, let's resume our fight."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" He ran at me and I sidestepped, spinning on my heel. He seemed dazed and swung at me, I flipped and landed on his sword before jumping high in the air.

"Ah,ah, ah." I wiggled my finger at him as I set Croire on my shoulder. "Be more precise with your attacks, you'll bore the audience by being predictable.

"Tch..." I jumped off his blade and he flew towards me. I dodged a few of his strikes before blocking one with Croire. He forced me away and I almost crashed into a building, but I landed on the side of it using my feet, then kicked off of it and flew towards him. We flew past each other and slashed at each other, both scoring a hit on each other. I put my hand on my arm as I floated in the air. He dashed towards me again and this time I was too slow to block, scoring a strike on my chest.

"Nice one, but don't expect to get too many of tho-"

 _SLASH!_

He slashed my side and kicked me, sending me hurtling through the air. I forced myself to stop before crashing into a building and held my side.

"Quit talking and just fight. Your production value sucks so amp it up if you're going to do that bullshit." I then smiled. I then outstretched my hand.

"Don't worry ladies and gents! The fun's just getting started!" I then snapped.

Several glyphs appeared around him. He looked around at each one.

"What is this?" I then flew high into the air, summoning a glyph to land on.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! It's now time for our grand finale!" I felt like the whole city may have been watching me. I closed my eyes for a moment, simply taking in the good feeling I had. The wind blew through my hair, knowing that I was entertaining people with our fight...it felt good. I felt warm in my chest. I then leaned forward, falling off the glyph. I felt a flame over my chest, I then opened my eyes. "Ichi...if you can hear me, lend me your strength again. Let the dragon that we share awaken! LADIES AND GENTS! I PRESENT!" I grabbed the flame into my free hand and threw it towards my doppelganger. "HELIOS, THE INFERNAL DRAGON!" the fireball twisted and expanded, revealing the silhouette of a dragon inside.

"PERCIVAL! TO ARMS!" my doppelganger summoned a magic circle and Percival came out of it. The two dragons clashed in the sky, sending a shockwave that was visible in the sky.

"Sorry, not this time." I winked as I made a gun gesture with my hand. "Helios! Infernal Fist!" Helios brought back its gauntlet arm and clenched a fist. Flames danced around its hand and it slammed it into Percival's stomach. Streams of fire erupted from the strike point and Percival was sent flying through the air. "Don't let him hit any buildings Helios!" Helios shot after Percival like a bullet, upper cutting it through the jaw as they flew past buildings. I flew after the two, my doppelganger coming after me.

I saw the best thing ever.

Helios grabbed Percival as it was descending and literally suplexed him. I heard "JOHN CENA" in the background before Helios did another Infernal Fist in its face before roaring.

"Percival! Get up!

"Oh snap! Percival got wrecked! Finish him off Helios!" Helios dragged Percival up by the neck and flung him into the air. Helios got into a stance and crouched, flames gathering around him as he spread his wings. "Do it!" he quickly amassed heat over several minutes, I looked at Percival, who was too dazed to seem to respond quick enough. Helios shot from the ground, a part of the parking lot had been liquefied by the heat he collected. He became bathed in fire and it became impossible to see him, though he was now a flame in the shape of his body. He shot right _through_ Percival before dispersing the flames and roaring. And as ridiculous as it sounds, Percival exploded into fireworks. Without a second thought I slashed at my doppelganger horizontally. He coughed out blood before he fell through the air. I then put Croire on my shoulder.

" _Wow, that was unexpected."_

"Hey our fight never ended. And also, that was a thing." I looked up at Helios. "Dismissed." Helios dissolved into flames and I looked down at the city. I then bowed.

" _So what now? Should we grab your doppelganger?"_

"Probably but, I feel like whoever he works for already has him picked up right now. For now, let's meet back up with Neptune."

" _Are you okay? I mean he just tried to kill- er take your body really. You don't die. You sure you just want to let someone like that go?"_

"I might be relaxed about it right now since I have my trusty partner back, but that's what my gut is telling me right now. Plus, I'm back home, so why not see the city?"

" _Honestly, you are too relaxed...but fine."_ I laughed as I flew in the direction of Neptune.

 **Ichi**

I was sitting beside Digit's bed, holding her hand tightly. I can't believe this…

I just...I can't…

I almost killed the only family I have.

All because I didn't want to believe her…

I had been sitting here for hours, and I'm glad she only fell unconscious. Grimoire had put her in her pajamas and would pop up to give her medicine every once in a while.

"Digit…" I said. She stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open, and looked over to me.

"Ichi…" She smiled. I hugged her and she seemed surprised, then wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't understand, this whole time you were my sister?"

"Yeah."

"But why? Why pretend to be something you're not?"

"Well, when I was younger sometimes people would mistake me for a boy if I had my hair cut short. But I was talking to my friends at school about what I should do since our parents passed. We all came to the conclusion that I should act as a sort of parental figure towards you, so I pretended to be your older brother."

"...Well I guess that explains why we never bathed together." Digit chuckled at that and patted my head.

"Though, even though I'm Digit...I'm not sure who that another Digit is."

"There's two other Digits you know."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, the other one has a doppelganger."

"Who is he then…"

"I'm curious though, where does your memory end?" I asked as I pulled away from her.

"Huh?"

"The other Digit didn't seem to recognize me. So I'm wondering how far your memory goes."

"Hmm...I think the last thing I remember...is a clinic? Things get fuzzy from there…"

"A clinic huh…? Well I guess if we want to figure out what happened we need to ask the other Digit."

The thing is though. Now that I know the Digit I grew up with.

Do I really have a reason to take down the other Digit?

I made him the object of my frustrations, and now that I see I was wrong what am I going to do from here?

"Ichi,"

"Huh?"

"I don't want you forcing people to do things against their will, alright?"

"But-"

"No buts, you're 17 years old. You can't be doing stuff like that."

"..."

Digit then sat up and I reached out to try and stop her. She raised her hand.

"It's fine, I feel better now. Although I think I should be allowed to change in peace." I nodded and walked out of the room. I leaned against the wall as I closed my eyes. I felt someone lean on me and I looked to my right to see Grimoire.

"You really aren't a bad person deep down."

"..."

"If only people would see this side of you."

"I don't want people to see this side of me."

"Why not? People just think you're a self-centered asshole." I then smirked.

"Let them."

"Huh?"

"The thing is, if Digit does something people brush it off because he's the hero of Gamindustri, a nice guy. A whole fucking slew of celebrity shit behind him. People will keep an eye on me _because_ I'm an asshole. It's my way of protecting myself."

"Ichi…"

"If I let people know I'm actually a good person then that's one thing. But I don't need people seeing my weaker side."

"I see, so is the whole 'being a self-centered arrogant asshole' an act?"

"Nah." I then put my arms behind my head and leaned back. "But I know because of my personality people will hold me more accountable because of it." I then heard the door open. Digit walked out wearing a black and white outfit.

"Alright." She said.

"What now?"

"...I want to talk to Abbadon."

"Are you sure?"

"I want to know why I was under that…. whatever you call it."

"I see, but what about the other Digit?"

"Honestly what about him?"

"Huh?"

"He has nothing to do with me."

"But he's some fake running around with your name!"

"It doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"He's the one who freed Gamindustri from Arkan..." She then held the side of her head. She winced and I held a hand out towards her. She held her hand up in defense. "I'm fine...though, now I'm not so sure about that…"

"What do you mean?"

"I... remember more…"

"About?"

"..."

"Digit?"

"I want to talk to Abbadon."

"But-"

"I'm going." She walked past me and Grimoire and I looked after her.

"Digit."

She then stopped and looked back at me.

"I want to see her. You're welcome to follow me."

"..." I simply blinked after her as I followed close behind.

 **Digit(Male)**

I was at what seemed to be the Basilicom of Planeptune. This huge tower that overlooked the city...is this really the Basilicom?

I thought back to the castle that Shadow Heart had owned. I was glad that Planeptune was a proper city...and not a giant ruin. It was late at night and the streetlights and lights from stores illuminated the darkness. I walked to the front doors and they opened automatically. I was in what seemed to be an office lobby. There were some people who were walking across the floor, some pushing carts with office equipment, others were carrying papers.

"This...wasn't this twelv-"

 _Error!_

I felt a sharp pain in my head and I sunk to my knees.

" _Digit!"_

 _Conflicted Memory Found._

"Conflicted memory… When I was thirteen...didn't -" I winced and held the sides of my head as the pain increased drastically.

" _Digit, are you okay?"_

I struggled to my feet and looked up. Some of the Basilicom employees looked at me and I smiled, laughing weakly. I went to the reception desk where I was greeted with a brown haired woman with a warm smile.

"Can I help you?"

"I want to see the CPU, Neptune."

"May I ask who is requesting this audience?"

"Digit."

"Digit!? Well then, I'll let her know you're here." She then picked up a phone and set it on her shoulder. "Hello? Ms. Neptune? Digit's here." She then began typing on her computer. " Uh-huh, alright. Sure thing."

"So?"

"Simply go in the elevator over that way, Ms. Neptune is going to be calling the elevator up to her floor."

"Thank you."

"It's nothing." I then walked towards the elevator.

" _Digit, are you going to be okay?"_

"I'll be fine." I then walked into the elevator and the doors closed behind me. I heard the doors close and it began to ascend. "Doesn't this seem like…?" I muttered under my breath as I tried to remember.

 _Error! Stray memory accessed, purging…_

"Purge?" I sank to my knees and screamed as an intense pain ran through my body.

" _Digit!"_ I squeezed my eyes shut in pain and I felt someone hug me tightly. I dug my nails through my hair and clenched my teeth.

"It hurts…" I could feel blood on my nails. It felt like my head was about to split open.

"It's okay, I'm here." Croire said as she pushed my face into her chest. I felt tears coming out of my face.

 _Purge complete._

The intense pain began to fade, becoming a dull pain. I panted heavily, standing up slowly, Croire stood up with me.

"..."

"Digit?"

"I'm fine." I rubbed my temples then heard a _ding!_ The doors opened and I walked out, almost falling over. Croire had prevented my fall and now that I got a better look at her, she seems...different. She had blonde cat ears and tail for whatever reason. Her robe was also different, having exposed shoulders and having matching leggings this time.

"You okay Digit? You're looking at me funny."

"You look different."

"I do?" her ears seemed to twitch as she spoke. I heard a door open and saw a girl with lilac hair walk into the hallway. She was wearing a set of lilac pajamas and she had a nightcap on.

"Digit!" she said as she jumped towards me. I caught her and we spun around a bit, laughing as we did so. "I missed you."

"It hasn't been that long since we last saw each other, right?"

"It's been several chapters." we both laughed, then Neptune looked at Croire. "Who's this?"

"This is my partner Croire." Croire shook Neptune's hand.

"Partner?" Neptune narrowed her eyes as she looked at me. The sharp look in her eyes made me think of the eyes she had when I first met her.

"N-Not like that!" I took a step back, waving my arms frantically. "Show her Croire." Croire closed her eyes and began to glow, then turned into her sword form. I grabbed the sword and Neptune seemed to be surprised.

"Ok, guess I get it now."

"Anyways, how've you been Neptune?"

"I've been fine, and you?"

"Uh, well let's just say a lot has happened since we last met."

"I'd agree on that," I heard a woman's voice. I looked for the source of the voice, and I saw a woman with long lilac hair tied in a ponytail sitting on thin air in the hallway.

"Who-"

"It's our first time meeting Digit," She then looked to Neptune. "And it's been a while, Nep." Neptune blinked, then had a confused look on her face.

"Wait," She began. "Are you...Nepera?" The woman nodded.

"Who's Nepera?"

"My baby sister, but...how? You're...older... _a lot older_."

"Well, having access to Yggdrasil will do that to a person." She then looked to me. "I'll need to talk to you later, there's some things I want to discuss with you."

"Huh? Uh alright. If you're in Yggdrasil, then you know what's been going on?"

"Yes, and there's some things that have been worrying me recently. I also know of your recent run in with your doppelganger, are you sure you should have let him go?"

"Well, what would I do if I took him in after beating him? It's not like I have any place to imprison him."

"That's true, but I can only imagine what your mistake might entail…"

 **Peashy**

I was laying down in my bed, my face on a pillow. It felt like I hadn't seen Digit in forever, since I became the CPU I had lots of work I had to do. I couldn't do a lot of it without help from Cave or some of the kids because there would be too many big words. But as I was stuck with stupid po...politics? I could only think about Digit.

He's the only reason that I am even here, because of him...I was able to become something.

The child that was thrown away, went through the pain needed to become a CPU…

Amber Heart, the CPU of Edonia.

Thinking about it made me smile. I heard a knock on my door and I sat up slowly, dressed in my pajamas. A woman with braided white hair and green eyes walked in.

"Amber Heart, we have an incoming call for you."

"Who?"

"It's Digit." My eyes widened.

"Digit!? Are you sure?"

"Yes, and he sounds like he's in pain. He's requesting to talk to you."

"Bring me the phone." The woman nodded and ran out into the hallway. I neatened my hair and sat up on the edge of my bed. Digit? In pain? I wonder what happened. I mean I like how he's calling after so long... but what happened to him? I mean to call me when I'm probably really far away from him means he must be desperate. I heard the door open and the woman came back with a cell phone. She handed it to me. "Hello?"

"Pea...shy…" I heard his pained voice from the other side of the phone.

"Digit!"

"Thank god...you answered."

"Where are you? What happened to you?"

"Planeptune...a doppelganger and the CPU got me...I don't think I'll make it."

"Digit…" I clenched a fist and bit my lip. "What CPU was it?"

"Her name is Shadow Heart, Neptune. The CPU of Planeptune."

"Ok, I'll take care of her and we'll get you patched up."

"What? No... you can't…. ugh!"

"Digit!?"

"I'm...fine...you can't take her on. That doppelganger and her will just double team you. Or she could get help from the other CPUs… they're convinced that doppelganger is the real me. I didn't know who else to turn to…" I could hear him choking up on his words. I bet tears were falling down his face.

"I don't care. I'll take each one of them down."

"Very well." I heard a woman's voice from the other side of the phone. "Give me your best shot."

"Who are you!?"

"I'm Shadow Heart, the CPU that took the fake down. If you wish to fight me then bring it on, I'll cut you into tiny pieces."

"You...how dare you lay your hands on him!"

"Why are you getting so worked up over a fake? If it's a fake, then it should be eliminated shouldn't it?"

"I'm going to tear you apart! Just you wait!"

"How far can you expect to get from Edonia? Even flying will take several days. But how about this; if you can get here in under three days I'll spare him, how about that?"

"I'll make it there in two!" Shadow Heart then chuckled from the other side of the line. "And don't think I'll be coming alone!"

"Very well then, see you later." I then hung up, then handed the phone back to the woman.

"Ms. Amber Heart? Is something the matter?"

"Get our military ready…" The look on my face darkened as I looked at her. "We're going to war…"

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation!  
**

 **Cali: Well, that was one heck of a chapter. Digit inversed for the first (and not the last) time, Croire returned, I dropped a huge revelation that I've been waiting to do since Neura was introduced, and we get some development(?) for Ichi? Sorry that this wasn't out last week, been busy with stuff such as Overwatch as well as a few other things. This chapter was quite easy, and rather fun to write. Things are definitely starting to pick up though, with the possibility of Edonia going to war? And just who is the Shadow Heart that was on the other side of the phone? Nepera makes her appearance to Digit and Neptune, as well as the female Digit wants to see Abbadon. Things seem to be taking a turn for the interesting, therefore you definitely want to stay tuned for the next few chapters to see where things fall.**

 **Until next time my dear readers.**

 **Oh, episode preview, I nearly forgot.**

 **An angered goddess makes a deal with the devil,**

 **A truth is revealed,**

 **An existence that should not belong,**

 **A goddess falls,**

 **Next time on Heartbreak Act II: Error**


	27. Error

**Cali: Good morning, afternoon and evening my dear readers. I know it's been awhile since the last chapter, I've had to return to college for school again, and there's choir stuff again this year so believe me when you hear I'm going to be busy. Even still I'll try and put out a chapter, might not be on a basis or anything but I'll try to make sure I get chapters out, and less frequent episodes will just mean better quality. The last episode we learned that Ichi and The demon king of Lust were brother and sister, we had some character development for Ichi and development for female Digit. Without further ado, let's rejoin our cast.  
**

 **Digit (Female)**

I stood in front of a massive door with Ichi beside me.

"..." Without uttering a word, I opened the door.

It slowly creaked as it opened. I saw Abbadon on a throne that was on a pedestal in the center of the room. I walked inside with Ichi close behind me. Abbadon was looking down at us, dressed in a black blazer.

"So you've come." She said, sounding unsurprised.

"Abbadon,"

"Yes?"

"Why did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The whole 'making me think I was someone else. On top of that, there's two other Digit's running around? What's the big idea?"

"The two other Digit's, well that's something even I'm not sure about. As for why you were brainwashed, I don't have a reason to tell you."

"What? But this is my _memories_ we're talking about. How do you have a reason not to tell me?"

"Well, really my reason is not wanting to tell you."

"Because?"

"Don't feel like it."

"What?!"

"How about this, you bring Digit back here and then I'll explain."

"..."

"Is there an issue?"

"Why are you so hung up on Digit?" I said as I looked into her eyes. "Wait...you kind of-" Abbadon perked up at my words. "You look like-"

"Like what exactly?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Why so hostile all of the sudden?"

"I know you have your memories back, but if you try and figure out my identity, you're only going to end up in trouble."

"Well I just want to say you look li-" I was cut off by a sharp pain coursing through my skull. I held the sides of my head and fell to my knees.

"Now now, that's enough."

'What did you do!?" Ichi yelled.

"I'm punishing her of course."

"Why?"

"Must I say why? She tried figuring out my identity."

"And why is that a bad thing?"

"That only will end up complicating things," I screamed louder, and I felt Ichi's hands on my shoulder.

"Are you okay sis?"

"Oh, I just got an idea," Abbadon said. I opened my eyes and saw her twirling some of her hair in between her fingers. "How about you bring Digit back to me Ichi?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if not then your dear sister may lose her life."

"What did you say…?"

"She'll lose her life."

"Didn't you treat her as a daughter not too long ago!? You'd be willing to kill her just like that."

"I'll erase anything that will cause me problems."

"...Tch."

"So how about it?"

"No way."

"Huh?"

"That idiot wouldn't just come with me if I popped up out of nowhere. And instead of forcing Digit to come to you, why not give him a reason to. Did that ever occur to you?"

"I'm listening…"

"What I'm saying is, if you capture someone close to him, then he'll come. His love is for the goddesses anyways, so as long as they're around, there's no way you'll have his love."

"Huhuhu...you just gave me an idea." I felt my blood go cold at the sound of her laugh."Very well Ichi, take your sister to her room. I'll use your idea."

"Fine." He then helped me up, and we walked out of the room.

"I can't believe you told her to kidnap someone," I said, the pain momentarily going down to a dull throbbing in the back of my head.

"If it was to lessen your pain then it was worth it."

"Ichi…"

"You can scold me later, but we're going to get you some rest." I looked at him, then smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "Wh...what the hell?"

"If we weren't related I'd probably fall for you ya know?"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, though your charm makes me wonder if you have a girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend? Please like I have something like that…"

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Why'd you look away when you said it?"

"..."

"I won't pry, I feel like I'm due to meet her sooner or later." We arrived in my room, and Ichi helped me into the bed.

"Do you need anything?"

"Nope, I'm just going to sleep."

"Alright, well I'm going to go to my room then."

"Take care little brother," I said as he walked towards the door. He reached for the doorknob and looked back at me, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"I'll see you later...sis." He smiled slightly and walked out of the door. I looked in his direction for a while, even after the door closed and smiled.

 **Digit (Male)**

I was currently sitting on the couch with Neptune and her apparently older looking younger sister Nepera. Though the awkward thing was not the fact that Neptune was now snuggling with me, so was Nepera.

"Uhm…" I laughed weakly.

"Yes?" Nepera asked.

"You said you had something to talk to me about?"

"Yes, and I'm not quite sure how to actually explain this…"

"What do you mean?"

"Magna's… sick." I jumped.

"What? How can Magna be sick?"

"Who's Magna?" Neptune asked, a question mark over her head as she looked at us.

"I'll explain later. How long has it been like this?"

"For awhile now, she's stable for right now but there's no telling how long she'll stay that way."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I do have a plan, however, it will only be possible if you can defeat Abbadon."

"You know about Abbadon?"

"Of course, I've taken over as the head of Yggdrasil for the time being."

"Nepera, why are you so...big now?" Neptune asked, taking a look at her sister.

"I felt like an adult should be in my position, so I simply made myself one."

"But...your childhood."

"It needed to be done. In a way, I have the world on my shoulders."

"I guess but…"

"What's this plan for helping Magna get better?" I cut in."Sorry Neptune,"

"No, it's fine."

"Well…" Nepera ran her hand through her hair. "It involves time traveling."

"What…?"

"She's sick because part of the past has been changed, if we don't get to work on finishing off Abbadon soon, then Magna will die. And much of what we know today will change."

"So when you say 'die' you really mean…"

"She'll be erased from existence, and if she goes, this whole world will be changed. There's no guarantee that the goddesses….or even you for that matter will remain here. We could all be erased without any way to counter it or even know about it."

"That's...pretty frightening."

"Definitely." I then heard the door open but stayed focused on Nepera.

"So how long do we have?"

"Who knows? Arfoire is back at Yggdrasil keeping Magna stable. There's no way of knowing when she'll flatline."

"Then why are you out here?"

"Frankly...it's because I'm scared."

"Huh?"

"I was recruited into Yggdrasil because of my programming skills, however...there's only so much I can do...it's scary if I let everyone down. If our world ceases to exist...if we're thrown away like an unfinished story, what will remain of us? It'll be my fault as the supreme authority of this world."

"Everything is going to work out alright? Wanna know why? Because I'm here." I then put my hand on her head, and she looked at me. I smiled at her, and she blushed. "I'm a hero, there's no way that I'm going to let things end that way. I'll fight with my very soul on the line if it comes to that. I'll give up everything for this world to live on."

"...Spoken like a true hero."

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to head to a guest room." I got up and left the two sisters at the couch and walked into the hallway and down to a vacant room. After I walked through the door. I fell back on the bed. I covered an eye with my forearm as I looked at the ceiling. "This world could cease to exist? The only way our world can be saved is if I go back in time….this all sounds so insane…" I closed my eyes and sighed. I then heard someone get into the bed beside me and wrap their arms around me. I felt them push my face into their chest. I looked up and saw Plutia looking down at me.

"Digit,"

"Hey Plutia, long time no see."

"Are you okay?"

"You already know the answer to that." She chuckled and stroked my hair.

"Everything is going to work out Digit, don't worry."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, you've gotten to this point with your own power."

'My own power?"

 _"Make sure the power you're using is your strength and not someone else's."_ Plutia's words echoed in my mind.

"Seems you remembered my words." I nodded, and she pecked me on the lips. "Well that's know, it really has been a while since we last saw each other."

"Yeah, it has…"

"And we are both in a room together, dimly lit-"

"I know where you're going with this."

"Did you want me to top? Or did you want to?"

"What makes you think I want to have sex with you?"

"Your friend downstairs is telling me so."

"..." She then smirked as she leaned in towards me.

"You know I've wanted to spend a night like this for a long time," She whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." She began to unbutton my shirt, then traced a finger on my chest. "Now...I have you all to myself." She looked at me with half-lidded eyes.

"Plutia?"

"Tonight it'll be just me and you, no one else." She then cupped my face and our lips brushed for a moment before we locked our lips in a passionate kiss. My hands pulled her closer to me before I felt my instincts taking over. Her scent, her touch, even her breath drove me wild, and I lost myself in the moment.

 **Ichi**

I sighed as I sat in my room, laying on my bed while looking at the ceiling. Grimoire was to my right, completely naked. I looked at her, seeing Nepgear's face as I stared at her. Sure her demeanor is different, and so is her hair and eye color, but she's still Nepgear in my eyes.

"Is something the matter?" She asked as she propped her head up on an elbow.

"I just...wonder how Nepgear is doing. I haven't seen her in forever."

"That is true, but I'm surprised you're showing signs of missing her. Didn't you treat her like a servant before?"

"Things are different now. With the way things are, I'm afraid of Abbadon possibly doing something to her."

"Because she's targeting the CPUs?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Well, if she targets the CPUs, it only would make sense that their younger sisters would be targeted as well. So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to see her."

"You don't want to save them?"

"I'm no hero, trust me. You should know this by now."

"What about that warden...what was her name? Rouge?"

"..." I honestly thought about it. I hadn't seen her since...probably around the time, the CPUs regained their places. Honestly, what was she doing right now? Maybe I'll run into her while searching for Nepgear.

"So you want to head back? Are you sure we're even able to without Abbadon's permission?"

"I'm sure there's a way to. Maybe sis knows how to." Grimoire then got out of the bed and clothes materialized on her body.

"Though if we use whatever Abbadon herself uses then we might end up getting tracked by her."

"So what's your suggestion?"

"I can possibly warp us there, though I'm not sure if we'll end up where we want to. I feel like space this place exists in is different than regular Gamindustri. Time seems...off here. You've noticed it too right?"

"Well, I know that Arkan said-"

"Arkan was lying, it wasn't in your training ground that time was distorted, rather this whole time we've been in a space that's been distorted."

"So do you know where we are?" Grimoire then put her chin in between her fingers.

"Possibly...the Gamindustri Graveyard."

"The...Gamindustri Graveyard?"

"Yes, but...I may be wrong. Something feels different. Usually, I could feel the gatekeepers miasma, but I haven't felt it since I got here. Not even once-"

"Something wrong?"

"Well actually, I felt….Magic's? Power from Abbadon….though it's only a faint trace. Maybe they were defeated, though I don't think Abbadon would be able to beat them."

"Then who?"

"Who knows? But when they were defeated, the structure of the Gamindustri Graveyard was thrown out of whack. If this really is the Gamindustri Graveyard we may want to take a look at what the possible damage is."

"I'm sure that Abbadon has some sort of system in place."

"That is possible. However, we can't be too careful."

"You want me to take charge of this place if it isn't what it should be?"

"Of course, you do want your own domain right?" I then chuckled.

"Yeah. By the way, you said gatekeepers, does that mean there's a physical gate that connects this place to Gamindustri?"

"I can't quite remember. If we want to return to the physical world, we actually ought to use that gate."

"How do you know if that's not what they use?"

"Honestly, it's too general."

"Huh?"

"The gate is general use, so if they try to track us then, they'll have to filter through thousands of spirits."

"But I thought returning to life is just a one in a million chance?"

"Well, no. You ever saw those little ghosts that haunt arcades?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They're weak spirits that passed through the happens all the time."

"I see."

"Anyways, we should first find our way out of here."

"How would we get back here?"

"I have a mental bookmark of your room, it'll be a simple task to teleport back."

"Alright then." We walked out of the chamber, and I saw a girl wearing a blue outfit with a hood pulled up. She stopped, and we looked at each other. She then looked away and walked off. I blinked as I watched her walk away.

"That was..random."

"Very, I've never seen her here before, have you?"

"No. I don't even know what the girl looks like under that hood."

"Nevermind her, let's just head out."

"Right."

 **Peashy**

I screamed as I felt something being forced into my skin. I was strapped to a table, and a blonde woman with icy blue eyes was looking at me with a clipboard.

"Put up with it for just a few more moments Peashy."

"It...hurts…" I felt tears on my face.

"They said this is needed if you want to save Digit." I then grit my teeth.

"Give me more."

"Huh?"

"I said give me more of it."

"But Peashy if we do that-"

"I SAID GIVE ME MORE!" The woman flinched and then looked to someone and nodded. It felt like something was being forced into my veins, and I screamed as my body convulsed. I felt my nails grow sharper and I arched my back in pain. I felt my canines sharpen and my pupils dilated, then turned snake like.

"Peashy!"

"Do not stop!" My head began to hurt, and it felt like it was going to split open. I felt what seemed like a bazillion voices, as well as pictures flood into my head, I could understand any of it. "I will….I will save Digit….!" I clenched a fist as I tried to work through the pain. Many voices, as well as pictures, increased until it felt like there was a whole city in my head. I let out a scream that shook the entire room. I saw a Scientist cover her ears in pain. Glass shattered, and I even saw some machines shaking. I felt the blood run from my fist, and I felt the room begin to heat up….

 _BOOM!_

Everything seemed to slow as I saw an explosion erupt in the lab. I broke free and grabbed the scientist before running out of the lab. When I blinked, I saw that part of the boat was now in ruins.

Yes, I said boat.

I'm currently on a battleship on my way to Planeptune. I decided to go to war with them because Digit is being held captive by Neptune, who even outright taunted me into coming. The operation I just underwent infused me with dragon scales, which we had gotten from a mysterious donor who told us if we had this then there was nothing to worry about. I took twice the amount they recommended and I felt..different.

I looked down at the scientist in my arms. They probably passed out from stress earlier. The explosion had caused people to appear on the deck, and everyone looked at me and my new appearance.

"Miss Peashy… is that-" one of the sailors asked.

"How much longer until we get to Planeptune?"

"About a day, but are you okay?"

"I'm all right, take her to the infirmary and make sure nothing's wrong with her alright? I'm heading back to my room."

"Yes, ma'am." Afterward, I walked off the main deck and to my room, which was rather big for a cruise ship room. It was about the size of seven put together, but since cruise ship rooms are tiny, to begin with, that's still not _that_ big.

I fell face first on the bed. And it was at this moment that I felt the pain sink in. I sank my claws into my bed and squeezed my eyes shut. I clenched my teeth as I tried to work through it, but it began to increase by the second. I then heard a low growling rumbling in my head. Blood soaked into my sheets as I tried to suppress it. I saw glowing red eyes staring back at me from within the darkness. I froze as I blinked and then found myself in the middle of a field of flowers. The scene was lush and full of life, and instead of it being a field it was more like a forest clearing. A gentle breeze blew through my hair, and I sighed in relief.

Then I heard the flapping of wings.

I looked up, and I saw what looked like a dragon made out of a dark miasma. The space around it had turned into grayscale, and when it landed I saw the ground around it start to turn gray. The plant life had its life force sucked out of it, and it looked down at me, the effect quickly spreading to the rest of the field. I took a step back and fell over, looking at the huge creature. It said nothing but merely looked at me with its red eyes. It seemed to lack a solid form, but its eyes were red and had rings inside its eyes. It stared at me, not moving, just only...staring.

"Wh….what are you looking at?" I stammered as I stood up.

"..."

"What are you doing here? Why are you just staring at me?"

"..."

"...Tch…" I clenched a fist, and my claw gauntlet appeared on my arm, I then slashed at the dragon. My claw went right into it, and I saw a gap open where I slashed. I blinked in surprise and then saw it reform around my gauntlet and begin to suck me into it. "Hey...wait! What are you-" I pulled back, but my effort only seemed to make the pulling force stronger. I gave one mighty yank, and it pulled all of me in. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for pain, but felt nothing. I looked around and saw that it was somehow transparent from within the dragon. The complete clearing had turned into a gray and lifeless wasteland. I curled up into a ball, wanting to block the sight of what I was currently looking at. I felt something cold creeping into me, and the pain that I felt earlier somehow felt even worse. I dug my nails into my skin and let out a blood-curdling scream before I lost consciousness.

…

I blinked and found myself in the middle of Planeptune, and gasped when I saw the scene before me. The streets had seemed to be gouged with massive claws, and not only them but so were the surrounding buildings. I looked down at myself, I was in my CPU form, but it felt….different. My suit was different, being jet black but having yellow markings that transitioned into red. My claw gauntlets were no longer up to my forearm but instead took up my full arm. I ran a hand through my hair and saw that it was all the way down, instead of part of it being tied up. I also felt something floating above my head...a crown? I saw that the streets had massive amounts of blood on them, along with wrecked cars, ranging from regular sized cars to a few semis. I frowned and flew forward, and passed by an overturned semi. I looked at my reflection in the silver tank, and I gasped when I saw that my eyes were now reptile-like. My hair was also a combination of spiky and messy, and I had two fangs sticking out of my mouth.

"What...what am I?" I held my hand over my lips. I then felt something on my back wiggle. I looked at myself and saw a dragon tail. I then screamed as I turned to try to look at it.

 _SLASH!_

I then looked back at the tank on the truck and saw that my tail had gouged the truck. I then looked over my shoulder to see two jet black dragon wings behind me.

"What are you doing!?" I heard a voice yell. I looked up and saw two people flying towards me, one being a woman with purple hair, and the other being...is that Digit?

"Digit?" I took a step forward as they landed in the middle of the city.

"Peashy?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Digit!" I flew towards him with my arms outstretched and tackled him.

"...P...Peashy...what happened to you?"

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Excuse me." I heard a woman's voice say. My pupils dilated as I recognized her voice from the call. I got off of Digit and looked at her with a murderous glare. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You kidnapped him…"

"Excuse me!?"

"I'll need to eliminate you, and take this nation for my own."

"Where the hell is this coming from!?" I took a step towards her, and she backed up.

"I'll eliminate you now…"

 **Shadow Heart**

What is with her? I looked to Digit, who seemed to be just as shocked as I was.

"I didn't kidnap him, he just got here a while ago-"

"Lies...I heard him on the phone...he was in pain! You even said you were going to eliminate him!"

"What the- I would never do that to Digit!"

"Peashy, just calm down-"

"I will _not_ calm down!" She flew towards me with a claw raised and I summoned my sword to intercept the attack.

"I don't want to fight you!"

"I wish I could say the same!" She slashed me across my chest, and I coughed out some blood as it tore through my outfit.

"Wha-what is this strength?" I staggered back, and she dashed towards me, this time punching me in the stomach and sending me skipping across the ground like a rock across the water. I crashed into the base of a skyscraper, and I was sent through several support beams. I heard the building lurch, and I stood up, holding my side.

Where did this power come from? This is terrifying, and what is with her dragon-like appearance.

"Having some trouble sis?" I heard Nepera's voice. I saw a sphere of light appear beside me and Nepera came out, floating an inch above the ground.

"Maybe just a little."

"You want to notify the other CPUs?"

"Yeah, but I am not sure if they'll get here in time. Still, let the other CPUs know I need help."

"Will do. And be careful, that girl has the power of one of the dragons in her, not all of it, but a lot of it."

"Dragons?"

"You don't know about them?"

"How do _you_ know about them and I don't?"

"I primarily worked in what is known as the server for this world, I know everything."

"Okay...any idea of how the hell I beat her?"

"You have the ability to beat her, you just haven't pulled it out of yourself yet."

"Is it another H-Scene with Digit?" I joked.

"Amusing." Nepera chuckled. "Also might want to move a few inches to the right."

"How come- ya know I'm not gonna question it." I did as she instructed and I saw Peashy fly into the room and her fist made contact with the wall. I then saw a side of the building disappear as soon as her knuckle even grazed it.

"Found you…" Her irises were blood red and seemed to glow as she slowly looked in my direction.

"Wh...what the hell!? Were you taught how to punch by Saitama or something!?" Peashy turned around and threw another punch at me. I blocked the blow with my sword but that was a mistake, the vibration made the pain ten times worse.

"Fuck…" I staggered back and supported myself using my blade.

"Peashy! Stop!" I heard Digit yell. I looked up and saw him standing several feet from us.

"Digit, just wait where you are. I'll be done here in a moment," Peashy said as she looked over her shoulder and walked towards me.

"I said _stop._ " Digit took a step forward, and I felt a sinister aura gather around him. "You're not going to lay another hand on her got it?"

"I can...still fight…" I struggled to say as I stood up straight and readied my blade.

"Neptune you're-"

"I appreciate your help, but I can fight for myself Digit…"

"..."

 _BOOM!_

 _BAM!_

I coughed up blood as I looked at Peashy, who seemed to appear and punch me in the stomach in an instant. I felt my vision grow hazy as I struggled to stay conscious.

"Neptune!"

 _WHAM!_

I was kicked in the jaw by Peashy, and that sent me through two walls.

"Just give up already…" Peashy said as she walked towards me. I struggled to sit up.

"Stop it…" Digit said with a horrified expression on his face. I saw her flex her hands and I saw claws that extended easily into the ground, gouging the ground as she dragged them towards me. I saw red energy streaming from her eyes as she grinned widely.

 _SLASH!_

"My my, aren't you a vicious one?" I saw the end of a whip-blade in the ground in front of me.

"Plutia! Don't get involved! She's stronger than she looks!"

"What are you saying, Neptune? I'm sure I can handle her-"

 _BOOM!_

 _SLASH!_

"..."

"Eh?" I saw blood spurt out of a cut in her stomach. She fell backward and landed on her back.

"PLUTIAAAAAAAAA!" Digit screamed as he ran over to her.

"N...No way…" Plutia looked down at the wound on her chest. "O-One hit?"

"Well, isn't this an interesting development?" I heard a new voice. A platinum blonde woman with green eyes walked out of the shadows. "You took twice the amount I told you to, and this is the result? Isn't this terrifying."

"Who the hell are you!?" Digit said as he stood up. I could feel the anger seeping out of him. The woman chuckled and walked up to him, then hugged him.

"I'm the one who's doing all this for you. I'm Abbadon, the one who actually loves you."

"Abbadon…" He said darkly.

"Soon it'll be just me and you, no one else. I'll be able to hold you forever and ever, until the end of time."

"You mean... _you're_ the reason Peashy is like this!?" Abbadon suddenly blinked backward before Digit could summon his sword and swing it.

"Possibly, but she took twice the amount I told her to. The dragon probably overwhelmed her, and that's why she's like this."

"Because of you….Plutia's…" Abbadon then looked at the fallen woman.

"Hmm, I see." She then walked over to Plutia and held a hand over her. Her body was bathed in a white light as she vanished. "I'll be holding onto her for a while alright?"

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Digit swung his sword at her, and this time it landed in her shoulder but….

"What...the?" I said as I saw that his sword was stuck on her shoulder.

"How the hell are you…"

"You wound me Digit, the fact you have the nerve to raise your weapon towards someone who is doing so much for you. I even brought you a present."

"A present?" She held out her hand, and a ball of light appeared in it and flew into Digit. He then retrieved his blade and took a few steps back.

"What the…."

"It's a present from 'the other Digit.' The one who looks like you."

"What do you mean!? What did you just do?"

"You want the answer? Then come to my home, it's in the Gamindustri Graveyard. I'll be waiting. And Peashy, you can stop now, I've gotten what I need."

"I'm making her pay for hurting Digit!" Peashy said as she jumped on top of me and pulled her fist back. I closed my eyes to brace myself.

"Now now, that's enough."Abbadon snapped, and Peashy vanished in bright light. She then looked to Digit. "I look forward to seeing you soon Digit."

"What makes you think I'll come to you?"

"The gift I have will have questions only I can answer, and you wouldn't abandon Plutia would you?"

"Tch…" Abbadon then chuckled and vanished into thin air.

"Digit…" I saw Digit clench his fist and grit his teeth. I felt my vision grow hazy and I fell backward.

"Neptune…? Neptune!"

 **Digit(Male)**

…

…

" _You okay…?_ " I heard Croire ask as I stood against a wall with my arms crossed and my eyes closed. We had taken Neptune to the local hospital, and they took her to a room as soon as we got there.I merely nodded in response. _"Are you sure? I mean ever since-"_

"Really, it's nothing." I laughed.

" _Digit, I can see what's in your heart you know."_

"I know."

" _So I know you're lying."_

"Ehehehe…" I looked down the hall and then began walking.

" _Where are you heading?"_

"I think I remember Neptune mentioning that Vert's younger sister is in the hospital, so I'm going to go see her."

"Vert having a younger sister? That's interesting." I opened the door and saw a blonde haired girl with blue looking at me, she sat up on the bed while wearing a hospital gown.

"Who...are you?" She asked, squinting. She then rubbed her eyes. "Ichi?"

"No, sorry, I'm Digit."

"Oh, sorry. I think my vision is a little wrong."

"Oh, well uh…" I then summoned some darkness in my hand and made them in the shape of glasses. "Try these." She then took them from me and put them on her face, then blinked for a few seconds.

"Hey, I can see now!"

"I honestly wasn't sure that would work." I laughed. "But good to know. Why are you here anyways?"

"I had a drug forced on me… and I guess it messed up my vision, sorry." She laughed.

"It's no problem. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I feel fine now. I've been feeling a lot stronger over the past few days."

"Well, that's good. You think you'll head over to Leanbox?"

"...Yeah, I think I will, but-"

"But?"

"I kinda want to thank Ichi for saving me."

"Ah, well wish I knew where he was at the moment, but I don't."

"No, it's fine, really. But I think I'll go and find Ichi now."

"Are you sure you're okay to travel right now?"

"I feel fine, trust me. The people here don't know that I suddenly have powers now."

"I don't think it's like that. You're related to Vert so you being related to her is probably why you've been developing the 'powers' you mentioned."

"That...makes no sense."

"The younger sisters of the CPUs should have regained their powers, so you're probably bound to gain them. It doesn't have to make sense, it's a fanfic."

"Fanfic?"

"Sorry, I just broke the fourth wall."

"Fourth...wall?"

"Right...this is your first fanfic. Anyways, if you're feeling better, then that's good." I stood up. "Even though this is our first time meeting, I'm going to have to go for right now."

"Huh? Uh alright."

"Hope you're able to track down Ichi."

"Thanks." She then stood up.

"You're going now?" She nodded. "Alright then," I then walked out of the room and into the hallway, and suddenly felt dizzy. I braced myself against the wall, and I felt visions rushing through my mind.

" _Hold still child."_ I saw someone wearing scrubs, large round glasses and latex gloves hovering over me. The light in the room was so bright it washed out most of the colors in the chamber, and I couldn't make out any details on his that his gloves were covered in blood.

" _S...stop…"_ I heard a younger version of myself say.

" _It will only hurt for a moment."_ I saw various saws, blades and even lasers directed at me.

" _Stop….Stop…."_ I saw them closing into my vision.

" _It's for the greater good boy… you'll be the one to return everything to Zero, Or everything will go to Zero."_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

I opened my eyes, and I felt cold sweat falling down my face, breathing heavily. I gripped my chest tightly.

" _Digit...Digit! Get a hold of yourself!"_

"Ugh…." I sank to my knees and held a hand over my right eye.

" _Digit!"_

"I'm fine… I'm fine. Sorry." I saw Croire appear beside and put an arm around and gave me a look of concern.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" I stood up, and her face showed worry on it. "Let's go visit Neptune." Croire nodded, and we walked down the hall to Neptune's room. I slowly opened the door and walked in, seeing Neptune sitting up in the hospital bed. She had bandages covering parts of her body, and they were stained with her blood. She was also hooked up to an IV. I walked to her bed and put my hand over hers, she looked at me and smiled.

"Hey." She said, trying to keep a smile on her face.

"You okay?" She then looked away.

"Just that I got brutally destroyed out there. But yeah I'm all right, the pain subsided, or at least as long as I stay still."

"How long are you going to be in here?"

"Doctors say that these injuries would keep a person here for a few months, but for someone like me….probably three weeks at most."

"Get your rest then."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find Peashy."

"What!?" She stood up and fought back the tears from the pain. I then helped her back into her bed. "Digit, you can't! Abbadon is looking for you and she apparently wants you to do this, you can't go after her by yourself!"

"I can't forgive anyone who would do this to someone I care about, I'm going to go find Peashy. And I'll make her pay."

"Digit...no...you ca-"

 _BOOM!_

The room shook, and I looked out of the window to see tanks rolling through Planeptune.

"What the…."

"Oh no...and I don't know where Nepgear is… Digit, hand me my phone." I looked at the table beside her bed and gave her phone. She then dialed a number and held it to her ear. "Hello? I'm sure you see that tanks are rolling through the city right now. I need you to get the guild involved in defending the city, as well as the security committee, also send word to the other nations that Edonia has invaded our country." She then paused, I guess listening to whoever was on the other side of the line. "I was just attacked by Edonia's CPU not too long ago, I'm not quite sure how they appeared this quickly, it must have been a premeditated task or they found a faster way to Planeptune. Either way, I'm out of commission, so-" I then turned away and began to walk out of the room. "Digit, where are you going?"

"I'll help defend the country."

"Are you sure, this isn't your job-"

"I'm from Planeptune, I'll defend it with my life if I have to. I saved this city, which had fallen to ruin and even saved the whole world. I'm not letting things go backward. Just get your rest, we'll handle it." Neptune then nodded, and I walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Croire, can you teleport me outside?"

" _Yeah,"_ I felt the space around me begin to distort, and this time, I didn't feel sick when I reappeared outside. In thin air.

"Uh," I then transformed before the laws of gravity kicked in.

" _You never said on the ground."_

"Fair point." I looked down at the tanks that were rolling through the city. I saw them firing shells at buildings downtown, as well as literally at people. I then heard the roaring of engines overhead and saw planes flying over the city. "They have planes too!?"

" _This is bad, how are they getting here so fast!?"_ Croire panicked.

"I don't know... I think Abbadon is behind this."

" _The guild and security committee might not be able to react in time."_ I then heard a whistling sound as I saw an object drop in the middle of the city. A shockwave sent me hurtling back against a building.

" _They shouldn't be here this fast."_

"Damn it…" I looked in horror at the burning city, and I saw people scrambling to save those caught in the epicenter or trying to escape the effects of the explosion. " I removed myself from the building, and I blinked when I looked down and saw several tanks aimed at me. I threw up a barrier before they fired at me. The force pushed me back into the building, then I heard machine gun fire. I heard bullets pelting the exterior of my barrier, and I gritted my teeth as I reinforced the outside of it. I then heard a whistling sound right above me, and I felt like time had slowed.

Aw, crud…

I felt a force so terrible it probably would have outright erased me if I was a regular human. I shot down through the floors at what probably was described as a fraction of a millisecond. I found myself on the ground floor of what probably used to be a 50 story skyscraper. My barrier faded, and I felt pain all over my body.

"What is...why is this happening…?" I groaned, I wasn't burnt, and no visible injury was on my body, but it hurt. This is outright war… is this because of Peashy? Why did she do this? Attacking Neptune was one thing….but… this ...bringing innocent people into this. I grit my teeth in anger, and it even felt like my teeth got sharper.

Damn it…

I struggled to my feet, and all I felt was a rage.

Complete and utter anger.

" _Digit… don't fall into darkness again, please."_

"I'm in control Croire, don't worry," I said darkly. I felt a dark miasma surround me and more visions appeared in my mind. It was too much for me to really explain at once, but I saw one statement in the back of my mind.

 _You should not be alive._

 _Your existence is not supposed to be here._

I clenched my fists so tightly I felt the blood run from my hands and my pupils slitted.

" _Digit?"_ I then began to speak, my words brimming with power and seemingly saturated in rage. My voice took on a more menacing tone, and it felt like the air around me began to heat up.

 _Dragon with Dishonored eyes,_

 _Eradicate everything that opposes you,  
_

 _Subjugate the wicked on this burning earth,_

 _Resurrect from my forgotten darkness,  
_

 _Incinerate all the sins of man,_

 _Return everything to ZERO!_

 _APPEAR NOW! DRAGON KING OF RESURRECTION- ZERO!_

The miasma erupted into a stream that filled the sky. The sky turned dark and filled with darkened storm clouds appeared, rain began to fall over Planeptune. Thunder then roared through the sky and lightning began to strike the planes out of the heavens.

I then heard a roar from the sky that could have easily shook the city itself. I then held my right eye that had the zero in it in pain. I closed my eyes and saw a bright zero appear in my vision.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, blacking out from the pain.

 **Ichi**

I walked out of a portal of darkness and found myself in Lowee. Grimoire produced coats for both of us, and we began to walk the streets.

"Are you sure she's still here?" Grimoire asked.

"This was the last place I saw her," I replied.

"True, but why didn't you put some sort of tracker on her? It would make finding her easier."

"That is true, but we'll find her, don't worry. Actually, let's start in Blanc's place."

"Are you sure it's wise for you to be there?"

"We have to start somewhere." Grimoire then put her hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"Alright, hold on." She closed her eyes and the space around us distorted for a moment. When it shifted back into place, I found that we were in the halls of Blanc's home. I blinked and then immediately felt motion sick. I heard footsteps further down the hall and saw two brunette girls. They stopped when they saw me and then looked at each other, then ran towards me. I then threw up a wall of darkness between us out of surprise.

"Ichi! There you are!" Ram said.

"Jeez, don't just scare me like that!"

"Sorry, just that, we've been looking for you." I then banished the wall.

"You have?" I said in surprise.

"We're sorry for how badly Blanc beat you up. You didn't really deserve that."

"It's in the past."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now. Have the two of you seen Nepgear?"

"She left a few days ago, she didn't really say where she was going."

"Tch."

"Why are you looking for her?"

"I'm just...worried is all. I want you two to come with me as well."

"Why?"

"..." Grimoire appeared beside me, and we looked at each other.

"Who's she? Is that Nepgear?" Ram asked. "Why do you look so different?"

"No, I only look like her, my name is Grimoire, I'm Ichi's partner," Grimoire replied.

"Partner?"

"Not in any romantic sense, well...not all the time anyways. Ichi wants you to come with him so he can take you guys somewhere safe." I jumped at her statement.

"Huh? Is something going to happen?"

"Possibly a war between Abbadon and the CPUs."

"Abbadon? Who is that?"

"She's- we'll explain later."

"So are our sisters in danger?"

"Yes, but-"

"We aren't going anywhere then."

"Look, should something happen to your sisters the nations will need some sort of leadership to take over." I interrupted.

"We have our own government that was in place before Blanc came back into power."

"You're selfish right now."

"No, I'm not! Rom and I don't want to abandon Blanc if her life is in danger! Nepgear wouldn't do the same thing either."

"..."

" I'm glad you want to protect us, but we're not going to abandon anyone! We aren't going anywhere with you unless our sisters come with us!"

"...No,"

"What?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but this is for your own good."

"What are you talking about-"

"Sleep." I put weight behind my words and the two of them fell asleep, landing in each of my arms."Sorry, but this is what needs to be done."

"How do you think Nepgear will react to this ?" Grimoire asked.

"I'm hoping she'll just comply."

"Doesn't Vert have a younger sister?"

"That's true, though how do we find her?"

"Who knows? Maybe we'll run into her on the way to wherever Nepgear went. You take the two back to our room, then I want you to meet up with me within 15 minutes."

"Are we already heading to the next nation?"

"Yeah, but in the meantime, I'll take a look around Lowee for Nepgear."

"Alright." She bowed and vanished into thin air with the twins. I then looked down the hall.

"Nepgear," I muttered as I walked down the corridor. How could I convince her to come with me? Would she go with me without asking? Or would I have to put her to sleep like the other two?

I closed my eyes as I walked down the hall. Then stopped as I put my hands in my pockets.

What am I really going to do from here?

I mean...I don't really have a reason to fight Digit now. I reunited with the Digit I grew up with, and it seems like Abbadon will target the CPUs to get to Digit.

I could really care less about the CPUs, but should I really let Digit die? I mean I have nothing against him.

Maybe I should….

Well actually,

Now that I think about it.

I _don't_ have anything against Digit, but…

" _She tried figuring out my identity."_

...Yeah, I might have something against her.

But the question is.

What do I do? Stay on her side? Or fight against her with the CPUs and Digit? Hmm….

I began walking again, the only thing going through my head was the steady rhythm of my footsteps. I then stopped once I heard footsteps that weren't my own. I opened my eyes, and I saw a girl with tan skin and blue hair looking at me. She had ice colored eyes and wore a pale, grayish blue outfit with a blue hood.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I put my hands in my pockets. She seemed to look me over and summoned a pair of blades in her hands. I created a sword of darkness in my hand and readied myself. She then dashed towards me, and I ran towards her. The two of us clashed blades, and I grit my teeth as I struggled against her. She's stronger than she looks. I dashed backward, and she surprisingly didn't come after me. She had long sleeves that made it look like her weapons came out of her sleeves, but I knew better.

"...Hmph." She smirked as she turned away from me.

"Hey! What's your problem?"

"...You're not the one I'm looking for."

"One you're looking for? The hell are you on about?" She then walked away from me. "Hey! Listen to me!" I summoned a magic circle, and a dragon with a gauntlet on its arm sprang out of it. "RAZE HER!" It pulled back it's arm and created a fist, then hurled a punch towards her. Flames erupted from its armored arm, and the heat was enough to melt some part of the walls. I saw her blink from her location and next moment she was in the air. She spun towards the dragon and sliced through it, then banished her blades. I charged towards her, and she gracefully stepped out of the way, tripping me in the process.

"Just stay out of my way. Ichi."

"How do you know my name?" The girl held her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time left. So I'm not going to explain anything. Just stay down, or I'll kill you."

"Do you know who the hell I am? I'm-"

 _CLANG!_

It felt like in a mere second there were two blades crossed over each other by my neck, and she looked like she was ready to behead me.

"Listen, I don't care or _what_ you are, get in my way, and I'll slice you up so much that they won't be able to find a single _cell_ of you, got it?"

"..." I only glared at her, and she sighed.

"Maybe that girl is who I'm after."

"Girl?"

"I'm looking for someone named Digit."

No… my eyes went wide.

"No…"

"So you know them?"

"I definitely can't let you go then." I retreated back several feet, and she sighed as she looked at me.

"Looks like I'll have to erase you, after all, no matter." She flicked her blades and the gaze in her eyes sharpened. A portal of darkness appeared beside me, and Grimoire walked out.

"And what's this?" Grimoire asked. She narrowed her eyes, and something seemed to click in her head. "I see…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'll have to explain later. But for right now I feel like you're trying to fight this woman, so let's do this." Grimoire turned into her blade form, and I transformed into my full form.

"Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Ichi, the Demon King of Pride, and I'll be the one to put you to rest."

"Is that so?" the woman said as she chuckled. "So I get to kill a Demon King? Abbadon did tell me there were some interesting people out here."

"Abbadon? What do you know about her?"

"Beat me, and you'll find ou-"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a roar that seemed to shake the hall we stood in and for a moment we lost our footing.

"Was that...Digit?" I muttered under my breath. She could be going after either of them, but in the case, it's my sister I definitely can't just let her run off.

"What was that…?" The woman looked away for a moment, and I used that opportunity to close the distance between us. She blocked my incoming strike with a sword and then looked to me. "Well well, I thought a Demon King Of Pride would have some manners. Oh well, let us begin shall we?"

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **Cali: It's been a long time I know I know, just I've been busy with school. I'll definitely update when I have the time, but as for how regular the updates will be, I can't really say. I had a busy beginning of the semester and a few weeks ago we had just finished our midterms. So while my workload may calm down for a while, I still have some stuff on the side that keeps me busy. I'm co-authoring a visual novel while also working on another with some friends. Plus I only write when I feel like there's something I can add to the chapter. So, how Planeptune went to war with Edonia, and yeah, that stuff went downhill too fast. I guess having teleportation powers like Abbadon would allow you to just you know, drop an army on a city like that….scary huh? And let's not forget about Peashy...oh Peashy. Well also Neptune got outright destroyed (not like she stood a chance against a CPU with dark dragon scales.) You may not actually be thinking about it now, but Dragons (DERGENS) play a significant role in the story, in Gamindustri's lore in this continuity. As well as in Digit's (the male one) own backstory as well. In fact, there's someone related to one of the Dragon's appearing soon, not sure what chapter since there's so much time that passes each chapter, they could appear next chapter. Anyways tell me what you think of this episode. Also, I'd love to hear any theories you may have on what might happen next.  
**

 **Digit: Ahem.**

 **Cali: Oh right, I forgot about an episode preview.**

 **"Digit! Get a hold of yourself!"**

 **"Disgusting insects, I'll make you pay for what you did to Planeptune!"**

 **"Lady Neptune is gone...my dear Neptune is gone and this demon is having a rampage in the city. I'll make it my job to eliminate you!"**

 **"This damn woman is actually pretty strong, I don't know how easy it'll be to beat her."**

 **"You have this in the bag Ichi."**

 **"Get in my way and I won't hesitate to erase you. I'll lead a campaign of destruction to find Abbadon and Peashy, but first... I'm going to get the other CPUs."**

 **Next time on Heartbreak**

 **Lastation falls.**

 **Yeah I watched YGO ARC-V today (love that show) so that's why the episode/chapter preiview is this way. also the corrections in this paper is brought to you by Grammarly, my new best friend in writing essays (#NotSponsored)**


End file.
